Journey to eternity
by Itpink
Summary: Caroline opuszcza Mystic Falls. Może uciec przed rodziną i przyjaciółmi, jednak przed jednym nie ma schronienia- Klausem. Czy poza granicami rodzinnego miasteczka, dziewczyna dopuści do siebie mrok? Czy Klaus będzie gotów dopuścić do swojego życia odrobinę światła? Wszystko podsyca pragnienie zemsty osób trzecich, które od lat czekały na niepowtarzalną okazję ataku...
1. Chapter 1

_Rozdział I_

_Ostatni taniec_

Na sali rozbrzmiewała głośna muzyka, przy której dźwiękach bawiły się̨ tłumy nastolatków. Ich rozśmiane twarze oświetlały kolorowe światła reflektorów. Caroline była jedną z nich. Z tą różnicą, że ona nie była nawet bliska radości. Wszyscy świętowali zakończenie szkoły. To była już̇ ostatnia klasa. Możliwe, że widziała tych wszystkich ludzi po raz ostatni. Ale nie to ją martwiło najbardziej. Wiedziała, że musi podjąć́ decyzję. Decyzję która odmieni jej życie.

- Czy mogę̨ prosić́ do tańca? - usłyszała głos za plecami, kiedy muzyka znacznie zmieniła swoje tempo.

- Możesz- odpowiedziała, odwracając się̨ w stronę̨ Klausa. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Jego idealnie skrojona marynarka, podkreślała dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę̨. Biała koszula, lekko rozpięta odsłaniała tors. Ciemne spodnie oraz eleganckie buty bez zarzutu komponowały się z resztą stroju. Pierwotny stojąc pośród roztańczonego tłumu, wyglądał jak nie z tej epoki. _Teoretycznie z niej nie pochodzi. _Caroline podała dłoń w kierunku Klausa, a ten przyciągnął ją do siebie jak magnez, obejmując wampirzycę w talii. Z głośników wydobywały się dźwięki _Kiss Me _Eda Sheeran'a. Ironicznie była to ostatnio ulubiona piosenka Caroline.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie - wymruczał do jej ucha wampir. Specjalnie na okazję zakończenia szkoły, dziewczyna wybrała długą, kremową, drapowaną suknię. Od biustu po szyję, kreacja była wykonana z drobnej koronki. Całość dopełniał biały pas, który lekko wiązał talię. Do zestawu dobrała proste, pastelowo-różowe obcasy na platformie. Jasne włosy, Caroline zakręciła na lokówce, pozwalając im luźno opadać falami na ramiona.

- Też prezentujesz się nie najgorzej - odparła z przekąsem. Klaus zaśmiał się słysząc rzadko padający z ust partnerki komplement.

- Caroline… Wiesz, że nie przyszedłem tu na potańcówkę, chociaż taniec z tobą jak zwykle sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność- zaczął Pierwotny przyciągając dziewczynę, by nie musiał krzyczeć przez muzykę. - Podjęłaś decyzję?

_Czy podjęłam decyzję? Jeden z większych kroków w moim życiu? _Była ona nieuchronna, ale wiedziała że ta chwila musi kiedyś nadejść. Podczas jednych z rozmów z Klausem, ten wyjawił jej plany dotyczące jego najbliżej przyszłości. Raz na zawsze postanowił opuścić Mystic Falls. Od kiedy Elena była wampirem, Rebbekah zniszczyła zapasy krwi doppelgangera, a jego hybrydy zostały unicestwione nie miał celu w przebywaniu w tym mieście. Zaproponował Caroline, by pojechała razem z nim. _Ot tak, jak przyjaciele, którymi z resztą staramy się być od kiedy wprowadziłam taką propozycję. _On jako przewodnik po świecie, byłby niezastąpiony i ukazałby wampirzycy najwspanialsze zakątki globu. Z drugiej strony Caroline miała do wyboru życie zwykłej nastolatki, jakie starała się prowadzić. _Problem jest taki, że nie jestem zwykłą nastolatką. Pozostanę nią już na zawsze. _Została już nawet przyjęta na studia, do University of Virginia, na literaturę angielską, chociaż nie była pewna czy nie było to bardziej marzenie matki, niż jej samej. Wiedziała jedno- druga opcja zapewniała bezpieczeństwo i pozwalała jej utrzymać swoje człowieczeństwo, na którym bardzo jej zależało.

- Bardzo lubię tę piosenkę, wiesz? – Dodała, w celu odwrócenia tematu.

- Caroline…

- Przecież, wiesz że nie…- odparła szybko.

- Z chęcią podejmę decyzję za ciebie – odrzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Owszem, ciągnęło ją jak diabli, żeby z nim uciec. Przez ostatnie miesiące ich relacje uległy zmianie, a przynajmniej ze strony Caroline. Od kiedy jej drogi z Tylerem się rozeszły, spędzała z Pierwotnym co raz więcej czasu. Jej podświadomość krzyczała, by spakować walizki i spędzić resztę wieczności z wampirem, ale racjonalna strona wiedziała, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. _To wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. _Największym problemem było, to że im więcej czasu spędzała z Pierwotnym tym bardziej go lubiła. _Już za bardzo go lubię. _Już nie widziała w nim tylko tysiącletniego mordercy. Dostrzegała urocze dołeczki kiedy obdarzał ją uśmiechem, niebiesko-szare oczy które wpatrywały się w nią z zainteresowaniem, nawet gdy opowiadała o kobiecych głupotach. Mimo tych atutów nie mogła mu w pełni ufać. Był najstarszym i zarazem najgroźniejszym wampirem na Ziemi. Ona nie była kompletnie bezbronna, ale im bardziej go poznawała tym szybciej traciła amunicję. Odpychała go, ale Klausa ani trochę to nie zrażało. Czuła się jak na polowaniu- on był łowcą a ona zwierzyną. Co było w tej sytuacji dla Caroline najgorsze? Podobało jej się to.

- Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Wieczność do długi okres, ale ja już dzisiaj wyjeżdżam kochanie- zmierzył blondwłosą wampirzycę wzrokiem. _Czemu on musi być taki… Czarujący?_ Oczekiwała, że się zdenerwuje, tymczasem zdawał się dobrze przyjmować brak zdecydowania ze strony dziewczyny.

- Daj mi czas do północy. – zaproponowała wirując w wolnym tańcu z Pierwotnym. Chociaż wiedziała, że zaledwie trzy godziny nie sprawią wyboru łatwiejszym.

- Do północy? - Zmarszczył brwi w rozbawieniu. - Wolałbym uniknąć porównań do Kopciuszka, mimo iż wyglądasz olśniewająco. Swoją drogą poznałem pierwowzór owej bohaterki, bynajmniej nie tej od braci Grimm. Było to jeszcze za czasów kiedy podróżowałem po Chinach, w okresie dynastii Tang. Uwierz mi nie sięga ci do pięt - dokończył opowieść, obdarzając ją ciepłym wzrokiem. Właśnie dla takich historii Caroline chciała wyruszyć z Klausem. Jednak dziewczyna w życiu nie przyzna mu tego.

- Kolejny żenujący komplement? - nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. _Chichoczę jak kretynka. _- Myślałam, że tysiąc lat doświadczenia, pozwala na lepsze rozbudowanie języka.

- Wyjedź ze mną, to może wykażę się bardziej imponującymi porównaniami. - Muzyka zmieniła swoje tempo, z powrotem na taneczne. - Usiądźmy może - krzyknął przez głośne dźwięki.- Przy tych dzikich pląsach nie da się tańczyć, co dopiero prowadzić kulturalną rozmowę- odciągnął Caroline od tłumu nastolatków w stronę ławek. _Swoją drogą, nie mogę wyobrazić sobie Klausa podskakującego na parkiecie. Kiedyś go to tego zmuszę._

- Właściwie wyjdę już, muszę mieć chwilę do namysłu.

- Co tylko zechcesz. Odwiozę cię do domu - odparł, kierując się z wampirzycą w stronę parkingu. Teoretycznie mogła spokojnie wrócić sama, ale przyjemnie spędzała czas z Klausem kiedy był w dobrym nastroju. Kiedy dotarli do jego Audi r8 dokładnie takiego samego jak w _50 odcieniach Greya. Tak przeczytałam wszystkie trzy części i tak, Grey jest moim ideałem mężczyzny. _Jak na gentelmana przystało, otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera przed Caroline, zanim sam wsiadł za kierownicę. Wnętrze auta było bardzo luksusowe._ To chyba wspólna cecha wszystkich wampirów- zamiłowanie do wygód. A przynajmniej tych starych. _ Fotele były obite zimną, czarną skórą która stanowiła wybawienie w gorące, letnie wieczory. Oprócz tego pojazd był wypełniony mnóstwem innych gadżetów, których dziewczyna nie potrafiła nazwać. Jej wiedza motoryzacyjna ograniczała się do minimum. _Cóż, mam całą wieczność żeby ją poszerzać._

* * *

Przez pierwszą minutę jechali w ciszy. Nie przeszkadzała ona Caroline, ale uwielbiała jechać z towarzyszącą muzyką. Kliknęła guzik _Power _w radiu, a z głośników wydobyły się głośne dźwięki zespołu The Black Keys _Lonely Boy. _Wampirzyca nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po guście muzycznych najstarszego wampira na świecie. Obrzuciła Klausa z pytającym wzrokiem.

- Nie lubisz głośnej muzyki? - zapytała z ironią.

- Lubię nowoczesną. Tamtych dzikich pląsów nawet nie można nazwać muzyką - odpowiedział z lekko oburzoną miną.

- Nie powiedziałabym, że alternatywny rock może zagościć na twojej playliście.

- A czego się spodziewałaś? Chorału gregoriańskiego? Britney Spears? – kontynuował temat- Lany del Rey?

- Hej, Lana jest fantastyczna!

- Tego również nie nazwałbym muzyką. - Caroline prychnęła na tę obelgę.

- Jeżeli mielibyśmy gdziekolwiek jechać, to nasłuchałbyś się jej w samochodzie dzięki mnie - zachichotała, a tuż po niej Klaus. W tym momencie perspektywa wyjazdu z Pierwotnym wydawała się taka prawdziwa. Jeździli by razem po świecie, słuchając muzyki, śmiejąc się z historii wampira. _Nie, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie w taki sposób. Wyjazd niesie za sobą wiele konsekwencji, nie mówiąc już o tym że nie mogę ufać Klausowi. _Mina Caroline zrzedła, również Klaus nie wydawał się być radosny. Resztę drogi do domu spędzili w ciszy, słuchając muzyki.

- Do zobaczenia Caroline - odrzekł z uśmiechem Pierwotny. Caroline rozczuliła pewność wampira co do jej decyzji.

- Kiedyś na pewno się zobaczymy - opowiedziała z przekąsem.

- Lubię twój optymizm - wymruczał, otulając Caroline miękkim wzrokiem. Dziewczynę ogarnęło poczucie, że naprawdę to może być ostatni raz kiedy go widzi. Miała również wrażenie że będzie jej brakować Klausa. Z bólem otwarła drzwi, kiedy odwróciła się w stronę wampira i obdarowała go szybkim pocałunkiem w policzek. Nie wiedziała co nią kierowało w tym momencie. Mężczyzna wydawał się być równie zaskoczony tym faktem. Nawet ten krótki moment zbliżenia, pozwolił Caroline na zapamiętanie drobnych szczegółów. Jego zapach, przypominał drzewo cedrowe i piżmo. Jego koszula pachniała świeżym praniem i drogą wodą kolońską. Jego skóra była przyjemna w dotyku, mimo lekko drapiącego zarostu. Chciała zostać dłużej, ale jej racjonalna część zbeształa ją w myślach za głupi wybryk. Jak karcąca matka kazała jej wracać do domu. Caroline, będąc grzecznym dzieckiem udała się w jego stronę, czując pożerający wzrok wampira, odprowadzający ją do samych drzwi.

* * *

Już od godziny chodziła w tę i z powrotem po własnym pokoju. Jej kremowa suknia leżała zwinięta w kłębek, a Caroline miała na sobie tylko długą koszulkę z Hello Kitty. Po chwili rzuciła się na łóżko i zatopiła twarz w puchatej poduszce. Była rozdarta, a w brzuchu czuła nieprzyjemne gniecenie. _Co powinnam wybrać? Życie w Mystic Falls wydaje się właściwym wyborem. Nie chcę opuszczać tego świata. Po przemianie przyrzekłam sobie, że będę żyć normalnie. Nie mogę wypełnić wszystkich tych planów, ale przynajmniej część. Pójdę na studia, znajdę normalnego chłopaka, będę spędzać więcej czasu z mamą. Poza co z moimi przyjaciółmi? Znam ich od kiedy się urodziłam, są dla mnie jak rodzina… _Wampirzyca wstała z łóżka i usiadła przed toaletką, aby związać włosy w kitkę. Przyjrzała się własnemu odbiciu. _Zmieniłam się. Chociaż z drugiej strony już zawsze będę tak wyglądać. Nie tylko ja się zmieniłam. Elena. Stefan. Damon. Tyler. Jeremy. Bonnie. Wszystko uległo zmianie._ Dziewczyna westchnęła i przeczesała włosy palcami, podpierając twarz o dłonie. _Czas stawić prawdzie czoło. Moje plany również uległy zmianie. To co zapisałam w pamiętniczku kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, teraz nie ma racji bytu. Nawet nie wiem co chcę studiować. Literatura to było marzenie mojej matki, tylko ona zamiast tego poszła do szkoły policyjnej. _Wstała, udając się do kuchni. _Klaus… Wywraca mój świat do góry nogami. Życie z nim byłoby ekscytujące. Nawet jeżeli byłby tylko moim przewodnikiem, na samą myśl o wyprawie czuję się jak radosny piesek. Ughhh! Nienawidzę tego uczucia! Chociaż patrząc na to z innej perspektywy, która nastolatka nie chciałaby wyjechać na inny kontynent, poznając nowych ludzi, odkrywając piękne miejsca? Każda, łącznie ze mną. Zwłaszcza jeżeli miałby im towarzyszyć tysiącletni, seksowny wampir. Stop! Właśnie przyznałam, że Klaus jest seksowny. Co się ze mną dzieje? _Caroline sięgnęła do lodówki po woreczek z krwią Brh+. Wetknęła słomkę w opakowanie, aby się posilić. _Właśnie taki z nim jest problem. Nie mogę przy nim normalnie myśleć. W jego obecności nie jestem w stanie zachować trzeźwości umysłu. I to nie przez urocze dołeczki, kiedy się uśmiecha. Jest magnetyczny, mroczny, niedostępny i taki samotny… Dlatego bycie z nim jest takie niebezpieczne. _Dziewczyna po opróżnieniu woreczka do ostatniej kropelki, wyrzuciła opakowanie do kosza. Popatrzyła na zegar. _22:30, jeszcze tylko półtorej godziny. _Caroline wyszła z domu i usiadła na werandzie. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze przyjemnie otulało jej ciało. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Czuła las i ziemię nagrzaną słońcem. Po prostu dom. Wampirzyca wiedziała już co zrobi. Ta myśl plątała się po jej głowie od dłuższego czasu, a w tym momencie zrozumiała że jest ona najwłaściwsza. Ze szczyptą ekscytacji i strachu udała się z powrotem do domu. _Boże, będzie mi tego brakować._

* * *

Zbliżała się dwunasta. Klaus nie chciał dłużej czekać. Wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy czekały na niego w samochodzie. Wziął tylko podręczną torbę, z najważniejszymi dokumentami i zapasem krwi- nienawidził nieświeżej, ale na wszelki wypadek wziął więcej. _Dla Caroline… _Nie zakładał, że z nim pojedzie. Chociaż podświadomie pragnął by tak się stało. Była dla niego najlepszym, lub najgorszym wyborem. Na chwilę obecną nie wiedział którym bardziej, lecz co do jednego był pewien. Przekroczył próg domu. Większość ludzi, gdy się przeprowadza odczuwa pustkę i tęsknotę. Klaus nie czuł nic. Swoje miejsce zamieszkania zmieniał tyle razy, że żadnego nie mógł nazwać domem. W żadnym z nim nic go nie trzymało. Poza jednym- Mystic Falls. Albo jedną osobą, która wywracała jego życie do góry nogami. _Słodka Caroline. Jako to możliwe, że najpotężniejszy wampir na świecie tak bardzo przejmuje się zwykłą nastolatką. Chociaż ona do zwykłych nie należy. Jest odważna i piękna. Pełna światła. Tak zupełnie inna ode mnie…_ Klaus zbliżając się do samochodu zauważył mały świstek papieru, wetknięty w wycieraczkę. Była to koperta zaadresowana do niego. Otwierając ją już wiedział, kto jest jej nadawcą. Wyczuł zapach bergamotki, jaśminu oraz róży. Trudno było mu to przyznać, ale domyślając się co może być również zawartością listu ręce zaczęły mu się trząść.

_Klaus_

_Rozważyłam twoją propozycję. Mimo, iż była bardzo kusząca nie mogę się na nią zgodzić z wielu względów… Jednak nie dlatego piszę ten list. Przede wszystkim chciałabym Ci podziękować. Dziękuję, że otworzyłeś mi oczy na kilka spraw. Dzięki Tobie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie istotą nieśmiertelną zdejmuje wszelkie ludzkie ograniczenia. Byłabym głupia gdybym nie skorzystała z okazji… Jeżeli nie zrobię tego teraz, to już nigdy. Zaufaj mi proszę i nie śledź mnie (wiem, że nie byłoby to dla Ciebie żadnym problemem). Ja już podjęłam decyzję i mam nadzieję, że ją uszanujesz. Może kiedyś jeszcze się spotkamy… Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję._

_Caroline_

Klaus po przeczytaniu wiadomości odczuwał masę sprzecznych emocji: złość, ulgę, a nawet radość. Po pierwsze odrzuciła go, co wywołało wściekłość. Jednak nie wytłumaczyła dlaczego, co może być pozytywnym znakiem. Po drugie nie był pewien czy wyjazd z Caroline był dobrym pomysłem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko… Za szybko. Bał się, że mógłby ją skrzywdzić. Poza tym ona była dla niego niebezpieczna. Potrafiła jak nikt inny na świecie rozczytać jego myśli. _Jak ona to robiła? _Po trzecie czuł się szczęśliwy, dlatego że sam komuś to szczęście ofiarował. Tak. Klaus Mikaelson, najgroźniejsza i najbardziej egoistyczna istota na świecie pragnęła zadowolić kogoś innego niż samego siebie i właśnie mu się to udało. Mała Caroline uświadomiła sobie dzięki niemu na czym polega życie prawdziwego wampira. _Przynajmniej zrobiła pierwszy krok w tym kierunku._ Miał tylko nadzieję, że sam mógłby ją tego wszystkiego nauczyć, jednak od czegoś trzeba zacząć. W końcu, od bardzo dawna miał nadzieję. Powiedziała, że chce się z nim kiedyś spotkać. Od początku nie był pewien jej uczuć. Bał się, że znowu może być tylko przynętą. Jednak teraz czuł, że jest to prawdziwe. Nigdy by nie przypuścił, że czyjaś odmowa może go tak uszczęśliwić. Z uśmiechem na twarzy schował liścik do kieszeni marynarki. Otworzył drzwi pasażera i na tym miejscu położył podróżną torbę. Wsiadł do samochodu, w którym jeszcze było czuć zapach Caroline. Działał na niego kojąco. Z piskiem opon oddalił się od opustoszałej willi, a przy dźwiękach muzyki lat dwudziestych opuścił Mystic Falls. Na zawsze.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bardzo dziękuję za pozytywne recenzje! Nad błędami jeszcze pracuję, mam nadzieję że znajdę kogoś kto będzie mi w tym pomagał. W tym rozdziale postanowiłam wprowadzić parę nowych wątków, aby trochę namieszać. Z tego powodu Klaroline jest niewiele, lecz to tylko do następnego rozdziału. Miłego czytania!**  
_

* * *

_Rozdział II_

_Rok później_

_Szedł przez las. Otaczały go ciemności i gęsta mgła. Nie wiedział jak się w_ _nim znalazł i co w nim robił. Nagle zza pleców usłyszał znajomy głos._

_-Wiedziałam, że nie będę na ciebie długo czekać- wyszeptała znajoma blondynka z uśmiechem na twarzy._

_-Caroline…- Klaus szedł w jej stronę. Nagle z głębi lasu usłyszał dziecięcy krzyk. Nogi mężczyzny same zaczęły go nieść w tamtą stronę. Ku oczom wampira ukazał się młodszy brat, Henrik. Leżał, zwinięty na ziemi i płakał. Klaus jako starszy brat, pobiegł na ratunek, jednak nagle z nóg zwaliło go potężne cielsko. Było już za późno. Ogromy wilkołak schylił się w stronę chłopca i wciągu ułamka sekundy wyrwał jego malutkie serce. Klaus był sparaliżowany, bezczynnie patrzył na katusze własnego brata. Przepełniała go rozpacz, a później już tylko nienawiść. Pragnął odwdzięczyć się tym samym tej obrzydliwej kreaturze. Gdy tylko odzyskał siły rzucił się na włochatego potwora. Szybkimi ruchami wampira, bez problemu rozbroił przeciwnika. Gdy tylko unieruchomił stwora, praktycznie bez wysiłku skręcił mu kark. Czuł jak życie powoli uchodzi z wielkiego cielska. Nagle zamiast sierści, w jego ramionach znalazły się złociste pasma. Nie trzymał już wilkołaka tylko piękną dziewczynę- Caroline. Jej sylwetka była bezwładna jak marionetka. Potrząsnął nią. Raz, drugi. Później już tylko tulił martwe ciało, krzycząc w niebogłosy._

Klaus wstał jak poparzony prądem. Jego serce biło jak szalone, a w oczach czuł łzy. Zapalił lampkę nocną i udał się do łazienki. W marmurowym pomieszczeniu schłodził nadgarstki i twarz w lodowatej wodzie. Potrzebował chwili na uspokojenie myśli i powrócenie do rzeczywistości. Chciał za wszelką cenę wyrzucić obraz martwej Caroline z głowy. Znajdował się w jednej ze swoich rezydencji w Alpach. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna udał się na relaksacyjny wypad. Bez misternych planów, magii i żądzy zemsty. Tylko on, góry i lasy. Nie przewidywał jednak koszmarów. Koszmarów jedynych w swoim rodzaju, które nie przydarzyły się mu od pięćdziesięciu trzech lat. Pierwotny wrócił do sypialni. Była przestronna i nowoczesna. Pomieszczenie wypełniała ciepła, drewniana podłoga, z którą idealnie komponowały się proste, białe ściany. Pokój został urządzony luksusowymi przedmiotami, jednak wszystko było utrzymywane w minimalistycznym stylu. Główną ozdobę stanowiły ogromne okna, ukazujące nieziemski krajobraz. Jednak mały szczegół nie pasował po powrocie Klausa z łazienki: jedna z szyb była wybita, a na środku sypialni leżało zawiniątko. Mężczyzna jednym susem odpakował paczuszkę. Ku jego oczom ukazała się zmasakrowana dłoń. Po zabarwieniu i fakturze z łatwością stwierdził, iż należała ona do wampira. Zauważył jeszcze jeden szczegół. Na wewnętrznej strony ręki znajdował się znak. Pierwotny z zimną krwią rozchylił palce, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się rysunkowi. Trzy pionowe kreski, krzyżowały się ze sobą tworząc pięć elementów. Każdy z nich został zakończony różnego rodzaju widełkami. Znak był zbyt znajomy, by Klaus go nie rozpoznał. W tym wypadku oznaczał wiadomość- krótką i prostą. Pięciu łowców powróciło. Każdy normalny wampir w obecnej sytuacji odczuwałby strach. W Klausie narastała tylko wściekłość. _Jak ktoś śmie naruszać mój spokój. Raz już pokonałem wszystkich łowców, bez problemu zrobię to po raz kolejny._ Trzymając część zwłok nieznanego wampira, Pierwotny udał się do kuchni. Jedyne coś zaprzątało jego głowę to halucynacje. Teraz odpowiednio wcześniej zadba, dzięki jakiejś czarownicy aby go nie nawiedzały. Tak czy inaczej łowcy nie stanowili zagrożenia. _Przecież nie odważą się mnie ot tak zaatakować._ Klaus musiał im to za wszelką cenę udowodnić. Wrzucił martwą dłoń do blendera i wcisnął guzik _power. _Po chwili w naczyniu znajdowała się mało estetyczna papka. Wampir wrócił na górę, przelał ją na papier i szczelnie zawinął. Następnie podszedł do wybitego okna i z całą nadnaturalną siłą wyrzucił paczuszkę skąd przybyła. _Oto odpowiedź z mojej strony._ Z triumfalnym uśmiechem Klaus powrócił do łóżka, aby w końcu się wyspać.

* * *

Promienie porannego słońca padały na twarz Caroline. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się leniwie jak kotka i wstała z łóżka. Udała się w kierunku tarasu, skąd miała piękny widok na Forum Romanum. _Włochy…_ Było to ostatnie europejskie państwo, którego jeszcze nie zobaczyła. W czasie roku swoich podróży postanowiła dogłębnie zwiedzić Europę- stary kontynent zawsze zdawał się dziewczynie być najciekawszy. W porównaniu do Stanów, jego historia była z pewnością dłuższa. Caroline do niedawna jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak starych zamków i kościołów. Dlatego Włochy zostawiła na sam koniec. Z resztą architektura nie była jedynym powodem. Bardziej przekonywującym argumentem byli Włosi sami w sobie, pyszne jedzenie, słońce i muzyka. _Dodając oczywiście włoską kawę, jedyną w swoim rodzaju._ Caroline wróciła do apartamentu. W czasie eskapady postanowiła wykorzystać wampirze moce, dzięki którym mogła pozwolić sobie nawet na najdroższy hotel w mieście. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, specyficzne spojrzenie i wszyscy byli na jej skinienie. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się po ogromnym pokoju, który stanowił sypialnię. Ściany w kolorze latte idealnie komponowały się z mahoniową podłogą oraz białym sklepieniem. Nad łóżkiem z puchatymi poduszkami i kremowym, pikowanym zagłówkiem wisiało ogromne lustro, oprawione antyczną ramą. Naprzeciwko stała ciężka, drewniana szafka z plazmowym telewizorem. W kącie pomieszczenia znajdowały się dwa miękkie, antyczne fotele, obite materiałem w kolorze écru, a tuż obok stoliczek z wazonem świeżych róż. Całość dopełniały masywne, wrzosowe zasłony, okalające każde okno. _Tak, moc zauroczenia bywa przydatna. _Caroline w podskokach udała się do łazienki, by wziąć orzeźwiający prysznic. Pod strumieniem chłodnej wody zastanawiała się jaki plan powinna obrać na dzisiejszy dzień. Z przewodnika, który dokładnie przestudiowała w samolocie, najbardziej zaciekawiły ją Fontanna di Trevi, Piazza Navona, Koloseum oraz oczywiście Forum Romanum, które znajdowało się tuż obok jej hotelu. _Zobaczymy gdzie mnie nogi poniosą. Póki co najważniejszym punktem jest śniadanie. _Caroline jako wampir nie potrzebowała zwykłego jedzenia, co nie znaczy że go nie lubiła. Nie mogła odmówić sobie tej przyjemności, zwłaszcza że znajdowała się w światowym centrum kulinarnym. Owinięta w bawełniany ręcznik, udała się do garderoby gdzie wczoraj w nocy boy hotelowy odłożył jej walizkę. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła rozpakowywać rzeczy, w poszukiwaniu stroju na dzisiaj. Był maj, więc we Włoszech temperatura sięgała około 30 stopni Celsjusza. Nie miała ona co prawda wpływu na wampira, lecz dzięki temu Caroline mogła pozwolić sobie na letnie ubrania bez oburzonych spojrzeń rzucanych w jej kierunku. Wybrała krótką, białą sukienkę o prostym kroju, dżinsową kurtkę i parę skórzanych sandałków z metalowymi elementami. Jej mokre włosy zdążyły już wyschnąć, skręcając się na samych końcach co dawało efekt uroczego bałaganu. Przed wyjściem z garderoby sięgnęła po woreczek z płynem, w celu zapewnienia potrzeb prawdziwego krwiopijcy. Opróżnione do ostatniej kropli opakowanie wyrzuciła do kosza. _To już była ostatnia paczka._ Przed wyjściem zabrała tylko torebkę.

Znajdowała się na ruchliwej ulicy w centrum miasta. Panował ogromny gwar, powodowany samochodami i rozmowami temperamentnych Włochów. Wampirzyca usiadła przy stoliku, w pierwszej ładniejszej kawiarence. Podeszła do niej miła kelnerka, o urodzie typowej mieszkanki Włoch: ciemna karnacja, gęste brązowe loki i kocie, kakaowe oczy. Z chrapliwym, angielskim akcentem zapytała dziewczynę o jej zamówienie. Caroline poprosiła o cappuccino, croissanta z czekoladą i szklankę świeżego soku z pomarańczy, dodając pod koniec _Grazie _z kulawą, włoską wymową. Po chwili wampirzyca delektowała się smakiem ciepłego rogalika, aromatycznej kremowej kawy i słodko-kwaśnego soku. Po chwili poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Obróciła się i zobaczyła mężczyznę, wlepiającego swój maślany wzrok właśnie w Caroline. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że obiekt jego zainteresowań nie jest już zajęty śniadaniem, zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok na własną porcję, udając że czyta gazetę. Wampirzycę rozbawiła sytuacja. Nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do swojej „atrakcyjności" od czasów przemiany. Wcześniej również była uważana za ładną, ale zawsze to ona była tą osobą która musiała się starać i zabiegać o względy innych. _Oprócz Klausa. _Starała się o nim nie myśleć. Owszem łapała się na chwilach gdy rozmyślała o nim, podczas spacerów nad Sekwaną, czy zachodów słońca na Koryncie lub po prostu zanim szła spać. Czasem nawet o nim śniła. Jednak starała się tego nie robić i za każdym razem przekonywała samą siebie że postąpiła dobrze wyruszając samotnie. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją cień rzucany na jej stolik.

-Ciao bella- odrzekł chłopak, który jeszcze nie dawno pożerał Caroline wzrokiem. Miała teraz okazję, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Był przystojny, wyglądał jak włoska wersja Ryana Goslinga: na głowie gościły ciemne włosy, w zielonych oczach błyszczały iskierki, usta układały się w hollywoodzki uśmiech, a skóra miała złoto-karmelowy odcień. Jego styl był bardzo włoski: jasno-niebieska koszula lekko opinała szczupłe ciało, z bioder zwisały spodenki w kolorze khaki. Do zestawu dobrał proste tenisówki z logo Prady oraz okulary wayfarer Ray Bana. Prezentował się bardzo korzystnie.

- Przepraszam, nie znam włoskiego- odparła wzruszając ramionami.

-Nie, to ja przepraszam. Idiota ze mnie, powinienem się domyślić- odpowiedział z całkiem niezłym angielskim.- Mogę się dosiąść?

- Pewnie- Caroline skinęła głową. Włoch obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem i zajął miejsce obok.

-Patrzę na ciebie od jakiejś godziny i zastanawiam się czy Bóg często sprowadza anioły na ziemię.- Dziewczynę rozbawił komplement. _Frajerski, ale uroczy. _Postanowiła podjąć próbę flirtu.

-Nie, ale zdarzają się wyjątki- wymruczała nadając swojemu głosowi słodko-seksowny ton.

-To gdzie wychodzimy wieczorem?- wypalił szybko. Caroline zdziwiła śmiałość mężczyzny. Każdemu innemu pokazałaby co myśli o tak pewnym siebie zachowaniu, jednak ów chłopak zdawał się być kompletnie nieszkodliwy.

-Skąd pewność, że nie mam już innych planów?

-Nie wiem czy jakikolwiek mężczyzna pozwoliłby tak pięknej kobiecie jeść śniadanie samotnie. W tym wypadku zgaduję, że jeżeli taki jest to nie będzie również na kolacji- Włoch uniósł gęste brwi. _Punkt dla ciebie. _Brak odzewu, mężczyzna uznał za pozytywną odpowiedź.

-Będę o siódmej, gdzie mieszkasz?

-Hotel Palazzo Manfredi- dziewczyny już nie dziwiła zbytnia śmiałość towarzysza.- Nie wiem tylko jak się nazywasz.

-Domenico. Domenico de Gasperi- wyciągnął dłoń w stronę wampirzycy.

-Caroline. Caroline Forbes- podała dłoń mężczyźnie by ją uściskać, ale ten był szybszy i u ucałował jej wierzch.

-Do zobaczenia Caroline- posłał jej kolejny hollywoodzki uśmiech i odszedł od stolika.

-Do zobaczenia- słysząc słowa wampirzycy, ukłonił się kurtuazyjnie i oddalił się na dobre. Caroline również uznała, że na nią czas. Obok filiżanki z kawą położyła pięć euro i wyruszyła na dalsze zwiedzanie miasta.

Była już szesnasta. Caroline jak na wampira odczuwała zmęczenie. _Tyle wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. _Była z siebie dumna. Wypełniła wszystkie punkty z wymyślonej rano listy. Przechodząc przez turystyczne rejony kupiła ciekawsze pamiątki. W siatce z zakupami znajdowały się również trzy pocztówki: dla mamy, Eleny oraz Stefana. W każdym z miejsc swojej podróży zawsze zdawała krótkie sprawozdania, kończąc je słowami _jestem zdrowa i bezpieczna._ Dla szeryf Forbes, dziewczyna przygotowywała jeszcze paczkę z upominkami. Był to swego rodzaju rytuał. Kiedy zbliżała się do okolic hotelu, usłyszała któreś już z kolei trąbienie klaksonu i pogwizdywania. Z początku myślała, że jest to pomyłka, lecz teraz wiedziała że to przez, jak na te warunki, egzotyczną urodę. Alabastrowa cera i złociste włosy były rzadko spotykane w tym rejonie. Wchodząc do hotelu została miło powitana przez recepcjonistkę. Caroline odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy. Stojąc w windzie westchnęła. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do wolności oraz elegancji. Czuła się jakby to był tylko sen, który zaraz się skończy. Kiedy dojechała na swoje piętro, kierowała się w stronę apartamentu po drodze wyjmując z torebki hotelową kartę. Przyłożyła ją do czytnika i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W salonie, na szklanym stoliku do kawy stał ogromny bukiet kwiatów, z przyczepioną do niego karteczką. Nie musiała odczytywać jej zawartości by wiedzieć kto był jej nadawcą.

_Aniele_

_Przypominam o 19:00. Już się nie mogę doczekać._

_Domenico_

Caroline rozbawiła ekscytacja Domenico na dzisiejszy wieczór. Znali się jakieś pięć minut, a już byli umówieni na kolację. Dziewczyna nie wie co dokładnie skłoniło ją do tak szybkiej randki. _Może to słońce, albo aura jaką roztaczają Włosi. _Wampirzyca postanowiła skorzystać z ogromnej wanny, jaka znajdowała się w marmurowej łazience. Odkręciła gorącą wodę i nalała drogiego olejku do kąpieli, który pod wpływem strumienia zaczął wytwarzać puszystą pianę. Ściągnęła ubrania, przesiąknięte miejskim brudem i wskoczyła do gorącej wody.

* * *

Była za kwadrans siódma. Caroline gdy tylko przekroczyła próg windy już zauważyła siedzącego na kanapie Domenico. Prezentował się bardziej elegancko niż wcześniej. Miał na sobie białą, podkreślającą opaleniznę koszulę, z podwiniętymi rękawami, eleganckie, granatowe spodnie w kant i skórzane mokasyny. Włosy były staranniej ułożone niż rano, a na nosie nie gościły już okulary. _Teraz przypomina jeszcze bardziej Ryana Goslinga, tym razem z filmu Kocha, lubi, szanuje. _Mężczyzna gdy tylko zauważył wampirzycę wstał i zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Po chwili uśmiechnął się, jakby w akceptacji. Caroline nie była pewna do jakiej restauracji zabierze ją Włoch, dlatego wybrała bezpieczny zestaw, podobny do tego co noszą tutejsze kobiety: wiśniowe cygaretki, bluzkę przypominającą chustę, wiązaną na szyi i cieliste szpilki. Włosy związała kok, z którego wymykały się kręcone pasma.

- I oto anioł sfrunął z nieba- Carolinie nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale kolejny komplement w podobnym tonie zaczął ją trochę denerwować. Domenico zaoferował jej ramię i odprowadził dziewczynę do wyjścia. Zaczęli się kierować z stronę beżowo-brązowej Vespy. _Całe szczęście, że włożyłam spodnie._ Chłopak założył kask i podał drugi wampirzycy.

- Nie chcemy by ta piękna główka się rozbiła- pomógł dopiąć zapięcie hełmu i wspiął się na pojazd. Caroline usiadła tuż za nim obejmując go w pasie. Z piskiem opon oddalili się od Palazzo Manfredi. Domenico, jak każdy Włoch nie zbyt przejmował się przepisami drogowymi, przeklinając za każdym razem gdy przeszkodziła mu jakaś motoryzacyjna oferma. Rozbawiło to dziewczynę. Nie była do końca przekonana co do środku transportu, jednak okazał się on najwygodniejszy w ciasnym mieście. Poza tym miała okazję by pooglądać Rzym nocą. _Oraz okazję by objąć Domenico. _Zapach krwi mężczyzny przypomniał wampirzycy o deficycie płynu jaki panował w jej żołądku oraz lodówce. Głód sprawiał, że mimo huku na ulicy Caroline słyszała szumiący puls Włocha. Z walki myśli wyrwał ją zatrzymanie pojazdu. Domenico nie trudził się by zaparkować w odpowiednim miejscu, ustawił Vespę gdzie było mu wygodnie.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu- odrzekł chłopak. Znajdowali się przed restauracją Fortunato al Pantheon. Z tego co wyczytała w przewodniku, była to jedna z lepszych w Rzymie. Jak zawsze restauracja była wypełniona po brzegi, dlatego pierwszą myślą Caroline było to, że mogą pożegnać się z kolacją. Jednak jej towarzysz tylko machnął ręką do kelnera, a ten od razu go rozpoznał. Wymienili kilka słów po włosku i zostali zaprowadzeni do stolika w kącie. Domenico odsunął krzesło, by wampirzyca mogła usiąść. Wręczono im karty, a następnie złożyli zamówienie.

Wieczór minął bez zarzutów. Domenico okazał się straszną gadułą, dużo opowiadał o sobie i rodzinie. Okazało się, że właśnie skończył studia na Oxfordzie, stąd mówił tak dobrze po angielsku. Jego rodzina była bardzo wpływowa- matka, Alessandra miała galerię sztuki. Ojciec- Nicodemo prowadził klinikę chirurgii plastycznej. Mężczyzna miał jeszcze młodszą siostrę- Valentinę. Oprócz własnych opowieści, obsypał Caroline pytaniami na temat jej pobytu we Włoszech. Dziewczyna chcąc uniknąć szczegółowych badań dotyczących jej życia, wytłumaczyła szybko że postanowiła sobie zrobić przerwę po liceum, w celu podróżowania. Dalsze rozmowy dotyczyły już tylko europejskiej eskapady, które Domenico skutecznie podlewał winem. Oboje rozluźnili się na tyle, by chichotać z pierwszej lepszej głupoty. Z powodu nietrzeźwości kierowcy skutera, teraz siedzieli w taksówce, przy okazji wymieniając się numerami telefonów. Kiedy tylko dojechali na miejsce chłopak poprosił taksówkarza, by ten na niego poczekał. Gdy nadszedł moment pożegnania Caroline martwiła się do czego może posunąć się jej nowy przyjaciel, jednak ten uszanował jej granice i tylko się do niej przytulił. Kiedy poczuła jego ciało przy swoim, znowu obudził się w niej głód. Krew Domenico szumiała jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej. Wampirzyca stanowczo przedłużała uścisk. Zapach mężczyzny działał na nią odurzająco. W jednym momencie czuła jak jej twarz zaczyna się zmieniać, a kły się wysuwają. Przez ten jeden moment starała się ze sobą walczyć, ale nie potrafiła. Muzyka grana przez puls mężczyzny była zbyt kusząca. Zatopiła kły w ciepłej skórze Domenico. Słodki płyn wybuchnął w ustach wampirzycy, kojąco rozlewając się po jej gardle. Smakował tak jak jego właściciel, był przesączony słońcem, rozmarynem i winem. Słyszała jak mężczyzna głośniej oddycha. Wybudziła się z krwawego amoku, kiedy poczuła że jej ofiara zaczyna słabnąć. Cudem oderwała się od szyi Domenico. Ten patrzył na nią w oszołomieniu. Spodziewała się, że będzie przerażony. Tym czasem stał wpatrzony w dziewczynę z jeszcze większym uwielbieniem. Nie mogła mu pozwolić na to by zapamiętał tę chwilę. Spojrzała głęboko w zielone oczy i wypowiedziała formułkę:

-Nie będziesz pamiętał tego co właśnie ci zrobiłam. Rana na szyi pochodzi od stłuczonego kieliszka po winie- na te słowa wyciągnęła chusteczkę z torebki i przetarła krwawe ślady na jego skórze.- Udasz się do domu i odpoczniesz.

Domenico pokiwał głową, jakby zrozumiał przekazaną mu treść i chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do taksówki. Caroline wyjęła lusterko i doprowadziła się do porządku, mając nadzieję że ich „uścisk" nie wyglądał na to czym był. Rozedrgana wróciła do pokoju wściekła na siebie, za stracenie kontroli. _Co się ze mną dzieję? Mogłam go zabić..._ _Jutro pójdę do szpitala i zaopatrzę się w kolejny zapas._ Z tą myślą przebrała się w jej ulubioną, długą koszulkę z Hello Kitty i zatopiła się w puchatej pościeli, zostawiając problemy dnia codziennego poza granicą snów.

* * *

Klaus spędził cały dzień w alpejskiej rezydencji, szukając wzmianek w starych dziennikach i księgach na temat czarownic lub zaklęć które mogłyby usunąć konsekwencje związane z morderstwem Łowców. Kiedy zbliżała się północ, wściekły na brak jakichkolwiek poszlak udał się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Największym minusem odosobnienia, był brak świeżej krwi. Na chwilę obecną musiał zadowolić się jedną z paczuszek. Zaspokojony powrócił do gabinetu, w którym siedział już cały dzień. Bardzo lubił ten pokój, lecz teraz nie mógł na niego patrzeć ponieważ tylko przypominał mu o braku rezultatów związanych z poszukiwaniami. Pierwotny otworzył kolejny dziennik. Należał do jednej z wiedźm z rodu Visconti. Został napisany w roku 1290, przez niejaką Giovannę.

_Wrzesień 1610, Rzym_

_Stworzyłam go. Po tylu poświęceniach w końcu uwolnię Raffaello od tej udręki. Od kiedy zabił syna Aliny, ta go przeklęła. Z desperacji sięgnęła do najgorszych czarów, przemieniając życie ukochanego w piekło. Koszmarne wizje, sprawiają że ludzie kwestionują jego zdrowie psychiczne łącznie ze mną. Lecz w końcu jest nadzieja. Nareszcie mu pomogę…_

Dalej notka się urywa i połowa stron jest wydarta. Klaus podświadomie czuł, że to jest to. Być może ów Raffaello nie zamordował nikogo z Piątki, lecz jest tu mowa o wizjach i ogromnym czarze. _Pech, że nie znalazłem tego dziennika gdy najbardziej go potrzebowałem. _Pierwotny zaśmiał się z nutką goryczy. _Co cię nie zabije to cię wzmocni. _Nie rozdrapując dawnym ran, Klaus wrócił do triumfowania z powodu poszlaki. Szybko sprzątnął rozrzucone książki i usiadł przed swoim MacBookiem Pro. Włączył internet i wyszukał stronę z biletami lotniczymi. Wziąłby prywatny odrzutowiec, lecz aktualnie zajmował go Elijah. Nakierował strzałkę na ikonkę z miejscem podróży. _Wygląda na to, że muszę lecieć do Rzymu. Fantastycznie, dawno mnie tak nie było…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rozdział III_

_Zaskoczenie i zdziwienie są początkiem zrozumienia._

Klaus przechadzając się starymi ulicami Rzymu, delektował się jego architekturą. Ostatni raz był w tym miejscu pod koniec lat 90'. Na samą myśl o tym okresie, poczuł dreszcze. _Okropna dekada. _Jednak Pierwotny nie wyszedł tylko na spacer. Planował spotkanie z niejaką Chiarą Visconti, potomkinią Giovanny. Miał nadzieję, że mogła mu udzielić pomocy w sprawie halucynacji. Umówił się z nią w Settembrini Caffé. Skręcił z ulicy Carlo Dossi w ulicę Albertazzi. Niegdyś w tym mieście spędził dużo czasu, dlatego czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. _Niewiele uległo zmianie. _Mijając przeróżne sklepiki, w końcu dostrzegł szyld kawiarni. Ze środka wydobywał się zapach kawy i pieczonego chleba. Zajął miejsce pod oknem i w płynnym języku włoskim zamówił espresso. Uprzejma kelnerka zarumieniła się i odeszła w kierunku kuchni. _Myliłem się, wiele się zmieniło. Wystrój jest stanowczo bardziej gustowny niż lata 90'. _Kawiarnia była miejscem prostym, udekorowana ze smakiem. Nie miała wiele okien, dlatego oświetlało ją miękkie, klimatyczne światła lamp. Na białych ścianach wisiały czarno białe fotografie, a stoły i krzesła były bardzo oszczędne w formie. Kiedy wampir spojrzał na zegarek, uświadomił sobie że jego towarzyszka spóźnia się już kwadrans. Jak na zawołanie, próg kawiarni przekroczyła wiedźma. _Włoszka pełną krasą. _Chiara miała karnację w złocisto-bursztynowym odcieniu. Jej czekoladowe włosy były lśniące i proste, sięgające do pasa. Oczy, emanujące pewnością siebie stanowiły spadek po skandynawskich sąsiadach- ich szara barwa przyciągała uwagę. Usta, o które z pewnością zabijało się tysiące mężczyzn były pełne i kuszące. Miała na sobie, podkreślającą wybujałe kształty niebieską, bandażową sukienkę Herve Leger. Do zestawu dobrała ogromne kolczyki koła oraz parę szpilek wysadzanych diamencikami, od Christiana Loboutina. W ręku niosła pomarańczową torebkę birkin Hermes. Wyglądała bardzo efektownie jak na czarownicę, co było sprawą włoskich genów. Gdy tylko zauważyła Klausa zbliżyła się do jego stolika.

-Zapewne Klaus Mikaelson? – zapytała wyciągając rękę w stronę hybrydy.

-Jak mniemam Chiara Visconti- odpowiedział uciskając jej dłoń w biznesowym stylu. Kelnerka właśnie wróciła z espresso i wręczyła kartę wiedźmie, ale ta bez patrzenia zamówiła latte. Miła pracownica znów zarumieniła się na widok Pierwotnego, zmierzając groźnie wzrokiem jego towarzyszkę. Chiara zdawała się nawet nie zauważać kelnerki.

-Słucham, dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać- powiedziała kobieta, odgarniając teatralnym gestem włosy z ramienia. Klausa zaczęła denerwować zarozumiałość czarownicy, dlatego barwa jego głosu stała się stanowczo groźniejsza.

-Giovanna Visconti, potrzebuję informacji o niej.

-Co tu dużo mówić, nie była chlubą rodu… Zmarła zanim skończyła osiemnaście lat.

-To dość niski wiek, biorąc pod uwagę że zaszkodziła reputacji Viscontich- Pierwotny zmarszczył czoło.

-Szczerze powiedziawszy, rodzina nie specjalnie utrwala o niej pamięć- zaczęła opowieść, a Klaus sączył aromatyczną kawę.- Maczała palce w czarnej magii i źle na tym wyszła.

-Dlatego zmarła?

-Duchy się na niej zemściły.- odpowiedziała, kiedy kelnerka wróciła z zamówieniem Chiary. Kobieta zniżyła głos.- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie?- Klaus był przygotowany na takie pytanie, dlatego wyciągnął z torby zniszczony dziennik.

-Większość stron jest wyrwana, zastanawiałem się czy jest gdzieś druga część notatek- odparł dokańczając espresso. Kobieta wzięła dziennik i przeglądnęła go, z widocznym zainteresowaniem w oczach.

-Rodzina niszczy wszystkie dokumenty po niewygodnych czarownicach w drzewnie genealogicznym. Cała moja wiedza dotycząca Giovanny pochodzi z prywatnych badań.

-Kontynuuj- zachęcił ją Pierwotny.

-Jedyne co się zachowało to listy- urwała.

-Do kogo je pisała?

-Różnych osób, musiałbyś sam je zobaczyć.

-Zgaduję, że chcesz coś w zamian- odparł widzący iskrę w oczach czarownicy.

-Dziennik, to jedyne o co proszę- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Klaus nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy nad odpowiedzią.

-Jest twój, pod jednym warunkiem. Listy trafią jeszcze dzisiaj do mojego apartamentu.

-Nie wymienię listów na dziennik- odchyliła się na krześle, popijając latte.

-Nie proszę cię o oddanie korespondencji Giovanny, zwrócę ją po dokładnym przeglądnięciu.- Chiara nie wyglądała na przekonaną.- Masz słowo pierwszego wampira na świecie, czego chcieć więcej?

-Zgoda, listy zostaną dostarczone jeszcze dziś pod drzwi twojego pokoju- odpowiedziała chowając do torebki stary dziennik.- Gdzie mieszkasz?

-St. Regis Grand Rome.

-Wampiry i ich zamiłowanie do luksusu- westchnęła, co zabrzmiało zabawnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż miała na sobie wartość małego samochodu. Klaus zaśmiał się, na tę uwagę, zostawiając na stole należną kwotę. Razem z Włoszką udali się do wyjścia. Gdy otwierał drzwi przed kobietą, w oddali dostrzegł znajomą blond czuprynę. Z początku myślał, że ma zwidy lecz z każdą sekundą przekonywał się o słuszności swojego osądu. _Caroline…_

* * *

Dziewczyna kroczyła słoneczną ulicą, trzymając pocztówki dla swoich przyjaciół oraz paczkę przeznaczoną dla mamy. Czuła się fatalnie. Obudziła się z łupiącym bólem w głowie i ogromnymi wyrzutami sumienia, z powodu pożywienia się na Domenico. Musiała wypić wczoraj drakońską ilość alkoholu, skoro jak na wampira miała kaca. Nie rozpaczając nad swoim żałosnym stanem, postanowiła powrócić do żywych i wysłać kartki do Mystic Falls. Idąc przez ulicę Settembrini miała poczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Odwróciła się w tym kierunku i prawie się przewróciła, gdy ku jej oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak Klaus. Zawroty głowy wampirzycy stały się jeszcze mocniejsze. _Nie, to jest niemożliwe. Muszę śnić, albo jestem w dalszym ciągu pod wpływem wina. _Im bliżej celu się znajdowała, tym bardziej wierzyła w to co widzi. Pierwotny wydawał się być równie zaskoczony co Caroline, stał praktycznie z otwartą szczęką przed wejściem do kawiarni.

-Klaus?- zapytała ze zdziwieniem w głosie, nie mogąc ukryć ekscytacji która pojawiła się znikąd. Hybryda wydawała się być bardziej opanowana.

-Caroline- zawiesił głos. Stali w ciszy przez parę sekund obserwując siebie nawzajem. Wampirzyca miała wrażenie, że się zmienił a z drugiej strony wyglądał cały czas tak samo. Z pewnością służyła mu włoska aura. Włosy miał odrobinę dłuższe od ich ostatniego spotkania, ułożone w uroczym nieładzie. Parodniowy zarost dopełniał swobodny, czarujący wygląd. Wysportowane ciało, seksownie opinał biały T-shirt, z rozpinanym na guziki dekoltem. Do góry, dobrał ciemne dżinsy luźno zwisające z bioder oraz parę granatowych mokasyn. Nawet w tak prostym zestawie, dzięki wrodzonej elegancji prezentował się fantastycznie. Ciszę pełną napięcia, przerwała nieznajoma Caroline kobieta. Już jej nie lubiła. Spokojnie można było porównać ją do chodzącej Afrodyty.

-Wszystko ustalone- chrząknęła.- Życzę miłego wieczoru z Giovanną- dokończyła i oddaliła się od dwójki wampirów.

-Kto to był?- zapytała z dawno niesłyszaną nutką w swoim głosie. _Nie wcale nie jestem zazdrosna. Te długie do nieba nogi, pełne kształty i błyszczące włosy nie przemawiają do mnie ani trochę._

_-_Chiara, czarownica- odpowiedział ze zdziwionym tonem.

-A Giovanna?- to imię już wysyczała. Klaus roześmiał się.

-Również czarownica- Pierwotny sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo rozbawionego. _Ciekawa jestem co tak cię bawi? Pewnie idiotko. Myślałaś, że mężczyzna nie ma potrzeb? Odmówiłaś mu tyle razy, że powinno mu to dać do myślenia. Wystawiłaś go do wiatru, teraz cierp._

-Caroline, kochanie coś nie tak?

-Nie, wszystko w porządku- wyraźnie zmarkotniała.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię tu spotykam.

-Nie wierzę w przypadki- odparła z jadowitym głosem. Była zła. Za Giovannę, Chiarę oraz fakt, że znalazła go tutaj.

-Caroline- złapał dziewczynę z dłoń, próbując ją zatrzymać. Nawet taki kontakt fizyczny wywołał przyjemne mrowienie skóry.- Uszanowałem twoją prośbę, nie śledziłem cię, chociaż nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z jakim trudem mi to przyszło.- Wypowiedź pierwotnego zdawała się być prawdziwa. Patrzył Caroline głęboko w oczy, nie mając nic do ukrycia.- Co teraz robisz? Może usiądziemy w jakimś ustronnym miejscu i… Porozmawiamy?- Wampirzyca chętnie przystałaby na propozycję Klausa, jednak nie mogła opanować złości.

-Nie mam teraz czasu, przykro mi- odpowiedziała, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku. Mimo to, jej podświadomość już szykowała się na miłe popołudnie z mężczyzną. Pierwotny był nieustraszony i w dalszym ciągu napierał na dziewczynę.

-To co powiesz na dzisiejszy wieczór?- zapytał mierząc ją typowym wzrokiem, kiedy prosił o coś Caroline.

-Z tego co wiem jesteś zajęty Giovanną- prychnęła. Wampir nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

-Giovanna nie żyje od jakiś czterystu lat, nie interesują mnie martwe kobiety.- Caroline czuła się jak idiotka. Była zazdrosna o trupa. Widząc zaskoczoną minę dziewczyny, chichotanie Klausa przerodziło się w zwijanie ze śmiechu.

-Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. Po prostu genialnie- pod koniec sama nie wytrzymała i rechotała razem z mężczyzną. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze wczoraj powiedziałby jej, że będzie stać na środku Rzymu, z najstarszym wampirem świata, śmiejąc się z własnej głupoty uznałaby go za wariata.

-Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na moje pytanie- ponowił temat Klaus, gdy tylko uspokoili napad radości. Caroline postanowiła odegrać się, w zamian za Giovannę.

-Spóźniłeś się, jestem już umówiona- oparła słodkim tonem. Pierwotny od razu spoważniał.

-Mogę wiedzieć, kto jest owym wybrankiem?

-Mogłabym ci powiedzieć, ale oboje wiemy że sam to sprawdzisz- Klausowi zrzedła mina.

-Co on ma takiego, czego ja nie mam?

-Kwiaty. Przysyła mi kwiaty. Zaprasza na kolację i dba o mnie- Caroline podkoloryzowała wersję wydarzeń. Wszystko w ramach podziękowań za okropny kawał. Pierwotny nie zachował już, ani śladu dobrego humoru.

-Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał, mam nadzieję uprzedzić tego szczęśliwca następnym razem- urażony odszedł zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się pożegnać. _Co ja narobiłam?_

* * *

Caroline wracała ze poczty. Nadała przesyłkę dla matki oraz pocztówki dla przyjaciół. Opuściła ją radość, jaką jeszcze odczuwała przed paroma godzinami. Przez rok swojego życia, cały czas zastanawiała się co by zrobiła gdyby nagle spotkała Klausa. W swojej głowie pisała mnóstwo scenariuszy. Planowała udawać nonszalancką, obojętną a nawet złą. Jednak kiedy go ujrzała nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Dopiero gdy znalazła go pod kawiarnią zrozumiała jak bardzo jej go brakowało. Nagle przypomniała sobie o wymyślonej randce z Domenico. Tym razem ona musiała go zaprosić. Nie miała na to ochoty, ale wiedziała że wyjdzie na jeszcze większą kretynkę jeżeli skłamie i zostanie sama na wieczór. Przechadzając się brukowanymi uliczkami wykręciła numer do Włocha i zaprosiła go na randkę. Jak się spodziewała był bardzo podekscytowany. Wampirzyca pozwoliła mu wybrać miejsce spotkania. Tak jak wczoraj, uprzedził ją że będzie czekać o siódmej pod hotelem. Po rozmowie dziewczyna wzięła taksówkę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że zostały jej zaledwie dwie godziny do wyjścia. Kiedy dojechała do miejsca swojego zakwaterowania, biegiem rzuciła się do apartamentu. Jakież było jej zdziwienie kiedy uchyliła drzwi. Cały apartament został wypełniony bukietami kwiatów. Nie były to banalne róże, tylko delikatne frezje. Piękne, białe kwiaty oddawały niesamowitą woń, stwarzając błogą atmosferę. _To_ _dopiero drugie spotkanie, a Domenico już wykupuje całą kwiaciarnię. Martwię się co zrobi następnym razem. _Wchodząc do sypialni odnalazła na łóżku bukiet mieczyków, białych i różowych. Po między rośliny wetknięta była kartka. Kiedy ją odwróciła ugięły się pod nią nogi, ponieważ nadawcą tych cudownych prezentów wcale nie był Domenico.

_Wspaniała kobieta zasługuje na wspaniałe kwiaty. Wybacz, że wcześniej o to nie zadbałem._

_Klaus_

Caroline poczuła jeszcze większe poczucie winy. _Najpierw go wystawiłam do wiatru, a teraz robię sobie z niego żarty. A on tak bardzo się stara. _Musiała odłożyć te rozterki na później. Miała godzinę do wyjścia, a póki co stała w szortach i koszulce, z potarganymi włosami w ogrodzie bujnych kwiatów.

Za pięć siódma, Caroline w odrobinę lepszym nastroju pojawiła się w holu. Dzisiaj postanowiła założyć zwiewną sukienkę, z długimi rękawami, wykonanymi z czarnej koronki. Reszta kreacji została uszyta z ciemnoniebieskiego jedwabiu. Włosy rozpuściła, pozwalając układać im się w luźne fale. Na stopy założyła skórzane, zabudowane obcasy bez palców. Domenico siedział znudzony na kanapie. Jego strój był stanowczo bardziej ekstrawagancki niż wczoraj. Założył szary garnitur, do którego dobrał jasnoróżową koszulę. Rozpięta pod szyją eksponowała kolorową apaszkę. Do całości dobrał klasyczne, eleganckie buty w szpic.

-Bellezza Caroline, chodź taksówka już czeka- wziął dziewczynę pod ramię i kierował się z nią pod wyjście.

-A co się stało ze skuterem?- zapytała z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

-Vespa to chyba nie najlepszy środek transportu dla kobiety- odparł nonszalancko. Wampirzyca nie zgadzała się pod tym względem, ponieważ jazda skuterem była najprzyjemniejszą częścią poprzedniego wieczoru. Domenico otworzył drzwi pojazdu przed dziewczyną i wsiadł tuż po niej. Z tego co zrozumiała Włoch poprosił o dojazd do klubu Brancaleone. Dopiero gdy usiedli blisko siebie, Caroline poczuła znajome palenie w gardle. _Na śmierć zapomniałam! Miałam pójść do szpitala po krew. Byłam dzisiaj tak zabiegana, że kompletnie wypadło mi to z głowy. _Aktualnie wampirzyca nie posiadała ani kropli krwi w pokoju, a ostatni „posiłek" spożywała wczoraj. Dokładniej był to Domenico. Spojrzała na przykryty apaszką ślad po ugryzieniu.

-Jak się trzymasz po wczoraj?- zapytała z troską, chcąc sprawdzić czy zapamiętał podaną przez nią wersję wydarzeń.

-Tak to właśnie jest jak się przeholuje z alkoholem- zaśmiał się.- Nawet zwykły kieliszek wina potrafi być niebezpieczną bronią- odpowiedział wyciągając się na siedzeniu, lekko obejmując Caroline ramieniem. _Całe szczęście, przynajmniej to poszło po mojej myśli. W dalszym ciągu nie rozwiązuje to problemu mojego głodu. _Kiedy dojechali przed klub, chłopak wręczył taksówkarzowi banknot i pomógł wysiąść towarzyszce. Brancaleone był to ekskluzywny klub, znajdujący się w samym centrum imprezowej okolicy. Przed budynkiem stała masa młodych ludzi, paląca papierosy, czekająca na resztę znajomych. Caroline i Domenico weszli do środka. Grała głośna muzyka popularna. Wystrój był nowoczesny, nawiązujący do stylu retro. Pomieszczenie miało dużą powierzchnię, ale przez ogrom klientów stało się duszne i zatłoczone. Bardzo niefortunnie wpływało to na poziom głodu kobiety. Chłopak prowadził wampirzycę za rękę, w stronę któregoś z wolnych stolików. Gdy w końcu usiedli, podeszła do nich skąpo ubrana kelnerka. Domenico w języku włoskim zamówił drinki, których nazw Caroline nie potrafiła powtórzyć. Dziewczyna martwiła się, że nie będzie wiedziała jaki temat rozmowy poruszyć, lecz Włoch ją uprzedził, zalewając potokiem słów. _Gada gorsze głupoty niż kobiety. _O ile wczoraj wydawał się być interesujący, dzisiaj tylko denerwował wampirzycę. Kiedy tylko pracownica klubu wróciła z drinkami, Caroline jednym haustem wypiła swoją porcję i od razu zamówiła następną. _Jeżeli mam jakoś przetrwać ten wieczór, to tylko w ten sposób. _Po trzeciej kolejce, Domenico zdawał się mówić całkiem ciekawe historie. Wesołą atmosferę przerwał znajomy głos.

* * *

-Caroline, kopę lat się nie widzieliśmy- dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku Pierwotnego. Odczuwała mieszankę gniewu, zaskoczenia i ulgi. Kolejny raz w dzisiejszym dniu udało mu się wywołać palpitacje serca Caroline. _Klaus zamierza grać w grę. Zagrajmy._

-Klaus? A co ty tutaj robisz?

-Miałem cię zapytać o to samo, może przedstawisz mi swojego przyjaciela- zapytał, nieprzyjemnie wbijając wzrok w obiekt rozmowy.

-Domenico de Gasperi- chłopak wyręczył Caroline, zachowując się jakby rzucał wyzwanie hybrydzie.

-Miło mi cię poznać, Klaus Mikaelson- uścisnęli sobie ręce. Kiedy stali koło siebie, miała okazję ich porównać. Młody Włoch wypadał blado przy Pierwotnym. Wampir, który teraz miał na sobie prostą czarną koszulę i pasujące ciemne spodnie, wyglądał dojrzale i elegancko. Domenico prezentował się raczej jak wymoczek. Dziewczyna czuła jak atmosfera robi się przeładowana testosteronem. Postanowiła interweniować.

-Nik, może do nas dołączysz?- skierowała prośbę w stronę Pierwotnego. Wydawał się być szczerze zdumiony zdrobnieniem jakim nazwała go dziewczyna. Do tej pory, tylko siostra tak się do niego zwracała. _Ha! Udało mi się go uciszyć!_

-Z przyjemnością- odpowiedział mając płomyki w oczach. W tym samym momencie skinął ręką na kelnerkę i zamówił butelkę szampana.

-To nasz ulubiony trunek, prawda skarbie?

-Nie mamy ulubionego trunku- odpowiedziała, mimowolnie rzucając zalotne spojrzenie. Domenico czuł się wyraźnie pominięty dlatego wykorzystał swój dar gadulstwa, aby przerwać chwilę intymności. W tym czasie kelnerka przyniosła szampana i trzy kieliszki.

Po opróżnieniu całej butelki, towarzystwo przy stoliku się rozluźniło. Można było stwierdzić, że rozmowy zostały prowadzone na przyjacielskim poziomie. Poruszali głównie temat architektury Włoch, w zakresie którym obaj Klaus i Domenico mieli szeroką wiedzę. Caroline nie uczestniczyła w wymianie zdań. Pragnienie tak jej dokuczało, że skupiała się tylko na tym by nie rozerwać gardła pierwszej napotkanej osobie. Nagle młody chłopak wyraźnie przysunął się do wampirzycy, niespodziewanie kładąc dłoń na jej kolanie. Gest był drobny, ale zirytował Caroline. Jednak nie to miało największy wpływ na dziewczynę. Palący ból w przełyku był nie do zniesienia. Zapachy ludzi dookoła stały się bardziej intensywne. W tym momencie potrafiła myśleć tylko o krwi. Klaus bacznie obserwował dziewczynę. W tym momencie jej twarz zaczynała się zmieniać. Żądza przejmowała nad nią kontrolę. Nastąpiła również inna zmiana. Włoch oblepiający Caroline rękami nagle uniósł się do góry. Pierwotny złapał go za tył koszuli i bez wysiłku podniósł na pół metra. Już miał dać mu nauczkę, kiedy zauważył w jakim stanie jest wampirzyca. Z impetem rzucił chłopakiem o krzesło i w opiekuńczym geście objął Caroline ramieniem. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co się dzieje. To co słyszała to melodia szumiącej krwi. Ocknęła się z amoku, kiedy czyjeś silne ręce posadziły ją na blacie umywalki.

-Caroline- odgarnął jej włosy wampir.- Słyszysz mnie?- dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

-Kiedy ostatnio się żywiłaś?- zapytał kładąc dłonie na jej twarzy.

-Wczoraj wieczorem. Napiłam się trochę od Domenico. Skończyły mi się zapasy krwi i…

-Nie musisz się przede mną tłumaczyć. Jesteś wampirem skarbie, picie ciepłej krwi prosto z żyły jest czymś zupełnie naturalnym. Nie wiem czemu katujesz się tymi zimnymi pomyjami- przerwał jej Klaus głaszcząc po głowie.

-Ja nie potrafię…-załkała.-Ja… nie chcę nikogo zabić. Dlatego piję tylko z torebek.

-Nie musisz od razu zabijać kochanie- przesunął ręce na jej dłonie i patrzył jej prosto w oczy.- Na tym polega bycie tym kim jesteś.

-To jest takie trudne- wykrztusiła. Ognie w gardle stawały się coraz gorszymi katuszami.

-Nauczę cię- wyszeptał i ściągnął Caroline z blatu, obejmując ją w talii. W normalnym stanie na taką falę dotyków, motylki w brzuchu dziewczyny tańczyły by tango, jednak w obecnej sytuacji głód był pierwszorzędną sprawą. Wrócili do zatłoczonej sali.

-Po pierwsze wybierz kogoś, ktokolwiek ci się spodoba- wymruczał do jej ucha. Caroline jak grzeczna dziewczynka posłuchała Klausa. Wzrokiem wodziła po sali w poszukiwaniu potencjalnej ofiary. Jej uwagę przyciągnęła młoda, pulchna kobieta. Miała ciemne blondwłosy związane w kitkę, oraz jasnoniebieskie oczy. Dzięki swojej tuszy, wydawała się odpowiednia dla wygłodniałej wampirzycy.

-Ona- wskazała palcem.

-Wspaniale. Teraz drugim punktem jest upewnienie się czy jest samotna. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie się nią przejmował.- wyszeptał, łaskocząc ucho Caroline. Obła dziewczyna siedziała przy stoliku, sącząc drinka bez żadnej kompanii.

-Okej, z nikim nie przyszła.

-Fantastycznie. Teraz podejdziemy do niej i zapewnimy jej towarzystwo- wampir prowadził Caroline w stronę jej ofiary. – Ja załatwię resztę, ty tylko koło niej usiądź.

-Witam- krzyknął płynnie po włosku.- Czy możemy się dosiąść? Nigdzie nie ma miejsca- dokończył, robiąc najbardziej urokliwy wyraz twarzy, jaki potrafił. Pulchna Włoszka, nieświadoma podstępu odpowiedziała twierdząco i wskazała na fotele. Caroline dokładnie w tym momencie, zajęła miejsce koło dziewczyny, Klaus tuż za nią. Wampirzyca wiedziała już co musi zrobić.

-Nie krzycz. Wszystko będzie w porządku- zauroczyła ją Caroline.

-Dobra dziewczynka. Teraz częstuj się- wymruczał. Care czuła się wyjątkowo bezpieczna i pewna przy Klausie. Jak na zawołanie wysunęła kły i zatopiła je w miękkiej szyi Włoszki. Krew rozlała się w ustach Caroline, sprawiając że przysunęła kobietę bliżej siebie. Była słodka jak karmelki w czekoladzie. Z jękiem wbiła kły jeszcze mocniej.

-Teraz się skup. Musisz wyczuć granicę. Nie zatrać się, a z pewnością ją odnajdziesz.- Smakowity płyn spływał strumieniem po gardle Caroline, kojąc ból. Nie skupiała się już na aromacie krwi. Słuchała pulsu, który z sekundy na sekundę zwalniał. Gdy wyczuła, że kobieta znacząco osłabła zaczęła powoli wracać do rzeczywistości, chowając kły.

-Idealny czas- oznajmił z dumą. Gdy wampirzyca w pełni zaspokoiła pragnienie, poczuła się jak nowonarodzona. Przepełniała ją błoga euforia. Klaus spokojnie sięgnął bo serwetkę i wycierał ślady krwi, z twarzy Caroline. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego uważnie pod czas całego procesu. Był dokładny i troskliwy. Gdy poczuł, że jest obserwowany przez blond-istotę, skończył swoją pracę. Obdarzył dziewczynę ciepłym spojrzeniem. Caroline pochyliła się ku wampirowi.

-Dziękuję- wyszeptała. Ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie centymetr od siebie.

-Do usług- odparł Klaus, zbliżając się w stronę dziewczyny, aż ich czoła się stykały. Nagle atmosferę bliskości przerwał donośny jęk, dochodzący zza ich pleców. Klaus zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do ukąszonej ofiary.

-Pójdziesz prosto do domu. Zapomnisz o tym co właśnie się wydarzyło- wydał rozkaz. Kobieta o obłych kształtach udała się w kierunku wyjścia.- Dobrze na nas też już pora- Caroline podjęła próbę wstania, jednak nogi się pod nią ugięły. Czuła że leci na podłogę, kiedy silne ręce wampira uniosły ją w locie. Dziewczyna była wykończona, po zaspokojeniu pragnienia całe napięcie z niej opadło. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, kiedy szli w stronę parkingu. Przyciągnął Caroline bliżej, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał ją obronić, przed niebezpieczeństwami świata. Wampirzyca wtuliła się mocniej w tors mężczyzny. Wdychała jego zapach. Drzewo cedrowe z nutką piżma, działały na nią uspokajająco. Były to ostatnie wspomnienia, zapamiętane z tej nocy, zanim świat Caroline ogarnęła ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nowy rozdział, z nową Betą. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie się przyjemniej czytać. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rozdział_ IV_

_Niebezpieczeństwo jest piękną rzeczą, jeśli się jej świadomie poszukuje._

Umarła.

Umarła i poszła do nieba.

Otaczał ją zapach magicznych kwiatów i spływało na nią anielskie światło. Jej ciało otaczały jedwabiste chmury. Nagle wizja stała się bardziej przejrzysta. Zaczęła rozróżniać kontury, barwy i dźwięki. Otworzyła oczy rozpoznając miejsce, w którym się znalazła. Sypialnia hotelu Palazzo Manfredi, w Rzymie. _Cóż, jednak nie jestem w niebie. _Obłoki, które ją otaczały, okazały się kołdrą, a zaczarowanymi roślinami, frezje przysłane przez Klausa. Przeciągnęła się na łóżku, w tym samym momencie orientując się, że jest w samej bieliźnie. Zegar, stojący na szafce nocnej, wskazywał 10:00. _Koniec lenistwa. _Dziewczyna wstała i udała się do łazienki. Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze, zrobiła przerażoną minę. Jej włosy wyglądały jak nastroszona szopa, a mascara rozmazała się, tworząc nieestetyczne sińce pod oczami. Zmyła smugi makijażu i wskoczyła pod prysznic. Czując ciepły strumień wody na plecach, starała przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru. _Domenico i drinki. Klaus. Domenico i Klaus konkurujący ze sobą. Palące pragnienie. Klaus kontrolujący moje picie krwi. Silne ramiona wampira… _Była oburzona własną głupotą. Zapewnienie zapasu życiodajnego płynu, powinno być dla wampirzycy pierwszorzędną sprawą. Tymczasem, przez własną nieuwagę, musiała żywić się na ludziach. Nienawidziła tego, zwłaszcza kiedy umierała z głodu. Owszem, krew była pyszna, ale wyrzuty sumienia skutecznie zagłuszały tę przyjemność. Zachowanie samokontroli nie stanowiło problemu, kiedy nie odczuwało się potrzeby wypicia krwi. Była przerażona perspektywą pożywienia się na człowieku. _Nie chcę być potworem. _Jednak Klaus jej pomógł. Spodziewała się, że wykorzysta słabość jej stanu i pozwoli jej zabić. On się nią jednak zaopiekował, pilnując jej. Caroline wyszła z pod prysznica, następnie posmarowała się balsamem w ramach rozpieszczenia zaniedbanej skóry. Wsunęła na swoje ciało koszulkę nocną i jedwabny szlafrok. Postanowiła zamówić śniadanie do pokoju, miała ochotę na aromatyczną kawę. Wchodząc do salonu, omal nie krzyknęła ze strachu. Na kanapie, pośród gąszczu kwiatów, siedział Klaus. Przed nim stała drewniana skrzynia wypełniona zwojami papieru. Był ubrany w podobny zestaw, kiedy widziała go wczoraj po raz pierwszy, lecz na szyję powróciły dawno nie widziane naszyjniki. Słysząc Caroline, spojrzał na nią.

- Wiedziałem, że już wstałaś, dlatego zamówiłem śniadanie. Powinno za chwilę być gotowe – odparł, prześlizgując wzrokiem po stroju dziewczyny, wykrzywiając kąciki ust w enigmatycznym uśmiechu.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - warknęła na Pierwotnego.

- Zaniosłem cię do hotelu i postanowiłem zostać, by sprawdzić rano, jak się czujesz - wyciągnął się na kanapie, wyglądając na zrelaksowanego. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne dla wampirzycy. Była zbyt wykończona, by wrócić sama. Czuła wdzięczność względem hybrydy, lecz trapiła ją jedna sprawa.

- Wytłumaczysz mi, jakim cudem obudziłam się w samej bieliźnie?! - zapiszczała.

- Twoja sukienka była cała zakrwawiona, nie chciałem, by poplamiła pościel - Wyglądało na to, że Klaus fantastycznie się bawił. Caroline osłupiała na bezczelność wampira.

- Nie martw się, nie podglądałem - uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. Wampirzyca pragnęła rzucić się na Pierwotnego ze złości, ale przeszkodziło jej pukanie do drzwi. Był to starszy pan, prowadzący elegancki wózek z jedzeniem.

- Zamawiała pani śniadanie? - zapytał uprzejmie. Caroline skinęła głową i wprowadziła go do środka. Klaus zwrócił się po włosku do mężczyzny z obsługi, po czym udali się do rzadko używanego przez dziewczynę pokoju - jadalni. Pomieszczenie przylegało do dużego pokoju. Znajdowały się w nim wysokie, antyczne okna z ciężkimi zasłonami oraz długi, szklany stół podparty drewnianymi nogami. Przy nim stały smukłe, przezroczyste krzesła. Starszy pan nakrył do stołu i wyszedł, nawiązując krótką rozmowę z Klausem, rzucając przy tym krótkie spojrzenia w stronę Caroline. Wampir odsunął krzesło przed dziewczyną, zapraszając ją do posiłku, po czym usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Okazało się, że Klaus zamówił wszystkie dania z karty. Przed nimi stał półmisek świeżych owoców, dwa omlety, bekon, jajka sadzone, croissanty, świeża bagietka i dżem. Do picia podano świeżo wyciskany sok z pomarańczy oraz dzbanek herbaty.

- O czym rozmawiałeś z kelnerem?

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - odparł marszcząc czoło. Caroline pokiwała głową.

- Och, mówił, że mam piękną żonę - patrzył rozbawiony na dziewczynę.

- Mam nadzieję, że skorygowałeś sytuację - uniosła brwi.

-Tak, odpowiedziałem, że wiem o tym - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Caroline miała ochotę wbić mu nóż w rękę, ale zamiast tego tylko wywróciła oczami i zabrała się za jedzenie. Wzięła wszystkiego po trochu, nie mogąc zdecydować się na żadne z dań. Klaus obrał podobną taktykę. Dziewczyna pijąc sok, przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym.

- A co z Domenico?

- Powiadomiłem go, że wychodzimy, ponieważ źle się czujesz. Wyglądał na całkiem zmartwionego - odparł, przegryzając kawałek bekonu.

- Jest mi tak głupio…

- Nie powinno. Niech ten palant się cieszy, że nie przetrąciłem mu karku za to obmacywanie - przerwał Klaus. Caroline miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Domenico, w końcu to z nim się umówiła. Z drugiej strony, była wdzięczna hybrydzie za wybawienie z opresji. Dokończyli jedzenie, a dziewczyna sprzątnęła szybko talerze zanosząc je do nowoczesnej kuchni. Otwierając lodówkę, aby schować do niej resztki jedzenia zauważyła, że jest po brzegi wypełniona woreczkami z krwią. _Klaus…_ Wracając do salonu, ujrzała Pierwotnego znowu siedzącego przy papierach.

- Co robisz? - zapytała ze szczerą ciekawością. Pierwotnemu spoważniała mina.

- To długa historia.

- Lubię długie historie - usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko. Klaus westchnął. Wyglądał jakby coś go trapiło.

- Sprawy zawodowe. Nic, czym musisz się przejmować – odparł, chowając listy do skrzynki i zamykając ją na kluczyk. Caroline miała wrażenie, że Pierwotny coś przed nią ukrywa, ale postanowiła zostawić ten temat. Wampir jeszcze raz zerknął na dziewczynę.

- Caroline, wyglądasz bardzo… Kusząco, ale sądzę, że na dzień zapewniony atrakcjami turystycznymi, nie jest to odpowiedni strój.

- Co to znaczy dzień zapewniony atrakcjami turystycznymi? - zapytała, udając że nie słyszała jego opinii na temat koszulki nocnej.

- Potrzeba ci porządnego przewodnika, a tak się składa, że z chęcią oferuję moją pomoc. - Racjonalna strona Caroline powinna wyrzucić Klausa za drzwi, kiedy tylko ujrzała go w salonie rano. Jednak teraz, dziewczyną kierowało jej rozentuzjazmowane alter ego.

- Dobra, daj mi pięć minut.

* * *

W praktyce, wyzbieranie się zajęło wampirzycy trzy razy więcej czasu. Chciała wziąć pierwszą lepszą rzecz z brzegu, lecz przykładała dzisiaj wyjątkową uwagę do stroju. Wybrała luźną sukienkę we wzory, zebraną w talii, z motylimi rękawami. _Nic zbyt seksownego, kuszącego, rozpraszającego. Wygodnie i bezpiecznie. _Na stopy włożyła wiązane sandałki i udała się do salonu.

- Kobiety i ich poczucie czasu, takie samo od wieków - wstał z kanapy, wziął skrzynkę do rąk. Caroline sięgnęła po torebkę i udali się w stronę windy. Klaus przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach a potem kliknął guzik. W malutkiej maszynie nastała niezręczna cisza. _Klaus, ja i małe pomieszczenie. To nie jest najlepszy pomysł._

- Zapomniałam podziękować ci za kwiaty - dodała szybko, w myślach karcąc się za to, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej.

- Podobają ci się? - zapytał szczerze zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Caroline nigdy nie dostała tak pięknych kwiatów i na pewno nie w takiej ilości. Nie lubiła przyznawać, ale prezenty od wampira zawsze jej się podobały. Duma nie pozwalała jej powiedzieć tego na głos. Teraz jednak, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze wydarzenia, mogła nagiąć trochę swoje zasady.

- Tak, bardzo - wyszeptała. Jej racjonalna część właśnie się obudziła i zrobiła skrzywioną minę. Za to twarz Klausa rozjaśniła się sprawiając, że wyglądał jak mały chłopiec. _Uśmiech zwycięstwa._ _Tak rzadko widzę go w takim stanie. _Winda zatrzymała się i rozsuwając drzwi ukazała ciemne pomieszczenie. Znajdowali się na parkingu.

- Chyba pomyliłeś piętra.

- Nie mogłem zaparkować nigdzie indziej - odpowiedział, idąc wzdłuż drogi. Wyciągnął kluczyki i w aucie przed nimi zapaliły się światełka. _Elegancki, biały Mercedes. Nawet z moją śmieszną wiedzą motoryzacyjną można uznać to auto za bardzo ładne. _Klaus otworzył drzwi przed dziewczyną i podszedł w stronę bagażnika, aby wrzucić do niego drewnianą skrzynkę. Później zajął miejsce za kierownicą.

- Masz samochód w każdym miejscu na świecie? - zapytała.

- Nie, ale w większości są wypożyczalnie samochodów - duże ułatwienie życia - odpowiedział, zapalając samochód. Wcisnął guzik, a Caroline nagle poczuła podmuch powietrza wypełniający auto. Dach schował się odsłaniając wnętrze samochodu. _Kabriolet, no tak mogłam się tego spodziewać. _Mimowolnie podniosła kąciki ust, powstrzymując się od wybuchu niekontrolowanego śmiechu. Wyjeżdżając z podziemnego parkingu, auto zalała fala promieni słonecznych i gorąca. Klaus wsunął na nos okulary aviatory. Caroline również dokuczało nadmierne światło, dlatego wyciągnęła z torebki parę ogromnych, kocich okularów, w stylu Audrey Hepburn.

- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytała, zanim poczuła jak ostry wiatr szarpie jej włosy.

- Dowiesz się na miejscu - krzyknął, starając się zagłuszyć dźwięki tętniącego życiem miasta.

* * *

Miękka trawa łaskotała wampirzycę w stopy. Siedziała razem z Klausem przy małym jeziorku w parku Borghese. Caroline nie wiedziała, że takie niesamowite, magiczne miejsce może się znajdować w centrum dusznego miasta. Dookoła parku biegały dzieci, turyści oraz zwykli mieszkańcy, cieszący się urokami magicznej enklawy. Może i był to zwykły park, jednak biła od niego pewnego rodzaju elegancja, nadana przez ślad przemijającego czasu.

- Niesamowite jest to, jaką moc posiada zjawisko upowszechnienia - odparł Pierwotny siedząc tuż obok wampirzycy i wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Po godzinnym spacerze po okolicy postanowili na chwilę spocząć.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytała skonfundowana.

- Ten park, był kiedyś własnością prywatną. Uwierz mi, dwieście lat temu nie poznałabyś tego miejsca - przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

- Czyli jak dobrze rozumiem, posiadasz tyle informacji na temat Borghese z autopsji? - odparła podkurczając kolana.

- Widzę, że już całkiem dobrze mnie znasz, panno Forbes – poruszył brwiami, wzbudzając śmiech towarzyszki. - Byłem świadkiem powstawania pierwszych planów Villa Borghese. Jako, że park należał tylko do jednego właściciela nie był po brzegi wypełniony ludźmi. Nie specjalnie lubię odwiedzać popularne miejsca, lecz wobec tego parku czuję sentyment. - Caroline słuchała uważnie opowieści. - Odosobnienie, cisza… Teraz tych wartości się nie docenia.

- Ale to jest właśnie najwspanialsze w tym miejscu. Tętni życiem! - wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie. _To jest jedna z miliona rzeczy, która nas różni. Ja uwielbiam__,__ kiedy coś się dzieje, Klaus woli spokój, Dość ironiczne, jak na to że jest taki wybuchowy._

- Lub hałasem, jak kto woli - wzruszył ramionami krzywiąc się, kiedy w tym samym momencie przeszła obok nich grupa młodych, głośno śmiejących się turystów.

- Oj, nie bądź już takim starym zrzędą, Klaus – zachichotała, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Gdy minęła ją fala radości poczuła, że znowu obserwuje ją TYM wzrokiem. Wzrokiem, którego nigdy nie potrafiła zdefiniować, kiedy między obojgiem wytwarzały się niemal namacalne iskierki napięcia.

- Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę cię teraz namalować - zaczął, odgarniając jeden z kosmyków jej jasnych włosów za ucho. - Światło jest idealne - wyszeptał otulając Caroline spojrzeniem, jakim nikt nie potrafił. _On? Namalować mnie? Nigdy nie mogę zrozumieć, co on we mnie takiego widzi? Piękna i pełna światła? Ciekawa jestem, ile innych kobiet słyszało już takie słowa. Lub ile z nich zdążył namalować? _Caroline nie wiedziała, skąd zebrała się w niej fala niepewności. Było to przykre uczucie, tak dobrze jej znane z czasów liceum. Spuściła wzrok, znacząco odsuwając się od Klausa.

- Dzięki za krew w lodówce. Martwię się tylko, jak zareaguje sprzątaczka, kiedy do niej zajrzy - głos wampirzycy przybrał chłodny ton.

-Cóż, to już będzie jej problem. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszym dniu? - zapytał wyglądając na rozczarowanego zdystansowaną postawą dziewczyny. Dopiero w tym momencie, Caroline zdała sobie sprawę, że od kiedy pożywiła się na człowieku, w pełni zaspokajając pragnienie czuła się lepiej, niż po jakiejkolwiek torebce płynu.

- Całkiem dobrze, mam dużo energii.

- Fantastycznie, w takim razie czas na kontynuowanie naszej lekcji - odparł, podnosząc się z trawy.

- Kontynuowanie? Myślałam, że ten dzień jest przeznaczony na zwiedzanie. Z resztą, nie jestem głodna - wymamrotała.

- Uznaj to za część naszego dzisiejszego programu - wampir wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny. Caroline leniwie chwyciła za rękę, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że przystaje na jego propozycję. Pierwotny przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę ścieżki.

- Nie wiem, czemu się na to zgadzam.

- Skarbie, jesteś wampirem, a picie krwi jest nieodłączną częścią twojej natury. Musisz to w końcu zrozumieć.

- Ale ja piję krew, z torebki. Taka forma jedzenia stanowczo mi wystarcza - zajęczała.

- Caroline, odpowiedz sobie sama na pytanie, jaka jest różnica między krwią prosto z żyły i krwią z plastikowego woreczka. Czyżbyś czuła dzisiaj przypływ energii? Wewnętrzy spokój? - wampirzyca milczała. - Nie staraj się mnie przekonać, że jest to zbieg okoliczności.

- Dobra, okej. Było fajnie. Więcej niż fajnie - westchnęła. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że źle się z tym czuję.

- I właśnie nad tym będziemy pracować.

- Tak w ogóle, to jaki ty masz w tym wszystkim interes? Czemu ja i moje nawyki żywieniowe tak bardzo cię obchodzą?

- Podobasz mi się, o czym wspominałem już niezliczoną ilość razy. Poza tym, jesteś dobrym materiałem na wampira - Caroline uniosła brew. - Uwierz mi, nie każdy się do tego nadaje. Ale ty? Potrafisz się kontrolować, rozsądnie rozporządzasz tym, co jest ci dane. Jedyne czego potrzebujesz, to mały trening.

- Dobra, to co robimy dzisiaj, trenerze?

- Polowanie. Traktuję to jako swojego rodzaju zabawę.

- Tu? Gdzie otaczają nas tłumy ludzi? - zapytała zerkając na sporą wycieczkę liczącą około dwudziestu osób z przewodnikiem na czele.

- I właśnie tu zaczyna się zabawa - odparł, wyraźnie podekscytowany nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami.

- Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego - poczuła nieprzyjemne gniecenie w żołądku, spowodowane zdenerwowaniem.

- Nie mówię o mordowaniu. Powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz zabijać, a ja to szanuję. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale prawda jest taka, że dopóki czegoś nie spróbujesz, to również tego nie zrozumiesz - przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie wiem, czy chcę to rozumieć - odpowiedziała.

- To w takim razie staraj się zrozumieć mnie - zatrzymał Caroline na środku ścieżki, czekając na jej odpowiedź. _Zrozumieć Klausa? _Było to trudne zadanie. Mimo czarującego zachowania, był dość zamknięty. Owszem dzielił się wieloma opowieściami, lecz rzadko kiedy dotyczyły jego prywatnego życia. Gdy tylko takie przebłyski się zdarzały, dziewczyna czuła się jakby znalazła mapę do zaginionego skarbu. Zawsze miała nadzieję, że odgadnie co temu pokręconemu wampirowi siedzi w głowie, ale nigdy nie tworzyło to zgranej całości. Nagle propozycja polowania stała się kusząca.

- Może dam radę - wyszeptała. Twarz Klausa zmieniła swój wyraz w okamgnieniu. Stała się dzika. _Zaczynamy polowanie. _Pierwotny odciągnął blondynkę na bok, obok starego dębu.

- Zabawa jest prosta - nachylił się nad wampirzycą, mówiąc cichym, głębokim głosem. - Wyłapujesz kogoś z tłumu, następnie gonisz i żywisz się na nim. Ważne jest to, że nie można odczuwać pragnienia. Teraz skupiamy się tylko na czystej przyjemności z picia krwi. Poza tym, masz większą kontrolę nad sobą, więc jest to względnie bezpieczne.

- Co mam robić? - zapytała, wydając lekko drżące dźwięki.

- Po pierwsze, zrelaksuj się - położył dłonie na jej ramionach rozmasowując je. _Nie pomaga mi to w żaden sposób. _- Po drugie, zamknij oczy. - Masaż przeprowadzany przez mężczyznę zaczął działać, bo wielka kula stresu w żołądku Caroline zaczęła się zmniejszać. Palce wampira sprawiały, że oprócz odprężenia, poczuła jakby przez jej ramiona zaczęły przepływać ładunki elektryczne. - Po trzecie, wsłuchaj się w otoczenie. - Wampirzyca jak zahipnotyzowana wykonała polecenie. Z początku jej uszy wyłapywały tylko głośne rozmowy i śmiech. Później odbierały szum drzew, bzyczenie owadów i dziwne stukanie. Po chwili słyszała już tylko dziwne uderzenia i było ich coraz więcej. Była to piękna melodia, tętniącego pulsu ludzi. Ta muzyka sprawiła, że u Caroline uaktywniła się zupełnie nieznana, ciemna strona.

- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz twój instynkt sam podpowie ci, kogo masz złapać. On wie, czego ci potrzeba – wyszeptał, łaskocząc jej ucho. Kobieta zagłębiła się w błogą melodię. Ta następnie ucichła. Powoli, dyrygent prowadzący koncert wykluczał grające instrumenty pozostawiając tylko jeden. Jego muzyka była najpiękniejsza. Caroline otworzyła oczy, które już zaczęły ciemnieć. Z całej gromady turystów najważniejszy był tylko jeden. Blond mężczyzna, niewiele starszy od wampirzycy, o urodzie kalifornijskiego surfera. Siedział na ławce i czytał przewodnik.

- Już wiesz, co masz robić. Baw się - wymruczał Klaus, wypuszczając ramiona Caroline, z objęć własnych dłoni. Dziewczyna powolnym krokiem, podeszła w stronę ofiary. Blondwłosy chłopak podniósł wzrok z nad przewodnika. Z początku się uśmiechał, jednak widząc szalony wyraz twarzy Caroline, zrzedła mu mina.

- Czy mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytał w języku angielskim zmieszanym głosem. Wampirzyca wzięła głęboki oddech. Piękna woń gęstego płynu wypełniająca żyły chłopaka była dla niej jak uzależniające opary. Wyczuwała magnetyzujące ciepło jego skóry. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego tu i teraz, rozrywając miękkie, ludzkie powłoki. Brak odpowiedzi ze strony nieznajomej zdawał się być dość dziwny i niepokojący. Chłopak szybko zamknął przewodnik i wstał z ławki, oddalając się od tego miejsca. Caroline, podobnym krokiem, zaczęła za nim podążać. Ofiara, gdy tylko się odwróciła, widząc swojego prześladowcę, przyspieszyła tempo. Krwiopijczyni naśladowała te ruchy. Nagle chłopak wiedząc, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, rzucił się biegiem w stronę gęściej rosnących drzew, tym samym odchodząc od ścieżki. Caroline w nadnaturalnym tempie biegła za nim. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami znalazłaby swoją ofiarę. Zapach chłopaka zdawał się być jedynym, jaki wyczuwała. Słyszała jego szumiącą krew oraz przyspieszony oddech. Zaśmiała się i nie poznała własnego głosu. Był głęboki i chrapliwy. Złowieszczy. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale podobało jej się to. Czuła wiatr we włosach i przypływ adrenaliny. Każdy zmysł dziewczyny był wytężony, dzięki czemu świat wydawał się być zupełnie inny. Cierpliwie podążała za chłopakiem, jednak zabawa zaczęła ją nudzić. Z łatwością dogoniła przerażonego chłopaka, zagradzając mu drogę.

- Koniec tego uciekania, chyba nie chcesz się zmęczyć - powiedziała groźnie, zmniejszając dystans po miedzy nimi. Kalifornijczyk potknął się o gałąź i upadł na ziemię. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi.

- Nie, proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy - krzyknął, czołgając się po ziemi w stronę drzewa. Caroline nie zważała na jego prośby. Chwyciła go za brzeg koszuli i uniosła nad podłożem. Wysunęła kły i bez wahania wbiła je w szyję chłopaka. Gorący, gęsty płyn rozkosznie wypełnił jej usta. Odczuwała tylko czystą przyjemność. Nagle zorientowała się, że oprócz ich dwójki w tej części parku był ktoś jeszcze. Klaus z rykiem rzucił ciemnowłosą dziewczyną o jedno z wielu drzew. Ta załkała, desperacko starając się odsunąć od hybrydy. Wiedziała jednak, że stąd nie ma drogi ucieczki. Pierwotny bezlitośnie przycisnął ją do pnia i zatopił kły w jej skórze. Ten obraz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, kiedy było się tylko obserwatorem. _Ja też tak wyglądam? _Nie była już w stanie czerpaćprzyjemności z krwi. Zdegustowana, odskoczyła od chłopaka. Z dwiema rankami na szyi wyglądał jak przerażone dziecko. Caroline nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła. Podeszła do niego i wymazała pamięć instruując go, by wrócił do domu. Ten biegiem oddalił się od wampirzycy. Dalej tylko patrzyła na sytuację rysującą się przed jej oczami. Ofiara Klausa zdawała się być w swego rodzaju transie. Jej emocje były niemożliwe do odczytania. Natomiast Pierwotny rozkoszował się polowaniem. Po chwili odessał się od dziewczyny. Wyglądał jak postać z horrorów, z ust ciekły strużki krwi, a oczy były ciemne jak piekło. Ciemnowłosa kobieta jak marionetka upadła na ziemię, ciężko oddychając.

- Co się stało, kochanie? - zapytał wampir, cały czas będąc pod działaniem krwi.

- Klaus, daj spokój tej biednej dziewczynie - odpowiedziała lodowatym głosem. Czuła jak krew z jej ust skapuje dróżką po jej szyi, na dekolt.

- Mieliśmy się dobrze bawić…- zaczął.

- Tak, ale to nie jest zabawa. Krzywdzisz innych, dla mnie to nie jest śmieszne - przerwała mu. Oczy wampira zaczęły powracać do normalności.

- Jeszcze przed chwilą ci się podobało.

- Nie, nigdy mi się nie podobało bycie potworem - wypaliła szybko, co po części nie było prawdą. Polowanie sprawiało jej dziką radość.

- Takim jak ja? - odparł groźnie, podchodząc do Caroline. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Żałowała swoich słów. - No dalej, mów! - krzyknął.

- Oboje wiemy, że potrafisz być zły…- zaczęła ostrożnie.

-Wszyscy jesteśmy potworami! To jest część naszej natury, tego, kim jesteś!- chwycił mocno Caroline za ramiona, popychając na drzewo. – Lubimy zastraszać, sprawiać ból, krzywdzić. Nic na to nie poradzisz! To jest cena, jaką płacisz każdego dnia za nieśmiertelność! - Teraz już wrzeszczał. Jeszcze nigdy nie był wobec niej taki okrutny. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że nie podniesie na nią ręki, ale z drugiej, ten pokryty krwią mężczyzna, wzbudzał strach. Teraz przed nią stał nie Klaus-gentelman, ale Klaus-morderca.

- Nie! Nie wszyscy jesteśmy potworami, ale ty owszem! Ja nie chcę krzywdzić, ty również nie musisz, ale jak widać jest to silniejsze od ciebie. Wykorzystujesz słabość innych, aby zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. To jest obrzydliwe. Miałam cię w ten sposób poznać? Zrozumieć? Cóż, widać nie była to najlepsza forma! - ona również krzyczała. Wyraz twarzy Klausa diametralnie się zmienił. Wydawał się być zraniony i zszokowany. Caroline natychmiastowo żałowała swoich słów. Momentalnie przybrał maskę chłodu i obojętności. Bez słowa podszedł do leżącej kobiety. Wyszeptał kilka słów, a ta wstała i odeszła od dwójki wampirów. Dopiero teraz Caroline zauważyła, że jej nogi są jak z waty, a ręce drżą. _Skrzywdziłam człowieka. Przestraszyłam go. Podobało mi się to. Podobało mi się to! Zraniłam Klausa. Kim on jest? Dlaczego nawet jak jest potworem, tak boli, kiedy chcę mu to wyznać. Potwór, morderca, potwór. _Jednak Klaus do złudzenia przypominał jej kogoś, kogo bardzo dobrze znała. _Krew cieknąca po twarzy, obłęd w oczach. Ja też jestem potworem! _Natłok myśli, sprawił że poczuła napływające, gorące łzy. Niepewnym krokiem zaczęła się oddalać od wampira.

- Caroline - Złapał ja za dłoń. - Zaczekaj…- jego głos był już inny, taki znajomy.

- Nie dotykaj mnie - warknęła, zabierając rękę. Nie chciała być wobec niego taka ostra, nie potrafiła. Jedna z gorzkich łez spłynęła po jej policzku, mieszając się z krwią. Musiała uciec jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Odwróciła się i wybiegła z parku, zostawiając Klausa samotnego na polanie.

* * *

_Wampirzyca i wampir. Stoją na środku, nieuczęszczanej części parku. Z ich ust spływa ciemna krew. Krzyczą na siebie. Obserwują. Odpychają. Nagle kobieta odchodzi. Zostawia hybrydę na polanie. Zostaje tylko on i drzewa. Wściekły kopie jedno z nich, później odchodzi zrezygnowany. Klaus Mikaelson, jeden z Pierwotnych, ukazuje więcej niżby chciał. Wszystko przez nieznajomą, blondwłosą kobietę. Najwyraźniej ona jest dla niego ważna._ Obserwator wyciągnął papierosa i zapalniczkę. Zapalił, mocno wciągając dym do płuc. Po chwili wypuścił opary na powierzchnię, czując przy tym jak oczyszczają się jego myśli. _Dla Klausa Mikaelsona nikt nie jest istotny. Ona jest inna. Sprawia, że traci czujność… _Obserwator zaśmiał się gorzko. Dopalił papierosa i zgasił go przydeptując butem. _Podstawą każdego dobrego wojownika, jest precyzyjna wiedza na temat przeciwnika. Trzeba znać jego lepsze i gorsze strony._ _Ona jest jego słabym punktem…_


	5. Chapter 5

V

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

Strumienie wody spływały kojąco po ciele Caroline zmywając krew, winę i nerwy. Po powrocie z parku, odruchowo weszła pod lodowatą wodę w ubraniu. Mokry materiał sukienki ciężko oblepiał skórę, działając kojąco na nastrój dziewczyny. Siedziała pod prysznicem od godziny, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia były dość drastyczne. Wszystko zapowiadało się tak przyjemnie: smaczne śniadanie, Klaus w dobrym nastroju, słoneczna pogoda, kwiecisty park. Niestety, ta sielanka nie trwała zbyt długo. Chciała poznać prawdziwego Klausa i sparzyła się na tym. Polowanie, które według wampira miało być dobrą zabawą, okazało się porażką. Mimo wszystko, można potrafiła odnaleźć plusy tego doświadczenia. Pozwoliło ono Caroline dostrzec jedną rzecz, nie była w niczym lepsza od Pierwotnego. Kierowały nimi takie same instynkty oraz pragnienia. Oboje potrafili być potworami. Ta mieszanka wydarzeń wywołała u dziewczyny wiele emocji: złość, strach, współczucie, rozczarowanie, szok, smutek. Teraz wypełniała ją pustka. Nie był dla niej najważniejszy człowiek, którego skrzywdziła, tylko wampir. Otworzył się przed nią, a ona go odrzuciła. Może i był przerażający, ale wiedziała, że jej reakcja była trochę zbyt gwałtowna. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale gorzkie słowa rzucone w kierunku mężczyzny sprawiały jej ból. Był on tak rażący, że w pewnym momencie wyłączał każdy nerw w jej ciele pozostawiając ją pustą. _To ja jestem potworem. Zraniłam człowieka i wampira. Dlaczego uważam się za lepszą od Klausa? Pod jakim względem? Jestem zdolna do takich samych czynów. _Caroline poczuła, jak jej oczy wypełnia słony płyn. Zaszlochała. _Dlaczego wszystko zawsze muszę psuć?_ W tym momencie powróciło do niej pewne zakurzone wspomnienie. Była jeszcze wtedy niewinną nastolatką. Damon był na nią wściekły._ Jesteś głupia, płytka i bezużyteczna. _Te słowa odbijały się echem w jej gł ąc dyskomfort, jakie sprawiało jej mokre ubranie, wyszła z pod prysznica. Rzuciła sukienkę na ziemię, owinęła się puchatym ręcznikiem i przeszła do sypialni. Z początku tego nie zauważyła, ale zniknęła połowa kwiatów od Klausa. Najwyraźniej sprzątaczka je wyrzuciła z powodu ich więdnięcia. bo zwiędły. Wampirzyca rzuciła się na miękkie łóżko. _Po tym, co powiedziałam, Klaus nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. _Westchnęła. Nie wiedziała, że perspektywa braku kontaktów z wampirem będzie taka dołująca. _Muszę go przeprosić. _Niestety, Caroline nie miała do niego ani numeru telefonu, ani adresu. Nie wiedziała, czy zatrzymuje się w hotelu, czy może ma gdzieś apartament lub dom. Po chwili jednak wpadła na pewien pomysł. Sięgnęła po przewodnik i odnalazła ranking najlepszych, _czytaj najdroższych, _hoteli w Rzymie. Wykręciła numer do trzech pierwszych i zapytała o nazwisko Mikaelson. Niestety, wszystkie z nich miały negatywną odpowiedź. Myśląc już o bezsensowności tego zadania, zadzwoniła do St. Regis Grand Rome. Jak mantrę powtórzyła pytanie, oczekując tego samego scenariusza, kiedy recepcjonista zaskoczył ją. Caroline podziękowała za informację, ubrała szorty oraz koszulkę i już po dwudziestu minutach znajdowała się na miejscu.

* * *

W recepcji z łatwością dowiedziała się, jaki pokój zajmuje Klaus. Jak się domyślała, był to apartament prezydencki. Czekając w windzie na swoje piętro, Caroline czuła jak jej żołądek wywija salta. _Przeprosić Klausa. Wydawało się to dużo prostsze z perspektywy mojej sypialni. Jak mam mu to powiedzieć? Chyba normalne słowo „przepraszam" nie przejdzie mi przez gardło. _Mimo iż dziewczynę przepełniała skrucha, miała swoją dumę, która towarzystwie Pierwotnego przybierała na sile. Drzwi windy rozsunęły się, ukazując elegancki korytarz urządzony tak, jak reszta hotelu - w stylu Ludwika XIV. Dostrzegając numer odpowiedniego pokoju, głośno przełknęła ślinę. _Teraz albo nigdy. _Zapukała trzy razy. Brak odpowiedzi. Powtórzyła tę czynność, jednak znowu nikt jej nie otworzył. Instynkt jej podpowiadał, aby się nie poddawać. Pociągnęła za klamkę. _Otwarte. _Przekraczając próg pokoju rozglądnęła się niepewnie. Znajdowała się w przedpokoju, który zwalał z nóg swoim wystrojem, dlatego wiedziała, że trafiła w dobre miejsce. Biła od niego elegancja z nutką przepychu. Dekoracją pokoju był antyczny stolik z bukietem świeżych kwiatów.

- Klaus? - zawołała. - Tu Caroline! - Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Przeszła dalej do dużego pokoju dziennego. Z początku nie zauważyła wampira siedzącego pośród starych mebli.

- Caroline, jaka miła niespodzianka - odparł wampir okupujący barek z alkoholem. _Nie jest zły, to już dobry znak._ Usiadła obok mężczyzny. Mimo metra odległości, wyczuła ostrą woń whiskey. Nie tylko po zapachu mogła ocenić, że był kompletnie pijany. Wampirowi towarzyszyły dwie puste butelki i szklanka.

- Wiem, że rzadko to ode mnie słyszysz, ale przepraszam - wyrzuciła szybko. - Trochę zbyt histerycznie zareagowałam na to wszystko. - Pragnęła pozbyć się tego ciężaru jak najszybciej, bez zbytniego wnikania w szczegóły.

- Kochanie, dawno już zapomniałem o naszej małej sprzeczce – zaczął, zataczając dłoń szklanką. - Poza tym, to ja powinienem się wytłumaczyć. Często zapominam, jak delikatna jesteś, mimo całej swojej siły - zmierzył Caroline wzrokiem od stóp do głów. _Uff, jakoś poszło, nie jest zły. Chociaż obawiam się, że to ja jestem powodem jego upojenia alkoholowego._

- Dołączysz do mnie na małego drinka? - zapytał wyciągając kolejną szklankę z barku.

- Wydaje mi się, że ty już przekroczyłeś dzienne zapotrzebowanie na jakiekolwiek trunki - powiedziała twardym głosem, mimo iż cała sytuacja ją trochę rozbawiła. Nie zważając na odmowę dziewczyny, Klaus przygotował kolejnego drinka, którego wręczył Caroline. Z uprzejmości, wzięła małego łyka. Płyn przepłynął przez jej gardło pozostawiając po sobie palącą ścieżkę. Skrzywiła się, a tuż po tym usłyszała śmiech Klausa. Nie wiedziała, że przez cały czas ją obserwował.

- Lata praktyki, a będzie ci smakować. Chociaż, masz rację, mogłem wybrać coś bardziej... Wykwintnego. - Zeskoczył ze stołka i pijackim krokiem podszedł do drugiej strony baru. - Don Perignon, może coś mocniejszego? - Dziewczyna postanowiła to zakończyć, zanim wampir przeszuka całą zawartość barku. W końcu to on jej czujnie pilnował, kiedy upiła się w klubie. Miała dług do spłacenia.

- Okej, czas dobranocki już dawno minął. Idziemy spać - powiedziała, ciągnąc go za łokieć. Nie stawiał oporu.

- Panno Forbes, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek padną z pani ust te słowa - wymruczał figlarnie, poddając się komendom Caroline. Postanowiła tego nie komentować, ponieważ rozmowy z pijanym nigdy nie miały sensu. Rozglądnęła się po pokoju, nie mając pojęcia, w którą stronę iść.

- W którą stronę? - wskazał ręką na drzwi tuż obok.

- Z chęcią przeniósłbym cię przez próg sypialni, ale obawiam się, że mógłbym wtedy skończyć na podłodze. - Caroline prychnęła, po czym weszli do pokoju. Sypialnia zapierała dech w piersiach. W jej centrum znajdowało się ogromne, puchate łoże z baldachimem. Miała ochotę się na nie rzucić i zatopić w jedwabistej pościeli.

- Przydałby ci się prysznic - odparła, cały czas czując odór alkoholu.

- Kąpiel z Caroline Forbes, to mi się podoba - wybełkotał, niezdarnie rozpinając koszulę. Miał problem na płaszczyźnie dziurka-guzik.

- Och, poczekaj chwilę, to ci pomogę - jęknęła i podeszła do Pierwotnego. Z jednej strony był irytujący, a z drugiej, w dalszym ciągu uroczy. Klaus ze zrezygnowaniem poddał się dłoniom wampirzycy. Odpinając guziczek po guziczku, zauważyła różnicę wzrostu, jaka ich dzieliła. _Idealnie, bym mogła nosić obcasy i nie przewyższała go wzrostem. _Przy okazji rozchylania koszuli, mogła podziwiać jego umięśniony tors. Odruchowo ściągnęła mu koszulę przez ramiona, chociaż sam mógł już sobie z tym poradzić. Zsuwając rękawy, przeciągnęła palcami po doskonale wyrzeźbionych barkach. W czasie tych czynności, odległość między wampirami znacząco się zmniejszyła. Na tyle, by oprócz woni alkoholu, mogła wyczuć zapach jego skóry. Klaus wpatrywał się cały czas w dziewczynę, jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Jesteś taka piękna - wymamrotał. Może gdyby znajdowali się w innych okolicznościach, uznałaby to za romantyczne. Tymczasem dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i wskazała dłonią na łazienkę.

- Zapraszam - odparła twardo, starając się zapomnieć o tym, jak jej podświadomość cieszy się na wspomnienie rozbierania Klausa. Wampir posłusznie udał się do pomieszczenia. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, Caroline westchnęła. _Super. Pijany Klaus. Przynajmniej jest w dobrym nastroju. Właściwie jest to całkiem zabawne, obserwować go w tym stanie. Obawiam się tylko, że to moja wina. _Dziewczyna przeszła parę kroków, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić. Urządziła sobie małą wycieczkę po apartamencie. W pokoju, w którym znajdował się barek, stały również trzy duże, stare kanapy, które, mimo swojego piękna, były okropnie niewygodne. Kuchnia została wykonana w prostym, nowoczesnym stylu, z pozoru nie pasującym do reszty pokoi. Apartament mieścił jeszcze mały gabinet oraz taras z niesamowitym widokiem na Rzym. Po rekonesansie, szybko powróciła do sypialni. W tym samym momencie, z łazienki wyszedł Klaus. Wyglądał zdecydowanie bardziej świeżo niż przed piętnastoma minutami. Miał wilgotne włosy, które pod wpływem wody poskręcały się w loczki. Z jego bioder zwisały ciemne spodnie od piżamy wykonane z lejącego się materiału. Od pasa w górę był kompletnie nagi. _Przynajmniej jest w cokolwiek ubrany. _

- Widzę, że już ze wszystkim dałeś sobie radę. Na mnie już pora - wypaliła szybko, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się uciec z apartamentu. _Uciec od Klausa i jego umięśnionego torsu. Matko, on chce mnie zgubić._

- Obawiam się, że nie będę mógł zasnąć - wymruczał, po czym rzucił się na łóżko, zapadając się w puchatą kołdrę.

- Jakoś będziesz musiał sobie poradzić - wymamrotała, chociaż jej podświadomość już skakała na mięciutkim łóżku.

- Możesz mnie popilnować, dopóki nie zasnę - wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. _Właściwie, jaką różnicę zrobi mi dziesięć minut. _Po chwili leżała tuż obok Klausa, starając się zachować jak największą odległość. Pierwotny wpatrywał się w Caroline z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Postanowiła zapytać go o rzecz, która trapiła ją najbardziej.

- Klaus, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, skąd u ciebie taki imprezowy humor?

- Czasem potrzeba się napić, by poczuć, że się żyje. Zwłaszcza jeżeli, teoretycznie, od dawna jesteś po drugiej stronie - odparł nie tracąc wesołego humoru i obserwując sufit.

- Mówię na serio - zapytała odwracając się na bok, w kierunku Klausa.

- Samotność - wyszeptał. - Popycha nas do różnych czynów. Możemy się przed nią bronić, lecz czasem jest nieunikniona. - Zwrócił się w stronę Caroline. - Ale wszystko powróciło do normy, kiedy zjawiłaś się w moim pokoju. Bałem się, że już nie wrócisz. - Wpatrywał się głęboko w oczy wampirzycy. Było to wyznanie bardzo otwarte jak na Klausa, który z reguły nie dzielił się swoimi myślami. Pozwoliła mówić mu dalej. - Ciebie nie mam jak zatrzymać. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, dla nich zawsze miałem przygotowany sztylet. Ty… Jesteś nie uchwytna.

- Nie możesz mnie uwięzić - powiedziała cicho, odwzajemniając spojrzenie smutnych, szaro-niebieskich oczu. - Dlaczego nie chcesz nikomu zaufać?

- Nikt nie jest w stu procentach lojalny. - Wyraz twarzy wampira sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sięgał do bolesnych doświadczeń.

- Bo każdy ma swoją wolność i trzeba ją uszanować. Z resztą, po jednej sprzeczce nie spakowałabym walizek i wyjechała bez słowa.

- I to jest kolejna rzecz, którą w tobie cenię - odparł, otulając Caroline wzrokiem pełnym uwagi. _Nie zraniłam go, nazywając potworem. Martwił się moją reakcją i tym, że nie będę go chciała więcej widzieć. Jak bardzo ktoś musiał kiedyś zawieść jego zaufanie, skoro teraz ma takie problemy z wiarą w innych. _Przed Caroline stanęła wizja jej samej - zasztyletowanej. _Gdyby mógł, to właśnie by tak zrobił. Po prostu uwięził. _Chciała jeszcze kontynuować rozmowę z Klausem, ale ten już zasnął. Wyglądał spokojnie, jak dziecko. Miała ochotę przeczesać palcami jego niesforne loczki, ale bała się, że go obudzi. Już wstawała z łóżka, kiedy zauważyła leżący na szafce nocnej iPod ze słuchawkami. Zawsze ciekawiło ją, jakiej muzyki słucha najstarszy wampir na świecie. _Nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy, mogę zostać jeszcze parę minut. _Leżąc tuż koło Pierwotnego, włączyła urządzenie. _Wow, ponad tysiąc piosenek. _Dziewczyna myślała, że jego gust muzyczny jest bardziej określony. Tymczasem na playliście znajdowały się klasyki, takie jak Chopin, Mozart bądź Schubert. Ponadto odnalazła sporo piosenek z lat 20' i 50', Beatlesów oraz Rolling Stones. Sporo miejsca na iPodzie zajmowała dyskografia Mumford and Sons oraz Snow Patrol. Podróżując po elektronicznym świecie, dotarła do składanek. Kliknęła na dwadzieścia pięć najczęściej granych. Ku zaskoczeniu Caroline, znajdowało się tu dużo nowoczesnych piosenek. Na pierwszym miejscu plasował się _Wonderful World _Louisa Armstronga. Parę miejsc niżej był _The Scientist _Coldplay oraz _Give me __Love _Eda Sheerana. _Piosenka z balu Mikaelsonów._ _Kto by pomyślał. _Opuściła tę sekcję w poszukiwaniu innych list. Jedna z nich zaciekawiła ją najbardziej, ponieważ widniała pod nazwą _Caroline. _Z ogromną ciekawością postanowiła ją przeszukać. Ku zdziwieniu wampirzycy, jej oczom ukazały się tytuły piosenek Lany del Rey. Poczuła, jak w jej brzuchu pojawiają się drobne motylki. _Pamiętał… _Caroline przywołała wspomnienie sprzed roku, gdy Klaus odwoził ją do domu po zakończeniu szkoły. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Nie mogła sobie odmówić przesłuchania chociaż jednej z piosenek. I tak, przy dźwiękach _Dark Paradise, _odpłynęła w krainę snów.

* * *

Czuła się bezpieczna. Jej ciało oplatało silne ramię, jej głowa spoczywała na wyjątkowo wygodnej poduszce. Tak bardzo nie chciała się budzić. Otulało ją przyjemne ciepło oraz znajomy zapach. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze chcąc nacieszyć się upojną wonią piżma i drzewa cedrowego. Wtuliła się jeszcze mocniej w źródło swojego błogiego stanu, pragnąc zatrzymać je przy sobie.

- Dzień dobry - te słowa wybudziły ją ze snu. Otworzyła oczy i okazało się, że jednak nie były to jej marzenia senne. Leżała na łóżku, a konkretniej na jego właścicielu. Zaczęła przypominać sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia, które zakończyły się na przesłuchiwaniu iPoda Klausa. Pierwotny wpatrywał się w dziewczynę rozmarzonym wzrokiem, obejmując ją ramieniem. W dalszym ciągu przylegała do niego ciałem, owinięta jak bluszcz. W nadnaturalnym tempie odskoczyła w przeciwległy kąt pokoju, wściekła na własną głupotę. _Przeklęta elektronika. Przeklęta Lana del Rey…_

- Dobrze spałaś? – zapytał, rozkładając się na łóżku i delektując przyjemną niespodzianką. Nie miała ochoty mu odpowiadać. Śniła o Klausie, przytulała się do niego i pragnęła więcej. Gorzej nie mogła już rozpocząć dnia. Gdyby mogła się rumienić, zapewne byłaby czerwona jak burak. Bez słowa wyszła z pokoju, chcąc wymazać z pamięci ostatnie godziny swojego życia.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą - dodał wampir na dobicie przeciwnika. _Jeden zero dla ciebie. _Uciekła do kuchni, licząc na zdobycie czegoś do picia. Lodówka była świetnie zaopatrzona, mimo wszystko wybrała tylko wodę Fiji. _Może to pozwoli mi trzeźwo myśleć. _Wzięła parę dużych łyków licząc na to, że cudowny płyn zapewni jej rozwiązanie krępującej sytuacji. _Podejdę do tego na luzie. Jesteśmy dorośli, nic się nie działo oprócz głupiego przytulania. _Jednak obejmowanie Klausa, a obejmowanie innych mężczyzn, zupełnie się różniło. Jak na zawołanie, w kuchni pojawił się obiekt jej gorączkowych rozważań. _Nareszcie się ubrał. _Luźne spodnie od piżamy zastąpiły inne, w kolorze khaki. Na dobrze już znany tors przywdział klasyczną, białą, lnianą koszulę. Jego uroczo potargane włosy zdradzały, że dopiero co zwlekł się z łóżka. _Nie jest dobrze, wygląda seksownie. Właśnie przyznałam, że Klaus wygląda seksownie. Znowu. _

- Już się zbierasz? Myślałem, że zjemy razem śniadanie - odparł, w dalszym ciągu świetnie się bawiąc.

- Śniadania nie ma w pakiecie - wyburczała starając się ominąć go w drzwiach. Pierwotny skutecznie taranował jej drogę.

- Caroline, nie złość się. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za wieczorną wizytę. - Mężczyzna przytrzymał ją za ramiona, by nigdzie się mu nie wymknęła. -Wybacz mi za wczorajsze, jak i zarówno dzisiejsze wygłupy. Czy w ten sposób zatrzymam cię tu jeszcze na chwilę? - zapytał, przybierając minę zbłąkanego psiaka.

- Okej - wydukała, wywracając oczami. Jak zwykle, nie mogła oprzeć się błagalnemu wzrokowi wampira i dotykowi jego dłoni na jej skórze.

- Fantastycznie. Zapraszam cię do jednej z moich ulubionych kawiarni. Mają stamtąd piękny widok. - Pierwotny najwidoczniej był już gotowy do wyjścia. Tymczasem Caroline nosiła ubrania z wczorajszego dnia i nawet bez użycia szczotki czuła, że ma dwa wielkie kołtuny. Przydałby się jej również prysznic.

- Klaus, jakbyś nie zauważył, mam na sobie to, w czym tu przyszłam. Z chęcią skorzystałabym również z łazienki, bo nie czuję się specjalnie świeżo.

- Skarbie, prezentujesz się jak zwykle ślicznie, ale jeżeli nalegasz… Ręczniki są w łazience, korzystaj z czego tylko chcesz. - Wampirzyca nie miała siły się z nim kłócić. Wiedziała, że Pierwotny nie odpuści tak łatwo, więc ze zrezygnowaniem udała się do łazienki. Pomieszczenie było cudowne. Zostało zaprojektowane z myślą o przebywających w nim gościach. Centrum pokoju stanowiła antyczna wanna z pozłacanymi elementami. W rogu znajdował się prysznic zawierający wszelkie gadżety. Oprócz tego, pokój wypełniały dwie marmurowe umywalki z pasującymi, ogromnymi lustrami. Jedna z nich była zajęta przez nieliczne męskie kosmetyki. Łazienkę można było określić jako luksusową i wygodną. Niepewnie wskoczyła pod prysznic wszędzie wyczuwając obecność wampira. Ciepła woda sprawiła jednak, że czuła się jak w domu. Gdy zakończyła poranną toaletę, owinięta tylko w ręcznik zdała sobie sprawę, że jedyne ubrania jakie posiada, to te z wczorajszego dnia. _Przydałoby się chociaż zmienić koszulkę. _Zakradła się do garderoby, jeszcze nie wiedząc, co planuje. _Nie tylko Klaus będzie się dzisiaj fantastycznie bawił._ Postanowiła zrobić coś, czego wampir się po niej nie spodziewał. Po chwili pojawiła się w pokoju dziennym z lekko wilgotnymi włosami, w dżinsowych szortach i niebieskiej koszuli należącej do Klausa. Właściciel ubrania wydawał się być co najmniej zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Pożyczyłam jedną z twoich koszul. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - powiedziała słodko. Sięgnęła po swoją torebkę chowając do niej wczorajszy T-shirt.

- Gotowy? - zapytała, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Pierwotny był oszołomiony zuchwałością Caroline. _Punkt dla mnie. _Dla podwojenia efektu, dziewczyna rozpięła trzy pierwsze guzki tak, że prowokacyjnie odsłaniała koronkę stanika.

- Idziemy- zaczął, dołączając do Caroline. - Świetnie w niej wyglądasz, zatrzymaj ją - dodał z enigmatycznym uśmiechem.

* * *

Jedli śniadanie w La Pergola, mając piękny widok na miasto. Wampirzyca zamówiła cappuccino i panini z mozzarellą. Jej towarzysz zadowolił się espresso i croissantem. Rozmawiali o dość przyziemnych sprawach, zachwycając się urokami Rzymu. W pewnym momencie, przyjemną atmosferę zakłócił dzwonek telefonu. Caroline sięgnęła do torebki, ale nie zdążyła odebrać. _Dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń od Domenico. _Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale ilość prób dodzwonienia się do Caroline mówiła sama za siebie. Domenico podniósł słuchawkę po pierwszym sygnale.

- Caroline, mia bella. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Czy już lepiej się czujesz? - Przypomniała sobie, jaką wymówkę zastosował Klaus, gdy pozostawili Włocha samego w klubie. Po incydencie z tamtej nocy, dziewczyna coraz mniej lubiła chłopaka.

- Tak, już lepiej. Dzwonisz tylko w tej sprawie? - zapytała oschłym głosem. Wampir, słyszący rozmowę, przybrał groźną minę. Gdyby nie dzieląca ich odległość telefoniczna, z pewnością pourywałby mu kończyny.

- Och, aniele. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zła za moje zachowanie. Zrozum, przy tak pięknej kobiecie ciężko jest się powstrzymać. - Teraz sama miała ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę.

- Nie, wszystko jest okej - wymamrotała, mając nadzieje, że dzięki temu szybko zakończy rozmowę.

- To fantasticamente! Moja matka wyprawia drobną galę charytatywną, liczę na to, że wpadniesz.

- Taaa, czemu nie, ale widzisz…- zaczęła, starając się wykręcić z kolejnego spotkania z Domenico.

- Świetnie! - przerwał. - Spotkajmy się o szóstej, już na miejscu. Villa de Gasperi w Appia Antica. Wymagane stroje wieczorowe. Ciao! - Rozłączył się, pozostawiając Caroline w skomplikowanej sytuacji. Nie chciała nigdzie iść, ale nie mogła mu też odmówić. Nie dał jej na to szansy. Wpadła na pewien pomysł.

- Masz zajęty wieczór? - zapytała szybko Klausa po zakończonej rozmowie.

- Panno Forbes, czyżby kolejna randka? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

- Słyszałeś przecież całą rozmowę - prychnęła. - Mówię serio, pójdziesz ze mną? Nie mam ochoty widzieć się z Domenico i przez cały wieczór słuchać jego długich wywodów na najciekawszy dla niego temat, jego samego.

- Jak mógłbym stracić taką okazję?

- Nie oszukujmy się. I tak byś przyszedł, bez mojego zaproszenia - westchnęła.

- Jest taka możliwość - odparł przechylając się na krześle. Położył na stole dwadzieścia euro. - Chodź, idziemy na zakupy.

Przechadzali się ulicą Condotti mijając same drogie sklepy. Gust Caroline uległ drobnej zmianie od kiedy wyjechała z rodzinnego miasteczka, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mogła przekonać się do kosztownych ubrań. Klaus, w przeciwieństwie do wampirzycy, czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Zgodziła się na zakupy z Pierwotnym tylko dlatego, że naprawdę nie miała się w co ubrać. Nie była również pewna, co do wyboru kreacji. Nigdy nie uczęszczała w żadnym balu charytatywnym, a z pewnością różnił się on od potańcówek w Mystic Falls. Weszli do małego sklepiku o nazwie _Francesca. _Mimo jego niewielkich gabarytów, bił od niego luksus. Powitała ich miła ekspedientka po trzydziestce i przyjemnej aparycji. Caroline błąkała się po sklepie. Pierwotny dyskretnie przeglądał półki, nawiązując rozmowę z włoską pracownicą. _Co by tu wybrać? _Ze względu na towarzystwo Klausa wiedziała, że nie może to być nic zbyt kuszącego. Wybrała prostą, czarną sukienkę z dekoltem w łódeczkę. Udała się do przymierzalni, znajdującej się na tyłach sklepu. Pomieszczenie było malutkie, znajdowało się w nim ogromne, antyczne lustro. Od świata oddzielała je ciężka kotara. Zrzuciła własne ubrania na ziemię, razem z koszulą wampira. Ściągając ją przez głowę czuła, jak przymierzalnię wypełnia jego zapach. Bez problemu włożyła czarną kreację, po czym przeglądnęła się w lustrze. _Bezpieczna i wygodna. Zasłania wszystkie rozpraszające miejsca._

- Czy wybrałaś już coś?

- Tak - powiedziała dziewczyna rozsuwając zasłonę̨. Mężczyzna stał przed przymierzalnią, a przez rękę̨ miał przewieszone stroje. Klaus zmierzył Caroline wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Wampirzyca spodziewała się̨ komentarza dezaprobaty, jednak takiego nie otrzymała.

-Wyglądasz pięknie, ale stać się̨ na wiele więcej - mówiąc to, wręczył jej pęczek sukien. Caroline nie była w stanie zareagować, ponieważ wampir wepchnął ją z powrotem do pomieszczenia, zasuwając kotarę̨ niczym wrota do starego zamku. Oznaczało to, że nie mogła wyjść bez przymierzenia ich wszystkich. Wzięła pierwszą z brzegu.

- Caroline, czy potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie, stanowczo jej nie potrzebuję - odpowiedziała, chociaż nie zdawała sobie sprawy z budowy sukni. Kreacja została uszyta z prostego, rubinowego gorsetu oraz lejącego, ciężkiego dołu w tym samym kolorze. Była odcinana w talii i miała dyskretne rozcięcie, na prawą nogę̨. Najbardziej zaskakujący był jej tył. Składała się z misternie wiązanego na elastyczne tasiemki gorsetu, z którymi nie była w stanie sobie poradzić, chyba że wykręciłaby sobie ręce i głowę̨ o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, co nie należało do umiejętności wampira. Mogła po prostu ściągnąć suknię i przymierzyć́ inną, ale coś ją podkusiło do zobaczenia czerwonej piękności w pełnej krasie.

- Chyba jednak skorzystam z pomocy - powiedziała Caroline, wiedząc bez odsuwania kotary, że na twarzy Klausa zagościł ogromny uśmiech zwycięstwa.

- Oczywiście. W czym mogę̨ służyć? - zapytał, ale nie potrzebował odpowiedzi, kiedy Caroline się̨ odwróciła. – Wiedziałem, że z tą możesz mieć problem. - _A ja wiedziałam, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Punkt dla ciebie._ Pierwotny wszedł do pokoiku i lekko zasunął zasłonę̨. Nagle przymierzalnia stała się̨ dwa razy mniejsza niż̇ wcześniej. Klaus objął delikatnie talię dziewczyny i chwycił końce tasiemek, które zaczął przekładać przez oczka gorsetu. Po chwili, odgarnął jej złociste włosy, które przeszkadzały w procesie wiązania, na ramię, muskając przy tym jej miękką skórę̨. Teraz praktycznie całe plecy od łopatek po ramiona były nagie. Caroline czuła jego ciepły oddech, który lekko łaskotał odkryte części skóry. Myślała, że z powodu gorsetu nie będzie mogła wziąć oddechu, ale póki co, wampir nie zawiązywał go mocno. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Powinnaś się̨ cieszyć, że nie jest to suknia na krynolinie. Zakładanie i wiązanie tych wszystkich warstw zajmowało mnóstwo czasu. Nie mówiąc już̇ o procesie ściągania...- wymamrotał z półuśmiechem, w stu procentach skoncentrowany na misternej sztuce. _Proszę, proszę, pan Pierwotny i inne kobiety. _Caroline nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad romansami wampira. Zawsze wydawały jej się one zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Popatrzyła na mężczyznę w lustrze. Korzystając z chwili, poświeciła mu trochę̨ więcej uwagi niż zazwyczaj. Był niewiele wyższy od niej. Jak zauważyła wczoraj, różnica wzrostu była idealna. Jak każdy wampir, którego poznała, był szczupły i umięśniony. Na wspomnienie jego nagiego torsu, czuła motylki w brzuchu. Jego włosy były w najdziwniejszym odcieniu, jaki widziała, co nie oznaczało, że jej się̨ nie podobały. Były w miedziano-karmelowym kolorze i układały się̨ w małe zawijaski. Caroline aż korciło, by pobawić́ się̨ niesfornymi kosmykami. _Tylko na chwilę... _Jego oczy w tym momencie były skupione na plecach dziewczyny, dlatego mogła spokojnie im się̨ przyjrzeć́ bez zagrożenia stracenia mowy. Było w nich coś niesamowicie tajemniczego i nie było to spojrzenie ani zwykłego wampira, ani tysiącletniego mordercy. Zawsze kiedy ich wzrok się̨ krzyżował, widziała w nich coś innego - doświadczenie, mądrość i niesamowity smutek. Inną częścią̨ jego twarzy, której za wszelką cenę̨ starała się̨ nie poświęcać uwagi, były usta. Pełne i kusząco czerwone, jak krew jego ofiar, zawsze przyciągały jej spojrzenie, chociaż̇ na niezauważalny ułamek sekundy. Na dodatek były otoczone delikatnym zarostem, który stanowił ich idealne obramowanie. Care zdała sobie sprawę̨, że obiekt jej obserwacji już nie poświecą uwagi sukience, tylko chce widzieć to samo, co ona.

- Gotowe - wyszeptał, chociaż dziewczyna czuła, że skończył dużo wcześniej. _Może robił dokładnie to samo, co ja przed chwilą..._Caroline przejrzała się̨ w lustrze, będąc bardziej zadowolona z efektów niż̇ powinna. Rubinowy materiał w zjawiskowy sposób podkreślał jej jasną karnację. Rozcięcie u dołu sukni sprawiało że czuła się̨ niczym grecka bogini. Nie sposób było zapomnieć o Klausie, który zdawał się̨ stać odrobinę bliżej niż wcześniej. Wampirzyca odwróciła się̨ tyłem do lustra, by zobaczyć efekty jego pracy. Układ tasiemek wskazywał na wysokie doświadczenie wykonawcy. Były perfekcyjnie ułożone, nawet kokardka, którą kończył się̨ węzeł, wyglądała idealnie. Odwróciła głowę̨ w stronę mężczyzny i już miała się obrócić z powrotem, kiedy coś ją zatrzymało.

- Dziękuję - wyszeptała najciszej jak potrafiła, nie wiedząc już na czym zatrzymać wzrok. Stała tylko kilka centymetrów od niego. Z powodu małej odległości była zmuszona patrzeć tylko i wyłącznie na Klausa, albo w podłogę̨. Wybrała to drugie.

- Do usług – wymamrotał, niespodziewanie odgarniając kosmyk jasnych włosów z twarzy Caroline i zatrzymując dłoń na jej aksamitnej skórze. Powietrze w kabinie zdawało się̨ być cięższe. Pod wpływem gorącego dotyku koniuszków palców na swoim policzku, spojrzała mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że już jest zgubiona w ich ciemnej otchłani. Czuła, że tonie, jej nogi miękły, nie mogła złapać oddechu. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czuła. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie chwile z dzisiejszego poranka. Dotyk jego skóry, silne ramię zapewniające bezpieczeństwo, zapach, który już na zawsze będzie jej się kojarzyć tylko z jedną osobą. Klaus zdawał się̨ wykorzystywać jej chwilę słabości. Z każdą sekundą zagłębiał się̨ dalej w jej błękitnym wzroku, odkrywając jej kolejne warstwy. Nie była w stanie już nic ukrywać. Stała się̨ bezbronna, jak wtedy, gdy leżała umierająca na łóżku, zdana tylko na jego łaskę̨. Jednak on też stał się̨ dostępny, ukazując całą gorycz, desperację i melancholię. Odczuwała też inne emocje, których nie potrafiła rozczytać. Palce, które znajdowały się̨ na jej policzku, zaczęły subtelnie wędrować w dół ku jej szyi, zostawiając po sobie płonące ślady. Wszystkie te czynności trwające zaledwie ułamki sekund, zdawały się̨ być wiecznością̨, której żadne z nich nie chciało kończyć́.

Nagle intymną atmosferę przerwało odsunięcie kotary.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_And breath me_

Odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni. Osobą, naruszającą ich prywatność, była ekspedientka niosąca parę innych sukienek, o które prosił ją Klaus. W jednym momencie wampiry powróciły do swoich regularnych min. Mimo wszystko, elektryczna nić, wiążąca ich oboje, była wręcz namacalna.

- Wygląda pani olśniewająco - odparła włoszka zabawnym angielskim.

- Nie biorę jej - odwarknęła Caroline, wypychając Klausa z przymierzalni. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona własną reakcją, nie planowała być niemiła. Z resztą, sama uważała kreację za, co najmniej, ładną. Chcąc ściągnąć rubinową suknię zapomniała, że rozwiązanie gorsetu będzie nie lada wyczynem. Jednak naładowana złością, była zdolna do nie lada akrobacji. Brutalnie wcisnęła kreację na wieszak, w głębi duszy odczuwając żal, że nie będzie mogła jej założyć. Wkładając własne ubrania, czuła płonące ścieżki na swojej skórze, pozostawione przez palce Pierwotnego. Podobało jej się. Jego dotyk był niezaprzeczalnie elektryzujący. Była bliska furii zapinając koszulę Klausa. _Po co ją w ogóle zabierałam?_ Dzięki kawałkowi materiału na nagiej skórze czuła, jakby miała jeszcze bliższy kontakt z wampirem. Myśląc o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby nie ekspedientka, jej irracjonalna część odstawiała dziki taniec radości. Racjonalna Caroline łapała się za głowę. Patrząc na to z innej strony, od dawna nie była z żadnym mężczyzną. Podczas jej europejskiej podróży czasem umawiała się na randki. Jednak jej znajomości kończyły się, co najwyżej, tylko na paru pocałunkach. _Które w żaden sposób nie mogą się równać ze zwykłym dotykiem Klausa, lub skradzionymi spojrzeniami._ Całą winę za jej uczucia zrzucała tylko na samotność. _Czy mogę coś do niego czuć? Nie. Nie ma mowy. Jest to niemożliwe. Nigdy tak się nie stanie. _Z pęczkiem nieprzymierzonych sukni, wróciła do sklepu. Klaus stał przy kasie, czekając na dziewczynę.

- Którą w końcu wybrałaś? - zapytał, w porównaniu do Caroline, zachowując spokój. Jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Wampirzyca zapomniała o celu, w jakim wyszli na zakupy. Po omacku wyciągnęła pierwszą lepszą suknię mając nadzieję, że okaże się mniej wyzywająca niż poprzednia. Rzuciła ją na ladę, wyciągając kartę kredytową.

- A co z czerwoną? - zapytał w enigmatycznym uśmiechu. _Ty podły draniu. Bawisz się w najlepsze, nieprawdaż?_

- Nie chcę jej. Jest zbyt rozpraszająca - odparła, czując jak jej głos w końcu się uspokaja.

- Wydaje mi się, że to nie ona jest najbardziej rozpraszająca - wyszeptał Klaus, spoglądając wymownie na Caroline, która za wszelką cenę nie chciała na niego patrzeć. - Ile jestem winien? - zapytał ekspedientkę.

- Hej! Jestem sama w stanie za to zapłacić - wykrzyknęła oburzona.

- Rozważ to jako prezent - odparł ze swoim firmowym, sarkastycznym uśmiechem. Zanim zdążyła się sprzeciwić, wampir już wypisał czek. - Zawiozę ją do twojego hotelu. Tymczasem musimy się już rozstać, mam parę spraw do załatwienia.

Bez słowa wyszli ze sklepu.

- Będę wpół do szóstej - dodał, po czym oddalili się w przeciwne strony. Caroline praktycznie biegła. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to przeklęte miejsce. _Przeklęty sklep. Przeklęta przymierzalnia. Przeklęta sukienka. _Nieważne, jak daleko by się nie oddaliła, wspomnienia i uczucie gorąca na skórze, najwyraźniej nie miały tego w planach.

Rzuciła się na łóżko wspominając ostatnie wydarzenia. _Jeden dzień, a potrafi być tak intensywny. _Zanim wróciła do hotelu, odwiedziła jeszcze sklep z butami. Nie była pewna, czy będą pasować do sukni, ponieważ nawet nie pamiętała, jak wyglądała. Kreacja opuściła sklep razem z Klausem. Wybrała delikatne, srebrne sandałki Manolo Blahnika, na które przeznaczyła nie małą sumkę. Poszła do kuchni w celu zapewnienia deficytu krwi. Sącząc gęsty płyn, zagłębiła się w tę część swojego umysłu, której starała się unikać. Postanowiła odpowiedzieć sobie na nurtujące pytanie. _Czy podoba mi się Klaus? _Niezaprzeczalnie jako mężczyzna był przystojny, robił wrażenie na wielu kobietach. Pod tym względem, rozważając wampira jak każdego innego faceta, mogła odpowiedzieć twierdząco. _Czy PODOBA mi się KLAUS?_ Klaus jako tysiącletni Pierwotny. Ten, który przez długi czas był jej najgorszym wrogiem. Klaus, który uratował jej życie nie raz. Klaus, z którym potrafiła się śmiać z byle głupoty. Klaus, którego dotyk rozpalał w niej zmysły. Klaus, przy którym czuła równowagę i stabilność. Wewnątrz wręcz ją skręcało, ale musiała to przyznać. Klaus, jako Klaus, w pewnym sensie jej się podobał. _Pytanie tylko, czy on czuje to samo?_ Zapewniał ją tyle razy, że jest piękna i pełna światła. Z jego ust, pod jej adresem, padło tyle miłych komplementów. Żaden mężczyzna nie potrafił jej zaimponować w ten sposób, sprawić, że zapominała o swoich kompleksach. Martwiła się, że nie była jedyną kobietą, którą tak traktował. Nie wiedziała nic o jego przeszłości pod względem romansów. _Możliwe, że to wszystko to tylko gra. _Caroline opuściła kuchnię mając jeszcze więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Wchodząc do sypialni, zauważyła ogromną torbę z logo sklepu _Francesca. Jak mogłam jej nie zauważyć._ Wyciągnęła zakupioną suknię. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na bezpieczną. Zrzuciła własne ubrania, po czym nałożyła nowy zakup. Suknia była kremowa, sięgająca do samej ziemi. Przez jej bok przechodziły dwa czarne pasy, podkreślając talię. W najwęższym miejscu ciała wampirzycy znajdowała się gruba fałda materiału, jeszcze bardziej zaznaczając wcięcie. Kreacja była bez ramiączek, od biustu w górę ciągnęły się kolejne części tkaniny, które łączyły się na szyi tworząc uwodzicielski dekolt. Tył sukni odsłaniał plecy w ich centrum. _Niedobrze. Jest ładna, elegancka i seksowna. _Westchnęła i odłożyła kreację na miejsce, poszukując odpowiedniej bielizny, gdy zauważyła, że w torbie znajduję się coś jeszcze. Po kolorze materiału już wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Rubinowa kreacja spokojnie leżała w papierowej siatce błagając, aby ktoś ją założył. Caroline westchnęła. Rozum podpowiadał jej, by spalić prezent. Tymczasem dziewczyna wrzuciła ją na dno garderoby mając nadzieje, że suknia samoistnie zniknie.

Punktualnie o wpół do szóstej Caroline zjeżdżała windą do recepcji. W eleganckiej sukni i nowych szpilkach czuła się fantastycznie. Włosy upięła w wysoki kok, wypuszczając luźno pojedyncze pasma. Widząc jej towarzysza w holu czuła, jak miękną jej kolana. _Znowu? Nogi z waty? _To nowe uczucie obezwładniało wampirzycę. Klaus swoim wyglądem przypomniał jej aktora z filmów akcji. W czarnym garniturze i muszce prezentował się fenomenalnie. Tylko on potrafił nosić tak klasyczny strój, w tak nonszalancki sposób. On również wydawał się być pod wrażeniem wyglądu partnerki. Zmierzył wampirzycę od stóp do głów pożerając ją wzrokiem. Caroline czuła się wręcz nieprzyzwoicie, kiedy na środku publicznego miejsca wymieniali ich prywatne spojrzenia.

- Caroline. - Skinął głową mężczyzna, podając jej ramię. Nawet tylko wymawiając jej imię odczuwała, że kryło się pod nim wiele innych słów. Dzięki niemu czuła, że naprawdę wygląda pięknie.

- Klaus. - Również odpowiedziała skinieniem, wkładając rękę pod jego ramię. Jak para z bajki, udali się do Mercedesa wampira.

* * *

Caroline siedziała przy stoliku i sączyła szampana w otoczeniu obrzydliwie bogatych ludzi. Impreza odbywała się w willi należącej do rodziny Domenico, którą w końcu miała okazję poznać. Pierwszą spotkała Alessandrę, jego matkę, która była barwną postacią. Jak w każdej włoskiej rodzinie, pełniła ważną rolę i wszyscy odnosili się do niej z szacunkiem. Jednakże, na tym kończyły się porównania do tradycyjnej matki. Wyglądem dorównywała o połowę młodszym kobietom. Miała szczupłe, wysportowane ciało z nienaturalnie dużym biustem. Po kolorze skóry można było stwierdzić, że często zażywa kąpieli słonecznych. Z głowy spływały długie, farbowane na popielaty blond włosy. Jej usta, tak samo jak piersi, były sporych gabarytów. Jedno i drugie, jak podejrzewała Caroline, nie były dziełem natury. Mimo wszystkich urodowych udziwnień, można było stwierdzić, iż za młodu Alessandra była chodzącą pięknością. Jej nosek był idealnie prosty, a oczy nadawały ostrości rysom twarzy. Z pozoru wydawała się być nieprzystępna, lecz jej ciepły uśmiech wszystko wynagradzał. Ponadto była władcza i lubiła mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Z pewnością była lepszą głową rodziny niż ojciec. Nicodemo nie zwykł przebywać w domu, praca pochłaniała praktycznie całe jego życie. Na rodzinnym polu oddawał całą inicjatywę żonie. Z wyglądu przypominał typowego chirurga plastycznego. Dbał o wygląd, a najbardziej rzucające się w oczy były śnieżnobiałe, idealnie proste zęby. Patrząc na niego, Caroline miała nieodparte wrażenie, że są one sztuczne. Po przedstawieniu się, oboje odeszli do swoich obowiązków zostawiając dziewczynę w towarzystwie Domenico i Klausa, którzy nie byli z tego powodu zbytnio zadowoleni. Jednak łączył ich jeden czynnik - Caroline. Mimo wszelkich niedogodności towarzyszyli jej przez cały wieczór, rywalizując o względy wampirzycy. Teraz dziewczyna miała chwilę wytchnienia, ponieważ obaj panowie poszli po drinki.

- Przepraszam, mogę się przysiąść? - usłyszała kobiecy głos. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć rozmówcę. Dziewczyna była jednym z tych typów, że każda była o nią zazdrosna, mimo iż nie była chodzącą Afrodytą. Miała krótkie, sięgające do ucha czarne włosy oraz pełne usta. Była niewysoką osobą o apetycznych kształtach. Po kocich oczach o zielonym odcieniu i prostym nosku domyśliła się, że jest ona córką Alessandry.

- Nie zostałyśmy sobie przedstawione. Jestem Valentina. - Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku wampirzycy.

- Caroline - odparła, oddając uścisk. - Miło mi cię poznać. Musisz być siostrą Domenico.

- Nie inaczej - odpowiedziała z płynnym angielskim akcentem. Ucięły sobie krótką pogawędkę. Wampirzyca dowiedziała się, że Valentina ma szesnaście lat i chodzi do amerykańskiej szkoły, stąd taki poprawny angielski. Ich rozmowa nie trwała długo, Włoszka musiała wracać do innych gości. Sprawiała wrażenie miłej, poukładanej nastolatki. Do stolika wrócił Klaus i Domenico. Włoch przyniósł dwa kieliszki z martini, Pierwotny trzymał w ręce butelkę szampana.

- Caroline, to dla ciebie. - Domenico wcisnął jej drinka do ręki. Wampirzyca nie miała ochoty już na nic do picia, więc odstawiła kieliszek na bok. Klaus siedział tuż naprzeciwko, oglądając śmieszną scenkę. Nonszalancko otworzył butelkę szampana i nalał sobie jedną lampkę, wznosząc po cichu toast w kierunku Caroline. _Super, przynajmniej on się świetnie bawi. _O ile Pierwotny był całkiem uroczy w rywalizacji z Domenico, Włoch okazał się być nie do zniesienia. Atmosferę przy stoliku przerwał głos dochodzący z mikrofonu.

- Panie i panowie, zapraszamy do balowej części sali w celu kontynuacji charytatywnego wieczoru. - Zaprosiła gości gospodyni, Alessandra. Wcześniej odbyła się aukcja, na której sprzedano ogromną ilość drogocennych dóbr. Caroline, razem z jej towarzyszami, wstała i udała się do sali balowej. To pomieszczenie, tak jak i reszta domu, było urządzone w eklektycznym stylu. Można było odnaleźć wiele elementów nowoczesnych, jak i antycznych. Całość była bardzo szykowna.

- Drodzy goście, przechodzimy do następnej części, zabawy. Zaczniemy od losowania. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na numerki które dostali państwo przy wejściu. - Wydała komendę Alessandra. Kiedy Klaus i Caroline wchodzili na przyjęcie, wręczono im numerek do licytacji. Jeszcze wtedy wszyscy myśleli, że taki będzie ich jedyny cel. Pani domu włożyła starannie wypielęgnowaną dłoń do szklanej kuli z górą papierków. Wylosowała trzy z nich.

- Poproszę o wystąpienie trzech pań z numerem dwadzieścia, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć oraz pięć. - Z grupy zebranych ludzi, zaczęły się wyłaniać kandydatki.

- Caroline, jesteś numerem pięć - wyszeptał Klaus. Dziewczyna nawet nie brała pod uwagę, że będzie jedną z wylosowanych. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na swój numerek, aby się upewnić. _Pięć, a niech to szlag. _Dołączyła do pozostałych kobiet.

- Dobrze, to jeszcze nie koniec zabawy. Teraz zaczyna się licytacja pierwszego tańca! - wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie prowadząca. Caroline zrobiło się niedobrze, bo już przewidywała, kim będą kupujący w jej przypadku. _W co ja się wpakowałam?! _- Poproszę o panią z numerem dwadzieścia - odparła Alessandra. Była urodzoną prezenterką, ciepłą i gościnną. Kandydatka z wygłoszonym numerem, stanęła obok Włoszki. Była bardzo wysoka i chuda. Dzięki wydatnym kościom policzkowym przypominała modelkę. Krótka, cekinowa kreacja z piórkami jeszcze bardziej podkreślała jej drobną budowę.

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała gospodyni.

- Lisa - odparła nieśmiało, uśmiechając się do zgormadzonych.

- Brawa dla Lisy! - wykrzyknęła Alessandra, po czym wszyscy entuzjastycznie zaczęli klaskać. Po krótkim przedstawieniu, rozpoczęła się licytacja. O kobietę biło się w sumie czterech mężczyzn, a pierwszy taniec sprzedano za pięć tysięcy euro. Po niej przyszedł czas na numer dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Dziewczyna spod tej liczby, o imieniu Anna, była niska i korpulentna, a na głowie miała ogromnego koka. Wydawała się być uprzejmą i towarzyską osobą, bez żadnych zahamowań żartowała sobie z publicznością. Jej taniec sprzedano za dziesięć tysięcy euro i należał się jej mężowi. Kiedy przyszedł czas na Caroline, czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Dzięki występom na Miss Mystic Falls, miała wprawę w tego rodzaju wystąpieniach. Mimo wszystko, odczuwała drobne zdenerwowanie, ponieważ nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Kiedy nadszedł czas licytacji, pierwszy zgłosił się siwy mężczyzna.

- Dwa tysiące - wykrzyknął.

- Sześć tysięcy - odparł inny mężczyzna z końca sali.

- Piętnaście tysięcy - odrzekł znajomy głos. Okazał się nim być Domenico, który już szykował się do pożarcia swojej ofiary.

- Dwadzieścia tysięcy. - Od razu przebił go Klaus. _Całe szczęście. _Poprzedni dwaj kandydaci zrezygnowali z dalszej licytacji.

- Dwadzieścia siedem tysięcy - krzyknął Włoch.

- Czterdzieści - szybko dodał Pierwotny. Publiczność obserwowała pojedynek z zapartym wdechem w piersiach. Na sali było czuć zażartość obu rywali.

- Czterdzieści cztery.

- Czterdzieści pięć.

- Czterdzieści dziewięć tysięcy! - wykrzyknął Domenico z widocznymi kropelkami potu na czole. _Twoja kolej, Klaus. _Była przerażona ceną licytacji, lecz nie chciała zostać sprzedana Domenico. Klaus rzucił swoje firmowe spojrzenie Caroline. Miała nadzieję, że odbije piłeczkę. _No dalej, Klaus, tysiąc euro różnicy jest niczym w porównaniu z całą kwotą._ Tymczasem wampir uniósł ręce w ramach poddania się.

- Czterdzieści dziewięć tysięcy po raz pierwszy, po raz drugi - przeciągała tę chwilę Alessandra. - Sprzedane! - Caroline czuła, jakby ktoś oblał ją kubłem zimnej wody. _Co za zdrajca, zrobił to specjalnie!_ Była pewna, że za wszelką cenę będzie chciał ją wykupić, jednak on traktował to jako świetną zabawę. Domenico w podskokach znalazł się przy Caroline.

- Czy mogę prosić? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź Caroline, zaprowadził ją na parkiet. Muzyka zaczęła grać, a wampirzyca czuła zbliżające się wymioty. Domenico skradł więcej niż jeden taniec. Obecnie tańczyli już szóstą piosenkę. Właściwie nie można było nazwać tego tańcem, lecz dzikimi pląsami. Klaus siedział w rogu sali i z enigmatycznym wyrazem twarzy obserwował tańczącą parę. Dziewczyna, wręcz błagalnym wzrokiem, patrzyła w kierunku Pierwotnego. Włoch przez cały taniec ślizgał dłońmi po ciele Caroline, specjalnie zahaczając o pewne wypukłości. Udawał świetnego tancerza, tymczasem jego nogi plątały się z każdym krokiem. Caroline miała całe stopy podeptane przez partnera. Kiedy piosenka już dobiegała końca, Domenico rozgrzewał się do następnej, kiedy zza jego pleców wyłonił się cień.

- Odbijany - odparł Klaus przejmując Caroline w swoje ramiona i nie zwracając uwagi na młodego chłopaka. Dziewczyna czuła ulgę. Z głośników zaczęły wydobywać się dźwięki _Glitter in the Air, _wykonywane przez wynajęty zespół. Jego wokalistą była drobna murzynka o przepięknym, subtelnym głosie.

- Dlaczego tak późno?! - prawie wykrzyczała Caroline, chociaż nie była już zła. Ciała wampirów wolno wirowały w tańcu, idealnie do siebie dopasowane. Jedna dłoń mężczyzny spokojnie spoczywała na talii, druga obejmowała rękę partnerki. Czuła się pewnie i stabilnie. Zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy z nim tańczyła. Dystans między nimi był mniejszy niż zwykle, więc ich sylwetki prawię się stykały, przesyłając między sobą ładunki elektryczne. Motylki w brzuchu dziewczyny rozpoczęły walca. Goście dookoła tańczącej pary zniknęli. Na parkiecie znajdowali się tylko Klaus i Caroline.

- Och, myślałem, że się dobrze bawisz. Nie chciałem ci przerywać - niewinnie odparł Klaus.

- Ha-ha-ha, bardzo śmieszne. Jednak nie tylko z tego powinieneś się tłumaczyć. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu wygrać? Wiem, że to sporo pieniędzy, ale tysiąc w jedną czy drugą stronę nie robi różnicy przy pięćdziesięciu tysiącach euro.

- Postanowiłem, że zacznę oszczędzać i rozsądniej wydawać pieniądze. Moja księgowa nie pochwaliłaby tak impulsywnego zakupu, nie sądzisz? - Pierwotny w dalszym ciągu miał szampański humor. Właściwie dziewczyna martwiła się, że wampir może być znudzony towarzystwem ludzi, ale dramat na linii Domenico-Caroline niezmiernie go bawił. - Poza tym, nie mogłem sobie odmówić oskubania Domenico z pieniędzy.

- Od godziny liczyłam na ratunek. Przyznam, że zawiodłam się na tobie - dodała, pragnąc wywołać w nim wyrzuty sumienia.

- Och, a ja czekałem tylko, aż będziesz błagać. Pragnąć mnie. Mam już dość wymuszania na tobie tańca ze mną - wymruczał, szeptając jej do ucha.

- Cóż, jak widać twój plan się nie spełnił - odpowiedziała, czując przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się usta wampira. Podobała jej się ta zabawa.

- Wręcz przeciwnie - dodał. Caroline nie miała ochoty już dłużej się z nim kłócić. Chciała czerpać przyjemność z tańca, śmiać się razem z Klausem, cieszyć się z jego obecności. Ich taniec przerwał donośny głos.

- Panie i panowie, dochodzi godzina dwunasta, czyli pokaz sztucznych ogni. Zapraszam na zewnątrz! - krzyknęła gospodyni. Wszyscy goście ruszyli w kierunku ogromnego tarasu. Klaus i Caroline odsunęli się od siebie, oboje żałując że nie mogą zatrzymać chwili.

- Chodź tędy. Jak widać, to miejsce nie jest takie popularne. - Pierwotny wskazał mały balkonik, znajdujący się przy jadalni. - Przyniosę szampana, zaczekaj tam na mnie. - Caroline posłusznie weszła na balkon. Nie była jednak sama.

- Valentina, jak miło cię znowu spotkać - zagadała Caroline. Młodsza siostra siedziała na ziemi, paląc papierosa.

- Ciii - położyła palec na ustach. - Nie mów nic mojej mamie. - _Najwyraźniej się pomyliłam, co do tego__,__ że jest taka grzeczna._

- Nie ma sprawy - odparła wampirzyca.

- Widzę, że mój brat nie daje ci spokoju - powiedziała, nonszalancko pociągając papierosa. Wypuściła dym, tworząc z niego kółka. Valentina, którą poznała przed zaledwie godziną, zdawała się być zupełnie inną osobą.

- Cóż, właściwie…- Caroline chciała sprostować sytuację, nie wiedziała na ile może sobie pozwolić przy siostrze Domenico.

- Nie przejmuj się, to palant - przerwała jej Valentina, tym razem wypuszczając dym nosem. - Jeżeli chcesz, żeby się od ciebie odczepił, powiedz mu raz, a dobrze. - Caroline zszokowała szczerość Włoszki, lecz z drugiej strony była zadowolona, że nie musi niczego przed nią udawać.

- Dzięki - odparła z ulgą. - Aż tak bardzo widać, że za nim nie przepadam? - zapytała, przygryzając wargę.

- Nie, jesteś zbyt miła. Za to Domenico robi z siebie pajaca. Już mu to powiedziałam, ale mnie nie słucha. - Zgasiła papierosa. - Kretyn.

- Dobra, rozumiem, mam postawić sprawę jasno - wymamrotała Caroline, lecz miała wrażenie, że Valentina już jej nie słucha. Bezczelnym wzrokiem przejrzała towarzyszkę od stóp do głów. Włoszka, mimo młodszego wieku, onieśmielała wampirzycę swoim nastawieniem.

- Hej, jesteś fajna. Powinnyśmy wyjść gdzieś za zakupy, czy coś - zagadała dziewczyna.

- Pewnie. - Caroline nie była jednak przekonana czy chce gdzieś wychodzić z dziewczyną. Valentina kiwnęła głową w ramach pożegnania i chwiejnym krokiem opuściła wampirzycę. Zaraz po niej, na balkon wszedł kelner, proponując dziewczynie szampana. Ta wzięła kieliszek, ale wiedziała, że Klaus powinien się zjawić lada moment z kolejną porcją alkoholu przeznaczoną dla niej. Upiła łyczek. Chyba nigdy nie próbowała tak dobrego szampana. Płyn przyjemnie przelał się przez jej gardło, pozostawiając palącą ścieżkę. Szampan już błogo huczał w głowie Caroline. Jak na zawołanie zjawił się Pierwotny.

- Ostrożnie, panno Forbes. Nie chce się chyba pani upić. - Zagadał niosąc osobne dwa kieliszki. Odwróciła wzrok, aby popatrzeć na niebo. _Fajerwerki powinny pojawić się już za chwilę. _Chciała powrócić do rozmowy, jednak na miejscu Klausa stał ktoś zupełnie inny. Nogi jej zmiękły z osłupienia.

- Tata? - Przed wampirzycą stał nie kto inny jak Bill Forbes. Relacje między dziewczyną i ojcem były słodko-gorzkie. Z jednej strony, brakowało jej Billa, z drugiej, na całe życie zapamięta, jakim torturom ją poddawał w celu wyleczenia jej z wampiryzmu. Scena, rysująca się przed oczami Caroline, wyglądała jak z koszmaru.

- Córeczko - wziął ją w ramiona.

- Tato, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, mimowolnie czując gorące łzy. Nie wiedziała, że widok jej ojca tak na nią wpłynie. Nagle jego uścisk z delikatnego, rodzicielskiego, przynoszącego bezpieczeństwo, zamienił się w mocniejszy.

- Tato, co się dzieje? - czuła zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo.

- Cichutko, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To jest jedyny sposób - wyszeptał ni stąd, ni zowąd wbijając drewniany kołek prosto w serce Caroline. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wić i krzyczeć czując odpływające z niej życie. Po chwili kołek zniknął, a jej ojciec znowu stał się Klausem. Siedzieli na balkonie, a on ją obejmował. Na niebie gościły piękne fajerwerki.

- Klaus? Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest mój ojciec? - zapytała, widząc wyraźne zdenerwowanie na twarzy wampira.

- Caroline, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptał, nie wypuszczając jej z ramion.

- Przestańcie wszyscy powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze! Co się tutaj dzieje?! - była przerażona. Wszystko wydawało się takie realne, a zarazem nieprawdopodobne. Momentalnie Klaus zmienił swoje nastawienie. Już nie był troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Biło od niego zimno mordercy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył jak mantrę, po czym wyrwał Caroline serce z piersi sprawiając, że krzyczała w niebogłosy.

* * *

Obudziła się na łóżku zlana potem. Już nie przebywała w willi Domenico, tylko w sypialni w hotelu Palazzo Manfredi. Wydarzenia tego wieczoru pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Na dodatek czuła się fatalnie. Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś łamał jej każdą kość w ciele. To wspomnienie było niezwykle znajome. Na jej łóżku siedział Klaus ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Jego muszka zwisała rozwiązana z szyi, marynarka leżała na podłodze. Skory do zabawy mężczyzna już dawno zniknął. Gdy wampir tylko zauważył, że Caroline oprzytomniała, sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej czujnego.

- Caroline, spokojnie, to ja. Już jesteś bezpieczna - wyszeptał. Chciała się podnieść z poduszki, ale zawroty głowy jej na to nie pozwalały.

- Klaus, co się dzieje? Dlaczego… - głos załamał się dziewczynie. Powróciły do niej przerażające obrazy. Kiedy Klaus ją zasztyletował, gdy powrócił jej ojciec. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak źle się czuję?

- Jad wilkołaka - odparł wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Wiedziała jednak, że nie jest zły na nią. Nie rozumiała tylko, jak jad wilkołaka mógł znaleźć się w jej organizmie. Pierwotny, jakby czytając jej w myślach, odpowiedział na pytanie. - Był w szampanie. Ktoś próbował cię otruć. - Nagle wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. _Szampan przyniesiony przez kelnera, tuż przed fajerwerkami. To dlatego wydawał mi się być taki inny w smaku._

- Dlaczego ktoś chciałby mnie otruć? - zapytała, po części nie wierząc w nieprawdopodobną wersję wydarzeń.

- Nie wiem…- zaczął. - Nic w tej całej historii nie ma sensu. - Caroline domyślała się, że wampir wcale nie mówi o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego wieczoru. - Muszę wyjechać - westchnął. _Wyjechać?! _Dziewczynie trudno to było przyznać, ale nie chciała, by Klaus ją tak szybko opuszczał. Od kiedy zjawił się w Rzymie, bawiła się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Jadę z tobą - wypaliła. _Brawo. Gratulacje, Caroline Forbes. Właśnie przyznałaś, że coś do niego czujesz. _Klaus się zaśmiał.

- Mówiąc ja, miałem na myśli my. Nie pozwoliłbym ci zostać samej, kiedy to ty jesteś celem ataków - dokończył wampir. Nagle całe ciało kobiety przeszył palący ból. Wrzasnęła.

- Szybko. Musisz się napić mojej krwi. - Mówiąc to, pomógł się podnieść Caroline. Dziewczyna przysiadła na kolanach, licząc na podstawienie przez mężczyznę nadgarstka. Tymczasem Klaus sugestywnie przechylił głowę na bok, odsłaniając szyję. Rzuciła mu pytający wzrok. - Przez tętnicę szyjną płynie więcej krwi, szybciej poczujesz się lepiej - odparł. Wampirzyca niepewnie przysunęła się do Pierwotnego, wdychając jego zapach. On delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy, przytrzymując plecy.

- Częstuj się - wyszeptał, po czym Caroline zatopiła kły w jego szyi. Krew wybuchła w jej ustach, uruchamiając lawinę doznań. Już raz żywiła się na Klausie, jednak tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Krew Pierwotnego smakowała wyśmienicie, nie można jej było przyrównać do jakiejkolwiek innej na świecie. Gęsty płyn był słodki, lecz miał w sobie nutkę goryczy, która zamiast odpychać, przyciągała jak magnez. Z jękiem, którego nie poznałaby po swoim głosie, jeszcze mocniej przyssała się do rany. Klaus cicho westchnął. Najwyraźniej on również inaczej odczuwał dzielenie krwią. Wampirzyca czuła, że krew już dawno ją wyleczyła, ale pragnęła więcej. Pijąc, miała wrażenie, jakby wdychała samego Klausa. Krążył on po jej organizmie, wypełniając myśli. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czuła. Było to zakazane i magnetyczne. Blokada w jej umyśle została zwolniona, pozwalając krwiopijczyni na dokonanie czynów, których by się po sobie nie spodziewała. Z dziką rozkoszą rzuciła się na Pierwotnego, oplatając nogami jego biodra. Wampir w żaden sposób się nie bronił. Zatopił dłonie we włosach Caroline, po czym przesunął nimi po całej długości pleców dziewczyny, zatrzymując tuż nad pośladkami. Dotyk mężczyzny był spotęgowany, raził prądem całą jej skórę. Caroline przyciągnęła do siebie wampira, wbijając palce w łopatki. Całe jej ciało chciało go odczuwać, słodko zatracając się w nim. Już nie chodziło o samą krew, tylko jej właściciela. Miała wrażenie, że zapach mężczyzny oparami wypełnia całą sypialnię. Oddech Klausa stał się ciężki i chrapliwy, dodatkowo pobudzając dziewczynę. Nagle eksplozja doznań została przerwana. Pierwotny odsunął wszczepioną w jego szyję Caroline. Ku jej zdziwieniu, nawet się nie opierała.

- Sądzę, że jak na dzisiaj wystarczy - wyszeptał słabym głosem. Wampirzycę przepełniał spokój. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła, żeby jej umysł był taki czysty. W żaden sposób nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć tego, co się przed chwilą stało. Uśpiona, racjonalna część dziewczyny podpowiadała, że to przeżycie nie było właściwe, ale teraz nie miała ochoty tego rozważać. Błogo osunęła się na poduszkę, zapominając o otaczającym ją świecie. W jej głowie przepływało tylko jedno imię. _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…_

* * *

Delikatnie ułożył głowę Caroline na poduszce. Momentalnie zasnęła, z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. Pierwotny sięgnął po chusteczkę z pudełka, leżącego na szafce nocnej, po czym starł z twarzy dziewczyny ciemne smugi krwi. Wyglądała słodko, jak anioł. Jej złociste włosy rozsypały się na poduszce tworząc aureolę. Westchnął, mimowolnie przejeżdżając palcem po jedwabiście gładkim policzku wampirzycy. _Caroline, co ty ze mną robisz? _Szybko przeszedł do łazienki, aby zmyć gęsty płyn z własnej szyi. To, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, nigdy wcześniej mu się nie przydarzyło. Był oszołomiony i przerażony. Owszem, słyszał o dzieleniu się krwią między wampirami i jaki czasem ma ono wpływ na nich, ale raczej w to nie wierzył. Na Pierwotnego spadła nieznana fala uczuć. Chciał trzymać Caroline w swoich ramionach, chronić ją, rozbawiać, spędzać z nią czas. Mogli się nawet nie odzywać, tylko odczuwać własną obecność. Jeszcze nigdy, podczas swojego tysiącletniego życia, nie miał podobnych myśli. Było to uczucie zupełnie nowe i niebezpieczne. Zepchnął wszelkie osobiste rozterki na bok. Wytarł szyję ręcznikiem i wrócił do sypialni. Pokój, tak jak reszta apartamentu, był kompletnie zdemolowany. Zastał taki wystrój, kiedy wrócił z Caroline do hotelu. Wprawiło go to w osłupienie. Wiedział, że otrucie dziewczyny oraz wizyta w jej apartamencie nie są przypadkiem. Instynkt podpowiadał mu również, że te ataki nie są wymierzone tylko w stronę wampirzycy. Przechodząc przez stratowany salon, trafił do kuchni. Lodówka, o dziwo, nie uległa demolce. Klaus wyciągnął woreczek z krwią. Musiał uzupełnić jej deficyt. Po uratowaniu Caroline, czuł się słaby, a w obecnej sytuacji był to najmniej pożądany stan. Biorąc kolejne łyki, musiał powstrzymać grymas na twarzy. Krew z woreczków smakowała obrzydliwie. Miał ochotę na ciepłą krew z żywego człowieka. _Albo na krew Caroline… _Zawitała mu nowa myśl w głowie, którą pragnął natychmiast odsunąć. Musiał skupić się na ważniejszych sprawach. Ostatnie dni spędził na czytaniu listów Giovanny, które w żaden sposób nie dawały mu odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytania. Cała historia z Piątką oraz zdjęciem klątwy, a teraz jeszcze otruciem Caroline, nie miała dla niego sensu. Podświadomość mówiła mu jednak, że ma to jakiś związek ze sobą. Musiał się dowiedzieć, jaki. Coraz mniej prawdopodobna wydawała mu się wersja z powrotem Pięciu Łowców. Oni nigdy nie zastraszali. Może i mieli nadnaturalne moce, lecz brakowało im sprytu i doświadczenia. Nie mógł jednak rozwiązać tej zagadki w Rzymie. Wizyta nieznajomego w pokoju Caroline, była wystarczającym impulsem, aby podjąć radykalne kroki i zaplanować wyjazd. Na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić wampirzycę, robiło mu się niedobrze. Po opróżnieniu zawartości torebeczki, rzucił ją na podłogę. Czuł się wykończony, potrzebował snu. Poszedł do sypialni Caroline, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Dziewczyna spała jak dziecko. Położył się koło niej, przez chwilę obserwując jej spokojny oddech. Działało to na niego uspakajająco. Spoczywając na poduszce, wdychał zapach Caroline. On również był dla niego kojący. Z każdym miarowym oddechem dziewczyny, upewniał się w tym, że dobrze postępuje. _Muszę ją chronić. _Pozwolił ciężko opaść powiekom. _Muszę ją chronić…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Witam wszystkich czytelników! Zanim przejdziecie do czytania, chciałabym Wam ogromnie podziękować za wszystkie pozytywne recenzje. Nawet nie wiecie jaką radość sprawia mi fakt, że mogę sprawić komuś przyjemność moim opowiadaniem. Mam nadzieję, że Was nie zawiodę. Nie przedłużając, życzę miłego czytania :).**

* * *

VII

_Please teach me gently how to breath_

Obserwator przygotowywał poranną kawę. Delektował się ciszą oraz wschodzącym słońcem za oknem. Lubił swoją pracę. Dostarczała adrenaliny, nie ograniczała, nigdy nie miał nad sobą twardej ręki szefa. Owszem, aby dostać zlecenie potrzebował zleceniodawcy, lecz zawsze mógł odrzucić ofertę. Czasem musiał wykonywać brudną robotę, zostawić komuś jakąś wiadomość w postaci uduszonego zwierzaka, wywróconego do góry nogami mieszkania lub podpalonego samochodu. Jednak takie specjalne zadania wymagały ciekawego przypadku, a takim było zlecenie, którym się zajmował. Obserwowanie wampirów było najbardziej ekscytujące, ponieważ czuł się jak turysta w zoo stojący, przed klatką dzikich tygrysów. Były nieprzewidywalne i niebezpieczne, ale on był tylko cieniem, którego nikt nie dostrzegał. Mimo braku nadprzyrodzonych mocy, czasem naprawdę potrafił stać się niewidzialny. Po przygotowaniu całego kubka kawy americano, przeszedł do pokoju dziennego. Westchnął, zachwycając się pięknem pokoju. Wszelkie luksusy, jakim się otaczał, były zapewniane przez jego zleceniodawców, oczywiście pod pretekstem obserwacji. Usiadł na kanapie, wziął łyk kawy i powrócił do pracy, włączając komputer z monitoringiem. Na ekranie wyświetlił się widok z apartamentu obok, należącego do blond wampirzycy. Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz dostrzegając efekty jego wczorajszej roboty. Żałując, że nie mógł zobaczyć min wampirów, kiedy spostrzegli jego małą wizytę. Nagle wydarzyła się rzecz, której się nie spodziewał. Para wampirów wychodziła z pokoju, w rękach trzymając walizki. Tego nie było w planach. Pędem nałożył płaszcz i pozornie spokojnie wyszedł z pokoju, dołączając do obserwowanych. W ciszy weszli do windy. Spodziewał się, że usłyszy jakąś rozmowę. Tymczasem ani jedno, ani drugie nie odezwało się słowem. Wampiry jechały na piętro -1, czyli parking. Obserwator postanowił wysiąść piętro wyżej, aby nie budzić podejrzeń. Opuścił windę na poziomie zero, a gdy tylko drzwi się rozsunęły, wybiegł na schody przeciwpożarowe. Musiał dobiec do parkingu przed wampirami. Dotarł na parking równo z nimi. Spokojnie, tak jak każdy inny człowiek, udał się do samochodu znajdującego się tuż za luksusowym Mercedesem obserwowanego. Upewnił się, że nie wzbudza podejrzeń i wszedł do auta. Wampiry sprawnie załadowały bagaże, po czym zniknęły w ramie samochodu. Chwilę później Mercedes, łamiąc wszelkie przepisy dotyczące prędkości, opuścił garaż. Obserwator rzucił się w pościg. _Uwielbiam tę robotę._

* * *

Caroline już nie spała, ale w dalszym ciągu miała zamknięte oczy. Wstała wczesnym rankiem. Zasnęła, kiedy tylko oddali Mercedesa do wypożyczalni, którego zamienili na mniej rzucającego się w oczy jeepa. Wsłuchiwała się w ciche mruczenie samochodu i delikatne dźwięki klasycznej muzyki. O szyby bębnił deszcz. Dzisiaj była wyjątkowo paskudna pogoda, chociaż Caroline taką lubiła. Były wytchnieniem od innych upalnych dni. Otworzyła oczy. Z radia wydobywał się koncert fortepianowy Chopina f-moll. _Pierwotny i jego eklektyczny gust muzyczny…_Klaus z zamyśloną miną prowadził samochód. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi wampira, postanowiła go poobserwować. Wczorajsze wydarzenia były takie intensywne, zakończone jeszcze dziwniejszym dzieleniem krwi. Nie rozmawiała o tym z Klausem. Właściwie od samego rana wymienili tylko kilka słów, mężczyzna nie chciał tracić czasu na pogaduchy. Gdy tylko się obudziła, wampir stał nad jej łóżkiem, ubrany, z własną walizką w ręce. Musiała szybko zebrać swoje rzeczy, albo raczej to, co z nich pozostało. Caroline, widząc swój apartament kompletnie zdemolowany, oniemiała i zrozumiała, dlaczego Klaus od samego rana jest taki poważny. Tak jak mężczyzna, była przerażona, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nic z tego nie rozumiała. Teraz zmierzali w nieznanym dziewczynie kierunku. Wampir uparł się, że nie wyjawi jej dokąd jadą, dopóki nie znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Siedząc zaledwie miejsce obok, wydawał się być taki odległy i samotny. Caroline wiedziała, że coś go trapi, a pod skórą czuła, że ma to jakiś związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Chciała mu pomóc, ale nie wiedziała jak. Jeszcze mocniej uderzyła ją fala wczorajszych wspomnień picia krwi Klausa. Była bliżej niego niż kiedykolwiek, a cały proces wydawał jej się być taki intymny i… Dziki. W dalszym ciągu pamiętała dotyk ich ciał, jego palce w jej włosach, jego oszałamiający zapach. Nie mogła zapomnieć również o smaku jego krwi, którą miała wrażenie mieć cały czas w ustach. Nigdy nie piła nic tak niesamowitego. Miała wrażenie, że Klaus wypełnia całe jej myśli. Głupio było jej to przyznać, ale chciała to powtórzyć. Znaleźć się tak blisko mężczyzny, móc wdychać jego zapach jak narkotyk. Czuć się bezpieczną i potrzebną. Nawet teraz miała ochotę pobawić się jego, jak nigdy, rozczochranymi włosami, dotknąć swoją skórą kłującego zarostu, którego nie miał czasu zgolić. Nagle ich wzrok się skrzyżował. Miała wrażenie, że rozmyślał dokładnie o tym samym, co ona. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. Jego smutne, szaroniebieskie oczy były nieodgadnięte.

- Widzę, że już wstałaś - odparł, a rysy jego twarzy zmiękły. Wydawał się być bardziej obecny niż przed momentem.

- Tak i przepraszam, dziadku, ale teraz to ja jestem didżejem. - Chociaż podobały jej się melancholijne dźwięki Chopina, jej radosna część domagała się czegoś żywszego. Zanim Pierwotny zdążył zaprotestować, podłączyła iPoda do odtwarzacza i włączyła _I Knew You Were Trouble _Taylor Swift.

- Nic bardziej dziewczęcego już nie mogłaś wybrać? - zapytał z przekąsem.

- Może wolisz Lanę del Rey? Słyszałam, że się do niej ostatnio przekonałeś - odparła, pamiętając o specjalnej playliście zatytułowanej _Caroline._

- Już w taki razie wiem, kto wyładował całą baterię w moim iPodzie. Ciekawska panna Forbes.

- Nie wykręcaj się. Widzę, że pozytywnie wpływam na twój gust muzyczny - ciągnęła temat. Widziała, że Klaus nie wie, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji.

- Jak już zauważyłaś, mam dość złożony gust. Lubię poszerzać horyzonty, ty również byś mogła.

- Przykro mi, od dzisiaj ja dyktuję trendy muzyczne w tym samochodzie - zaczęła się bujać w rytm muzyki. Klaus spojrzał na dziewczynę z rozbawionym wzrokiem, po czym powrócił do obserwacji drogi. - A tak w ogóle to mógłbyś mi zdradzić, gdzie się w końcu wybieramy?

- Austria. W okolicach Wiednia znajduje się jedna z moich kryjówek. - Caroline zamurowało. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Nie chciała również tak szybko opuszczać Włoch.

- Co? Po pierwsze, dlaczego Austria? Po drugie, dlaczego samochodem? Podróż zajmie nam kupę czasu. Po trzecie, nie zgadzam się. Nie miałam okazji zwiedzić Włoch - odparła, trochę zbyt impulsywnie niż planowała.

- Odpowiadając na twoje pytania. Mój dom w Austrii jest jedną z najbezpieczniejszych kryjówek, strzeżoną czarami wiedźm. Jedziemy samochodem, ponieważ jest trudniejszy do namierzenia. Mój prywatny samolot aktualnie jest zajęty, więc podniebne podróże nie wchodzą w grę. Wszelkie dane są banalne do odnalezienia w bazie lotniska, a w tym momencie najbardziej zależy nam na bezpieczeństwie. Odpowiadając na twoje trzecie pytanie, Włochy możesz zobaczyć kiedy indziej. - Wyłożył wykład, niczym surowy ojciec, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. _Prywatny odrzutowiec? Mogłam się tego spodziewać._

- Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, dopóki nie zobaczę Werony i Wenecji. - Caroline zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.

- Kochanie, będziesz musiała przełożyć swoje plany. - Pierwotny zaczął się denerwować.

- Jeżeli mam umrzeć, to przed śmiercią muszę zobaczyć te miasta - oświadczyła.

Z nieznanego dziewczynie powodu, wampir stał się jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony.

- Nie będziesz umierać. Nie dopuszczę do tego. Dlatego nie ma mowy o żadnych dodatkowych punktach wycieczki, koniec kropka. - Zmroził Caroline głosem. Wampirzyca wiedziała, że Klaus jest tylko opiekuńczy i powinna to doceniać, ale w tym momencie ważniejsza była dla niej duma. Ofuknęła go wzrokiem i wróciła do przeglądania iPoda. _Nie mam zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, skoro mnie nie słucha. _Postanowiła torturować go muzyką pop. Zaczęła od Britney Spears _Toxic._

Zbliżał się wieczór. Caroline była wykończona. Klaus zgodził się na wprowadzenie drobnych zmian do planu ich wycieczki. Zobaczyli Weronę oraz Wenecję, o ile można to było tak nazwać. Przez większość zwiedzania biegli, a wszystko oglądali bardzo pobieżnie. Dziewczyna nie miała czasu się nudzić. Pierwotny okazał się być fantastycznym przewodnikiem. Na temat każdego miejsca miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, a tych informacji nie znalazłaby w przewodniku. Więcej niż o historii pewnych zakątków, wiedziała, ile skandali się tam wydarzyło. Nie mniej, była bardzo wdzięczna wampirowi, chociaż cały czas przestrzegał absurdalnych zasad bezpieczeństwa. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było, to że dziewczyna nie wiedziała przed czym uciekają.

- Klaus, dziękuję za wszystko – odparła, ziewając. Naprawdę była mu bardzo wdzięczna, tym bardziej, że Pierwotny rzadko szedł na ustępstwa.

- Same kłopoty, żeby panią uszczęśliwić, panno Forbes - odpowiedział, ale w świetle ulicznych latarni dostrzegła drobny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Możesz mi w końcu zdradzić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytała, zmieniając ton na bardziej poważny. - Wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym w samochodzie - westchnął, wyrazie wyglądając jakby coś go trapiło. - Obiecuję, że ci powiem, jak tylko zatrzymamy się gdzieś na noc.

- Hola, hola. Podobno przestrzegamy ścisłych zasad bezpieczeństwa - dodała przekornie.

- Jesteś bezpieczna, kiedy jestem w pełni sił. Poza tym, chyba w końcu zgubiliśmy ogon - dodał.

- Poczekaj, ktoś nas śledził? - zapytała, czując jak zaczyna ją boleć brzuch ze strachu.

- Tak mi się wydawało. Twój pomysł z wycieczką okazał się być przydatny. Łatwo się zgubić w zawiłych uliczkach starych miast. - _Ktoś nas śledził?! W co my się wpakowaliśmy?_ Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach, Klaus zatrzymał pojazd.

- Tu jest w porządku - odparł, po czym entuzjastycznie wyskoczył z auta. Caroline się rozglądnęła. Znajdowali się na peryferiach austriackiego miasta, o ile tak to można było nazwać. Przed oczami dziewczyny rozciągał się stary motel połączony z pubem. Przed zajazdem widniał zepsuty, neonowy napis z jego nazwą, _U Karla. _Dookoła nie było nic, prócz ciemnego lasu i opustoszałej drogi.

- I to ma być bezpieczne miejsce? - zapytała, gdy Pierwotny otworzył przed nią drzwi, pomagając wysiąść.

- Nikt tu nie przyjeżdża, oprócz miejscowych, na pewno w naszym wypadku jest bezpieczniejsze niż luksusowy hotel. - Wyciągnął walizki z bagażnika, po czym udali się do recepcji. Pomieszczenie wyglądało równie zachęcająco jak z zewnątrz. Za ladą siedział starszy, puszysty mężczyzna z gęstymi wąsami i głową pokrytą siwym meszkiem. _Za pewne Karl._ Klaus rozpoczął z nim rozmowę w języku niemieckim, którym również się płynnie posługiwał. _Iloma jeszcze językami mówi?_

- Wolimy pokój z jednym łóżkiem, czy dwoma? - zapytał z niewinną miną.

- Wolałabym osobny pokój - odpowiedziała Caroline, chociaż jej irracjonalna strona pragnęła leżeć na jednym łóżku z wampirem.

- Ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę, skarbie. Muszę cię mieć na oku przez całą noc - dodał z enigmatycznym uśmiechem.

- Z dwojga złego, wybieram dwa łóżka – westchnęła, krzywiąc się na zapach stęchlizny wypełniający recepcję. Kiedy tylko dostali klucz, niechętnie udali się do pokoju. Był lepszy, niż się spodziewali. Mimo śmierdzącej wykładziny, tandetnej tapety i jednego, malutkiego okna nie było tak źle. Mieli dostęp do własnej łazienki oraz telewizora, a łóżka były całkiem obszerne i nawet miękkie. Caroline, nie mając nic do roboty, szykowała się do snu.

- Tak wcześnie do łóżka? Myślałem, że skorzystamy z nocnych rozrywek - odparł, najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiąc.

- Jesteśmy w środku ciemnej dziury. Jeżeli za rozrywkę uważasz rozpalenie ogniska w pobliskim lesie w towarzystwie wiewiórek i króliczków, to już lecę - odparła zmęczona. Nie zawsze była tak wybredna, lecz w tym miejscu czuła się jak w kreskówce. Brakowało tylko wycia kojotów oraz stogów siana bezwolnie toczących się po szosie. - Poza tym, znowu przekraczamy granice bezpieczeństwa - dodała złośliwie.

- Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, to miejsce nie jest specjalnie popularne. Jeżeli pojawi się ktoś podejrzany, z pewnością go zauważę - odparł, wyglądając na pewnego swoich słów. _Może to nie jest taki kiepski pomysł? Skoro nawet Klaus uważa, że jest bezpiecznie, to tak musi być. _Przed wyjściem zmienili ubrania na bardziej pasujące do panującej tu pogody. Caroline włożyła miękki, biały sweterek z wiszącym kołnierzem, ciemne dżinsy i botki na obcasie. Klaus ubrał typowy dla siebie zestaw, składający się z czerni. Po drobnej zmianie strojów, zeszli do pubu znajdującego się piętro niżej. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak ze starych westernów. Głównym punktem pubu był drewniany bar, otoczony okrągłymi stolikami. Na ścianach gościła boazeria i stare fotografie, wymieszane z kiczowatymi obrazami martwej natury. Z głośników wydobywały się dźwięki _When a man loves a woman_. Ku zaskoczeniu Caroline, pub nie był opuszczony. Przy stolikach siedzieli panowie w wieku Karla noszący podobne kraciaste koszule i luźne spodnie. Niektórzy na głowach mieli kowbojskie kapelusze. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach alkoholu i papierosów. Pierwotny zaprowadził towarzyszkę do baru, odsuwając dla niej krzesło.

- Może nie jest to miejsce dla damy, ale sądzę że egzotyki nigdy dość - wymruczał do ucha wampirzycy. _Miejsce dla damy? Wyglądam na rozkapryszoną kobietę? To się jeszcze okaże. _Pub nie był miejscem, które często odwiedzała, ale miała dość bycia traktowaną jak słodka Barbie. – Czego się napijesz?

- Tequila - odparła pewnie.

- Dwie tequile - poprosił barmankę w języku niemieckim. Kobieta o jasnej karnacji, zadartym nosku i ciemnorudych włosach zarumieniła się, po czym zaczęła przygotowywać drinki. Caroline wywróciła oczami. Wiedziała, że Klaus jest przystojny, ale nigdy nie widziała, żeby jakaś dziewczyna była nim zainteresowana. Owszem, raz była zazdrosna o czarownicę, lecz przeważnie Pierwotny budził tylko i wyłącznie strach. Albo nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowała się otaczającymi go kobietami. Gdy barmanka wróciła z tequilą, obdarzyła Klausa maślanym spojrzeniem, czego wampir zdawał się nie zauważać. _Błagam, zaraz zwymiotuję. _Wypili szybko kieliszek alkoholu, czując jak przyjemnie rozpala przełyk.

- Dobra, a teraz wytłumacz mi, co się dzieje - zapytała szybko, zaskakując wampira swoją impulsywnością. Pierwotny przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, po czym nachylił się w stronę dziewczyny zniżając ton głosu. Szybko streścił Caroline całą historię, wprawiając ją w osłupienie. Nie wiedziała, że sprawa jest na tyle poważna.

- Czyli ktoś chce, żebyś myślał, że chodzi o Pięciu Łowców, ale ty nie jesteś przekonany do tej wersji? - zapytała, starając ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie.

- To po prostu do nich nie pasuje. Oni nigdy nie zastraszają, brakuje im podstawowych umiejętności taktycznych. Poza tym mam nieodparte wrażenie, że coś tu nie pasuje - zamyślony, spojrzał w dal.

- Dlaczego musieliśmy aż tak daleko wyjeżdżać?

- Ponieważ nie wiem, czego się spodziewać. Cokolwiek to jest, chodzi za mną krok w krok, dlatego potrzebujemy dobrej kryjówki. - Dziewczyna wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc, starając się to wszystko przetrawić. Podparła czoło dłońmi, po czym zaczęła się bawić włosami. Pierwotny skinął dłonią prosząc o następną kolejkę.

- Nie zamartwiaj się tym teraz, porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym – odparł, wręczając Caroline kieliszek do ręki.

- Przyjemniejszym, na przykład jak ta barmanka, która nie może od ciebie oderwać wzroku? - zapytała. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego postanowiła poruszyć właśnie ten temat. _Wcale nie jestem zazdrosna. _Klaus się roześmiał.

- Panno Forbes, czyżby znowu była pani zazdrosna? - wymruczał, po czym wypili kolejną kolejkę.

Po następnych dziesięciu kolejkach, pub wydawał się być Caroline stanowczo piękniejszy, bijący od niego odór stał się niezauważalny, a otaczający ją ludzie przyjaźniejsi. Mimo iż nie znała ani słowa po niemiecku, tequila sprawiła, że dziewczyna potrafiła rozmawiać w każdym języku świata. Postanowili zagrać z Klausem z prawdę czy wyzwanie.

- Prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytał Pierwotny z figlarnym uśmiechem.

- Prawda.

- Kogo byś wybrała, Stefana czy Damona? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Serio? Odpowiedź jest oczywista, Stefan - odparła Caroline. Chociaż drugiej strony nie mogła zapomnieć, o tym że przespała się z Damonem. Nie raz. Ale Damon był obrzydliwym manipulantem, a Stefan jej przyjacielem. - Dobra, teraz twoja kolej. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

- Prawda.

- Elena czy Bonnie? - Caroline czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że obgaduje przyjaciół, chociaż z drugiej strony były to tematy, których nie poruszała z Klausem.

- Elena - odparł bez wahania.

- Naprawdę? Nie jest już doppelgangerem, więc nie jest ci do niczego potrzebna. Pytałam się pod względem atrakcyjności.

- W dalszym ciągu Elena. - Klaus był uparty. Wampirzyca westchnęła.

- Urok Gilbertów… Zawsze tylko Elena.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Och nic, po prostu to zawsze za Eleną szaleli wszyscy faceci. Matt, Damon, Stefan i Bóg wie, kto jeszcze. Zawsze ona jest na pierwszym miejscu. - Caroline zaskoczyło, że zebrało ją na takie wyznania. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. - Czy właśnie tak wyglądała Tatia?

- Wykorzystałaś już swoje pytanie, teraz moja kolej. - Klaus zamówił whisky z colą.

- Pytanie.

- Kto lepiej całuje, ja czy Tyler? - dziewczynę zamurowało.

- Zwariowałeś? Jeżeli jest to twój sposób, żebym cię pocałowała, to nic z tego - skrzyżowała ramiona i odchyliła się na krześle.

- Och, ja nie muszę mieć żadnych sposobów. Poza tym, przypomnę ci, że już to zrobiłaś. - Klaus przybrał triumfalny uśmiech, po czym również odchylił się na krześle. Caroline nagle olśniło. _Klaus w ciele Tylera. _Pragnęła wymazać te wydarzenia z pamięci, głównie dlatego, że czuła się winna. Zastanawiała się, czy odczuwała jakąś różnicę. _Było fajnie. Bardzo fajnie._ Jednak nie przyznałaby tego Klausowi.

- To pytanie jest nie fair, nie będę na nie odpowiadać. - Zrobiła naburmuszoną minę, sącząc drinka.

- Wystarczającą dla mnie odpowiedzią jest jej brak. - Wziął łyk drinka. - Prawda.

- Z iloma kobietami byłeś w związku?

- Caroline, żyję od ponad tysiąca lat. Mówimy tu o poważnych liczbach.

- No dobra, to epickich miłości - zapytała, podpierając brodę na dłoniach. Klaus wyglądał na zamyślonego. Echem po jej głowie odbijały się poważne liczby. _Dziesiątki? Setki? Ile z nich wyszło z tego cało?_

- Epicka miłość? - Klaus się roześmiał, po czym spojrzał na jakiś punkt w oddali. - Miłość sprawia, że jesteśmy słabi… Zwodzi nas, usypia czujność, aby potem pozostawić kompletnie samotnych. Robi z nas głupców.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – wyszeptała, mając wrażenie, że jest świadkiem odkrycia jakiegoś ważnego sekretu na temat Klausa.

- Innymi słowy, nigdy nie byłem słaby. – Zajrzał Caroline prosto w oczy. Pod rozbrajającym wzrokiem czuła, jak zapada się w krzesło. Nie wiedziała, czy jest to kwestia alkoholu, czy jej nogi miękły przez Pierwotnego. Ziewnęła, po czym przeciągnęła się teatralnie. Miała stanowczo zbyt dużo emocji, jak na jeden dzień.

- Jestem zmęczona, myślę że będę się już zbierać.

* * *

Po przyjemnym wieczorze wrócili do pokoju. Oczywiście, zanim Caroline mogła przekroczyć jego próg, Klaus dokładnie sprawdził, czy w pomieszczeniu nie czai się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Zanim Caroline zdążyła zaprotestować, Pierwotny wyprzedził ją w kolejce do łazienki. Z nudów postanowiła zrobić przegląd rzeczy, które jej pozostały po zdemolowaniu jej włoskiego apartamentu. Jednym słowem, została pozbawiona połowy ubrań. Jak na ironię, jedną z rzeczy, która wyszła bez szwanku, była rubinowa kreacja od Klausa. Większość jej kosmetyków została potłuczona lub zgnieciona na miazgę. _Ktokolwiek odpowiada __za to najście, jest mi winien ogromne zakupy. _Skompletowała piżamę. Miała do wyboru albo ulubiony T-shirt z Hello Kitty, albo seksowny, jedwabny zestaw składający się ze skąpych spodenek i czegoś, co można było nazwać koszulką. Oczywistym wyborem było to pierwsze, chociaż była pewna, że Klaus oniemiałby z radości na widok skąpego kompletu. Dokładnie w tym momencie Pierwotny opuścił łazienkę. Caroline przypomniała się noc, kiedy została u niego w hotelu. Jego włosy znów pod wpływem wilgoci ułożyły się w słodkie loczki. Z jego bioder zwisały podobne do tych, które miał na sobie ostatnio, spodnie od piżamy. Od pasa w górę był nagi, co było bardzo rozpraszające. Caroline szybko spuściła wzrok w dół, starając się uniknąć gapienia na umięśniony tors, który ostatnio coraz lepiej poznawała.

- Miał byś przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby włożyć koszulkę - powiedziała z przekąsem. Pierwotny rzucił się na łóżko, rozkładając ręce na boki.

- Zanotuję to. - Wyszczerzył się, sprawiając wrażenie jakby potrafił czytać jej w myślach. Uciekła do łazienki. Pomieszczenie było całe zaparowane, przesiąknięte wodą kolońską Klausa oraz samym Klausem. Stojąc pod strumieniami ciepłej wody, czuła rosnące irracjonalne zdenerwowanie. _Nie wiedziałam, że dzielenie pokoju z Klausem będzie takie stresujące. Teoretycznie spałam z nim na jednym łóżku, więc nic nie powinno mnie już nic krępować. Chociaż teraz oboje jesteśmy trzeźwi i świadomi własnych czynów..._ Pewnym krokiem wyskoczyła z łazienki mając nadzieję, że wampir już dawno zasnął. Niestety, Klaus tak jak leżał, tak leżał, tym razem czytając jeden z kobiecych magazynów Caroline. Gdy tylko wróciła do pokoju, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że jej koszulka jest stanowczo zbyt krótka - sięgała jej ledwo do połowy uda, co nie umknęło uwadze Pierwotnego. Wampirzyca czmychnęła do łóżka chowając się pod wątpliwie świeżą pościel. Chciała mieć tę noc już za sobą. Klaus zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał i zgasił światło znikając w ciemnościach.

- Dobranoc. – Rzucił w stronę towarzyszki. – Kolorowych snów.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedziała, wiedząc że nie będzie mogła zasnąć. Mimo odległości, jaka dzieliła ją i mężczyznę, pokój zdawał się kurczyć. Nawet, gdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, wyczuwała elektryczną nitkę, która ich wiązała. Jego obecność była wszędzie namacalna. Caroline odwróciła się w jego stronę zauważając, że bacznie ją obserwuje.

- Klaus – wyszeptała. – Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam. – Pomijając długą podróż i niekomfortowość hotelu, miło wspominała dzisiejszy dzień. Była mu wdzięczna za to, że zgodził się z nią pojechać do Werony i Wenecji. Za to, że zapewniał jej bezpieczeństwo, nawet jeżeli ją to denerwowało. Poza tym, nie chciała jeszcze kończyć tego dnia. Pragnęła zatrzymać tę chwilę.

- Też się dzisiaj dobrze bawiłem – wymruczał, ogarniając Caroline ciepłym wzrokiem. Doprowadzało to jej serce do szaleństwa. Odwróciła się z powrotem na plecy. Przez cały wieczór trapiła ją jedna sprawa.

- Klaus – zaczęła. – Mam mętlik w głowie. Dzielenie się krwią było takie… - Musiała uspokoić szybko bijące serce. – Inne. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułam.

- Ja też nie – wyszeptał.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała, ale nie otrzymała od razu odpowiedzi. W czasie tej przerwy, wyczuwała jego wahanie.

- Dzielenie się krwią… Mówi się, że może mieć dwa wymiary. Pierwsze, jeżeli chodzi o zwykłe zaspokojenie pragnienia krwi. Drugie… - zawiesił głos. – Jest bardziej duchowe i odbywa się tylko między wampirami, z reguły żywiących wobec siebie jakieś uczucia. – W pokoju nastała cisza, a serce Caroline przyśpieszyło swój rytm.

- Jakie uczucia? – zapytała, nie mogąc zwrócić się w stronę Klausa. Czuła, jakby brakowało jej powietrza.

- Może to być zwykłe przyciąganie względem siebie, zauroczenie, miłość…

- I od kogo wychodzi ta… Inicjatywa?

- Raczej jest to obustronne, dlatego również takie niespotykane. – W końcu zmusiła się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć w jego stronę. Jako wampir miała doskonały wzrok, lecz w ciemnościach wyraz twarzy wampira był nieodgadniony. _Zaraz, czy to oznacza, że… Nie__,__ to jest niemożliwe. Owszem, można powiedzieć że Klaus w jakiś sposób mi się podoba, ale nie tak…Czyli oboje z Klausem możemy odczuwać przyciąganie… Zauroczenie? _– Często jest to przyrównywane do spełnienia pragnień duszy, dlatego nie ma się dużego wpływu na własne czyny. – Zastanawiała się, czy Klaus jej nie okłamuje. _Właściwie dlaczego miałby to robić? Nigdy jeszcze mnie nie zawiódł mojego zaufania. _Mimo wszystko, w głowie wampirzycy narodziło się jeszcze więcej pytań, ale nie szczególnie chciała je rozpatrywać z Pierwotnym. Wiedziała, że jemu też sprawiała kłopot rozmowa o tamtej nocy. Zamilkła, czując się przytłoczona nadmiarem nowych informacji. Jednak jej podekscytowana podświadomość, odpowiedzialna za fruwające motylki w jej brzuchu, miała jeszcze więcej powodów do radości. Jeszcze bardziej zaczęła jej się udzielać obecność Klausa w łóżku obok. W pewnym momencie zaczęła żałować, że nie pozwoliła mu wziąć jednego łóżka. Na wspomnienie nocy, gdy spali razem, miała ochotę znów zatopić się w ramionach mężczyzny. Móc odczuć ciepło, pobawić się jego włosami. Napięcie wypełniające sypialnię, stało się wręcz torturą.

- Klaus – wypaliła szybko, myśląc już tylko o dzieleniu jednego łóżka.

- Tak? – zapytał. Miała wrażenie, że wyczuwa nutkę nadziei w jego głosie, jakby ich myśli krążyły po tym samym temacie.

- Już nic. – Wycofała się, czując że jest to słuszna czynność. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że usłyszała rozczarowane westchnienie. Wpatrywała się w sufit, starając się ostudzić myśli i galopujące serce. Mogła przyrzec, że Klaus również miał przyśpieszone tętno. Otaczało ją tyle myśli. _Klaus w jednym pokoju. Tuż obok mnie. Dzielenie się krwią. Uczucia. _Zagłębiając się w otchłań rozważań, udało jej się zasnąć.

Mając wrażenie, że dopiero co zamknęła powieki, usłyszała krzyk. Jeden raz. Drugi. Podniosła się z łóżka, spodziewając się śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. Rozglądnęła się po ciemnym pokoju, zerkając na zegarek. _Pięć po czwartej. _Zwróciła się w stronę wampira. To on okazał się być źródłem hałasu. Był przerażony. Wyszedł na mikroskopijny balkonik. Podparty o balustradę, ciężko wdychał powietrze. Caroline nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Zaniepokojona dołączyła do wampira. Powietrze było rześkie, a niebo przybrało jasnogranatowy odcień.

- Co się stało? – zapytała, czując rosnące nerwy. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zamknięty na pomoc. – Klaus… - odparła przerażona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- To nic. Kiepsko spałem - wymamrotał. Miała wrażenie, że ta wymówka nie jest do końca prawdą, ale nie chciała go już ciągnąć za język. Wyglądał jak przestraszone dziecko. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Bezbronnego i przerażonego.

- Myślałam, że coś się stało – wyszeptała zmartwiona.

- Caroline, wracaj do pokoju. Poradzę sobie – odparł zdystansowanym głosem.

- Chodźmy razem. – Czuła nieodpartą chęć otoczenia go opieką. Nie opierał się zbyt długo. Wzięła go za dłoń, prowadząc z powrotem do pokoju. Dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku Klausa.

- Zostanę z tobą, dopóki nie zaśniesz. – W każdej innej, normalnej sytuacji nie zaproponowałaby nic podobnego. Teraz była tak zszokowana stanem Klausa, że ta propozycja stała się zupełnie naturalną reakcją. Pierwotny wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, tuż obok wampirzycy. Objął ją ramieniem wtulając nos w jej włosy. Ich ciała zaskakująco do siebie pasowały. Caroline wetknęła głowę w zagłębienie szyi Klausa, czując upojny zapach jego skóry. Wampirzyca jednym uściskiem pragnęła przekazać mu otuchę i namiastkę równowagi. Klaus poddając się bez dyskusji, gładząc ją kciukiem po ramieniu, okazywał jej zaufanie. Rozumieli się bez słów. Już nie był ważny obskurny pokój, upiorny motel i inne niebezpieczeństwa świata. Byli tylko Klaus i Caroline, zamknięci w swoim własnym świecie.

* * *

Obudziły ją promienie słońca, wlewające się przez okienko samolotu w pierwszej klasie. Obejrzała plan lotu wyświetlony na zagłówku fotela. _Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. _Roześmiała się, myśląc o nadciągających planach. _W końcu, po tylu latach, mamy go. Wszystko jest przygotowane. Jedyne__,__ co musiało ulec zmianie, to scenariusz, który jest najważniejszą częścią zabawy. _Kobieta wyciągnęła małą puderniczkę z torebki, po czym umalowała usta. Musiała się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem na myśl o przebiegłym planie. _Ta mała wampirzyca nawet nie wie, w co się wpakowała. _Wyjrzała za okno popijając gin z tonikiem. Delektowanie się pięknym widokiem przerwał głos stewardessy.

- Panie i panowie, za pięć minut lądujemy w Wiedniu.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_I am strong when I'm quiet_

_I never let you see me stall_

_I can hate what you say and still smile_

_Only play on an open court_

Caroline wyglądała zza okna podziwiając zapierający dech w piersiach Wiedeń. Architektura miasta robiła na niej takie samo wrażenie jak wtedy, gdy była tu ostatnim razem. Wiedeń był jednym z jej ulubionych europejskich miast. Były w nim idealnie wyważone proporcje nowoczesności i historii, które płynnie się między sobą przeplatały. Zaczynając na zabytkowych kamieniczkach i ozdobnych kościołach, kończąc na stylowych wieżowcach. Klimat miasta przypominał jej Klausa i widziała, że on również dobrze czuje się w Wiedniu. Nawet Pierwotny nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spoglądaniem na niektóre budynki. Poranek w motelu _U Karla_ był dość zaskakujący. Caroline obudziła się we własnym łóżku, a Klaus przechadzał się po pokoju pakując rzeczy, udając, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Siedząc w samochodzie praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Auto wypełniały tylko dźwięki muzyki, która nijak zapełniała niezręczną ciszę między wampirami. Dziewczyna nie musiała pytać się, jaki jest powód braku rozmów. Sama mierzyła się z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zaczynając od otrucia jej, a kończąc na przerażonej minie wampira poprzedniej nocy. Większość jej rozważań pochłaniały przemyślenia na temat dzielenia się krwią. Wierzyła Klausowi, ale musiała znaleźć więcej informacji. Gdy opuścili miasto, znaleźli się na gęściej zalesionym terenie. Był to kolejny powód, dla którego lubiła Austrię – lasy przypominające jej o Mystic Falls. Nagle Pierwotny odbił od głównej drogi, skręcając na prawie niewidoczną dróżkę. Drzewa tworzyły zielony baldachim nad poruszającym się pojazdem. Im dalej się zapędzali, tym mniej uczęszczana była leśna ścieżka. W pewnym momencie przebijali się przez dziką puszczę. Jedno było pewne – w życiu nie odtworzyłaby tej drogi w pamięci. Klaus zatrzymał auto. Znajdowali się na pustej polanie, położonej w dolinie lasu.

- To tu? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, dopatrując się chociaż małej chatki. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

- Jak już mówiłem, jest to jedna z moich bezpieczniejszych kryjówek, otoczona czarami. W ten sposób nic nie zobaczysz. - Wyciągnął z kurtki sztylet, po czym przeciął nim nadgarstek. Parę kropel krwi spadło na ziemię, od razu zatapiając się w niej. Caroline nie mogła powstrzymać wspomnienia picia krwi Klausa.

- Teraz twoja kolej. – Podał dłoń w stronę Caroline. Nie pewnie wyciągnęła rękę, czując przeskakujące ładunki, gdy ich skóra miała ze sobą kontakt. Delikatnie naciął nadgarstek, pozwalając kropelkom swobodnie lecieć w dół. – Hospes hospiti sacer. – Po tych słowach, ku oczom wampirzycy zaczęły ujawniać się kontury domu, później zaostrzając się w detale. Wyrosła przed nią rezydencja w wiktoriańskim stylu, gęsto opleciona bluszczem. Wyglądała tajemniczo i magicznie. Nie mogła powstrzymać malującego się „wow" na jej ustach. U Klausa zagościł uśmieszek zwycięstwa.

- Co to oznacza? – zapytała, mając na myśli łacińską sentencję.

- Gość to świętość dla gospodarza – odparł. – Jest to zmodyfikowana wersja zapraszania wampira do domu. Z tym, że nikt nie zauważy domu, dopóki moja krew nie zmiesza się z krwią gościa oraz nie wypowiem hasła.

- Imponujące – dodała, naprawdę będąc pod wrażeniem domu i całej jego otoczki.

- Tylko Elijah jest jeszcze „panem domu" i również może zapraszać do środka.

- Rebekah? Kol? – zapytała.

- Uwierz mi, oboje nie są na tyle zaufanymi osobami, by móc zapraszać sobie kogo tylko chcą. Wtedy dom mijałby się z definicją bezpiecznej kryjówki. – Po tych słowach wskazał dłonią, by Caroline szła przodem. Spacerując po zarośniętej trawą kostce brukowej, zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy ostatnio mężczyzna był w tym domu. Otrzymała odpowiedź, gdy tylko przekroczyła jego próg. Z domu buchnął zaduch i zapach kurzu.

- Przyznam, dawno mnie tu nie było. Wynajęcie sprzątaczki, niestety, nie wchodzi w grę – odparł, oprowadzając dziewczynę po posiadłości. Tak jak z zewnątrz, w środku była przepełniona antycznymi meblami. Klaus po kolei ściągał z nich białe narzuty, roztaczając chmury kurzu, przypominające duchy. Na dolnym piętrze znajdował się reprezentacyjny przedpokój, elegancka, lecz przedpotopowa kuchnia, imponujący salon, sala balowa, ogromna biblioteka oraz kamienny taras, z zejściem do zarośniętego ogrodu. Na górze były sypialnie oraz łazienki, ku zdziwieniu Caroline, z działającą kanalizacją. Klaus zaprowadził gościa do przydzielonego pokoju. Wchodząc do sypialni, oniemiała z wrażenia. Pomieszczenie przypominało komnatę księżniczki. Monumentalne łoże z baldachimem znajdowało się w samym centrum pomieszczenia. W rogu stały dwa ciężkie fotele, a tuż obok drewniany stoliczek z elegancką zastawą do herbaty. To, co przyciągnęło uwagę dziewczyny najbardziej, to rozłożysta toaletka z owalnym lustrem, w pozłacanej ramie. Innym elementem, który budził ciekawość była duża, ozdobna szafa, której towarzyszył bogato ozdobiony parawan. Przez smukłe, wysokie okna okalane ciężko opadającymi zasłonami, wlewały się smugi światła oświetlające tapetę w złocisto-karmelowe paski. Sypialnia była marzeniem każdej kobiety.

- To naprawdę moja sypialnia? – zdołała wykrztusić.

- Pokój, tak jak z resztą reszta domu, potrzebuje gruntownego sprzątania, ale tak. Mam nadzieje, że mimo dyskomfortu z postaci kurzu, warunki są do zaakceptowania? – zapytał, wyraźnie nie zauważając że Caroline oniemiała z zachwytu.

- Żartujesz? Ten pokój jest… - podbiegła na łóżko i rzuciła się na nie, tworząc kłęby wirującego, szarego pyłku. – Niesamowity – dokończyła.

- Cóż, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Nie krępuj się, możesz skorzystać z szafy, aby rozpakować swoje rzeczy. – Wskazał na drzwi. – Tymczasem zostawię ciebie samą, abyś zdążyła się zadomowić. – Po czym zostawi wampirzycę w samotności. Dźwignęła się z łóżka, na którym czuła się jak księżniczka i otworzyła walizkę, by wypakować pozostałości swojego dobytku. _Muszę koniecznie iść na zakupy. _Otworzyła masywne wrota szafy, nie spodziewając się ujrzeć paru sukien i dodatków. Schowała swoje ubrania, zastanawiając się do kogo należą te w schowku. Nie mając nic do roboty, rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu odnajdując przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na surowy taras. Przekraczając jego próg, roztaczający się przed nią obraz, odebrał jej mowę. Miała stąd widok na tajemniczo zarośnięty ogród i ogromne jezioro. Zewsząd otaczał ją cichy, pięknie pachnący las. Westchnęła, opierając się o zimną balustradę. Poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Klaus stał na balkonie obok.

- Pięknie, nieprawdaż? – zaskoczył ją głos.

- To musi być fajne – westchnęła. – Mieć coś takiego na co dzień.

- Widok jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Niestety, rzadko tu przebywam. – Caroline nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wampir w dalszym ciągu zachowuje się równie dziwnie jak dzisiaj rano. Już nie był nastawiony na zabawę i flirt, a odnosząc się do dziewczyny zachowywał lekki dystans i chłód.

- To, co dzisiaj robimy? Jeżeli chodzi o moje plany, to z chęcią udałabym się na zakupy. Po wizycie niespodziewanego gościa w moim pokoju, została mi tylko garstka ubrań – zaproponowała wampirzyca, mając nadzieję zobaczyć jej ulubiony Wiedeń. Klaus przeskoczył z gracją nad balustradą, lądując na balkonie Caroline.

- Z chęcią kupię ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz – odparł, siląc się na skrzywiony uśmiech.

- Jak już mówiłam wcześniej, potrafię sama zapłacić za własne zakupy. – Caroline wyczuła nieprzyjemną nutę w swoim głosie. Nie planowała być oschła, ale nie potrafiła opanować rosnącej w niej złości.

- Kochanie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Miałem na myśli, że zostajesz w domu. – Klaus wyglądał na niewytrąconego z równowagi.

- Co? Ale, dlaczego? – zapytała, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Caroline, mowy nie ma, abyś gdziekolwiek wychodziła, dopóki się nie dowiem, kto ci grozi – odparł głosem, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Klaus! – zapiszczała. – To nie fair! Nie możesz mnie tutaj zamknąć, mam swoją wolność! – Prawie wykrzyczała, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

- Skarbie, nie złość się. To dla twojego dobra. – Mężczyzna wydawał się być niezadowolony ze sprzeciwu.

- Dla mojego dobra?! Odbiło ci?! – Furia dostała się do głosu dziewczyny. – Poza tym, jestem wampirem. Co jak co, ale potrafię się bronić.

- Ostatnie doświadczenia podpowiadają mi co innego. – Zmroził wampirzycę wzrokiem, czego nie robił często. Caroline poczuła, że gotująca się w niej krew zaraz wybuchnie.

- Jak śmiesz?! – krzyknęła. - To nie była moja wina, że ktoś sprytnie próbował mnie otruć! W porównaniu do ciebie, nie mam paranoi! – warknęła, choć nie chciała w ten sposób rozwiązywać sprawy. Caroline wiedziała, że Pierwotny tylko chce jej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, ale nienawidziła, gdy ktokolwiek ograniczał jej wolność, narzucał jej, co ma robić.

- Nie wiem, czy to jeszcze pamiętasz, ale moja paranoja uratowała ci życie! – Teraz też już wrzeszczał, tracąc wszelkie resztki stoickiego spokoju. Nad nimi świeciło stłumione słońce, a Caroline czuła jakby szalała burza z błyskawicami. Mimo paru dobrych metrów odległości między wampirami sypały się elektryczne iskry. Nagle dziewczyna odczuła lekką skruchę, kiedy dotarły do niej słowa mężczyzny. _On chce mnie tylko chronić…_ Wbijając w niego swój najbardziej jadowity wzrok, dała znak, że się poddaje.

- Postanowione – wymamrotał, tym razem kontrolując emocje. Caroline gwałtownie odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę swojej nowej sypialni, po czym głośno tupiąc stopami przekroczyła jej próg, z impetem zatrzaskując drzwi.

Siedziała od paru godzin w pokoju na znak protestu. Otworzyła dawno nieużywanego MacBooka, chcąc złapać jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem, lecz tak jak z telefonem, nie było tutaj ani kreski zasięgu. Szukając innych form rozrywek, zaczęła czytać jedną z jej ulubionych klasycznych książek, _Dumę i Uprzedzenie._ _Ironicznie, idealnie wpasowuje się w zaistniałą sytuację. _Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Jak wskazuje definicja buntu, postanowiła nie odpowiadać. Niespodziewany gość nie potrzebował jednak zaproszenia.

- Zbieraj się, wychodzimy – odparł chłodno.

- Wychodzimy? – zapytała z udawanym niedowierzaniem. – No, nie wiem, nie wiem. Co, jeśli się potknę i stłucze sobie kolano? – zapytała, przybierając złośliwie-słodką minkę. Już nie chciała być niemiła, ale wszelkie uczucia były silniejsze od niej. Klaus zignorował zaczepkę.

- Włóż wygodny dres i tenisówki, czekam na dole - powiedział twardo, mając zamiar wyjść z pokoju, jednak zatrzymał go głos dziewczyny.

- Cóż, jakbyś nie zauważył, nie mam dresu – wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wróciła do lektury. Najwidoczniej ten sposób zadziałał, bo wampir w końcu wyszedł z pokoju. Na nieszczęście dziewczyny, po chwili wrócił rzucając na łóżko Caroline zawiniątko.

- Pięć minut – powtórzył, opuszczając sypialnię. Leniwie podniosła się z łóżka, będąc ciekawą, co rzucił jej Klaus. Okazało się, że przyniósł własne spodnie dresowe oraz bluzę. Oderwana od rzeczywistości podświadomość Caroline, już wkładała pożyczone ubrania. _Nie mam wyboru. _Wślizgnęła się w za duży dres, czując na sobie zapach Pierwotnego. Była na niego wściekła, ale z drugiej strony tęskniła za psotnym Klausem, jeszcze ze wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie miała pojęcia, co tak drastycznie wpłynęło na jego humor. Wsunęła na stopy własne buty sportowe, po czym opuściła pokój martwiąc się, co przygotował dla niej Pierwotny.

* * *

Znajdowali się na polanie, oboje ubrani w wygodne dresy. Caroline jeszcze nie miała pojęcia, w jakim celu się tu znajduje. Całą drogę przez las przebyli w grobowej ciszy. Były też plusy tej sytuacji. Wampirzyca miała okazję popodziwiać piękne widoki. Las działał kojąco na zszargane nerwy.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – Złość względem Klausa jeszcze nie minęła.

- Rozważyłem twoje słowa. Masz rację, nie mogę trzymać cię w zamknięciu. Oboje wiemy, że znalazłabyś sposób, by jakoś uciec – westchnął, rzucając wypchaną sportową torbę na ziemię. – Dlatego postanowiłem cię wytrenować.

- Wytrenować? – Caroline parsknęła śmiechem. – Przecież to jest niedorzeczne.

- Jeżeli chcesz wystawiać się na niebezpieczeństwo, musisz wiedzieć, jak się przed nim bronić. Jest ci potrzebny trening. Bez tego nie ma mowy o opuszczaniu domu. – Mężczyzna twardo stawiał na swoim. Caroline rozważyła jego słowa zdając sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł.

- Okej – powiedziała przybierając milszy ton. – Nie wiem tylko, czego możesz mnie nauczyć. Będąc wampirem jestem szybsza i silniejsza, niż ktokolwiek inny.

- Owszem, ale brakuje ci umiejętności walki – odpowiedział szczerze. – Obawiam się, że mamy do czynienia z kimś znacznie silniejszym niż człowiek, dlatego twój diament w postaci nadnaturalnych mocy potrzebuje oszlifowania. Chyba, że zamiast zakamarków miasta, wolisz zwiedzać zakamarki domu – odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie. - Wypuściła powietrze z płuc. – Co mam robić?

Po trzech godzinach morderczego, nawet jak dla wampira, treningu była wykończona. Spodziewała się zwykłego joggingu lub podnoszenia ciężarków. Tymczasem Klaus wtajemniczał ją w obronne triki, rozbrajające przeciwnika uderzenia oraz różne inne sztuczki. Był ostrym trenerem. Myślała, że potraktuje ją łagodnie, jednak wampir ani trochę jej nie oszczędzał.

- Dobrze. Na deser, zmierzysz się ze mną – oświadczył poważnym głosem.

- Żartujesz. Nie mam z tobą szans, jesteś niezniszczalny. - Wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna.

- Dasz radę. Czekam na twój ruch. – Przybrał gotową do walki pozycję. Dziewczyna obawiała się, że nie będzie go w stanie zaatakować. Pod luźną, szarą bluzą miał obcisły, biały T-shirt. Z jego skroni spływały drobne kropelki potu. Jego mięśnie kusząco napinały się pod materiałem ubrań. Mimo porannych humorów, wyglądał nieodparcie seksownie. Z trudem ruszyła na Pierwotnego, mając nadzieję, że zwali go z nóg. Tymczasem mężczyzna lekko odsunął się w bok, komplikując plany Caroline. Gdy przetoczyła się po ziemi, dostrzegła cień uśmiechu na ustach Klausa. Szybko zebrała się z podłoża, kiedy wampir postanowił zaatakować. Postanowiła go zaskoczyć, ruszając na niego. W ostatniej chwili przeskoczyła nad nim. Korzystając z chwili zaskoczenia, wymierzyła kopniaka z pół obrotu podcinając nogi mężczyzny. Pierwotny z impetem upadł na ziemię nie spodziewając się takiej formy ataku. Spuszczenie łomotu wampirowi sprawiało jej dziką przyjemność. Pragnęła wyładować całą frustrację i nerwy na Klausie. Nie cieszyła się długo zwycięstwem. Pierwotny nagle zniknął z pola widzenia Caroline. Rozglądnęła się nerwowo nigdzie nie widząc towarzysza. Moment później poczuła jakąś siłę, która wykręca jej ręce do tyłu. Klaus napierał na nią całym ciałem, skutecznie blokując jakiekolwiek ruchy górnymi kończynami. Przypomniał jej się jeden ruch, którego nauczył ją Pierwotny. Sapnęła, po czym całą siłą przerzuciła wampira nad sobą, razem z nim upadając w dół. Mężczyzna ani myślał puścić dziewczynę. Toczyli się razem po trawie, aż Caroline znalazła punkt zaczepienia. Zwinnie przygwoździła Klausa do podłoża. Siedząc na nim okrakiem, wyciągnęła kołek zza pasa wbijając go lekko w pierś Pierwotnego, na znak zwycięstwa. Klaus stęknął.

- Wygrałam – wyszeptała triumfalnie, czując się jakby wygrała milion na loterii. Nagle znów znalazła się w dole, bez możliwości ruchu.

- Nigdy nie trać czujności, jeśli nie jesteś pewna, że rozbroiłaś przeciwnika. Tym razem to on siedział na Caroline, wyciągając sterczący kołek z torsu. Dziewczyna była już zbyt zmęczona, by się bronić. Oddychała ciężko, starając się złapać oddech. Klaus również zdawał się mieć zadyszkę.

- Teraz to, co twój wróg może zrobić. – Złapał obie ręce Caroline, wykręcając je nad głową dziewczyny. Starała się walczyć, ale nie miała żadnej możliwości ruchu. – Przebić serce. – Lekko przejechał ostrym końcem kołka po piersi wampirzycy. Czuła, że jej serce bije jeszcze szybciej, już nie z powodu niebezpieczeństwa. Klaus wpatrywał się w punkty, powoli rysowane kołkiem. Po chwili odrzucił kawałek drewna uwalniając obie ręce Caroline. Wykorzystując chwilę postanowiła szybko się podnieść, ale Pierwotny był silniejszy. Przygwoździł ją do podłoża, rozkładając ramiona wampirzycy na boki. – Wyrwać obie ręce – wyszeptał, nachylając się w jej stronę i przytrzymując oba nadgarstki. Teraz mężczyzna patrzył jej tylko w oczy, hipnotyzując wzrokiem. Jego spojrzenie z jednej strony było chłodne i bezlitosne, z drugiej miało w sobie mroczne przyciąganie. Caroline jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak bezbronna, zdana tylko na łaskę Pierwotnego. Dosłownie. – Skręcić kark. – Nie śpiesząc się, przejechał dłońmi po całej długości ramion Caroline, po czym oplótł nimi szyję. Jedną ręką powędrował wzdłuż twarzy dziewczyny, odgarniając niesforny loczek z policzka. Wsunął palce w jej włosy, pozostawiając mrowiejące ślady w miejscach, gdzie jego skóra stykała się z jej. Mocniej chwycił blond pasma sprawiając, że wampirzyca lekko jęknęła. Przez moment nie odrywali od siebie wzroku mając wrażenie, że ich twarze są coraz bliżej siebie. Bała się, że naprawdę może zrobić jej krzywdę, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nagle Klaus przekręcił głowę Caroline na jedną stronę, szarpiąc za włosy. Nachylił się jeszcze niżej, w stronę odsłoniętego ucha. – A co ja powinienem zrobić tobie? – wymruczał, łaskocząc wampirzycę szumiącym powietrzem. Powoli rozluźnił uścisk. Caroline zwróciła twarz w stronę Pierwotnego. Czuła jak jej serce galopuje, a usta drżą. Już się nie bała. Strach zamienił się w inne uczucie – pożądanie. Klaus badawczym wzrokiem wpatrywał się prosto w oczy wampirzycy. Dziewczyna znów miała wrażenie jakby tonęła w oceanie szaro-niebieskiego spojrzenia. Spuszczając wzrok, mężczyzna delikatnie przesunął palcem po wargach Caroline. Jego rzęsy pozostawiały długi cień na policzkach. Sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a minuty w godziny. Jego dotyk był torturą, wywołującą w dziewczynie nieznane pragnienia. Jedyne, czego chciała w tym momencie, to poczuć usta Klausa na swoich. Wampir zniżył twarz na tyle, by móc dotknąć nosem policzka dziewczyny. Subtelnie powędrował ku centrum oblicza kobiety, stykając się czołami. Mając zamknięte powieki, oboje głośno oddychali. Caroline oszałamiał zapach mężczyzny – piżmo, cedr, słony pot i nutka charakterystyczna tylko dla Klausa. Rozumieli się bez słów. Ich usta znajdowały się tylko w odległości kilku minimetrów od siebie. Tak bardzo chciała pocałować wampira, ale czuła się zdana tylko na Pierwotnego. To on kontrolował całą sytuację. _Pocałuj mnie. _Wysłała mu komunikat w myślach. Nagle się zerwał, pozostawiając Caroline leżącą na ziemi.

- Dlatego nigdy nie trać czujności – wymamrotał gardłowym głosem. Caroline szybko dźwignęła się z ziemi, czując szok i upokorzenie. _Wykorzystał mnie. Kompletnie rozłożył na łopatki. _– A teraz się zbierajmy, zaraz zacznie padać – mówiąc to, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że powrócił Klaus jeszcze z dzisiejszego ranka. Chłodny i obojętny. Czując gotującą się wściekłość, zapięła bluzę i powłóczyła się za wampirem, zauważając zbierające się, ciemne chmury.

* * *

Kiedy wrócili, na dobre rozpadał się deszcz. Ciemne chmury otoczyły las, tworząc mroczną atmosferę. Zapach otoczenia stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy kojąc sosnowym zapachem. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, Klaus oznajmił, że przygotuje coś do jedzenia. Caroline ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, pragnąc wziąć gorący prysznic. Jej wymęczone mięśnie krzyczały o chwilę relaksu, a zlepione od potu włosy, wołały o szampon. Łazienka, przyłączona do jej sypialni, była całkiem nowoczesna. Ku zdziwieniu Caroline, sprawnie działała w niej kanalizacja, a staromodna wanna była całkiem wygodna. Leżąc w wodzie czuła, jakby przeniosła się do innej epoki. Łazienka, tak jak sypialnia, była urządzona z niesamowitym smakiem. Mimo nienagannego gustu Klausa, nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że tak zadbałby o wszelkie szczegóły. Detale szafek, dekoracyjne uchwyty i haczyki, ręczniki idealnie pasujące do koloru tapet. Czując, że jej mięśnie wystarczająco odpoczęły, wysuszyła się i ubrała. Nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru. Wsunęła poszarpane dżinsy i luźną, pastelowo-różową koszulką z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Zbiegła na dół, mając wrażenie, że ktoś ściska jej głowę. Potrzebowała krwi. Mimo łupiącego bólu, gdy zobaczyła Klausa krzątającego się po kuchni, parsknęła śmiechem.

- Wszystkiego bym się spodziewała w życiu, ale nigdy tego, by zobaczyć najstarszego wampira na świecie przy garach.

- Lubię zaskakiwać – odparł, wyciągając pieczeń z piekarnika. – Siadaj do stołu, zaraz do ciebie dołączę. – Caroline posłusznie udała się do reprezentacyjnej jadalni. Stół był już nakryty, na przeciwległych końcach znajdowała się piękna zastawa, ze srebrnymi sztućcami i kryształowymi kieliszkami. Pierwotny zdążył już przygotować coś, co wyglądało na puree z marchewki, sałatę z orzechami, gruszką i serem pleśniowym oraz szpinak z rodzynkami i czymś, co wyglądało jak grzanki. Dziewczyna domyślała się, że daniem głównym ma być pieczeń. Klaus pojawił się w jadalni w jednej ręce trzymając upieczone mięso na tacy, w drugiej, butelkę wina. Zamiast dresu, miał na sobie miękki, czarny sweter i pasujące dżinsy. Jego włosy były lekko wilgotne, tuż przy szyi skręcały się w niesforne loczki. Zwinnie umieścił wszystko na stole, a następnie dołączył do Caroline. Gdy tylko napełnili talerze, Klaus nalał wina do każdego z kieliszków. Zabrali się za jedzenie. _Jest naprawdę dobrym kucharzem. _Po chwili napiła się odrobiny wina, wyczuwając drobną różnicę między tym napojem, a innymi z tej samej kategorii. Nie mogła dokładnie powiedzieć, co dokładnie było z nim nie tak, dlatego powróciła do jedzenia. Z kolejnymi kęsami i łykami czuła, jak napięcie z jej głowy odchodzi. Jej mięśnie się relaksowały, a ciało opuszczał niepokój.

- Czy wszystko ci smakuje? – zapytał, znowu zachowując chłodny dystans.

- Tak, wszystko jest pyszne. Naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedziała przełykając kolejną porcję jedzenia. Jako wampir nie potrzebowała normalnych potraw. Wystarczyłaby jej sama krew, jednak zwyczajne jedzenie traktowała jako swojego rodzaju deser lub po prostu przyzwyczajenie. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to za wino? Jest niesamowite.

- Och, to mój własny wyrób. Wino z mojej prywatnej winiarni we Francji z dodatkiem krwi– odparł, popijając napój z kieliszka. Caroline dokładnie w tym samym momencie przełykała wino i omal się nie zakrztusiła. Już teraz rozumiała, dlaczego wino tak bardzo jej smakowało. – Potraktuj to jako wyjątek w piciu krwi. Od dzisiaj będziesz głównie żywiła się tylko na ludziach. – Caroline teraz naprawdę się krztusiła.

- Nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić! To moja sprawa czyją krew piję – warknęła, czując narastającą wściekłość.

- Caroline, kochanie, nie unoś się po raz kolejny. Wszystko robię tylko dla twojego dobra – wytłumaczył spokojnie. – Krew prosto z żyły daje o wiele więcej siły, a teraz nam na tym zależy. – Caroline starała się zrozumieć Pierwotnego. _Tylko chce zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. _Mimo wszystko nie mogła opanować nerwów. Nie chciała nikomu sprawiać bólu. Klaus widząc jej niepewność, postanowił ją uspokoić.

- Spokojnie, nie musisz nikogo krzywdzić. Wiem, że umiesz się kontrolować, jeżeli tylko chcesz.

- Po prostu nie chcę i tyle – wymamrotała, mimo iż znała konkretny powód swojego strachu. Siedziało to głęboko zakorzenione, w jej najgorszych wspomnieniach.

- Nic się nie dzieje bez powodu – odparł, zmierzając ją badawczym wzrokiem. Caroline czuła, że powoli się ugina.

- Kiedy byłam jeszcze człowiekiem, Damon mnie wykorzystywał. - Wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Wymazywał mi cały czas pamięć, kazał robić różne rzeczy. Między innymi żywił się na mnie, prawie zabijając – dokończyła czując, że do oczu napływają jej łzy.

- Damon Salvatore? – zapytał, mając w głosie nutkę groźby.

- Tak, ale obiecaj że nie zrobisz mu krzywdy, kiedy następnym razem go zobaczysz. Było, minęło. – Klaus westchnął.

- Skarbie, taka jest kolej rzeczy w naturze. Cała przyroda opiera się na pewnych zależnościach, włączając w to wampiry. Chcąc, nie chcąc musimy się na kimś żywić. Z dwojga złego, lepiej wybrać ludzi. – Cała rozmowa przytłaczała dziewczynę. Wstała i zaczęła zbierać zaczynia. Dzięki swoim nadludzkim siłom bez problemu zebrała wszystkie talerze, na dodatek z gracją udała się do kuchni. Wrzuciła wszystko do zlewu. Wróciła do jadalni po kieliszki mijając Klausa, który również pomagał jej sprzątać. To wszystko wydawało się tak dziwnie normalne. Bez zabijania, picia krwi, niespodziewanych wizyt w pokoju. Po prostu zwykła kolacja, zwykłe zmywanie naczyń. Nie spodziewała się, że znowu zazna tego uczucia. Widząc Klausa zmywającego naczynia czuła, jak mięknie jej serce. Złościła się na niego. On na nią też, tylko nie wiedziała z jakiego powodu. Nie mogła go rozgryźć. Raz jest słodki i żartobliwy, raz chłodny i oschły, nawet okrutny, a jeszcze innym razem doprowadza ją do takiego stanu, jak dzisiaj na polanie. Już próbowała go zrozumieć, rozszyfrować. Skończyło się to awanturą i łzami. Zastanawiała się, czy gra jest warta świeczki. _Oczywiście, że jest. _Pewnym krokiem podeszła do zlewu, ostrożnie odkładając kieliszki, „przypadkowo" ocierając się o wampira biodrem. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na dotyk Caroline.

- Caroline – westchnął Klaus.

- Co? – zapytała z miną niewiniątka.

- Już wiesz, co. Chodź, dokończymy butelkę wina.

Siedzieli na dywanie przed kominkiem w salonie, sącząc krwawe wino. Otaczało ich tylko światło świec, ogień i wszechobecny kurz.

- A propos braci Salvatore, też bardziej przepadam za młodszym z nich – odparł Pierwotny. Był już w lepszym nastroju, ale w dalszym ciągu trzymał wampirzycę na dystans.

- Podobno Stefan był swojego czasu twoim przyjacielem – zagadnęła Caroline.

- Ach tak, lata '20. Stefan-rozpruwacz. Moje ulubione wcielenie Stefana.

- Miałeś jeszcze innych przyjaciół? – zapytała ze szczerą ciekawością. Klaus wyglądał na zamyślonego.

- Miałem wielu. Niestety, każda przyjaźń kończyła się podobnie. Ciężko znaleźć kogoś godnego zaufania. – Teraz zamiast chłodu, odczuwała pewnego rodzaju melancholię od Pierwotnego. – Jeden z nich miał na imię Lucian. Poznaliśmy się w 1788, we Francji. Ach, ta rozpustna Francja. – Przybrał szelmowski uśmiech. – Czytałaś _Niebezpieczne związki_? – Caroline przytaknęła głową. Była to jedna z jej ulubionych książek. – Dokładnie taka sama była Francja. Na początku świetnie się bawiliśmy, lecz później… Sprawy przybrały skomplikowany obieg. Nasza przyjaźń skończyła się jednym słowem tragicznie.

- Tragicznie? – Historia bardzo ją zaciekawiła.

- Zbyt długa historia jak na jeden wieczór. – Wampir był zapatrzony w okno. Wlał resztę wina do kieliszka, po czym wypił wszystko za jednym razem. – Uważam, że należy zakończyć ten wieczór. W końcu rano czeka cię następny trening.

- Następny? – jęknęła Caroline. Klaus uniósł brew dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce słyszeć żadnych wymówek. _Jeżeli każdy trening ma wyglądać jak ten dzisiaj, to już leżę na łopatkach. _Wampirzyca pobiegła do sypialni mając nadzieję, że zbierze tyle siły, by jutro skopać Klausowi tyłek.

* * *

Podniosła się, czując swoje serce walące jak młot. Mogła przysiąc, że słyszała krzyki. _Jak to możliwe, podobno jest to najbezpieczniejsza kryjówka na świecie. _Z drżącymi nogami wstała, a następnie wyszła na korytarz, skrzypiący pod każdym krokiem wampirzycy. Krzyki dochodziły z pokoju Klausa. Pędem otworzyła drzwi nie trudząc się, by zapukać. Klaus, tak jak ostatnim razem, stał na balkonie, w samotności. _Całe szczęście, nic mu się nie stało._

- Klaus? – zapytała niepewnie, chociaż domyślała się, że powód hałasu jest taki sam jak poprzednio. Nieznany. Pierwotny wyglądał na przerażonego. Stał w szlafroku, ciężko oddychając, oparty o balustradę. Na zewnątrz wiał wiatr powodując, że firanki w pokoju poruszały się w rytm zwariowanego tańca.

- Caroline, wszystko w porządku. Idź spać – odparł Pierwotny, nie przekonując dziewczyny do wyjścia.

- Nie. Nigdzie nie wychodzę, dopóki nie wytłumaczysz mi, co się tutaj dzieje. – Wampirzyca uparcie pozostawała w sypialni Klausa.

- Caroline, proszę – wyszeptał wampir, wyraźnie sprawiając wrażenie słabego i zranionego. Starał się to maskować obojętnością i chłodem, bez rezultatu. Ten widok sprawiał ogromny ból wampirzycy.

- Chodź. Moja mama zawsze mówi, że na problemy ze snem, najlepsze jest ciepłe mleko – zaproponowała dziewczyna wiedząc, że jego problemy mogą być trochę zbyt skomplikowane jak na jedną szklankę mleka.

Siedzieli w kuchni przy wyspie. Jakimś cudem udało się Caroline zaprowadzić go na dół i wcisnąć kubek z ciepłym płynem.

- Okej, słucham - zachęciła do zwierzeń hardym głosem, popijając gorące mleko.

- Caroline, to jest śmieszne. Daj spokój. – Wstał od stołu z wypisaną ucieczką na twarzy.

- Matko, wszyscy faceci są tacy sami! Czy wy zawsze musicie udawać twardzieli? – Caroline złapała Klausa za rękę, przyciągając do siebie. – Siadaj i pij. – Klaus parsknął śmiechem widząc Caroline w swoim żywiole kontroli. _Przynajmniej go rozbawię. _Popijając mleko, znów przybrał poważną minę.

- Koszmary. Myślałem, że minęły wraz z odejściem halucynacji po Łowcach, ale one cały czas wracają. – Z tego, co mówiła jej Elena, zwidy po zabiciu jednego z Pięciu, przewyższają oczekiwania. Obróciła się w słuch, chcąc dowiedzieć się reszty historii.

- Najczęściej zabijam w nich swoje własne rodzeństwo. – Spojrzał na Caroline. – Osoby, na których mi zależy. Wszystko tonie we krwi. Widzę swoich rodziców. Rozmawiam z moim ojcem, wypominającym mi wszystkie przewinienia.

- A dzisiaj? – zapytała cichutko. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Klaus z siebie wszystko wyrzuci, poczuje się trochę lepiej.

- Henry. Zabiłem własnego brata. On był jeszcze taki mały… - Wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła łzę w oczach wampira. Szybko jednak powrócił do swojego normalnego stanu obojętności.

- Od czego zależą te koszmary? Czy mogę…

- Nie możesz mi pomóc – przerwał jej Klaus. – Nikt nie może. Caroline… Nie staraj się mnie naprawić. Polegniesz. Ale dziękuję za rozmowę.

- Mogę cię przynajmniej odprowadzić do pokoju? – Wypaliła szybko, chociaż obawiała się, że sprawy zakończą się podobnie jak wczoraj, a podejrzewała, że to było powodem jego chłodu. Odkryła o nim więcej niżby chciał. Klaus kiwnął głową i razem weszli na górę. Dziewczyna weszła za nim do pokoju, nie wiedząc, na co liczy. Wampir zanim położył się na łóżku, chwycił Caroline za dłoń, lekko przyciągając w swoją stronę.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Teraz mam przyjemność spłacić wobec ciebie dług. – wyszeptał.

- Nie ma żadnego długu. Uratowałeś mnie już tyle razy, że do końca życia się nie wypłacę. - Ona również szeptała.

- Ratowanie cię z opresji to tylko przyjemność – odrzekł głębokim głosem. – Gdy cię poznałem wiedziałem, że w pewien sposób odmienisz moje życie. Wprowadzisz do niego trochę światła… Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaka silna jesteś – wymruczał znacząco zmniejszając dystans między nimi. W jego oczach krył się smutek, rozdarcie, a nawet nutka pożądania. Z resztą, warunki ku temu sprzyjały. Było ciemno, zimno i pusto. Jedynymi osobami znajdującymi się w posiadłości, a może nawet w całym lesie, byli tylko Klaus i Caroline.

- Chciałabym w to uwierzyć. – Tyle razy słyszała tę gadkę od mężczyzny. Na początku myślała, że to tylko podstęp lub kłamstwa, by ją zdobyć. Teraz starała się mu wierzyć, jednak nigdy sama nie mogła tej siły w sobie dostrzec.

- Caroline… - wyszeptał, po czym w sypialni nastała cisza. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy starając się przekazać wszystko to, czego nie potrafił słowami. Znacząco przechylił się w jej stronę, palcem wodząc po jej policzku. Jego dotyk był elektryzujący. Caroline tak pragnęła zatrzymać tę chwilę… Położyła swoją dłoń na jego, przez chwilę przytrzymując ją przy swojej twarzy, aby później ją odciągnąć. Skupiła wzrok na swoich stopach martwiąc się, że jeżeli nie zakończy tego teraz, to marne będą dla niej skutki. Pierwotny podciągnął jej brodę palcem zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała. Zamiast na oczy, zwróciła uwagę na usta. Była gotowa go pocałować. Chciała tego. Ale tak było dzisiaj rano. Teraz sprawy wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Pragnęła zapewnić mu komfort, pocieszyć go, ale nie w ten sposób. Nie chciała, by jej pocałunki były pocieszeniem. Chciała, by Klaus ją pocałował z innych względów. Gdy ich twarze znajdowały się tylko kilka minimetrów od siebie, odwróciła głowę.

- Idź już spać. W końcu musimy się wyspać – wyszeptała Caroline, czując piekące łzy.

- Dobranoc. – Klaus wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Dziewczyna uciekła z pokoju, zatrzaskując się we własnej sypialni. Pozwoliła dać upust nagromadzonym łzom.

Gdy tylko słońce zawitało przez szyby, Caroline zebrała się z łóżka opatulając się bluzą Klausa. Czuła się zaskakująco dobrze biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie przespała połowy nocy. Z energią na nowy dzień, w podskokach zeszła na dół mając ochotę na kolejną szklankę mleka. Mając zamiar wziąć łyk, w połowie ruchu zamarła.

- Witaj, Caroline. – Na dźwięk tego głosu, szklanka wyślizgnęła się z jej dłoni rozbijając się o podłogę.


	9. Chapter 9

**Przepraszam za długą przerwę, ale miałam masę roboty w szkole. Enjoy sweethearts!**

* * *

IX

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of_

_your deepest urge,_

_in pursuit of_

_that wish,_

_which till now_

_has been silent,_

_silent . . ._

Szklanka uderzyła o podłogę rozbryzgując się na miliony kawałeczków. Mleko chlusnęło na szafki, tworząc ściekające smugi.

- Rebekah? – zapytała, czując się jakby jeszcze śniła. Caroline nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Pierwotnej tego ranka. Ani nikogo innego. Tymczasem wampirzyca opierała się nonszalancko o oparcie antycznego fotela z firmową, złośliwą minką. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Wydaje mi się, że powinnam zadać to pytanie tobie – odparła Rebekah, podkreślając jadowicie ostatnie słowo i rzucając Caroline równie zdziwione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że bluza Klausa, którą narzuciła schodząc na dół, szczelnie zakrywa piżamę tworząc iluzję, jakby nie miała nic pod spodem. Z resztą, jakakolwiek część ubrania hybrydy, jaką miałaby na sobie z samego rana, byłaby dość dwuznaczna.

- Mi również miło ciebie widzieć, Caroline. – Usłyszała dźwięki dochodzące z głębi salonu.

- Elijah? – wyksztusiła, jednak przez jej głos przebijała się nutka ulgi. Elijah, z całej rodziny Mikaelsonów, był jedną z bardziej uprzejmych osób. Z początku budził w wampirzycy strach, lecz z czasem przekonała się do niego. Poza tym, to tłumaczyło, w jaki sposób Rebekah dostała się do domu.

- Co wy tutaj, do cholery, robicie? – Klaus schodził po schodach wyglądając, jakby dopiero co się obudził.

- Nik! – wykrzyknęła Rebekah, nagle zmieniając swój stosunek. W jej głosie kryła się radość. – W końcu udało ci się zauroczyć Caroline? Mówiłam, trzeba było przejść do rzeczy już dawno temu.

- Zauroczyć? – Dziewczyna rzuciła Klausowi pytające spojrzenie. Pierwotny wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Nikt nie musiał na nikogo rzucać uroku, Rebekah – odparł Klaus, starając się kontrolować emocje. Siostra wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.

- Niklaus – wyszeptał Elijah, nie przejmując się rozgrywającą przed jego oczami scenką. Podszedł do brata, po czym wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. – Wybacz to nagłe najście. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że dom jest aktualnie okupowany.

- Dom jest na tyle spory, aby pomieścić nas wszystkich. Możecie mi tylko wytłumaczyć, co tu robicie?

- Przyjechaliśmy na bal cieni – odparł Elijah, wprowadzając jeszcze większe zamieszanie.

- Przepraszam, bal czego? – zapytała milcząca dotąd Caroline powodując, że Rebekah parsknęła śmiechem.

- O proszę, wszystkowiedząca Caroline w końcu czegoś nie wie – zaśmiała się złośliwie wampirzyca, rozkładając się na kanapie. Z reguły, zaczepki Rebeki, spływały po niej jak po kaczce. Teraz, będąc otoczona najstarszymi wampirami na świecie, czuła się jak idiotka.

- Rebeko, proszę. Twoje głupie docinki w niczym nie pomagają. Poza tym, wprowadzasz Caroline w zakłopotanie – odpowiedział Elijah. O dziwo, jego siostra zamilkła, tylko wywracając oczami. – Bal cieni odbywa się co roku, w Wiedniu. To taka ekskluzywna impreza dla, powiedzmy…Świata podziemnego. Wampirów, wilkołaków i wiedźm.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc ekskluzywna? – zapytała, zaciekawiona wydarzeniem.

- Cóż, można to po prostu nazwać imprezą zamkniętą. Wejście tylko za zaproszeniem, a zaproszenie dostają tylko nieliczni. Z reguły są to stare, liczące się w świecie stworzenia.

- Oczywiście, jak zwykle dostaliśmy zaproszenia – odparła z triumfalnym uśmiechem Rebekah. – Co prawda, nie wiem, jak było przez ostatnie sto lat, lecz skoro dostałam zaproszenie, chyba nie wypadłam z obiegu – westchnęła bawiąc się włosami. Caroline rzuciła Klausowi pytające spojrzenie.

- Nie byłem zaproszony od przeszło trzystu lat. Nie wydaje mi się, aby ta sytuacja miała ulec zmianie. – Pierwotny wzruszył ramionami, nie będąc specjalnie wylewnym.

- Niklaus ma drobny konflikt z gospodarzem. – Elijah odpowiedział na rodzące się wątpliwości w głowie Caroline. – Cóż, nie będziemy jeszcze bardziej naruszać waszego poranka. Tymczasem, pójdę się odświeżyć.

- Och, fantastycznie, koniec tej całej dramaturgii. – Wstała leniwie z kanapy, idąc w stronę schodów. – Elijah, zanieś walizkę do mojego pokoju.

- Rebeko, twoja sypialnia jest aktualnie zajęta – chrząknął Klaus. Rebekah rzuciła zdziwione spojrzenie w stronę hybrydy, po czym spiorunowała nim Caroline. Dziewczyna nagle wszystko zrozumiała.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że śpię w jej pokoju? – podniosła głos Caroline. _To by tłumaczyło dziewczęce dekoracje. _Nieważne, jak dobrze owa sypialnia by się prezentowała, myśl, że należy do Rebeki Mikaelson sprawiała, że przeszedł jej dreszcz po plecach.

- Kochanie, nie denerwuj się – odparł miękko Klaus.

- Pójdę zebrać swoje rzeczy – mruknęła wampirzyca. Klaus zatrzymał ją chwytając za dłoń.

- W tym domu jest wystarczająco dużo pokoi. Rebekah może spać w każdym z nich. – Pierwotny rzucił siostrze twarde spojrzenie. Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się dwa razy większe, widząc zaistniałą sytuację. Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo w miejscu, po czym wypuściła głośno powietrze.

- Niewiarygodne – prychnęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w korytarzu. Gdy tylko znaleźli się sami w pokoju, Caroline zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi nad rozbitą szklanką, półnaga, z trzęsącymi się ze złości rękami. Uświadomiła sobie, że mężczyzna ma na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy, a jego włosy układają się w niekontrolowany nieład. _Cała sytuacja musi wyglądać co najmniej dwuznacznie._

- Uwierz mi, sam chciałbym ich wyrzucić – wymruczał, obdarzając Caroline ciepłym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i schyliła się, aby pozbierać potłuczone szkło. Pierwotny natychmiast do niej dołączył. To było urocze z jego strony, że po prostu chciał jej pomóc. Jednak wampirzyca nie chciała, by ktokolwiek się do niej zbliżał. Była wściekła. Nienawidziła Rebeki oraz nie planowała spotykać jej w najbliższym czasie. Jej poranna wizyta, gdy Caroline miała ochotę na smaczne śniadanie na słonecznym tarasie, była co najmniej nieoczekiwana. Owszem, teoretycznie był to jej dom. Elijah również był jego właścicielem, ale on, w porównaniu do swojej siostry, nie zachowywał się jak złośliwe, rozkapryszone i rozpuszczone dziecko. Z resztą, Caroline i Rebekah, miały za sobą wiele sporów, co nie miało miejsca z bratem Pierwotnej. Oliwy do ognia dolewał jeszcze fakt, że rezydowała w pokoju jej wroga numer jeden. Było to za dużo emocji jak na jeden poranek. Pragnęła chwili spokoju, wytchnienia i samotności.

- Zostaw – warknęła, a ich palce zetknęły się ze sobą przewodząc napięcie elektryczne. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, nie mogąc się od siebie oderwać. W oczach Klausa kryło się lekkie zakłopotanie i skrucha. _Przynajmniej nie udaje już twardego, zimnego kamienia. _Coś odwróciło uwagę Caroline od jego magnetycznego wzroku. Pewna niesamowita woń przyciągała całe skupienie wampirzycy. Nagle odnalazła źródło zapachu. W miejscu, gdzie Klaus zgniatał dłonią kawałek szkła, leciała krew, spadając w kałużę rozlanego mleka. Dziewczyna poczuła nieodpartą chęć skosztowania płynu. Miała wrażenie, że smak tak dobrze znanej cieczy jeszcze tkwi na jej języku, przyjemnie rozpływając się po nim, delikatnie przelewając się po jej gardle. _Kap_. Spadła kolejna kropla powodując, że Caroline szybciej zabiło serce. Przywołała wspomnienie silnych ramion wampira obejmujących ją, gdy rozkosznie wbiła się w jego szyję. _Kap_. Jego zapach przepełniał ją całą, jakby oddychała samym Klausem. _Kap_. Chwyciła krwawiącą dłoń i delikatnie przyciągnęła ją w swoją stronę. Tak bardzo chciała jeszcze raz poczuć smak jego krwi. Jeszcze raz odczuć, jakby Pierwotny krążył po jej myślach. Wampiry wpatrywały się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowane. Caroline czuła, że on pragnie tego samego. Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, ale w tym momencie była pewna jego myśli. Trzymając jego dłoń tuż przy swojej twarzy, mogła wyczuć upojny zapach wampira. Pierwotny mocniej chwycił kawałek szkła, aby spod jego skóry wypłynęło jeszcze więcej płynu. _Kap. Kap. Kap_. Lecące kropelki działały na Caroline jak płachta na byka. Dotknęła lekko językiem drobnej stróżki na jego dłoni bojąc się, że mogłaby ją sparzyć. Jej kły zaczęły się wysuwać, a oczy zmieniać swoją barwę. Nawet drobny kontakt z krwią był lawiną doznań. Klaus rzucił dziewczynie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Ciężko oddychał, a jego usta były lekko rozwarte. Dziewczyna nie przejmowała się tym, że siedzą na środku kuchni, a w domu znajdowało się jeszcze dwóch domowników. Świat zewnętrzny już nie istniał. Została zamknięta w magicznej krainie. Tylko ona i Klaus. Przysunęła jego dłoń w stronę swojego policzka upajając się zapachem i jego obecnością. Rozluźniła ją, aby kłujący kawałek szkła bezwolnie spadł do kałuży mleka. Kiedy jej usta znalazły się na wewnętrznej stronie ręki, lekko musnęła nimi krwawiącą rankę, zataczając językiem kółeczka dokoła. Chwila ta była torturą, której tak bardzo pragnęła.

- Zaraz zwymiotuję. – Doszedł ich głos ze schodów. Rebekah stała owinięta w szlafrok. Klaus i Caroline zastygli w miejscu. – Błagam, od takich rzeczy jest sypialnia, Nik. – Pierwotna wywróciła oczami robiąc minę pełną obrzydzenia. Jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, podeszła do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Caroline wpatrywała się zaszokowana w Klausa. Pierwotny również wyglądał na zdziwionego. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz spojrzała na jego dłoń. Rana już dawno się zagoiła.

- Posprzątam ten bałagan – wyszeptał mężczyzna. Mimo zniżonego głosu, jego ton był bardzo stanowczy. Caroline posłusznie oddaliła się w stronę własnego pokoju. Będąc na schodach, odwróciła się w stronę kuchni. Klaus klęczał nad mieszaniną mleka i krwi, z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. Mimo to domyślała się, że on również nie do końca rozumie sytuację, która wydarzyła się przed chwilą.

* * *

Pomieszczenie wypełniał zapach kawy i szum głośnych rozmów. Caroline i Rebekah siedziały w Starbucksie popijając latte. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia, już od samego ranka, rysowały się jak we śnie. Jednak nie skończyło się tylko na śniadaniowych niespodziankach. Klaus pozwolił wyjść Caroline na zakupy przekładając trening na jutro. Dziewczyna już miała skakać ze szczęścia na myśl o chwili wolności, kiedy dowiedziała się, że będzie mieć niechcianą obstawę w postaci Rebeki. Pierwotna, z okazji zbliżającego się balu, również postanowiła zaopatrzyć się w kilka nowych rzeczy. Caroline nie za bardzo uśmiechał się dzień spędzony z Rebeką, ale wiedziała, że jest to warunek, by opuściła mury domu. Pierwotna także miała w tym interes. Zgodziła się na towarzystwo Caroline pod warunkiem, że młoda wampirzyca będzie nosić jej torby. Dziewczyna domyślała się, że innym powodem, dla którego Rebekah tak szybko zgodziła się na „babski wypad" to fakt, iż nie za bardzo znała się na dzisiejszej modzie i najnowszych sklepach. Powoli się klimatyzowała, lecz w dalszym ciągu potrzebowała drobnej rady. Pod pozorami złości, wampirzyce razem wybrały się na zakupy. Rebekah nie przekraczała progu sklepów, w których ceny były niższe niż 500 euro. Tym sposobem, Caroline odwiedziła więcej designerskich marek niż w całym swoim życiu. Niestety, jak zwykle, nie mogła za nic sama zapłacić. Klaus wydał Rebece wyraźny rozkaz, aby płaciła za zakupy ich obu jego kartą kredytową. Mimo wszystko, nie mogła narzekać. Siedząc w kawiarni, obserwowała wielki stos toreb, z których co najmniej jedna czwarta należała do niej. Rebekah, może i była zamknięta w trumnie od lat '20, jednak wyczucie smaku miała perfekcyjne. Pierwotna służyła radą, lecz nie omieszkała wyrażać zjadliwych opinii na temat gustu Caroline, co zdarzało się często. Młoda wampirzyca również okazała się pomocna, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o topografię miasta. Rebekah, kiedy ostatnim razem odwiedziła Wiedeń, nie miała okazji zaobserwować tłumów turystów i samochodów. Caroline zwiedziła Austrię zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Po wyczerpujących zakupach, obie kobiety marzyły o chwili spoczynku. Młoda wampirzyca liczyła na odnalezienie jakiejś ustronnej restauracji. Rebekah nalegała, aby wejść do pierwszego lepszego fast fooda z dużym zasobem hamburgerów i frytek. Z dwojga złego, Caroline zaproponowała Starbucksa. Oczywiście, gdy Pierwotna ujrzała obszerną ofertę kaw, miała ochotę zamówić każdą z nich. Dziewczyna nie kierując się sprawą kosztów, lecz czasem pracowników kawiarni, sama złożyła zamówienie za nie obie. Teraz, w ciszy popijały upragniony płyn. Caroline zamówiła swoje ulubione caramel macchiato dla nich obu. Rebekah, wpatrując się w przestronne okna, obserwowała z ciekawością pędzących mieszkańców Wiednia. Na jej twarzy malował się uśmiech, spowodowany smakiem słodkiej kawy. Z początku Caroline myślała, że wampirzyca się krzywi widząc połączenie brązu i czerni na jednym z przechodniów. Później przekonała się, że jest to jednak szczery uśmiech.

- Wiele można zarzucić wam obrzydlistw. Jednak to – Rebekah podniosła kubeczek z kawą. – jest wyśmienite. – Wzięła kolejny łyk.

- Cieszę się, że przynajmniej pod tym względem się zgadzamy – odparła Caroline. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale całkiem dobrze bawiła się z Pierwotną. Brakowało jej towarzystwa kobiet i zwykłych, babskich pogaduszek.

- No dobrze, poruszmy w końcu ten temat. – Twarz Rebeki zmieniła swój wyraz na nieco bardziej poważny. Zwróciła się w stronę Caroline, zmierzając ją czujnym wzrokiem. – A więc, ty i Nik. Nie wiem, jakim cudem mogło się to w ogóle wydarzyć, ale powiedzmy, że toleruję wasz związek.

- Nasz, co? Dlaczego uważasz, że jesteśmy razem? – zapytała Caroline omal nie krztusząc się kawą.

- Cóż, mam wiele powodów, żeby tak sądzić. Po pierwsze, żadna kobieta w życiu Klausa nie przetrwała z nim dłużej niż noc. – Wampirzyca chciała jej przerwać, ale Rebekah zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. – Po drugie, wpatruje się w ciebie jak cielę. Po trzecie, w mojej teorii utwierdza mnie dzisiejszy poranek, który, niestety, na długo zagości w mojej pamięci. Szczerze powiedziawszy myślałam, że ta cała komedia zakończyła się w Mystic Falls… Wychodzi na to, że sporo mnie ominęło – Rebekah zakończyła swój wykład. Caroline nie wiedziała, jak skomentować tę wypowiedź. W jej głowie kłębiło się mnóstwo myśli, które pragnęła wyjawić Pierwotnej, aby sprostować całą sytuację, ale nie miała pojęcia od czego zacząć. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym głośno go wypuściła.

- Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, ale spróbuję najprościej jak potrafię. Nie jesteśmy razem – wydukała przeciągając każdą z sylab. – Klaus opowiedział wam o ostatnich wydarzeniach oraz z jakiego powodu tu jesteśmy. Nie ma w tym żadnego ukrytego kontekstu. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem. To tyle. Zero chemii, uczucia i tak dalej. Nie jesteśmy parą – powtórzyła Caroline zastanawiając się, czy jej słowa są do końca prawdziwe. Nie byli razem, ale z pewnością ich relacji nie można było określić jako czysto przyjacielskiej. Nie będąc pewna co do własnych uczuć miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej udało jej się przekonać Rebekę do wymówki.

- Cóż, jeżeli tak mówisz. Przynajmniej będę mogła spać spokojnie we własnym łóżku, bez groźby, że wy tam byliście. – Wampirzyca się wzdrygnęła. – Nie mniej, musi być coś na rzeczy. Nik, zachowuje się jak… nie Nik. – Zamyślona popiła kawę.

- Dziękuję, że w końcu mnie wysłuchałaś – westchnęła Caroline. – Poza tym, co miałaś na myśli z dzisiejszym porankiem?

- Ach, już nie ważne. Skoro mówisz, że między wami nic nie ma, nie mamy po co rozmawiać o dzieleniu się krwią – odparła zamyślona. Caroline tym razem naprawdę zakrztusiła się napojem. W wirze zakupów, zapomniała o dziwacznym wydarzeniu z początku dnia. To, co miało miejsce dzisiaj w kuchni między nią, a Klausem wydawało się być kolejnym elementem snu. Jeszcze nigdy nie zareagowała podobnie na krew wampira w takiej małej ilości. Na pewno również, nie tak intensywnie. Czuła, że cała sytuacja z jednej strony ją przeraża, a z drugiej pociąga. Jej podświadomość tupała wściekle na myśl, że im przerwano. Kiedy tylko odzyskała głos po sesji głośnego kaszlu, zdołała się wysłowić.

- Czego mi nie mówisz? – zapytała, trochę zbyt groźnym głosem.

- Caroline, może i sprawiasz wrażenie głupiej, ale zgaduję, że taka nie jesteś. Inaczej, mój brat już traktowałby cię jak swoją marionetkę. Nie mamy o czym mówić, jeżeli nie jesteście razem. Moje domysły opierają się tylko na starych przesądach i legendach.

- Jakie domysły? – Caroline czuła, jakby wplątała się w wir kłębiących się myśli. Wiedziała, że wampirzyca coś przed nią ukrywa. Rebekah wywróciła oczami.

- Caroline, proszę. Nik nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym nawbijała ci do głowy różnych głupot. Nie kontynuujmy już tego. – Wampirzyca wstała od stolika, aby wyrzucić pusty kubeczek do kosza. _Coś musi być na rzeczy z dzieleniem się krwią. Za każdym razem jest coraz dziwniej, a najwidoczniej nikt nie zamierza mnie oświecić w tej sprawie. Informacje, których udzielił mi Klaus, były zbyt ogólne. Jak zwykle, muszę wszystko wziąć we własne ręce._ Caroline odniosła swój kubek, po czym dźwignęła zakupy dołączając do Rebeki przed kawiarnią. Gdy wychodziła, jeden z idących w przeciwną stronę mężczyzn, trącił ją łokciem wytrącając jej przez przypadek torbę z ręki. Nieznajomy przeprosił w języku niemieckim, pomagając pozbierać wszystkie rzeczy. Caroline miała nieodparte wrażenie, że gdzieś już spotkała tę osobę. _Może to tylko przez miły uśmiech. _

- Caroline, chcesz wracać na nogach? – ponagliła ją Rebekah.

- Chcesz stracić swoje nowe ubrania? – Pomachała torbami podchodząc do dziewczyny._ Widzę, że jędzowata Rebekah powraca._

- Gdyby nie ja, nie miałabyś ani ubrań, ani wolności – wysyczała wampirzyca.

- Mnie na tym nie zależy. Prędzej czy później poszłabym z Klausem. Ciekawa jestem, z jakiego powodu to ty postanowiłaś mnie zabrać. – Caroline domyślała się, dlaczego jej towarzyszka zgodziła się na wspólne zakupy, ale pragnęła to usłyszeć.

- Zależy mi na szczęściu mojego brata. To tyle. – Ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła wampirzycę. Chciała, aby Rebekah przyznała, że po prostu jej potrzebowała. Tymczasem dowiedziała się o wiele więcej. _Ona naprawdę myślała, że jesteśmy razem._ Nagle usłyszała trąbienie samochodu. – Świetnie, Elijah już tu jest. – _Wybawione przez Elijah. W końcu. _Pierwotny wyskoczył z auta, po czym kurtuazyjnie otworzył drzwi każdej z kobiet. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, wrócili do leśnej kryjówki Mikaelsonów.

* * *

Caroline rzuciła wypchane torby na łóżko. Zmęczona, zaczęła wyciągać nowe ubrania, aby schować je do szafy. Przeciągała palcami po luksusowych tkaninach zastanawiając się, jak kawałek materiału może tak dużo kosztować. Po chwili, antyczna szafa była w połowie pełna, a torby kompletnie puste. Chcąc wyrzucić papierowe torby, dostrzegła świstek leżący na podłodze. Na jednej z kopert widniał napis _Caroline Lillian Forbes_, na drugiej, _Niklaus Mikaelson_. Otworzyła tę zaadresowaną do siebie.

_Pani Daphne Grace Beatrice Bellerose_

_ma zaszczyt zaprosić pannę Caroline Lillian Forbes_

_na doroczny Bal Cieni, organizowany w wiedeńskiej rezydencji państwa Bellerose, odbywający się w Dzień Mocy._

_Obowiązują stroje wieczorowe oraz maski._

Po przeczytaniu całości jeszcze kilka razy, czuła jak trzęsą się jej ręce. Wiedziała, że otrzymanie zaproszenia na prestiżowe przyjęcie jest możliwe tylko dla starych oraz potężnych istot. Ona nie miała ani jednego, ani drugiego. Wiedziała również, że Klaus nie był mile widziany przez gospodarza na owym balu, dlatego zaproszenie dla niego ją zdziwiło._ To nie może być zwykły przypadek. _Zbiegła na dół w poszukiwaniu Pierwotnego. Dwadzieścia minut później, cała czwórka siedziała w salonie. Pomieszczenie wypełniał blask zachodzącego słońca.

- W świetle wydarzeń, które mi wcześniej przedstawiłeś, to wygląda co najmniej podejrzanie – odparł Elijah, przechadzając się z jednego kąta pomieszczenia do drugiego.

- Jedno jest pewne, na żaden bal nie idziemy – odrzekł stanowczym głosem Klaus.

- Ale dlaczego?! – pisnęła Caroline.

- Kochanie, nie będę już tego więcej tłumaczył. Nie wydaje mi się, że osoba, która chce, żebyśmy się pojawili na balu ma dobre zamiary.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie będziesz chował głowy w piasek. Ktokolwiek to jest, szybko nie odpuści, dlatego musimy się tam pojawić – odparła z desperacją. Caroline wiedziała, że swoim sprzeciwem irytowała Klausa. Dostrzegła w jego oczach, że robił wszystko, by nie wybuchnąć jak bomba zegarowa.

- Nie ma mowy. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Pamiętasz, co wydarzyło się w Rzymie?

- Ja z chęcią dowiem się, co – odezwała się milcząca do tej pory Rebekah. _Najwyraźniej w dalszym ciągu uważa, że coś jest między mną, a Klausem._

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, droga siostro – wysyczał Klaus, zmierzając dziewczynę lodowatym wzrokiem. Rebekah nonszalancko odchyliła się na mosiężnym fotelu rzucając Klausowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

- Poczekajcie, właściwie nie jest to taki zły pomysł – odparł Elijah, zatrzymując swój marsz przed kominkiem. Klaus posłał mu ponury wzrok.

- Dzięki - westchnęła Caroline. Zaczynała lubić Pierwotnego. Wampir odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem

- Jeżeli chcemy się dowiedzieć kto ma na tyle czelności, żeby zakłócać wam życie, musicie tam pójść. Jednak my będziemy sprytniejsi. – Wskazał dłonią na Rebekę. – Ty ubierzesz się tak, jak Caroline, a ja jak Klaus.

- Zwariowałeś?! Nie mam zamiaru wyglądać jak to bezguście – krzyknęła oburzona wampirzyca. Caroline usłyszała już tyle złośliwych uwag na temat swojego gustu w dzisiejszym dniu, że ta obelga brzmiała prawie jak komplement. Wszyscy inni w pokoju również nie zdawali się być zdziwieni ową reakcją i puścili ją mimo uszu.

- No dobrze, powiedzmy że tak zrobimy. Co potem? – zapytał Niklaus, zdający się być bardziej przekonany.

- Będziemy mieć maski, co tylko ułatwia nam sprawę. Osobie, która na was poluje, wręcz przeciwnie. Będziecie obserwowani, to pewne. Widząc dwie tak samo wyglądające osoby, będzie zdezorientowany, a my zyskamy więcej czasu, aby się rozglądnąć.

- Co, jeżeli będzie chciał komuś zrobić krzywdę? – Na twarzy Klausa malowała się wątpliwość.

- Cóż, jeżeli trafi na mnie lub Rebekę, sprawa jest prosta - złapiemy go, a on będzie wiedział, że to pomyłka. Jeżeli trafi na ciebie lub Caroline… - zawiesił głos. – Nie wydaje mi się, aby w ogóle zaatakował. Po co na balu? Gdzie jest mnóstwo nadprzyrodzonych, potężnych istot? Sądzę, że ktokolwiek to jest, ma zupełnie inny cel. – Gdy Elijah skończył wypowiedź, w salonie nastała cisza. Każdy wampir czekał na decyzję Klausa.

- Myślę, że jest to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie – odparł Klaus, natychmiast wstając z kanapy. Opuścił pokój w ponurym humorze. Zdawało się, jakby coś go trapiło. Elijah wyszedł tuż za nim. Caroline postanowiła do nich dołączyć chcąc dowiedzieć się, co wprawiło Pierwotnego w taki nastrój.

- Daj sobie spokój. Elijah sobie z nim poradzi – zawołała Rebekah siedząc w wielkim fotelu z podkurczonymi nogami.

- Dlaczego miałabym cię słuchać? – Zapytała jadowitym głosem Caroline.

- Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie wszystko zawsze dotyczy ciebie. Nie jesteś pępkiem świata.

- I kto to mówi? – prychnęła, chwytając jeszcze raz zaproszenie do ręki. Rebekah postanowiła opuścić pokój.

- Czekaj – wyszeptała Caroline. – Co to jest Dzień Mocy? – Rebekah westchnęła.

- Domyślałam się, że pewnie nie rozumiesz połowy z tych rzeczy. – Wróciła do pokoju, po czym zaczęła zbierać pieńki drewna, aby wrzucić je do kominka. – Dzień Mocy to po prostu letnie przesilenie, które wypada jutro. Noc jest wtedy najdłuższa w roku i tak dalej.

- Dlaczego akurat wtedy? – Zapytała, czując się trochę swobodniej w towarzystwie wampirzycy.

- Jest to dzień, w którym jest najwięcej energii w naturze. Z racji tego, że czarownice czerpią z niej moc, jest to dla nich ważny czas. A skoro imprezę urządza czarownica, to chyba już nie muszę odpowiadać na resztę pytań – odpowiedziała głosem, jakby pytania Caroline ją męczyły.

- Jedna od zawsze?

- Jedna od zawsze. Chociaż nie chodzi tutaj o cieszenie się mocą. Z początku, zapraszane były tylko czarownice, z czasem dołączały inne stworzenia. Im mniej było czarownic, tym bardziej całość przypominała po prostu dobrą imprezę tracąc przy tym sens celebrowania Dnia Mocy. – Na chwilę przerwała, wrzucając drewno do kominka, po czym wrzuciła do niego rozpaloną zapałkę. – A Daphne umie urządzać dobre imprezy – westchnęła z enigmatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Właśnie, Daphne. Mówiliście, że Klaus miał problem z gospodarzem, dlatego już więcej nie jest zapraszany – zaczęła Caroline, pragnąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tajemniczej kobiecie. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że prawda wcale jej się nie spodoba.

- To długa historia. W skrócie, Daphne chciała więcej od Nika, niż on mógł jej dać.

- Czyli się spotykali? – Dopytała, czując jak rośnie w niej znienawidzona zazdrość. Rebekah również zdawała się ją odbierać.

- Nik miał z nią burzliwy romans. Jak z każdą. Ale nie martw się, mój brat nie widzi świata poza tobą. Nie musisz się czuć zagrożona.

- Ale ja… - zawiesiła głos nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Była zazdrosna, fakt. Ale za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałaby tego przed Rebeką, która zdawała się mieć niesamowicie rozbudowaną intuicję.

- _Nie jestem zazdrosna, bla bla bla_ – dokończyła za dziewczynę, przedrzeźniając ją. - Niestety nie umiesz tego ukrywać. Może i nie jesteś pępkiem świata, ale widzę, że Nik ma odmienne zdanie. Gdyby mógł, ochroniłby cię własnym ciałem przed pyłkiem kurzu co, nie powiem, jest bardzo irytujące.

- Wcale nie… - Pierwotna znów jej przerwała.

- Nie zaprzeczaj, widzę jak jest. Dzięki temu, jutro będę musiała wyglądać jak ty i nastawiać za ciebie plecy – odparła, dorzucając jeszcze trochę drewna do kominka.

- Nic nie musisz – wyszeptała Caroline czując wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciała, by komukolwiek stała się krzywda z jej powodu, co było niepotrzebne, skoro miała do czynienia z najsilniejszymi wampirami na świecie.

- Oj nie, właśnie, że muszę. Zależy mi na szczęściu mojego brata, a on… Cóż od dawna nie był szczęśliwy – westchnęła, opierając się o parapet. – Dlatego jutro ocalę ci tyłek i trochę się zbrzydzę, aby wyglądać tak, jak ty – powiedziała z przekąsem. Mimo, iż jej uwaga była złośliwa, wypowiedziała ją raczej w żartobliwym tonie.

- Możesz wybrać sukienkę – odparła Caroline, rzucając wampirzycy drobny uśmiech.

- Och, nie rozpatrywałam innej opcji. Poza tym moda, która tam panuje jest zupełnie inna niż na potańcówkach w Mystic Falls. – Nonszalancko odrzuciła włosy, po czym zaczęła się kierować w stronę kuchni.

- Ha – ha – ha. Bardzo śmieszne – Dziewczyna się roześmiała czując, że odkrywa nieznaną, miłą stronę Rebeki. Będąc w progu pomieszczenia, odwróciła się po raz ostatni.

- Zanim zapomnę, Stefan kazał cię pozdrowić. – Na dźwięk tego imienia, Caroline podskoczyło serce. Stefan był jej przyjacielem, a roczna rozłąka z nim i jego czarnym poczuciem humoru była bardzo bolesna.

- Stefan?! To znaczy, widujesz się jeszcze z nim? Wie, że tu jestem? – Zapytała czując jak na jej usta wpływa jeszcze więcej pytań.

-Nasz związek jest dość luźny. Można powiedzieć, że na razie mamy przerwę. Coś mu o tobie wspomniałam, z związku z dzisiejszą poranną niespodzianką, ale to tyle.

- Czy mogłabyś…

- Dobra, koniec zacieśniania przyjacielskich więzi jak na jeden dzień. Pogadamy o tym później. Tymczasem muszę pomalować paznokcie przed jutrem. – Kończąc zdanie, Rebekah szybko uciekła z pokoju, pozostawiając Caroline samą. Jedyne, co towarzyszyło dziewczynie, to huczący płomień w kominku. Dopiero, kiedy otoczyła ją cisza i spokój zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest wycieńczona. _Tyle emocji jak na jeden dzień. _Postanowiła udać się do łóżka, zanim zaśnie na stojąco. Po drodze zahaczyła o kuchnię, aby zaspokoić rosnące w niej pragnienie krwi. Otworzyła lodówkę i wyjęła jeden z woreczków. Zamykając, usłyszała głos zza pleców.

- Lillian. Piękne imię – wyszeptał Klaus. Gdy znaleźli się sam na sam, bez towarzystwa Rebeki i Elijah, poczuli się trochę swobodniej.

- Sama nie wiem, nie przepadam za nim – wyszeptała, chcąc wbić słomkę w woreczek.

- Daj mi to. – Wyrwał jej torebeczkę z ręki, po czym sięgnął po kolejną z lodówki oraz dwie szklanki. – Lillian oznacza niewinność, czystość i piękno. Moim zdaniem, imię jak najbardziej pasuje do właścicielki. – W międzyczasie przygotowywał coś na kształt krwawego drinka. Po przelaniu krwi do szklanek, dolał do niej sporą ilość whisky.

- Może i tak – wymamrotała, nie mogąc znieść, że znów prawi jej takie komplementy. Owszem były bardzo miłe, ale jakimś sposobem nie mogła w nie uwierzyć. Pierwotny po chwili wręczył jej gotowego drinka, po czym stuknęli się szklankami. Dodanie alkoholu to krwi było dobrym pomysłem. Przez gorzką nutkę, nie piła tak łapczywie, a dzięki rozluźniającym właściwościom trunku, czuła jak jej mięśnie opuszcza napięcie. Klaus spoglądał na nią wzrokiem, jakiego dawno już na sobie nie czuła. Nie pozwalał sobie na to w towarzystwie rodzeństwa. To również przypomniało Caroline o trapiącym ją pytaniu.

- Jeśli chodzi o dzisiejszy poranek i krew…

- Nie mamy o czym mówić. Skaleczyłem się, a ty pewnie nie żywiłaś się jeszcze tego ranka i to wszystko – wymamrotał, chcąc szybko zakończyć temat.

- To wszystko? – zapytała podniesionym tonem. – Nie wiem czemu, dało to tak dużo Rebece do myślenia, skoro to wszystko…

- Caroline… - wyszeptał. – Nie wiem, co moja siostra ci powiedziała oraz co o tym myśli – odparł twardym tonem, wytwarzając dystans między nimi.

- Sam mówiłeś, że dzielenie się krwią może być… Intymne, mam rację? – Wampirzyca naciskała na mężczyznę. Chciała, by ktoś w końcu powiedział jej prawdę.

- Tak, ale… Nie masz się czym przejmować. Nie dzieliliśmy się dzisiaj krwią, więc sądzę, że cokolwiek czuliśmy, było tylko wywołane pragnieniem. - Kłamał. Kłamał, a na dodatek znów zamieniał się w sopel lodu. Wiedziała, że czegoś nie chce jej powiedzieć. Postanowiła sama dowiedzieć się czegoś na ten temat.

- Skoro tak, to chyba masz rację. Dobranoc – odparła, dokańczając swoją porcję krwi, po czym wrzuciła szklankę do zlewu. Mając zamiar oddalić się do własnej sypialni, poczuła jak Klaus chwyta ją za dłoń.

- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę – wyszeptał. Nienawidziła, gdy to robił. Kiedy się na niego złościła, a on po prostu chwytał ją za dłoń, patrzył w oczy i wytrącał z równowagi. Siedząc przy kuchennej wyspie, bawił się jej dłonią, lekko przeciągając po niej palcami. – Wybacz mi – wymruczał, przypominając teraz Klausa, którego lubiła. Który jej nie odpychał z nieznanego jej powodu. – Za moje rodzeństwo i za stawianie cię w trudnej sytuacji. – Mówiąc to, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wampir wcale nie mówi o Rebece i Elijah, tylko ma coś innego na myśli.

- Ja tam bym chciała mieć rodzeństwo. – Caroline czuła, że pod jego dotykiem na swojej skórze, mrowieje jej ręka. Pierwotny wyglądał teraz tak uroczo. Miała ochotę rozburzyć jego włosy palcami, których najwyraźniej nie miał czasu uczesać od samego rana. _Nie. Ten słodki obraz nie może ci przysłonić faktu, że jesteś na niego zła. _Z trudem wyrwała swoją dłoń z jego czując się tak, jak wczoraj w jego sypialni. Gdy próbował ją pocałować, a ona uciekła. Jakaś jej część biegła do niego, ale rozum podpowiadał jej by odejść jak najdalej od niego.

- Będę się zbierać. W końcu jutro trening – wyszeptała. _Trening? Ile razy jeszcze zastosujesz tę wymówkę?_

- Tak, a jutro już ci nie odpuszczę – wymamrotał, obdarzając ją ciepłym uśmiechem. Opornie odwróciła się w stronę korytarza. Zmuszając swoje nogi do pracy, oddaliła się w stronę sypialni. Mijając jeden z pokoi, wpadł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Otworzyła drzwi mając nadzieję, że nikogo tam nie zastanie. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że pokój jest pusty. Biblioteka była całkiem duża, po brzegi wypełniona książkami. _Może tutaj znajdę odpowiedź na trapiące mnie pytania. _Pół godziny później, w jej ramionach znajdowało się kilka tytułów, które w jakiś sposób ocierały się o tematykę krwi. _Czeka mnie długa noc. _Upewniając się, że zatarła po sobie wszelkie ślady obecności, uciekła do swojej sypialni.

* * *

Mokre włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Sięgnął po koszulę, wciągając ją przez ramiona. Przeszedł bosymi stopami po puchatym dywanie docierając do lustra. Spoglądając w odbicie, nie mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić. Kiedy uporał się z guzikami koszuli, jeszcze raz przeczesał swoje jasne włosy, nie mogąc się nadziwić ich miękkości. Wciągając koszulę do spodni zdał sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje jeszcze muszki. Wyciągnął jedną z szuflady, po czym postanowił ją zawiązać. Po trzeciej nieudanej próbie, poddał się. Usłyszał śmiech, dochodzący z głębi pokoju.

- Potrzebujesz trochę pomocy? – Zapytała piękna kobieta. Ukochana stała w progu łazienki, z wilgotnymi włosami, w samej bieliźnie. Jej kształty tak zachwycały mężczyznę, że dla niego mogła poruszać się tylko w takim zestawie. Lubił otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami. Pięknymi kobietami. A jeszcze bardziej uwielbiał ówczesne czasy, kiedy damska moda odsłaniała i opinała więcej.

- Po tylu latach chyba straciłem wprawę – westchnął, poddając się dłoniom kobiety. Gdy sprawnie wiązała muszkę, prześlizgnął palcami po jej karmelowej skórze. Kobieta szybko pocałowała go w usta.

- Gotowe. Musisz mnie puścić, jeżeli nie chcesz się spóźnić – wymruczała, wyrywając się z jego objęć.

- No tak. Zapomniałem, że czas to wróg kobiety – dodał, po czym odpłynął w świat rozmyślań. Przeglądając się w lustrze, nie mógł nadziwić się, że odzyskał swoje ciało. Czuł się jak nowonarodzony, świat z tej perspektywy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Jednak nie to cieszyło go najbardziej. Jego ciało było mu potrzebne przede wszystkim w jednym celu – zemsty. Sięgnął po spinki do mankietów. Będąc prawie gotowym, chwycił ostatni element – maskę. Starannie zawiązał ją na oczach, po czym jeszcze raz przejrzał się w lustrze rzucając sobie samemu szelmowski uśmiech. _Zemsta na Klausie Mikaelsonie. Czekałem na to całe życie…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Witam wszystkich czytelników! Zanim przejdziecie do czytania, chciałam tylko szybko wytłumaczyć następne dwa rozdziały. Otóż, na początku miał to być jeden rozdział, lecz wyszedł stanowczo za długi. Podzieliłam go na dwie części, aby się go lepiej czytało. Mimo to, proszę potraktujcie rozdział X i X/XI, jako jeden, długi. Już Was dłużej nie zatrzymuję, miłego czytania!**

* * *

X

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_You're mine_

Gorzkie łzy spływały po jej policzkach mieszając się z lodowatym deszczem. Ogarniał ją mrok i dźwięki uderzających o ziemię kropel. Jej płuca przepełniał zapach lasu. Niebo zaczynało grzmieć. Idąc, potknęła się o gałąź wbijając obcas w wilgotną glebę. _Pieprzone buty. _Ściągnęła je i z impetem rzuciła nimi za siebie, dalszą drogę kontynuując na boso. Kolejną niechcianą łzę wcisnęła w policzek. Czuła się bezsilna i upokorzona. I to wszystko przez jednego mężczyznę. Kiedy tylko pojawił się w jej życiu, już nie chciał z niego zniknąć, nie ważne, jak bardzo by się nie starała. Usłyszała znienawidzony głos za plecami.

- Caroline!

- Daj mi spokój, Klaus!

* * *

_Siedemnaście godzin wcześniej_

Upadła twardo na ziemię czując, jak zaczyna brakować jej powietrza w płucach. Jej nowy dres, wybrany przez Rebekę, był cały ubrudzony ziemią, a jej włosy, rano upięte w zgrabnego koczka, przypominały teraz smętnie zwisający supeł. Po powaleniu przeciwniczki, Pierwotny szybko się przy niej znalazł widząc, że nie rusza się z miejsca. On również był brudny od leśnych szczątków, lecz w porównaniu do Caroline, prezentował się jak świeży poranek.

- Wstawaj, skarbie, to dopiero była rozgrzewka. – Wyciągnął dłoń do wampirzycy, rzucając Caroline promienny uśmiech, czym jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwował. _Ja ci dam rozgrzewkę. _Z jękiem skorzystała z jego pomocy przy wstaniu.

- Czy zadawanie mi bólu naprawdę sprawia ci aż taką przyjemność? – Wysapała, starając się nabrać nowej porcji energii.

- To nic osobistego, panno Forbes, ale tak, zadowala mnie to, że kiedy jesteś zmęczona, twój język staje się uboższy, jeśli chodzi o złośliwe docinki. – Droczył się z nią Pierwotny. – Poza tym mówi się, że widok spoconej kobiety jest… Seksowny? – Caroline posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie, w głowie planując zemstę za dzisiejszy wycisk. Chociaż i tak miło spędzała czas z Klausem. Teraz była pora zabawnego Klausa i nie wiadomo było, kiedy się skończy.

- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, szanse w naszej walce są bardzo nierówne. Ty jesteś jak Terminator – powiedziała oburzona. – Jesteś dwa razy szybszy i dwa razy silniejszy niż ja, a i tak jestem wampirem – wyburczała.

- Chcesz, żebym dał ci wygrać? – zapytał, ściągając bluzę. Caroline nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem na jego umięśnione ramiona oraz obcisły top, który podkreślał muskulaturę. Zamrugała kilka razy, starając się odwrócić wzrok i powrócić do ich rozmowy. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, o co mężczyzna ją pytał.

- Nie! – wykrzyczała. Klaus i tak zauważył, że dziewczyna poświęciła trochę zbyt dużo uwagi procesowi ściągania bluzy. Przybrał ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech.

- I dobrze, i tak nie dałbym ci wygrać. Sama sięgniesz po zwycięstwo. I nie dbam tutaj tylko o swój interes. Taka już jesteś. Tylko coś, do czego dojdziesz własną pracą, będzie cię cieszyć. – Miał rację. Dziewczyna czasem nie mogła się nadziwić, jak łatwo ją rozszyfrowywał. _Sama skopię mu tyłek. Nie musi mi dawać forów. _– Gotowa?

- Gotowa – powiedziała pewnie, przybierając odpowiednią pozę. Mężczyzna zdawał się być zdziwiony nagłym hartem ducha kobiety.

- Zanim zaczniemy, chcę wprowadzić coś nowego. Postaraj się teraz skupić na walce z przedmiotami, które są w zasięgu twojej ręki. Jesteśmy w lesie, więc może to być zwykła gałąź, kamień i inne. Liczę na twoją pomysłowość. - Kiedy już przybrał pozę gotowości, wyszeptał – I pamiętaj. Nie trać czujności.

- Nie zamierzam – odparła Caroline, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Wiedziała, że starał się ją wytrącić z równowagi przypominając ostatnią porażkę na polanie, lecz była zbyt zdeterminowana, by dać się zdenerwować głupim zaczepkom. Ruszyli na siebie. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, w ostatnim momencie prześlizgnęła się dołem tuż pod nogami Klausa powodując, że stracił na chwilę panowanie nad swoimi ciałem. Zadowolona z własnego uniku poczuła, że drobne zwycięstwo dodaje jej sił. Pierwotny skinął głową z podziwem. Po chwili, pojawił się znikąd tuż przy dziewczynie, w ręce trzymając gałąź. Zrobiła szybki unik, jednak wampir znów zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Nagle poczuła obezwładniające ją silne ramiona tuż za swoimi plecami. Chciała się z nich wyrwać, ale coś ją blokowało. Owa gałązka którą jeszcze przed chwilą widziała w dłoniach Klausa, znajdowała się na jej szyi.

- No i co teraz zrobisz? – Kawałkiem drewna zwrócił głowę Caroline w swoją stronę, by móc jej szeptać do ucha. _W co on ze mną pogrywa? _Obróciła się w jego ramionach, stojąc do niego twarzą w twarz. Brak dystansu między nimi sprawił, że przylegała ciałem do Klausa. Nachyliła się do jego ucha, czując narastającą w niej chęć do zabawy.

- Będę kreatywna. – Po czym z całej siły odrzuciła się do tyłu, bez problemu łamiąc blokującą ją gałąź. Teraz postanowiła szybko opracować plan, aby zakończyć tę bitwę wygraną. Póki co, szło jej całkiem nieźle, udawało jej się go zaskakiwać. Postanowiła nie myśleć, tylko poddać się swojemu instynktowi. Klaus znów na nią ruszył, a ona na niego. W połowie drogi się zatrzymała, wymierzając mu cios z pięści. Zrobił szybki unik. Postanowiła zaatakować jeszcze raz, z drugiej strony. Tym razem bez skutku. Mimo nieudanych prób miała wrażenie, że Pierwotny tylko się broni.

- No dalej, boisz się mnie uderzyć? – wysyczała, starając się go sprowokować. Jeszcze raz wymierzyła cios, trafiając. Uderzając, usłyszała gruchające kości. Nie była pewna, czy należały do niej czy do wampira. To, co ją zdenerwowało to fakt, że teraz już w ogóle się nie bronił. Klaus powoli odwrócił głowę z jej stronę, z drwiącym uśmiechem. _Znowu ze mną pogrywa! _Teraz ze wściekłością nie trafiła pięścią w jego twarz. Skutecznie ją unieruchomił w połowie drogi, wykręcając ją tak mocno, że aż sapnęła. Szybko wymierzył cios bokiem ręki, jednak udało mu się tylko przeciąć powietrze. Dziewczyna, robiąc unik, szarpnęła wampirem w dół tak, by razem upadli. Był ciężki i silny, lecz element zaskoczenia dał jej pewne szanse. Klaus przewidując jej następny ruch, w oka mgnieniu na niej usiadł. Znów nie miała możliwości ruchu. Przeżywała deja vu. Czując jak jej serce irracjonalnie przyśpiesza swój rytm zastanawiała się, co może zrobić. Zaplanowała, że musi wygrać, więc nie zamierza się poddać. Czując, że Klaus zaraz zablokuje jej ręce, aby tylko przypieczętować swój triumf, zaparła się nimi w podłoże. _Bądź kreatywna. Używaj tego, co masz pod ręką. _Mając chwilę przebłysku, mocno zatopiła dłonie w trawie. Wyrwała grubą grudę ziemi i trawy, po czym rzuciła nią w twarz wampira. Pierwotny wrzasnął w zaskoczeniu. Pyłek gleby na moment go oślepił. Dało to na tyle czasu Caroline, aby zrzucić go ze swojego ciała oraz dźwignąć się z podłoża. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, zwinnie wdrapała się na najbliższe drzewo. Usiadła na gałęzi, zwisając z niej tuż nad głową Klausa. Nie wiedziała, co robi, ale jej podświadomość podpowiadała jej, że jest to dobry pomysł. Pierwotny w ułamku sekundy również wstał z podłoża, ku radości Caroline, nie wiedząc, gdzie jej szukać. Widząc, że zamierza spojrzeć w górę, zeskoczyła z gałęzi lądując na Pierwotnym. Znów upadli na ziemię, lecz tym razem dziewczyna była przygotowana. Wyłapując odpowiedni moment, usiadła na nim okrakiem, unieruchamiając jego ręce po bokach. Przez moment chciał się wyrwać, ale bez skutku. Czując jak zalewa ją fala zwycięstwa, nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Wygrałam? – zapytała nie mogąc pohamować dziecięcej radości.

- Wygrałaś – wymruczał Klaus, najwyraźniej również będący dumny ze swojej podopiecznej. Wydała z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa. Była fizycznie wykończona, ale psychicznie czuła, że rośnie w siłę. Zatracając się w swoim sukcesie odchyliła się do tyłu, na moment tracąc równowagę. Klaus złapał ją w odpowiednim momencie, przytrzymując tuż przy kościach biodrowych. Caroline jeszcze bardziej się zaśmiała myśląc o tym, jaką potrafiła być niezdarą. Pierwotny śmiał się razem z nią. Atak głupawki przybierał w swojej sile. Caroline mając się już uspokoić, parsknęła śmiechem, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Klaus jest cały umorusany ziemią.

- Co się stało?

- Poczekaj. – Zdołała wydusić przez własny chichot. Nachyliła się nad mężczyzną, aby zetrzeć brudne grudki. Przejechała palcem po jego policzku, zbierając kawałki ziemi. Później przejechała palcami tuż nad jego ustami, delikatnie strzepując pozostałości brudu. Po chwili zrozumiała, że Klaus bacznie ją obserwuje. Nie mogła się powtrzymać, aby nie odwzajemnić tego spojrzenia. Zagłębiła się w szaro-niebieskie oczy korzystając z okazji, że jest bezbronny. Nie może jej nigdzie uciec, zamknąć się w sobie.

- Teraz co możesz mi zrobić, panno Forbes? – Wymruczał głębokim głosem, do złudzenia przypominając dziewczynie o sytuacji z ostatniego treningu.

- Tu jesteście, gołąbeczki – usłyszeli Rebekę, wyłaniającą się z lasu. Klaus wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu siostry. Caroline wyczuwała wręcz, że żartobliwy Pierwotny powoli ją opuszcza, powracając do rzeczywistości. Wstała otrzepując się z reszty ziemi.

- Rebeko, czy musisz nam przerywać? Wiesz, że trening z Caroline jest dla mnie bardzo ważny – odparł chłodnym tonem.

- Właśnie widzę, Nik – obdarzyła go uśmiechem zadowolona, że nakryła parę wampirów na gorącym uczynku. – Jeżeli chcesz, ja mogę potrenować z Caroline, chociażby jutro. Jestem pewna, że będzie bardziej produktywny.

- Rozważymy twoją propozycję – wymamrotał zirytowany Klaus. _Boże, tylko nie trening z Rebeką. O ile Klaus jest silny, ona zmiażdży mnie swoją nienawiścią._

- Nie mogę się doczekać – rzuciła Caroline słodki uśmiech. Zbyt słodki. – A teraz zbierajcie się do domu, trzeba się wyszykować.

* * *

Caroline stała opatulona ręcznikiem na środku sypialni, z ciążącymi na głowie wałkami. Rebekah, w podobnej fryzurze, krzątała się po pokoju w jedwabnym szlafroku, w poszukiwaniu wszystkich potrzebnych kosmetyków.

- Usiądź na łóżku, zaraz zabiorę się do pracy. – Nakazała wampirzyca Caroline. Dziewczyna posłusznie przysiadła na materacu, czekając na towarzyszkę. Gdy tylko wrócili do domu z wykańczającego treningu, Rebekah nakazała jej porządną kąpiel, do której nawet nie musiała być zachęcana. Czuła się wykończona, brudna i lepiąca od potu. Zanurzona w wodzie nie wiedziała, że to był dopiero początek pomocy Rebeki przy przygotowaniach do dzisiejszego balu. Kiedy tylko Caroline wyszła z wody, kobieta czekała na nią w sypialni, z rozgrzanymi wałkami. Pierwotna była wyraźnie podekscytowana wydarzeniem. Jej entuzjazm wkrótce zaczął oddziaływać na Caroline. Po mimo pewnych obaw, nie mogła się doczekać zabawy.

- Zamknij oczy – powiedziała Rebekah, przynosząc kuferek z kosmetykami. Po chwili wampirzyca czuła miękkie włosie pędzli do makijażu na swoich powiekach.

- Możesz mi opowiedzieć w detalach o balu? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Nie da się tego opisać, wydarzenie jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Ale mogę powiedzieć jedno, mimo dziwacznych okoliczności, masz szczęście, że będziesz mogła w nim uczestniczyć.

- Nie zdradzisz mi żadnych szczegółów? – Napierała Caroline, szczerze ciekawa tego, co ją może czekać. Zastanawiała się, czy gala będzie wysoce elegancka, goście wyniośli oraz czy muzykę będzie grać orkiestra. Z drugiej strony, rozważała opcję mrocznego balu rodem z opowieści o krwiożerczych wampirach i innych istotach nadnaturalnych. Rebekah westchnęła.

- Potrafisz być strasznie denerwująca z tymi swoimi pytaniami. Zapewniam cię, że będziesz się świetnie bawić – odparła zirytowana. Przez resztę procesu wykonywania makijażu zachowały ciszę. Kiedy skończyła, wyciągnęła wałki z włosów Caroline i spryskała je lakierem, lekko upinając po bokach, wypuszczając niektóre pasma.

- Gotowe – odrzekła Rebekah, wyraźnie zadowolona z efektu, jaki osiągnęła. – A teraz pozwól, muszę sama wyczarować taki sam efekt na mojej twarzy. W końcu mamy być do siebie podobne – Pierwotna zebrała cały ekwipunek i usiadła przy zabytkowej toaletce.

- Gdzie jest moja sukienka? – zapytała Caroline. Jeszcze nie widziała kreacji, którą miała włożyć na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Pudło obok łóżka. Obok są też buty. – odparła wampirzyca, wyraźnie zajęta sobą. Caroline od razu odszukała zgubę. Wciągnęła dwa pudła na łóżko. Otwierając wieko jednego z nich, oniemiała z zachwytu. Rebekah miała naprawdę doskonały gust. Delikatnie wyciągnęła suknię z opakowania, czując miękkość materiału, z jakiego była wykonana. Od stóp po nadgarstki kreacja składała się z koronki. Materiał był przezroczysty, lecz jej główna, kończąca się w połowie ud część, była bawełniana, sprytnie ukryta pod delikatną fakturą. Dekolt sukni był wycięty w literę V, wyzywająco podkreślający biust. Jej dekoracją były nieliczne koraliki, idealnie komponujące się z wzorem koronki. W talii była wiązana grubą fałdą lejącego, krzyżującego się materiału układającego się w kończącą się w kostkach płachtę. Jednym słowem, kreacja była nieziemska. Podekscytowana Caroline wsunęła ją na siebie, bez problemu ją zapinając. Eteryczna faktura koronki przyjemnie otulała ciało wampirzycy sprawiając wrażenie, jakby była utkana z pajęczyny. Podeszła do lustra, nie rozpoznając swojego odbicia. Owszem, potrafiła wyszykować się na imprezę, lecz Rebekah wykreowała jej idealnego sobowtóra. Jej oczy były delikatnie, acz stanowczo podkreślone tak, aby nadać im kociego charakteru. Rysy Caroline zostały wyostrzone sprawiając wrażenie, że wyglądała seksownie i drapieżnie. Włosy układały się w puszyste fale, miękko opadając na jej ramiona. Suknia, którą wsunęła na swoje ciało, idealnie się do niej dopasowała. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak kobieco, elegancko i… Niebezpiecznie. Miała wrażenie, że przed lustrem stoi nie słodka, lecz zadziorna Caroline, jakiej jeszcze nie znała.

- Włóż jeszcze buty – odparła Rebekah, która w wykończonym makijażu przypominała Caroline, w ostrości rysów i włosach a la Brigitte Bardot. Wręczyła towarzyszce parę prostych obcasów, w kolorze nude. Wsunęła buty na stopy, które od razu dodały jej kilku centymetrów. Wampirzyca zmierzyła dziewczynę od stóp do głów, oceniając swoją pracę. Po chwili na jej pełnych ustach zagościł uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. – Wykonałam całkiem niezłą robotę. Ładnie wyglądasz, z pewnością wpasujesz się w resztę gości. – Caroline odwzajemniła uśmiech na myśl o tym, jak rzadko słyszała komplementy od Pierwotnej siostry.

- Włóż swoją – odparła Caroline, wyciągając z innego pudła identyczną kreację. Zręcznie pomogła wampirzycy wsunąć sukienkę. Po chwili wyglądały łudząco podobnie. Rebekah przeglądnęła się w lustrze roztrzepując palcami włosy, poprawiając lejący się materiał sukienki.

- Fantastycznie. A teraz chodźmy już na dół, Nik i Elijah czekają.

* * *

Ostrożnie zeszła ze schodów, podtrzymując rąbek kreacji. Klaus rozmawiał z Elijah w kącie przedpokoju. W jednym momencie odwrócił głowę i zaniemówił, wyłączając się z rozmowy. Oniemiał na widok Caroline. Jednak w porę się opamiętał, nieskutecznie przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Podszedł do schodów, podając dłoń wampirzycy i nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Rzucił Caroline to spojrzenie, które uważała za jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Klaus również świetnie się prezentował. Miał na sobie idealnie skrojony, czarny garnitur oraz muszkę. Jego włosy wyjątkowo były ujarzmione żelem, nadając mu wygląd dżentelmena z lat '20. Nawet w takim prostym i klasycznym stroju, prezentował się niesamowicie. Chwytając dłoń Caroline, odprowadził ją w kierunku wyjścia.

- Widzę, że ja już nie mogę liczyć na męską dłoń – westchnęła Rebekah, bez niczyjej pomocy schodząc ze schodów. Elijah wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i również zaoferował jej ramię. Caroline dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła, że Pierwotny dostosował się do zaleceń i również ubrał się tak, jak Klaus. W identycznych garniturach i takiej samej fryzurze byli łudząco podobni.

- Jeszcze tylko maska – odparł Klaus, przynosząc dwie z nich. Jedna była prosta, czarna, z drobnymi, połyskującymi zdobieniami. Domyślała się, że ta jest dla mężczyzny. Druga wydawała się być stworzona do kreacji wampirzycy. Tak jak suknia, wykonana była z koronki, a jej kanty były wydłużone w kocie łuki. Klaus, delikatnie odgarniając włosy dziewczyny, zawiązał jej maskę.

- Zapierasz dech w piersiach – wyszeptał jej do ucha, korzystając z chwili zbliżenia. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem czując, jak w jej brzuchu pląsają motylki. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, sięgnęła po jego maskę, również zawiązując ją z tyłu głowy.

- Ty również wyglądasz niczego sobie – odwdzięczyła się szeptem. Nie rozumiała dlaczego cicho mówią, ale wywoływało to dreszczyk emocji.

- Niklaus, musimy wychodzić – przerwał im zabawę Elijah. Caroline zwróciła się w jego stronę, lecz musiała mrugnąć kilka razy. Kiedy wszyscy ubrali maski, byli prawie nie do odróżnienia. Może tylko ona i Rebekah nie były łudząco podobne, jednak w ciemnym i zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, nie będzie to miało żadnego znaczenia. Mimo podobieństwa, Caroline potrafiła wyliczyć kilka różnic między Pierwotnymi braćmi. Elijah był bardziej postawny oraz poruszał się w trochę inny sposób. Jednak miała taką możliwość tylko dzięki czasu, jaki spędziła z Klausem, a wątpiła czy ktokolwiek inny miał taką okazję.

Po chwili znaleźli się w samochodach. Elijah i Rebekah wyjechali pierwsi eleganckim Volvo Pierwotnego. Klaus i Caroline wyjechali dziesięć minut później. Siedząc w samochodzie, ogarnęła ich cisza pełna napięcia. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że nie idzie na bal tylko się bawić. Najważniejsze było to, aby odkryć, kto ich nęka przez ostatnie tygodnie. Aby rozładować nerwową atmosferę, włączyła radio z jedną z płyt wampira. Samochód wypełniły dźwięki Billie Holiday _I' m a fool to want you. _

- Więc Daphne… Opowiedz mi coś o niej – wymamrotała Caroline nie wiedząc, jaki temat poruszyć, mimo iż wiele słów cisnęło się na jej usta. Niestety pytania, które ją trapiły, z pewnością nie zmuszą Klausa do szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Nie ma co opowiadać – westchnął Klaus. – Spotkaliśmy się mniej więcej pod koniec siedemnastego wieku. Odnawialiśmy naszą znajomość co jakiś czas, jednak w pewnym momencie musiałem dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie mamy podobnych celów.

- Czyli ona chciała stałego związku, ale tobie nie szło to po myśli – wypaliła szybko Caroline żałując, że tak szybko dzieli się swoimi przemyśleniami.

- Coś w tym stylu – odparł Klaus rozbawiony trafnymi podejrzeniami Caroline, po czym przełączył piosenkę na następną. Z głośników wydobyła się melodia _Fever _Peggy Lee.

- Polubię ją? – Kontynuowała przesłuchanie, szczerze zainteresowana Daphne. Klaus jeszcze bardziej się roześmiał.

- Daphne nie da się nie lubić, na początku. Jest czarująca i gościnna, ale są to tylko pozory.

- Jest ładna? – Wypłynęły słowa z ust wampirzycy. W tym momencie dziewczyna pragnęła siebie zakneblować. Pierwotny rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie, a na jego ustach malował się enigmatyczny uśmiech. Z zakłopotania, tym razem to ona przełączyła piosenkę. Kolejną na liście było _El Tango de Roxanne._

- Uroda to kwestia względna.

- Czyli jest – wymamrotała, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własną reakcję. _Jestem zazdrosna o kogoś, kogo nawet nie poznałam._

- Kochanie, uważam, że mam dość dobry gust, więc odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, jest ładna. Ale zapewniam cię, że przy tobie, wiele traci. – Caroline rzuciła mu naburmuszone spojrzenie, w głębi duszy chcąc uwierzyć w jego słowa. Klaus znowu przełączył piosenkę na _Cry Me a River _Elli Fitzgerald. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, natychmiast zmieniając na kolejną. Tym razem _The Man I Love_, tej samej wykonawczyni.

- Caroline, skarbie, czy w końcu wysłuchamy czegoś do końca?

- Tak, byle nie tamta piosenka – odpowiedziała przygaszonym głosem.

- Cóż, ja mam sentyment do Elli. Polubiłabyś ją.

- To nie o to chodzi – wyszeptała. – To była ulubiona piosenka mojego taty…

- Caroline, przykro mi. – Posłał jej ciepłe, smutne spojrzenie.

- To nie to… Nie jestem smutna, raczej nie chcę przywoływać nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Pomijając jego śmierć, nasze stosunki nie najlepiej się układały – wydukała z trudem.

- Z chęcią cię wysłucham – odparł Pierwotny sprawiając, że poczuła się trochę bardziej komfortowo.

- Mam mu za złe, że nas opuścił. Mnie i mamę. Dla Stevena... Nie powiem, było to trochę upokarzające – westchnęła, czując zalewającą ją falę wspomnień. – Później raczej nie utrzymywał z nami kontaktu. No chyba, że nagle zachciał mnie wychowywać przypalając na słońcu.

- Co chciał zrobić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Naprawić mnie. No wiesz, z bycia wampirem… - Zwierzając się, do głowy zakradły jej się słowa Billa. _Jesteś potworem. _– Mimo wszystko, przed jego śmiercią pogodził się z faktem, że jestem, czym jestem i tego nie zmieni. Niestety, nie jest to w stanie wymazać tego, co nam wcześniej zrobił.

- Moja relacja z ojcem, a raczej z obojgiem rodziców, też nigdy nie była najlepsza – zaczął Klaus, a Caroline uważnie słuchała, wyłapując rzadki moment zwierzania. – Krótko ujmując, uważał mnie za jeden, wielki problem. – Teraz Klaus wyglądał na równie zranionego jak Caroline. Dziewczyna czuła, jakby wręcz mogła odbierać jego emocje, rozumiejąc jego trudną sytuację. Matka, Esther, nie była przykładem kochającego rodzica, lecz z opowieści wampira, Mikael wydawał się być jeszcze gorszy. Kiedy znów zapadła cisza w samochodzie w tym samym momencie sięgnęli do radia, chcąc zmienić piosenkę. Muskając jej palce, chwycił całą dłoń, lekko dotykając kciukiem jej grzbiet. Caroline odwzajemniła uścisk mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej w ten sposób zapewni mu komfort oraz poprawi humor.

- Może rzeczywiście wysłuchajmy piosenki do końca – wyszeptała Caroline wiedząc, że w tym momencie nie ma to już znaczenia. Resztę drogi spędzili przy dźwiękach _I Put Spell On You _Niny Simone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kontynuacja rozdziału X.**

* * *

X/XI

_When will the blood_

_begin to race_

_The sleeping bud_

_burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames,_

_at last consume_

_us…?_

Pierwotny pomógł jej wysiąść z gracją z samochodu. Znajdowali się przed willą Daphne. Budynek, tak jak się domyślała, był imponujący. Piękne, francuskie okna były jego główną ozdobą. Otaczały go starannie wypielęgnowane ogrody oraz miękkie światło lamp i księżyca. Według planu, Elijah i Rebekah mieli wejść pierwsi, a chwilę później, ona i Klaus. Oczywiście, jeżeli przyszłoby do normalnej rozmowy, mogą powrócić do swoich normalnych ról. Identyczny strój miał tylko odwracać uwagę z pewnego dystansu. Zanim przekroczyli próg willi, musieli wręczyć zaproszenie lokajowi, który po zaakceptowaniu oraz wypowiedzeniu formułki _Możesz wejść. Życzę miłego wieczoru,_ pozwolił im wejść do środka.Z pewnością była to procedura poświęcona głównie krwiopijczej części gości. Pierwszym pomieszczeniem był elegancki hol oświetlony tylko ogromnymi świecami. Większość pokoi na dolnym piętrze była otwarta, tworząc iluzję jednego, ogromnego pomieszczenia. Oprócz przyjemnego oświetlenia, wiele innych rzeczy zdziwiło Caroline. Po pierwsze, goście. Spodziewała się dużo bardziej spiętej etykiety. Tymczasem wszyscy zachowywali się dość swobodnie. Również ich strój był zaskakujący. Bardziej niż elegancja, biła od niego ekstrawagancja. Ze względu na mieszany wiek gości, nie panował tu określony styl. Widziała kobiety zarówno w skąpych, skórzanych sukienkach, jak i długich, co najmniej jak na galę rozdania Oscarów. U mężczyzn była mniejsza różnica, chociaż widziała większą lub mniejszą kreatywność. Jedyną częścią garderoby, jaka łączyła każdego z gości, była maska. Innym elementem, jaki budził ciekawość dziewczyny, była muzyka. O ile spodziewała się delikatnych, klasycznych dźwięków, granych przez orkiestrę, tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Melodia wypełniająca dom była nowoczesna, lecz zdawała się być odrealniona. Była wysublimowana i eteryczna, mimo iż była w stanie rozpoznać kilka całkiem popularnych piosenek. Zakładała, że playlista składa się z nowoczesnych remixów w dobrym stylu.

- Klaus? Właśnie miałam się z tobą przywitać, ale gdzieś mi uciekłeś. – Doszedł do nich głos z nieopodal. Oczom Caroline ukazała się zgrabna kobieta o długich, prostych kasztanowo-rudych włosach i intensywnie zielonych oczach. Była ubrana w długą, złotą suknię wiązaną w tali, z rozcięciem na nogę oraz lejącym, układającym się w skąpą łódeczkę dekoltem. W dłoni trzymała maskę, wykonaną z piór na długiej rączce.

- Daphne, długo się nie widzieliśmy – odparł Klaus, zachowując pozory przyjaźni. _To jest Daphne. Klaus się mylił. Nie jest ładna. Jest zabójcza._

- A to jest…

- Caroline Forbes – przerwała jej dziewczyna, wyciągając rękę. Daphne odwzajemniła uścisk, obdarzając ją miłym uśmiechem.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Caroline. – Daphne sprawiała wrażenie ciepłej i gościnnej. Mimo, iż wampirzyca już była o nią chorobliwie zazdrosna, nie czuła względem niej odrzucenia ani nienawiści. – Muszę was opuścić, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze dzisiaj się spotkamy – dodała, ostatnie słowa kierując do Klausa.

- Napijmy się czegoś – odrzekł Klaus, kierując Caroline w głąb domu. Każde pomieszczenie było wypełnione wygodnymi, niskimi sofami oraz stoliczkami, także willa przypominała wręcz klub. W niektórych z nich były zorganizowane małe bary z alkoholem i barmanami serwującymi drinki. Kiedy Caroline przypatrzyła się przyćmionemu wnętrzu, dostrzegła pewne podwyższenia, na których znajdowali się wygimnastykowani tancerze i tancerki, wykonywujący płynne ruchy w rytm muzyki.

- Kim oni są? – Zapytała Pierwotnego.

- Zwykli ludzie, ale nie licz na to, że są tu z własnej woli. Oni mi wyglądają na jakąś dobrą grupę baletową – odpowiedział, przekrzykując głośną muzykę.

- To znaczy, że Daphne ich zauroczyła?

- Nie musiała być to Daphne. Ona właściwie zajmuje się tylko organizacyjnymi sprawami, od brudnej roboty ma innych pomocników. – Caroline westchnęła, zastanawiając się, jak dla walorów estetycznych, można tak wykorzystywać ludzi. – Ale to jeszcze nic. Widzisz tych pod ścianami? – Wskazał palcem na grupę młodych kobiet i mężczyzn siedzących na krzesłach. – Oni są swego rodzaju przekąską dla wampirów.

- Przekąską?

- Tak, ale oni podobno się na to zgadzają. Ponoć istnieje taka społeczność, której zależy na byciu kąsanym przez wampira. Tutaj jest tylko jedna zasada, nie można zabijać.

- Co i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jest to okrutne. Czarownice powinny chronić ludzi, a nie przeznaczać ich na „przekąskę" – odparła Caroline z wyrzutem.

- Niestety, stare i potężne czarownice niespecjalnie się tym przejmują. Z resztą, to zależy od rodu. Niektóre z nich, tak jak Daphne, ludzi uważają za podgatunek, co pewnie łączy większość tu zgromadzonych - Klaus sięgnął po martini dla siebie i Caroline. – Mimo wszystko, staraj się dobrze bawić. Te imprezy raczej nie kończą się tragicznie dla nikogo. – Uspokoił ją mężczyzna, prowadząc ją do jednego z wolnych stoliczków. Gdy tylko usiedli, jakiś mężczyzna zaczepił Klausa. Wampir rzucił Caroline przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym wyszeptał, że zaraz wróci. Dziewczyna po chwili spędzonej na kanapie i wypitym drinku uznała, że nie ma zamiaru przesiedzieć całego balu. Postanowiła zrobić sobie małą wycieczkę po domu. Idąc przez zaciemnione pomieszczenia, czuła na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Oprócz części wydzielonych do zabaw czysto towarzyskich, jeden ogromny pokój był przeznaczony tylko do tańca. Parkiet był prawie pełny. Tym, co zaciekawiło wampirzycę, były stoliki usłane malutkimi szklankami z płynem w dziwacznym kolorze. Miała ochotę spróbować jedno z nich, jednak po ostatnich doświadczeniach z trunkami o niewiadomym pochodzeniu, wolała odmówić sobie tej przyjemności. Mijając jedno z zamkniętych pomieszczeń uznała je za toaletę, dlatego uchyliła w nim drzwi. Tym razem się nie pomyliła. Wyciągnęła z malutkiej kopertówki szminkę, aby poprawić makijaż. Nagle w łazience znalazł się jeszcze kto inny.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Caroline? – Zapytała Rebekah, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Rebekah, nie wiem czy to nie będzie podejrzane, jeżeli z łazienki wyjdą dwie identyczne osoby.

- Ciii, nie ważne. Tylko na chwilę. Wiem, że nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać, bo wtedy nasz plan legnie w gruzach, dlatego przychodzę tutaj. – Pierwotna przyniosła dwa kieliszki z tajemniczym płynem, po czym jeden wręczyła Caroline.

- Co to jest? – Zapytała wampirzyca.

- Najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Wypij.

- Nie mam zamiaru tego pić, póki nie wiem, co wyląduje w moich ustach.

- To jest swego rodzaju czarodziejski rozweselacz – odparła, poważną miną.

- Rozweselacz? – Caroline przybrała sceptyczną minę.

- Piją go czarownice, do pewnych rytuałów, aby mieć lepszy kontakt ze światem duchów. Jest to część tradycji Dnia Mocy. Jednak w ten sposób działa to tylko na czarownice. Dla wszystkich innych, jest to po prostu zabawa. – Caroline westchnęła. Może jest to irracjonalne, ale ufała Rebece.

- Okej, mogę spróbować.

- Świetnie! – zapiszczała. _Musi już być nieźle wstawiona, skoro jeszcze ani razu mnie nie obraziła. Nawet jest dla mnie miła. _Stuknęły się kieliszkami, po czym wypiły wszystko duszkiem. Płyn był słodki w smaku, ale dość mdły.

- Dobra, nie widzę żadnej różnicy.

- Musisz chwilę poczekać. A teraz wyłaź, bo również chcę opuścić ten lokal. Ty pierwsza, ja wyjdę za parę sekund. Miłej zabawy. – Pierwotna wypchnęła dziewczynę z toalety. Wracając do stolika przez chwilę jeszcze miała wrażenie, że trunek nie zrobił na niej żadnego wrażenia. Kiedy znów przechodziła obok sali tanecznej, nagle poczuła ochotę na taniec. Jej ciało stało się zrelaksowane, a jej ducha opuścił stan nerwów. Z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy, rzuciła się w tłum wirujących ciał. Muzyka, która sprawiła na niej wrażenie już na samym wejściu, teraz wydawała się być zestawem zaczarowanych nut, idealnie współgrających z ciałem Caroline. Sala balowa stała się nagle duszna, a dźwięki w niej panujące jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Z każdym ruchem ciała jeszcze bardziej się w nią zatracała, czując się wolna i szczęśliwa. Brakowało jej tylko jednego. Klausa. Nagle ogarnęła ją fala samotności. Opuściła tańczącą grupę w poszukiwaniu wampira. Chciała podzielić się z nim wspaniałością melodii, obdarzyć go szczęściem. Idąc, lekko się zachwiała, myśląc, że upadnie na ziemię. Tymczasem objęły ją silne, znajome ramiona.

* * *

- Caroline, tu jesteś – odparł z ulgą, obdarzając Caroline uśmiechem. _Jest taki piękny._

- Chodź, idziemy tańczyć – zawołała radośnie, ciągnąc go na parkiet. Od razu wyczuł podstęp.

- Kochanie, czy wszystko w porządku?

- Jak najbardziej. Chodź – jęknęła, ciągnąc go za rękę. – Chociaż nie. Najpierw musisz czegoś spróbować – dodała entuzjastycznie, ciągnąc Klausa w stronę jednego ze stoliczków z magiczną substancją.

- Caroline, kto kazał ci to wypić? – Zapytał zmartwiony oraz lekko rozbawiony.

- Rebekah. Mówiła, że będę się dobrze bawić i proszę. Bawię się świetnie – powiedziała, bujając się w rytm muzyki. – Nie daj się prosić, baw się razem ze mną – wymruczała lekko, podążając palcami po klapie jego marynarki.

- Zgoda, skoro tak ładnie prosisz – wykrzywił usta w enigmatycznym uśmiechu, po czym jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość kieliszka.

- Świetnie. - Caroline entuzjastycznie zaklaskała w ręce. Czując obezwładniającą ją radość, zaciągnęła Klausa na parkiet. W objęciach Klausa wtapiała się w muzykę, stając się jednością. Pierwotny również zdawał się dobrze bawić. Wtulona w jego ramiona, oparła brodę o jego ramię. On chwycił ją w talii oraz za dłoń, kurczowo trzymając przy sobie. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie tańczyli. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak blisko. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak otwarci na własne uczucia. Powoli wirowali w rytm muzyki czując ciepło swoich ciał. W pewnym momencie, Klaus oderwał od siebie Caroline powodując, że obróciła się tuż pod jego ręką. Roześmiała się jak mała dziewczynka, znów wpadając w ramiona Klausa. Przez chwilę jeszcze oparta plecami, znów powróciła na swoje miejsce. Czuła się bezpiecznie i szczęśliwie. Co jeszcze potęgowało to uczucie, to brak wyrzutów sumienia. Klaus prześlizgnął dłoń na jej plecy, odchylając ją do tyłu. Jej bezwolne ciało było poddane ruchom Pierwotnego. Jakby przewidując jego kolejny krok, odbiła się miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stała. Aby nie upadła, Klaus chwycił ją pod udo, delikatnie przeciągając ten moment powoli zjeżdżając dłonią przez długość całej nogi w rytm muzyki. Caroline oparła dłoń na jego szyi wpatrując się w jego oczy. Ostatnio uwielbiała to robić. Po prostu spoglądać w jego skomplikowaną duszę. Klaus odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie powodując, że wytworzyła się między nimi magnetyczna nić porozumienia. Mimo głośnej muzyki i tłumów ludzi miała wrażenie, że tylko oni znajdują się w pomieszczeniu.

- Chodźmy stąd – wyszeptał Klaus, prowadząc Caroline do jednej z kanap. Lekko podreptała do wyznaczonego miejsca, po czym upadła na sofę znów wybuchając śmiechem, prawie jak wariatka. Czuła, że działanie płynu już trochę ustąpiło, jednak jeszcze mnóstwo krążyło go w jej krwi. Pierwotny po chwili pojawił się tuż obok wampirzycy, przyprowadzając towarzyszkę.

- Przyniosłem nam przekąskę – odparł zadowolony z siebie. Ciało Caroline zesztywniało, widząc drobny prezent.

- Klaus, nie powinniśmy…

- Skarbie, nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Jak już mówiłem, ci ludzie w większości są tu z własnej woli. Nie odmawiaj sobie tego, co leży w twojej naturze tylko dlatego, że ktoś nie potrafi tego zaakceptować. – Jeszcze przez moment się wahała. W tej sytuacji słowa Klausa zdawały się mieć sens.

- Usiądź tutaj. – Caroline zwróciła się do dziewczyny, przyprowadzonej przez Klausa. Była młoda, o pełnych ustach, długich ciemnych włosach i ciemnym kolorze skóry. Ofiara usiadła po między nimi.

- Zdrowie – odrzekł Klaus, wbijając się w tym samym momencie w szyję dziewczyny, co Caroline. Słodki płyn rozlał się w jej ustach powodując eksplozję doznań. Z jękiem przyssała się jeszcze mocniej do ludzkiej szyi, czując błogą falę przepływającą przez jej gardło. Kobieta, na której żywiły się wampiry, wcale nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Miała zamknięte oczy i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, poddała się ruchom wampirów. Mimo głośnej muzyki, najbardziej wyrazisty dźwięk, jaki przedostawał się do uszu Caroline, to miarowe bicie serca czarnoskórej kobiety. Było ono dla niej wyznacznikiem. Kiedy tylko jej puls zaczął zwalniać domyślała się, że musi oderwać się od szyi swojej ofiary. W założeniu utwierdził ją Klaus, lekko ściskając kolano wampirzycy. Powoli schowała kły, odsuwając się od dziewczyny.

- Możesz już iść – odparł Klaus zachrypniętym głosem do dziewczyny. Ta posłusznie wstała, lekko zataczając się w swoim chodzie. Caroline osunęła się w głąb sofy, czując jak przyjemnie jej huczy w głowie, a jej ciało jest całkowicie odprężone. Pierwotny zrobił to samo, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety. Z kącików jego ust spływała gęsta krew. Nie poznając swoich ruchów, sięgnęła do jego twarzy ścierając kciukiem czerwoną kropelkę. Oblizała swój palec, delektując się słodkim smakiem płynu. Pierwotny przysunął się bliżej wampirzycy, znacząco zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. Caroline oparła głowę o jego ramię. Klaus zataczał delikatne ścieżki po jej udzie końcem palca. Było to tak przyjemne, że wampirzyca miała ochotę mruczeć jak kot.

- Dlaczego jesteś zimny? – zapytała, nie mogąc powstrzymać słów płynących z jej ust.

- Zimny? – odparł zdziwiony, wpatrując się w oczy dziewczyny. Uznała, że skoro rozpoczęła ten temat, nie może już go przerwać.

- Odsuwasz mnie od siebie, a później zabiegasz o moje względy. Naprawdę można czasem oszaleć. – Przerwała, oczekując odpowiedzi. Pierwotny zachował ciszę. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadnięty. – Znaczy, jeżeli mnie nie chcesz, to przestań mnie zwodzić – wyszeptała, nie wiedząc czemu w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy. Co jeszcze bardziej ją złościło, to brak odzewu ze strony Klausa. – Jeżeli uważasz, że będę twoją kolejną zabawką, to nic z tego. Nie pozwolę…

- Caroline – wyszeptał głębokim głosem, przerywając potok słów. – Jesteś… Niesamowitą kobietą. Użycie cię jako zabawki byłoby ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałbym zrobić. I to w tobie lubię. Nie jesteś taka jak inne. Twoja szczerość i dobroć zaskakują mnie każdego dnia. Czasami zastanawiam się, ile mocy może tkwić w tak młodym, drobnym ciałku. Imponujesz mi… - Słowa wampira odbijały się w jej głowie. Wiedziała, że jest szczery. W jego oczach krył się smutek oraz desperacja. Czuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza swoje tempo. – Czasami po prostu czuję się przytłoczony. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że zgodziłaś się ze mną pojechać. Że dajesz mi szansę. Czasem wydaje mi się to zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe… Nie znasz mnie, Caroline. Prawdziwego mnie. Będąc przy tobie, idę na kompromisy, na które normalnie bym sobie nie pozwolił. I to mnie przeraża. Przeraża mnie to, jak masz na mnie wpływ.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz nikomu zaufać? Mnie nie musisz się bać – wyszeptała, wiedząc, że brzmi to dość ironicznie. Wcześniej to ona bała się Klausa, nie na odwrót.

- To sobie nie ufam, kochanie. – Ich twarze zbliżyły się do siebie.

- Ale ja ufam tobie. – Przysunęła się do Klausa, czując jego oszałamiający zapach. Pierwotny odgarnął kosmyk włosów za jej ucho, muskając przy tym jej skórę. Caroline poczuła delikatny dreszczyk w tym samym miejscu.

- Niklaus. Szukałam cię cały wieczór – odparła Daphne, podchodząc do ich stolika z gracją Afrodyty. – Jak się bawicie? – Zapytała dosiadając się do wampirów.

- Właściwie jest bardzo przyjemnie. – Włączyła się do rozmowy Caroline, czując się pominięta.

- Cóż, komfort gości jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Piękna sukienka… Caroline? Mam rację? – Zapytała, przeczesując swoje rude włosy.

- Masz świetną pamięć – odparła dziewczyna.

- Klaus, ostatnim razem zostawiłeś u mnie kilka szkiców, z chęcią ci je oddam – wymruczała Daphne, trzepocząc rzęsami. Pierwotny nie wyglądał na przekonanego propozycją, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie.

- Dobrze, miło z twojej strony, że o nich przypomniałaś – odpowiedział Klaus chłodnym głosem. Caroline domyślała się, że wampirowi nie chodzi o same szkice.

- Świetnie, chodźmy więc.

- Poczekaj, skarbie, wrócę, gdy tylko załatwię pewną sprawę – wyszeptał do niej Klaus porozumiewawczym tonem. Po chwili zniknęli razem z Daphne w ciemności sali. Caroline znów pozostała samotna. Czując, że potrzebuje powietrza, wyszła na taras. Działanie mikstury było już słabsze, jednak w dalszym ciągu wampirzyca miała wrażenie, że jest lekka jak piórko. Usiadła przy barze rozłożonym w kącie monumentalnego tarasu. Postawny barman szybko zebrał od niej zamówienie, po czym przygotował dla niej whisky z colą. Powoli sącząc drinka, zagłębiła się w otchłań myśli. _Klaus się przede mną otworzył. Przerażam go… Ale w jaki sposób? _Wzięła kolejny łyk drinka. _Klaus nigdy nie zachowuje się przy innych, tak jak przy mnie. Może to go przeraża? Nie może uwierzyć, że tu z nim jestem. Że dałam mu szansę… Nie przerażam go ja, tylko on sam. _Caroline zaczęła zastanawiać się nad romantyczną przeszłością Pierwotnego. _Jestem inna spośród nich wszystkich. Przerażają go uczucia, jakie do mnie żywi. Ale w jakim stopniu są one rozwinięte? Jak ja się z tym czuję? _Nagle przypomniała sobie, co mówił o dzieleniu się krwią. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, czy te informacje są w stu procentach prawdą, lecz nie sądziła, by kłamał. Co najwyżej czegoś jej nie mówi. _Dzielenie się krwią wymaga zauroczenia, by oddziaływało tak jak na nas. Albo czegoś więcej. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co nas łączy? Mogę założyć, że on żywi do mnie jakieś uczucia, ale czy ja do niego? _Jej serce mocniej zabiło. _Nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Czuję coś względem niego. _Caroline przypomniała sobie, jak dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak z żadnym mężczyzną. _Czy jestem gotowa podjąć ten krok? _Podświadomość wampirzycy krzyczała: _Skrzywdzi cię, zobaczysz. Nie znaczysz dla niego więcej niż każda inna dziewczyna. _Lecz serce Caroline tylko przyśpieszyło w swoim tempie. _Jeżeli nie spróbuję, nigdy się nie dowiem._

- Czy mogę dotrzymać towarzystwa? – Usłyszała męski głos tuż koło niej.

- Proszę – odparła Caroline, wskazując na miejsce obok. Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem, rzucając leniwy uśmiech.

- Dwa razy gin z tonikiem. – Poprosił pewnym głosem nieznajomy. Miał na sobie ciemny, idealnie skrojony garnitur. Jego włosy były jasne, gładko zaczesane do tyłu. Twarz skutecznie zasłaniała ciemna maska ze złotymi elementami, mimo to Caroline mogła stwierdzić, że jest przystojny.

- Nie przedstawiłem się. Mów mi Lucian. – Pewnie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę wampirzycy.

- Caroline. – Podała mu dłoń, po czym kurtuazyjnie ucałował jej grzbiet.

- Caroline… Oznacza wolność i radość. Piękne imię – wymruczał, sącząc drinka. Kobieta zaczęła zastanawiać się, czym jest jej nowy znajomy. Jej instynkt podpowiadał, że jest wilkołakiem.

- Niestety, ja nie mogę przeanalizować twojego imienia.

- Lata doświadczenia, musisz jeszcze trochę pochodzić po tym świecie – zaśmiał się Lucian.

- Aż tak bardzo widać, że jestem tu najmłodsza? – zapytała.

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu tak piękna kobieta nie może być niezauważona przez wieki.

- Widzę, że czas pozwolił ci na doszlifowanie prawienia komplementów – zachichotała, popijając gin z tonikiem.

- Tak, są tego plusy.

- Jesteś wilkołakiem, prawda?

- No proszę, piękna i mądra. – Prześlizgnął po niej zainteresowanym wzrokiem.

- Dawno się poznałeś z Daphne?

- Dość dawno – odpowiedział krótko, jeszcze baczniej przyglądając się Caroline. Dziewczyna poczuła się niekomfortowo pod ostrzałem jego ciemno-brązowych oczu.

- Chyba będę się już zbierać – odparła skrępowana.

- Ja również będę wracał do środka. – Dopił resztę drinka.

- Miło było cię poznać – odparła Caroline przybierając uroczą minę, po czym szybko się odwróciła w stronę wyjścia.

-Mnie również było miło, Caroline Forbes. – W pół kroku zamarła. _Skąd zna moje nazwisko?_

- Skąd… - zaczęła, obracając się w stronę Luciana. Jednak jego już tam dawno nie było.

* * *

Klaus wszedł do pokoju tuż za Daphne. Kobieta zwolniła krok, po czym rzuciła się na kanapę, ciężko się w nią zapadając.

- Nie wiem, czy jednak znajdziemy te szkice… Chyba zostawiłam je w moim drugim domu – odparła przeciągając się jak kotka. Zmierzyła Pierwotnego swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

- Daphne, zakończmy już to przedstawienie. Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Zapytał twardym głosem. Nie podobało mu się, że musiał zostawić Caroline samą. Jest to niebezpieczne, aby tak piękna kobieta spędzała wieczór sama. Prędzej czy później, ktoś zajmie jego miejsce. Myśl, że jakikolwiek inny mężczyzna towarzyszyłby Caroline dzisiejszego wieczoru sprawiała, że zaciskał mocniej pięści.

- Och, Klaus, oboje wiemy, czego chcę – westchnęła, podchodząc w stronę wampira.

- Daphne, wydaje mi się, że już dawno dałem ci do zrozumienia, jakie są nasze relacje. Ty również. Dlatego stąd moje pytanie. Dlaczego po takiej przerwie postanowiłaś mnie w końcu zaprosić?

- Nie można się aż tak długo na kogoś boczyć – wymruczała czarownica, zmniejszając dystans między nimi.

- Nie tłumaczy to zaproszenia Caroline – odparł, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zmysłowymi ruchami zbliżyła się do Pierwotnego. Przygryzła wargę, przeciągając palcami po klapach marynarki.

- Ach tak, mała Caroline. Powiedzmy, że miałam komuś wyświadczyć przysługę.

- Ty nie wyświadczasz przysług.

- Racja. Jednak to była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Pewnym ludziom się nie odmawia. – Poprawiła jego muszkę. Stojąc tak blisko, wyczuwał mocną woń perfum czarownicy oraz znajomy zapach, który miał okazję dobrze poznać przed laty.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, kto jest taki ważny? – zapytał, odrzucając jej ręce.

- Jeszcze nie oszalałam kompletnie na twoim punkcie. Chociaż, może – wyszeptała, popychając go na ścianę. – Pamiętasz, jak dobrze się bawiliśmy?

- Było, minęło – odparł. – Może wykorzystajmy fakt, że masz na moim punkcie obsesję i zdradzisz mi, kto kazał ci zaprosić mnie i Caroline.

- Proszę, nie mówmy teraz o tej małej – wymruczała Daphne, napierając na wampira. – Zabawmy się – wyszeptała, chwytając go za dłonie, po czym umieściła je na własnej talii. Poprowadziła drobne pocałunki od jego skroni w dół, lekko przygryzając ucho. Klaus już miał odepchnąć ją od siebie, kończąc tę absurdalną sytuację, gdy doszło do nich skrzypnięcie drzwi. Kątem oka dostrzegł długie, blond włosy oraz znajomą koronkową sukienkę. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że jest to Rebekah. Jednak nie mógł długo siebie oszukiwać.

- Caroline! – Krzyknął. rzucając się w pogoń za wampirzycą. Zanim opuścił pokój, doszedł do jego uszu śmiech Daphne.

* * *

Deszcz, tak jak jej łzy, spływał po jej mleczno-białej skórze. Ze wściekłością otarła jedną kropelkę, wciskając ją w policzek. Czuła się taka upokorzona. Przez jedną chwilę łudziła się, że może coś znaczy dla najstarszego wampira na świecie. Zaczęła wierzyć w słowa, które jej przekazywał. Może ich znajomość była skomplikowana, niejednoznaczna, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno i w końcu mogła to przyznać – jej życie uległo diametralnej zmianie od kiedy go spotkała. Kiedy miała wrażenie, że może w końcu przyznać, jakie uczucia żywi względem Pierwotnego, została brutalnie ściągnięta na ziemię. _Co ja sobie myślałam?! Z jakiego powodu najpotężniejsza istota na świecie uważałaby mnie za silną? Pełną światła? Od początku były to same kłamstwa, a dla niego była to tylko gra. Polowanie. Ale nie. On mnie nie zdobędzie. _Poczuła, jak do jej oczu napływa jeszcze więcej łez. Zatrzymała się, opierając o pień drzewa. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, jak za każdym razem, gdy miała wybuchnąć płaczem. _O nie. Nie będę płakać. _Deszcz z delikatnych kropelek, wzmógł na swojej sile.

- Caroline – usłyszała znienawidzony głos za swoimi plecami.

- Daj mi spokój, Klaus – warknęła, odpychając się od drzewa i przyśpieszając tempo. _Byle jak najdalej od Klausa._

- Caroline, to nie tak jak myślisz. Proszę, nie złość się. – W jego głosie wzmogła się desperacja. – Wysłuchaj mnie.

- Mam już dość twoich złudnych historii. Oszukujesz mnie. Oszukiwałeś od samego początku. – Wyrzuciła z siebie wampirzyca, nie odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny.

- O czym mówisz, kochanie? – Zapytał. Zdawał się być szczerze zaniepokojony. _Nie nabiorę, się na te głupie bajeczki. Nigdy więcej._

- O wszystkim. – Zatrzymała się, jednak w dalszym ciągu bała się spojrzeć w jego stronę. – O tym, że jestem dobra. Piękna. Że jestem dla ciebie ważna. – Czuła, jak w jej gardle wytwarza się ogromna kula.

- Caroline, nigdy nie kłamałem, kiedy mówiłem o tych wszystkich rzeczach – wyszeptał. Nie musiała nawet spoglądać w jego stronę. Wiedziała, że na jego twarzy maluje się desperacja. Prośba. Nie mogła na niego spojrzeć, bo od razu wiedziała że się ugnie.

- Tak?! – wysyczała. – A Daphne? Bóg wie, kto jeszcze…

- To jest śmieszne. Mam ponad tysiąc lat oraz jestem mężczyzną. W moim życiu przewinęło się mnóstwo kobiet, ale nie ma to żadnego związku z tym, jaką mam opinię o tobie. Nie możesz się równać z innymi. – Tak bardzo chciała mu wierzyć. Gdyby powiedział jej to ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie, nie kwestionowałaby jego słów. Ale to był Klaus. Ten sam Klaus, który był manipulantem i zabójcą. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że wampir ma czyste zamiary. Mimo wszystko, teraz od dziewczyny biła złość i chorobliwa zazdrość. Fakt, że nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwała nic podobnego, jeszcze bardziej je potęgował.

- Przestań. Przestań mówić - powiedziała tak cicho, jakby były to jej myśli. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz, co do mnie. – Powoli zwracając się w stronę hybrydy, z jej ust wydostał się potok słów. – Mówisz to wszystko, by mnie tylko zdobyć, ale nie trudź się. Gra nie jest warta świeczki. – Z jej oczu zaczęły wypływać drobne łzy, których już nie była w stanie powstrzymać. – Nie poznałeś prawdziwej mnie. Jestem pusta. Samolubna. Bezużyteczna… – Do głosu dostały się bolesne słowa Damona sprzed lat. Nawet nie zadawalała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo ją bolały. Stała na przeciwko Pierwotnego. Na jego twarzy malowała się desperacja. Już nie przypominał chłodnego wampira. Okrutnego zabójcy. Zawadiackiego flirciarza. Manipulanta. Chroniącego przyjaciela. Wyglądał jak mężczyzna, który za wszelką cenę chce zatrzymać to, co jest najważniejsze w jego życiu. Klausa i Caroline ogarniał mrok, cienie rzucane przez wysokie drzewa oraz piękny zapach lasu. Wszelkie emocje potęgowały coraz potężniejsze krople deszczu i wzmagający w swoje sile wiatr. – Głupia. Słaba. Wredna jędza. – Miała wrażenie, że każde z tych określeń raniło Klausa. – Nie wiesz, jaka jestem naprawdę. Więc zanim rzucisz wszystko, aby ratować moje marne życie, zastanów się raz jeszcze.

- Nawet nie wiesz, ile znaczy dla mnie twoje życie. – Czuła, że mówi prawdę. Wyrażały to jego oczy. Jednak jakaś jej część nie była przekonana. Dołowała dziewczynę, krzycząc jej do ucha. _Jesteś nic nie warta. Pusta. Bezwartościowa. Pusta… _Te słowa odbijały się po jej głowie echem.

– Jestem nic nie warta.

- Nonsens.

- Przestań! – Tym razem już wrzasnęła. Czuła się taka bezsilna. – Myślisz, że dlaczego zawsze jestem na drugim miejscu?! Dla wszystkich!? – Z każdym bolesnym słowem, po jej policzkach płynęły jeszcze bardziej gorzkie łzy mieszając się z lodowatym deszczem. Strumienie wody sprawiły że piękna suknia Caroline stała się ciężka, oblepiająca szczupłe ciało. – Każdy wybiera kogoś innego niż mnie. Nawet mój własny ojciec! – Załkała. – Opuścił mnie nie raz. Mój własny ojciec! – Odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy. Klaus również był już cały przemoczony. Jego koszula przylegała do ciała opinając rozbudowane mięśnie. - Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Ja nawet nie jestem tą drugą! Nie jestem w ogóle wyborem! – Klaus wyglądał, jakby nie mógł już tego wszystkiego słuchać. W jego oczach pojawiła się złość.

- Teraz to ty powinnaś przestać – powiedział twardym głosem, zbliżając się w jej stronę. Próbował ją delikatnie chwycić za dłoń

- Nie przerywaj mi! – Wrzasnęła, wyrywając swoją rękę z jego. – Nie rozumiesz tego? Jestem nikim! Niczym! – Miała kontynuować swoją tyradę. Nienawidziła użalać się nad sobą, lecz w tym momencie tego potrzebowała. Wypuścić wszelkie emocje i rozterki, które narastały w niej od pewnego czasu. Jednak potok słów przerwał wampir. Mocno przyciągnął do siebie kobietę, potrząsając nią. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, które lśniły pośród wszechobecnego mroku. Nagle dookoła nich zapadła cisza. Ogarniał ich tylko dźwięk spadającego deszczu, błogo dudniącego o ziemię. Zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa smutku, jej usta zamknął delikatny pocałunek. Klaus lekko musnął jej wargi, skutecznie zatrzymując lawinę słów. Jego usta były miękkie oraz smakowały tą tajemniczą nutką, którą zawsze wykrywała, gdy czuła jego zapach lub piła jego krew. Pocałunek był tak delikatny, jakby bał się odrzucenia. Jakby tylko tym jednym pocałunkiem chciał wyrazić to, czego nie mógł słowami. Mimo jego subtelności, wytrącił Caroline z równowagi. Zdenerwował. Zaskoczył. Rozniecił płomień, który już od dawna szalał w jej duszy. Klaus również wydawał się być wstrząśnięty swoim zachowaniem. Jakby zupełnie tego nie planował. Gdy tylko, po tej krótkiej sekundzie, oderwał się od jej ust, oparł swoje czoło o jej. Obydwoje, mając zamknięte powieki, ciężko oddychając, chcieli przedłużyć tę chwilę. Zatrzymać czas. Do głowy Caroline dostała się jej racjonalna część._ Uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Oto właśnie Klaus. Zawsze sięgnie po to, czego tylko chce. Uciszył mnie… _Mimo huku deszczu, między nimi panowała cisza. Dziewczyna czuła się jak zamknięta w próżni._ Mogę to jeszcze zakończyć. Muszę to zakończyć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobię, jestem zgubiona. _Klaus jakby odbierając jej niepewność, lekko przyciągnął ją w swoją stronę, kładąc dłonie na jej talii. Tak subtelnym ruchem, był tak stanowczy. Jakby chciał jej zakomunikować, że już jej nie wypuści. _Uciszył mnie pocałunkiem… _W ciele Caroline zapłonął ogień. Złość oraz smutek zmieszały się z pożądaniem. Pożądaniem, które tak długo w sobie tłumiła i które w końcu postanowiła dopuścić do głosu. Stanowczym gestem przysunęła Klausa do siebie, kładąc dłoń na jego szyi. Koniuszkami palców wyczuła jego mokre włosy na karku. Jego zapach ją oszałamiał. Działał na nią jak narkotyk. Pragnęła się w nim zatopić. Zagubić w nim, zanurzyć w nim całą swoją frustrację. Wiedziała, że jest na granicy. Jeżeli ją przekroczy, jest martwa. _Już jestem martwa._ Zdecydowanie przycisnęła swoje usta do jego, jakby się bała, że może się jeszcze rozmyślić. Jej usta przeszył ogień. Klaus już nie był delikatny. Mocno nią szarpnął, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie. Mimo lodowatych, przemoczonych ubrań, ich ciała przepuszczały gorąco. Jego usta, pochłaniały jej wargi, pragnąc jej dać do zrozumienia, że już się od nich nie oderwie. Że należą tylko do niego. Z każdym bardziej zachłannym ruchem jej ust, stawał się pewniejszy. Mocno wplątał dłoń w jej przemoczone włosy, obejmując ją silnie w talii. Caroline prześlizgnęła dłońmi po jego barkach wzdłuż torsu, wbijając palce w jego skórę. Przemawiała przez nią furia i namiętność. W jednej chwili pragnęła mu przekazać, jak bardzo jest na niego wściekła i jak bardzo jej na nim zależy. Ona również wsunęła palce w jego mokre włosy, wbijając się jeszcze mocniej ustami. To jeszcze bardziej pobudziło Klausa. Jęknął, po czym popchnął Caroline na najbliższe drzewo, rzucając się na nią jak fala o brzeg. Oderwał się od jej ust, pozostawiając pożądliwe pocałunki na jej szyi. Swoimi wargami prowadził zawiłą ścieżkę po jej aksamitnej skórze, doprowadzając tym samym kobietę do szału. Każdy rozpalający dotyk był istną torturą. Westchnęła, chwytając wampira za brodę, aby przyciągnąć go do swoich spragnionych ust. Nagle z lasu zaczęły wydobywać się jeszcze inne dźwięki.

- Niklaus! Nik! – Wołał Elijah. Z trudem, Klaus oderwał się od Caroline. Po chwili oboje powrócili do prawdziwego świata. Dookoła nich lał deszcz, a ich ubrania były kompletnie przemoczone. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że z jej oczu w dalszym ciągu płynęły łzy.

- Elijah! Tu jestem – odpowiedział Klaus. Po chwili Pierwotny brat znalazł się tuż przy wampirach.

- Mamy go. Chciał złapać Rebekę. Nie traćmy czasu. – Wskazał dłonią w stronę rezydencji, nie zauważając zmieszanych min Klausa i Caroline, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie przerwał. Pierwotny wyciągnął dłoń w stronę dziewczyny, jednak ona ją zignorowała. _To, że nasza kłótnia została przerwana pocałunkiem nie znaczy, że została nim również rozwiązana. _Kobieta, mimo wszystko, nie mogła nikogo oszukać. Była zła, lecz jej nogi nagle stały się miękkie, jakby były zrobione ze sprężyn. Każde miejsce jej skóry, które dotknęły palce i usta Klausa, wręcz parzyło domagając się więcej. Oszołomiona, powłóczyła się za Pierwotnymi czując, że wspomnienie tego pocałunku, szybko jej nie opuści.

* * *

**Playlista X/XI**

**_High for this (The Weeknd Cover) - _Ellie Goulding**

_**Latch feat. Sam Smith - **_**Disclousure**

_**Black and Gold -**_** Sam Sparro**

**_My Blood - _Ellie Goulding  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Witam wszystkich czytelników! Chciałam przedstawić Wam mój nowy pomysł. Pod koniec rozdziału postanowiłam umieszczać pasującą playlistę (zawsze słucham muzyki kiedy piszę). Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam takie urozmaicenie. Miłego czytania!**

* * *

XII

_And all you really want is so clear_  
_And all you really want is so near you_  
_Well maybe what you want is right here_

Powietrze przesiąknięte było letnim deszczem. Mężczyzna wybiegł z budynku tuż za kobietą.

- Gdzie jest Richard? – Zapytała kobieta, histerycznie rozglądając się wśród mroku.

- To koniec, pojechał razem z nimi.

- Ten idiota złapał złą dziewczynę! – Wykrzyknęła, rozczochrując idealnie ułożone brązowe loki. Maska szczelnie przykrywała jej oburzone oblicze.

- Cichutko, kochanie – odparł, zbliżając się do partnerki. Objął ją, wyczuwając każdy napięty mięsień. Z czasem, poddała się jego ramionom opadając w nie z rezygnacją. – Poza tym, nastąpiła drobna zmiana planów.

- O czym mówisz? – zapytała z wyczuwalnym napięciem w głosie.

- Nie zabijamy dziewczyny. Będzie jeszcze potrzebna… - wyszeptał, gładząc kobietę po miękkich włosach. Rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Nie martw się. Po prostu jest inna niż myśleliśmy – westchnął, przypominając sobie mlecznobiałą skórę, bystre, niebieskookie spojrzenie oraz burzę złocistych loków. Kiedy tylko wstąpiła na salę, przypomniała mu anioła. Anioła, który rozświetlał mrok zatłoczonej sali. Jednak to nie wygląd przykuł jego uwagę. Caroline Forbes przypominała mu pewną kobietę. Kobietę jego życia. Wolna i pełna witalności. Mimo drobnego ciałka, wypełniała ją siła godna najbardziej sędziwych istot na ziemi. Nawet krótka rozmowa z nią utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że jest uparta i silnie przywiązana do swoich zasad. Tak bardzo przypominała mu Gaby. Jego ukochaną Gaby. Jednak od śmierci kobiety wiedział, że nie jest mu dane zakochać się jeszcze raz. Nie w taki sposób. Śmierć Gaby zmieniła jego serce na zawsze. Dlatego jedyne. co mu pozostało, to zemsta.

- Jeszcze jej nie zabijemy – wymruczał, w myślach snując nowy plan. Piękna i silna. Perspektywa złamania tej siły, wyciśnięcia z niej resztek świetlistego życia co do kropelki, napawała go dreszczem podniecenia. _Najpierw zniszczę Caroline Forbes. A to zniszczy Klausa Mikaelsona._

* * *

Klaus i Caroline siedzieli w samochodzie. Mimo dźwięków wydobywających się z radia, między nimi nastała krępująca cisza. W dziewczynie kipiał wulkan emocji. Pocałunek Klausa kompletnie wytrącił ją z równowagi. Jej podświadomość z chęcią by go powtórzyła, lecz racjonalna część Caroline podpowiadała jej, że tak nie powinno być. _Pocałował mnie wiedząc, co robi. Aby mnie uciszyć. Co nie tłumaczy tego, co robił wcześniej z Daphne. _Teraz jechali w kierunku domu. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o napastniku Rebeki. Osobie, która ich nękała w niewiadomym celu, lecz Elijah powiedział, że nie ma czasu i muszą natychmiast przetransportować ich zakładnika w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Caroline, ile jeszcze będziemy tak milczeć? – Westchnął Klaus.

- Rozważę to jeszcze – wysyczała.

- O co się złościsz?

- Och, sporo jest tych rzeczy. Sporządzę ci listę – odparła, pocierając stopę o stopę. Niestety, jej buty zostały w lesie, dlatego teraz marzły jej nogi. Na dodatek, jej sukienka i włosy były jeszcze wilgotne, potęgując gęsią skórkę na jej ciele.

- O Daphne? O pocałunek? – Zapytał, lekko rozbawiony całą sytuacją, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Caroline.

- Jedno i drugie – wydukała, patrząc się tępo na drogę.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Daphne, to myślałem, że dowiem się czegoś pożytecznego.

- O, pożytecznego to na pewno nie – wysyczała wściekle.

- Daphne, to Daphne. Bierze wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie. Cała zaistniała sytuacja była tylko z jej inicjatywy. Mogłem wszystko skończyć wcześniej, ale liczyłem, że może będzie jeszcze użyteczna. Przysięgam, między nami wszystko się skończyło parę wieków temu. – Słowa Klausa, niestety, brzmiały przekonywująco.

- Tłumacz się dalej.

- No cóż, jeśli chodzi o drugi podpunkt… Całowaliśmy się – wymruczał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Wiem. Też tam byłam – powiedziała, wywracając oczami. Klaus puścił złośliwą uwagę mimo uszu.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię przepraszać za to, co sprawiło mi taką przyjemność. – _I vice versa._

- No i właśnie tu zaczyna się problem – odparła, czując jak jej serce podskakuje na myśl o pocałunku.

- Dlaczego, nie podobało ci się? – Zapytał, szczerze przejęty.

- Nie. Znaczy tak. – Poplątała się we własnych zeznaniach. Jej serce waliło jak młot. Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Znaczy, nie jest to teraz istotne. Ważne jest to, że mnie wykorzystałeś.

- Wykorzystałem? – Klaus parsknął śmiechem.

- Tak, wykorzystałeś – wykrzyknęła, wściekła, że tylko ona zdaje się być przejęta sytuacją. – I cały czas to robisz. Wykorzystujesz nasze seksualne napięcie, aby zdobyć to, czego chcesz. A to jest nie fair! – Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło.

- Seksualne napięcie… Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. – Te słowa, w jego ustach, nabierały jeszcze mocniejszego znaczenia.

- Jak dobrze rozumiem, następnym razem mam się zapytać o pozwolenie?

- Na przykład – odparła naburmuszona.

- No dobrze. Caroline, czy mogę cię pocałować? Wyglądasz uroczo, jak się złościsz. – Ona też miała ochotę go pocałować. I jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Zatracić się w pocałunkach. Ale w życiu tego nie przyzna.

- Prowadź samochód. Wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś nie wytrzymać naszego miłosnego uniesienia i spowodować wypadek.

- Ale nie otrzymałem negatywnej odpowiedzi, to już coś znaczy. – Rzucił Caroline firmowy uśmiech.

- Nie i jeszcze raz nie. Taka jest moja odpowiedź – wydukała, czując że słowa nie chcą przechodzić jej przez gardło. Miała ochotę odpowiedzieć „tak". Klaus ułożył usta w enigmatycznym uśmiechu, przez co dziewczyna uznała rozmowę za zamkniętą. Dziesięć minut później wjechali do znajomego lasu, jednak nie znaleźli się przy domu, tylko przy małej, rozpadającej się szopie. Elijah zaparkował tuż obok. Klaus wyskoczył z samochodu, kurtuazyjnie otwierając drzwi przed Caroline. Zanim zdążyła wysiąść, Pierwotny uklęknął przed nią, mając zawieszone na palcu buty wampirzycy.

- Pomyślałem, że mogłyby się jeszcze kiedyś przydać. – Uniósł jeden kącik ust w górę. Caroline wywróciła oczami, po czym sięgnęła dłonią po obcasy. Wampir odsunął rękę na bok, nie pozwalając dziewczynie, by do nich dosięgła.

- Pozwól – wyszeptał, wyciągając jedną ze szpilek. Caroline już nie miała siły się kłócić. Wysunęła stopę do przodu, w głębi duszy będąc wdzięczną, że Klaus znalazł obuwie. Delikatnie chwycił jej piętę powodując, że przeszedł ją dreszcz. _Jak on to robi? _Sprawnie włożył jednego, a następnie drugiego buta. Pomógł Caroline wysiąść z auta, chwytając ją za dłoń. Gdy tylko wstała, przyciągnął ją do siebie, rzucając prowokujące spojrzenie. Miała ochotę go zabić. Rozerwać na strzępy. Prowokował ją do tego, by rzuciła mu się na szyję przy Elijah i Rebece.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotała, po czym odsunęła się od niego jak poparzona.

- Hej, pomoże nam ktoś? – Zawołała Rebekah, otwierając bagażnik eleganckiego Volvo. Klaus podszedł do szopy, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież. Elijah przerzucił męskie ciało przez ramię, tak jakby zakładnik nic nie ważył. Napastnik miał zawiązane ręce i nogi, a na głowę miał zarzucony worek. Cała czwórka weszła do chatki. Elijah rzucił mężczyzną o krzesło.

- Zauroczyłeś go? – Zapytał Klaus poważnym głosem.

- Próbowałem. Niestety, najwyraźniej jest na werbenie.

- Nie próbuj się nawet wyrywać. Jakikolwiek ruch, a skręcę ci kark – odparła groźnie Rebekah, zbliżając się do napastnika. Ściągnęła mu worek z głowy, a Caroline poczuła, jakby ktoś podciął jej nogi. Mężczyzna wyglądał zbyt znajomo.

- Ja go znam – wyszeptała czując, jakby śniła. Pierwotni rzucili jej pytające spojrzenie. – Był we Włoszech. W moim hotelu. Przyniósł nam śniadanie. Potem widziałam go w windzie – wymamrotała, rozpoznając lekko siwiejące włosy i z pozoru przyjazne oczy. Teraz ten sam mężczyzna siedział przed nią, z podbitym okiem i krwawiącą wargą. Wpatrywał się w wampirzycę z triumfalnym uśmiechem. – To ty dałeś mi zaproszenie. Wpadłeś na mnie, wrzucając mi je do torby – wyszeptała, zwracając się do napastnika. Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Miło mi cię znów zobaczyć – odparł, z miną szaleńca. Caroline przeszedł dreszcz na dźwięk jego głosu. Niespodziewanie Klaus przywalił mu w twarz.

- No dobrze. Przynajmniej wiemy, że złapaliśmy dobrą osobę – odparła spokojnie Rebekah. Caroline, w przeciwieństwie do kobiety, była roztrzęsiona.

- Nie możemy cię zauroczyć, ale są również tradycyjne metody – odrzekł równie spokojnie Elijah. – Zacznijmy od podstaw. Jak masz na imię? – Tak jak się spodziewali, mężczyzna milczał.

- Słyszałeś, czy mam cię specjalnie ogłuszyć? – Wysyczał Klaus, pochylając się nad napastnikiem. Obiekt ich rozmów miał wzrok wbity w ścianę.

- Dobra, myślę, że to nie ma sensu – powiedziała cicho Caroline. – Poczekajmy, aż werbena opuści jego organizm.

- Przystaję na pomysł Caroline. Niklaus, nie ma sensu robić mu większej krzywdy. I tak nic nam nie powie.

- Wiemy przynajmniej czym jest? – Zapytała młoda wampirzyca.

- Człowiek. Ale wie o wampirach. Był uzbrojony w dziwaczną broń. Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz mnie zabić głupim kołkiem? – Zapytała Rebekah. Dopiero teraz Caroline zauważyła, że na piersi Pierwotnej widnieje krwawa dziura. – Zniszczyłeś mi sukienkę i połamałeś obcasy. Ale policzymy się jutro – wydukała Rebekah tak jadowitym tonem, że Caroline przeszedł dreszcz. Elijah i Klaus upewnili się, że napastnik nie ma biżuterii z werbeną. Klaus podciągnął mężczyznę w górę, jak bezwolną marionetkę, po czym przypiął jego ręce i nogi do łańcuchów tak, że wisiał nad zatęchłą podłogą.

- Nawet się nie trudź, żeby stąd uciec. Łańcuchy są zaczarowane. Nie otworzy ich nikt, oprócz mnie. Poza tym, raczej nie uda ci się odnaleźć drogi powrotnej z tego lasu. Gwarantuję ci to – odrzekł twardo Pierwotny. Gdy opuścili domek, dobiegł do nich gorzki śmiech oprawcy. Caroline, krocząc po miękkiej trawie, czuła jak jej nogi i ręce się trzęsą. Klaus spojrzał na dziewczynę, wyczuwając jej rozchwiany stan. Elijah i Rebekah udali się do samochodu.

- Spotkamy się w domu. Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. – Caroline posłała mu pytający wzrok.

- Chodź. Przyda ci się spacer. – Caroline i Klaus również udali się do auta. Parę minut później, oddalili się od szopy. Znajdowali się po środku ciemnego lasu.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała dziewczyna.

- Świeże powietrze dobrze ci zrobi – odparł pewnym głosem. Gdy tylko wysiedli z samochodu, Klaus podał wampirzycy ramię, prowadząc ją przez mroczną otchłań. Po chwili, Caroline już wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Byli na polanie, na której trenowali każdego ranka. Wampirzyca odsunęła się od Pierwotnego czując, że naprawdę potrzebuje wziąć parę głębokich wdechów.

- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał wyraźnie zatroskany. Caroline nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Caroline…

- Jak się czuję? Fatalnie – wyszeptała, walcząc z napływającymi łzami. – Ten facet dotykał moich rzeczy. Obserwował mnie, gdy się tego ani trochę nie spodziewałam. Ciekawa jestem, co jeszcze zrobił, czego nie wiem. Co wiem…

- Jeżeli chcesz, możemy tam wrócić, a ty pokażesz mu, co o nim myślisz – zaproponował Pierwotny. Przez chwilę, jego propozycja wydawała się kusząca.

- Nie. Nie będę się zniżać do jego poziomu. Nie mam zamiaru na niego marnować energii. Ten śmieć nie jest tego wart – wymamrotała, ścierając łzę spływającą po jej policzku. Niestety, nie umknęła ona uwadze Klausa.

- Caroline, proszę, nie płacz. Nie cierpię tego widoku – wyszeptał, zbliżając się do dziewczyny.

- Nic mi nie jest, wszystko w porządku. – Szloch wydobywający się z jej ust, wcale nie potwierdzał jej słów. Nim się zorientowała, wtulała się w ramiona Klausa. Mężczyzna zamknął ją w uścisku, gładząc delikatnie po głowie. Caroline dała upust zgromadzonym łzom, odczuwając namiastkę bezpieczeństwa, wdychając zapach wampira, odczuwając siłę i pewność jego ramion.

* * *

Upadła na ziemię, z trudem łapiąc kolejny wdech. Starała się podnieść, ale szpada przebiła ją na wylot, wbijając się w trawę. Rebekah stała tuż nad dziewczyną, obserwując ją z uśmiechem.

- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że szermierka wymaga lat praktyki, ale idzie ci całkiem nieźle jak na nowicjuszkę – powiedziała, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Caroline z jękiem wyciągnęła ostrze, czując jak nieprzyjemnie wydostaje się z jej ciała.

- Jeżeli mi idzie całkiem nieźle – wysyczała, podkreślając słowa wampirzycy – to jestem ciekawa, co dla ciebie oznacza, jak komuś idzie kiepsko.

- Och, wtedy najczęściej kończyło się poodcinanymi kończynami. – Skrzywiła się, poprawiając idealnie zwinięte koczka.

- A tak w ogóle, to czy przy normalnej grze nie powinno się unikać dźgania przeciwnika? – Zapytała, przypatrując się krwawej dziurze na środku jej bluzki.

- Przy normalnej owszem, ale my jesteśmy wampirami, a to wyklucza normalność – odpowiedziała, zbierając obie szpady. – No dobra, może na dzisiaj już zakończymy. Obiecałam Nikowi, że cię oszczędzę – rzuciła dziewczynie promienny uśmiech. Caroline wypuściła powietrze z ulgą. Patrząc na poobdzierane miejsca na jej nowym dresie zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądał trening z Rebeką, kiedy nie będzie jej oszczędzać. Idąc chłodnym lasem, Pierwotna zaczęła rozmowę.

- Nie zdążyłam zapytać, jak się wczoraj bawiłaś. – Słysząc pytanie, Caroline rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie. _Czy Rebekah naprawdę próbuje być dla mnie miła? Jeszcze godzinę temu, wymachując szpadą, sprawiała wrażenie, że najchętniej odcięłaby mi głowę i nadziała ją na kij._

- Było całkiem fajnie – odparła niepewnie. – Chociaż dla ciebie, to wszystko skończyło się nieciekawie – dokończyła, wzdrygając się na myśl, że to ona mogła być zaatakowana.

- Ten idiota tylko podarł mi sukienkę, a to była największa szkoda, jaką mógł mi wyrządzić. – Machnęła ręką. – Dlaczego tylko „całkiem"? – Caroline zdziwiło, że Rebekę aż tak bardzo obchodzi jej zdanie. Mimo wszystko, sama zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie była do końca przekonana do wczorajszego balu.

- Właściwie, myślałam że będzie bardziej… Wystawnie? No wiesz, bal z definicji przypomina coś innego. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym znajdowała się na zwykłej, licealnej imprezie, tylko w bardziej mrocznej i droższej oprawie – wymamrotała, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że są to jej prawdziwe myśli.

- No tak. Bycie nieśmiertelnym nie od razu oznacza bycie dojrzałym. – Mówiąc to, Rebekah do złudzenia przypominała damską wersję Klausa. Zbliżając się do domu, obie zamilkły. Otwierając drzwi, prawie zderzyły się z Klausem i Elijah. Ubrani w codzienne ubrania, w ogóle nie przypominali braci. Elijah, jak zwykle, nie rozstawał się z ciemnym garniturem. Klaus preferował luźny, lecz, w dalszym ciągu, elegancki styl. Miał na sobie czarne dżinsy, biały T-shirt oraz brązową kurtkę przypominającą część oficerskiego munduru. Na widok Pierwotnego, Caroline mimowolnie przyśpieszyło serce. Wampir w ułamku sekundy obdarzył ją przelotnym spojrzeniem, wykrzywiając usta w enigmatycznym uśmiechu.

- A wy gdzie? – zapytała Rebekah.

- Czas na małe przesłuchanie – odparł Klaus, wyraźnie zadowolony perspektywą tortur.

- Idę z wami – wypaliła Caroline, zmieniając swój kierunek.

- Jeżeli ona może, to ja też – powiedziała z oburzoną miną Rebekah, przygryzając policzki.

- Żadna z was nigdzie nie idzie. Im mniej osób, tym lepiej. – Włączył się do rozmowy Elijah. Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce, przybierając minę obrażonego dziecka. Podczas sprzeczki Elijah z Rebeką, Klaus nieustannie wpatrywał się w Caroline. Dziewczyna zmroziła go wzrokiem, wściekła na rój wirujących motylków w jej brzuchu. Wspomnienie wczorajszego pocałunku powracało do niej częściej, niżby tego chciała.

- Niklaus, idziemy. – Z ich prywatnych wymiany spojrzeń wyrwał ich Elijah. Pierwotni bracia oddalili się od domu, pozostawiając dziewczyny zdane tylko na siebie.

- Świetnie. Na tym pustkowiu można umrzeć z nudów – westchnęła Rebekah, trzaskając drzwiami. Caroline wiedziała, że nie będzie umierać z nudów. Wspięła się do swojego pokoju, czując każdy zmęczony mięsień jej ciała. Odkręciła wodę w wannie, po czym wlała odrobinę płynu o różanym zapachu. Chodząc po sypialni, w poszukiwaniu skradzionych z biblioteki książek, zrzucała po kolei każdą część garderoby. Trzymając ciężkie tomy, wróciła do łazienki, po chwili wskakując do gorącej wody. Gdy tylko poczuła się wystarczająco zrelaksowana, sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu książkę.

* * *

Przekładając już ostatnią stronę, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że woda w wannie jest kompletnie zimna. Zła, że nie znalazła żadnej użytecznej informacji, owinęła się ręcznikiem. Wyciągnęła z szafy nowe ubrania. Szybko wciągnęła granatowe dżinsy odrywając od nich metkę. Z przerażeniem odczytała cenę zastanawiając się, jak spodnie mogą kosztować aż trzysta euro. Usprawiedliwiła ich wartość faktem że wyjątkowo dobrze leżą. Na górną część ciała narzuciła luźny sweter, z dekoltem w serek, wykonany z pastelowo-metalicznego materiału. Kiedy przeglądnęła się w lustrze uznała, że do złudzenia przypomina Rebekę. Mimo to, dobrze czuła się w nowych ubraniach. _Może częściej powinnam podążać za radą Rebeki. _Przetarła włosy ręcznikiem, pozwalając im wyschnąć bez pomocy suszarki. Chwyciła kolejną książkę, tym razem oprawioną w ciemną, wytartą skórę, nazwaną _Krew jako magiczny łącznik_. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła ją przeglądać. Myśląc już, że będzie musiała przebrnąć przez kolejne strony wypełnione nudą, pewne informacje zaczęły przykuwać jej uwagę. Tytuł rozdziału brzmiał _Wiązanie dusz._

**Wiązanie dusz**

_Krew opisana w poprzednich rozdziałach była głównie pośrednikiem przy licznych rytuałach. Jednakże stosowanie tego płynu ustrojowego jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. O ile dla wiedźm jest ona głównie narzędziem, dla wampirów ma istotniejsze znaczenie. Wiadomo, że dla krwiopijców, __**krew**__ jest najważniejszym składnikiem diety, jednak jej rola__nie kończy się tylko na zaspokojeniu potrzeb związanych z pragnieniem i głodem. _

_Płyn ustrojowy u wampirów ma rozbudowane moce, które przez wieki nie zostały jeszcze dogłębnie zbadane. Najciekawszym zjawiskiem są nie tylko właściwości krwi pod względem korzyści fizycznych i umysłowych, lecz fakt, jak oddziałuje na stosunki między wampirami. _

_To otwiera zupełnie nowy, zawiły dział. Krew przynosi wiele korzyści erotycznej, jak i uczuciowej stronie każdego wampira. Jednym z rytuałów, który ma ścisły związek z obiema z nich, jest __**wiązanie dusz. **__Ceremonia ta, ma swoje korzenie już w okresie powstania wampirów. Wielu ze znawców, wiązanie dusz porównuje do ludzkiego małżeństwa. Mimo wielu wspólnych cech, wiązanie dusz ma bardziej namacalny i emocjonalny charakter. _

_Do dokonania rytuału potrzebne są dwa wampiry (niezależne jakiej płci), oraz czarownica (niezależnie z jakiego rodu). Miejsce rytuału musi być ściśle powiązane z duchami, ponieważ tylko w ich obecności może dojść do upragnionego rezultatu. Czarownica dokonująca obrzędu, powinna również zadbać o właściwe przyjęcie dusz oraz mocy, jakimi później zostaje obdarowana._

_Innym, bardzo ważnym do spełnienia czynnikiem, jest podstawowa więź między zainteresowanymi wampirami. Ceremonia nie może się odbyć, jeżeli związek krwiopijców nie został poprzedzony __**skojarzeniem**__._

_Kolejnym wymogiem jest dwójka __**strażników **__(niezależnie jakiej rasy), którzy jako świadkowie, na zawsze przyjmują sprawowanie pieczy nad związkiem dusz wybranych wampirów._

_Skomplikowany rytuał, dość ściśle określony w swojej formie, dopełnia związku dwójki wampirów. Jest on wyjątkowym zjawiskiem wśród krwiopijców, ponieważ wymaga zaangażowania uczuciowej strony wampira, która z reguły uważana jest za tę recesywną. _

_Rezultatem jest nierozerwalne połączenie dusz, jak i zarazem krwi wampirów. Od tej chwili, stają się jednością. _

_Każda z korzyści ze skojarzenia zostaje wzmocniona. Od tej pory, aby podtrzymać związek, jedna i druga strona musi dzielić się krwią, w celu zacieśniania stosunków między obojgiem. Jako jedność, stają się silniejsi niż osobne ciała. _

_Związane wampiry nie tylko odbierają własne emocje, lecz komunikują się ze sobą niewerbalnie. _

_Ich głównym zadaniem jest ochrona siebie nawzajem. Bezpieczeństwo drugiego staje się wartością pierwszorzędną._

_Nawet dłuższe rozłąki nie są w stanie rozerwać zaistniałej więzi._

_Jedynym czynnikiem jaki może wpłynąć negatywnie na więź dusz, jest śmierć jednej z nich. Tylko w ten sposób można usunąć jedną z najpotężniejszych zależności między istotami nadnaturalnymi. Jednak mówiąc o stracie, nie dotyczy ona tylko bezpośrednio zaatakowanego życia. Obie dusze jako jedność, opuszczają ten świat. Jeżeli umiera jeden, umiera również drugi._

Caroline kompletnie zaczytana w rozdziale, przewróciła stronę sądząc, że znajdzie jeszcze więcej informacji. Niestety, dalej zaczynał się nowy dział, nie mający nic wspólnego z poprzednim. Zrezygnowana, zamknęła książkę, po czym odłożyła ją na szafkę nocną. Z głośnym westchnieniem, zatopiła się w puchatą poduszkę. Opisany rytuał niezwykle zaintrygował dziewczynę. Wiedziała, że nie jest on w jakikolwiek sposób powiązany z jej poszukiwaniami, mimo to podobało jej się, że odkrywa coraz więcej nowości w nadnaturalnym świecie. Poza tym, wiązanie dusz wydawało jej się takie prawdziwe i zarazem tragiczne. Z rozmyślań, wyrwał ją szelest. Podniosła się z łóżka, szukając źródła ów dźwięków. Dostrzegła małą kopertę zaadresowaną do niej. Oczom wampirzycy ukazał się dzisiejszy bilet na operę _Carmen. _Caroline nie mogła powstrzymać malującego się na jej twarzy uśmiechu wiedząc, kto jest nadawcą. Może i boczyła się na Klausa po wczoraj, ale bilet z dnia na dzień na _Carmen _był zupełnie nieosiągalny. Mimo przepełniającej jej radości, sumienie podpowiadało dziewczynie, aby odrzucić zaproszenie. _W końcu powinnam być na niego zła. Powinnam? _Wyszła na balkon mając nadzieję, że świeże powietrze przyniesie odpowiedź na trapiące ją pytania. Lato w Austrii, póki co, było idealne. Mimo kilku deszczowych dni, krajobraz jak najbardziej ją rozpieszczał. Podparła się łokciami o wysoką balustradę. Słońce zbliżało się ku linii horyzontu. W tafli ogromnego jeziora odbijały się piętrowe chmury oraz tajemniczy, zielony las. _Będzie mi tego brakować. _Nagle poczuła na swoich plecach baczne, znajome spojrzenie.

- Czy nikt ci nie mówił, że gapienie się na ludzi jest przerażające? – Zapytała, odwracając się w stronę Klausa. Gasnące promienie słońca zatapiały się we włosach wampira, podkreślając ich miedzianą barwę.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, aby obserwowanie pięknych widoków było uznawane za przerażające – odparł, odwracając wzrok w stronę jeziora.

- Jak poszło z naszym… Więźniem?

- Nie najlepiej. W jego organizmie jest jeszcze trochę werbeny, dlatego nie byliśmy w stanie go zauroczyć. – Rysy twarzy Klausa wyraźnie stwardniały na myśl o uporczywym napastniku. – Dlatego pomyślałem, że może w bardziej produktywny sposób spędzimy ten wieczór – wymruczał, wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego planu.

- I ma nim być opera?

- Nie inaczej. I nie odmawiaj. Zdobycie biletu w dzień występu było trochę problematyczne. – Pierwotny obdarzył dziewczynę przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Podeszła trochę bliżej barierki od strony balkonu Klausa.

- Uważam to za „tak" – odparł, zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Mimo przepaści dzielącej oba balkony, Caroline czuła, jak jej serce przyśpiesza rytm.

- Przestań cały czas brać mnie za pewne – odpowiedziała, odgarniając włosy za ucho. Pierwotny obdarzył dziewczynę pieszczotliwym uśmiechem. Uśmiechem, który był zarezerwowany tylko dla Caroline. _Jak bym mogła jeszcze się na niego złościć?_

- Nigdy panno Forbes. Nigdy.

* * *

**Playlista XII**

**_Poison & Wine - _The Civil Wars**

_**Distance -**_** Christina Perri**

_**Count Me In -**_** Early Winters**

_**Chop and Change - **_**The Black Keys**

_**Everything, All at Once - **_**Correatown**


	13. Chapter 13

**Przepraszam Was za długą nieobecność! Proszę o zrozumienie z Waszej strony. Jestem w klasie maturalnej i obawiam się, że takie przerwy będą normą mniej więcej do maja. Staram się pisać w każdej wolnej chwili, lecz niestety nie mam ich wiele. Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję że mnie zrozumiecie, obiecuję że kiedy tylko minie ten burzliwy okres w moim życiu, będę Was rozpieszczać nowymi rozdziałami. Nie zatrzymuję już Was więcej, życzę miłego czytania. :)**

* * *

XIII

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart, _

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask, _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past, _

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Rubinowy materiał sukni miękko opływał ciało Caroline. Przed wyjściem miała ogromny dylemat, co powinna włożyć. Z jednej strony, wiedziała, że czeka ją wystawna gala. Z drugiej, podświadomie chciała zrobić wrażenie na Klausie. Nagle sprawą priorytetową stało się to, aby zadowolić Pierwotnego. Aby schodząc ze schodów, znów spojrzał na nią pieszczącym wzrokiem. Aby chwytając go za dłoń, czuła bijące od niego pożądanie. Aby nawet gdy się na niego złościła, prawił jej komplementy. Sfrustrowana, stojąc przed szafą, przeglądała wszystkie możliwe opcje. Jedna z nich, od dawna wołała na wieszaku, aby ją chociaż przymierzyć. Niebezpieczny zwój materiału kusił dziewczynę na tyle skutecznie, by wiedziała, że nie znajdzie już żadnej innej opcji. Z drżącymi z podekscytowania dłońmi wsunęła suknię zastanawiając się, jak zawiąże gorset. Odwróciła się tyłem do lustra, gimnastykując się z każdej strony, ale nawet nie była w stanie przełożyć wstążeczki przez dziurkę. _Sama nie dam sobie rady. _Nieśmiało przemknęła się po korytarzu, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie Rebekę w swoim pokoju.

- Caroline – zawołała Rebekah, gdy wampirzyca przekroczyła próg sypialni. Zamarła w półsłowa, gdy ujrzała kobietę. – Wow, fajna sukienka.

- Czy mogłabyś mi ją zawiązać? Sama nie dam rady – zapytała, będąc wściekła że musi prosić Pierwotną o jakąkolwiek przysługę. Rebekah w mgnieniu oka znalazła się tuż przy wampirzycy. Zwinnie poradziła sobie ze wstążkami, mocno ściskając talię Caroline.

- Gotowe – odparła. – Wychodzisz gdzieś z Nikiem? – zapytała z wahaniem w głosie.

- Idziemy do opery – wymamrotała, czując się wręcz jak na przesłuchaniu. Pierwotna przechyliła głowę, rozważając słowa dziewczyny. Szybko się od niej odsunęła, znikając w otchłani sypialni. W nadnaturalnym tempie, znów znalazła się u boku Caroline.

- Narzutka będzie się dobrze komponować. – Wyraz twarzy Rebeki już nie był ani złośliwy, ani chłodny. Na jej obliczu malowała się troska. – Plus, mały bonus ode mnie – dodała puszczając oczko do wampirzycy.

- Dzięki – bąknęła, chcąc jak najprędzej oddalić się do swojego pokoju. W pelerynce zawinięte były drobne skrawki materiału, po rozwinięciu układające się w lekkie jak piórko pończochy.

- Caroline – zawołała Rebekah. – Bawcie się dobrze!

Teraz, stojąc przed budynkiem opery, Caroline rozważała słowa Rebeki. Nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd wzięła się nagła zmiana humoru Pierwotnej. Jednak to nie była jedyna myśl, która plątała się po jej głowie. Czując otulające ją ciepłe, letnie powietrze, nie mogła odsunąć od siebie zupełnie nowego wrażenia. W seksownej sukni oraz kusej pelerynce Rebeki, czuła się jak wampir. Prawdziwy wampir. Pewna swoich możliwości i perspektyw. Efektu dopełniał wyjątkowo odważny jak na nią makijaż i delikatne, układające się w lśniące fale włosy. Nie interesowało ją zdanie innych. Zbyt wystawna suknia, odważny wygląd. Była wampirem i mogła robić to, na co tylko miała ochotę. Myśli dziewczyny potęgował cel całego stroju. Cel, który z triumfem osiągnęła. Gdy Klaus tylko otworzył przed nią drzwi w samochodzie, czuła biegnące po całym jej ciele znajome spojrzenie. Nie mogła powstrzymać na swoich ustach błąkającego się uśmiechu.

- Panno Forbes? – usłyszała głęboki głos za swoimi plecami, z charakterystycznym brytyjskim akcentem. Caroline podparła się o ramię Klausa, po czym z gracją weszli do budynku opery. Przechadzając się między elegancko ubranym tłumem, Klaus i Caroline skupiali na sobie uwagę.

- Rozpraszająca, jak zwykle – wyszeptał jej do ucha, łaskocząc przy tym jej skórę. Zachichotała, zapominając o pochłaniających ją problemach. W lesie wcale nie czekał na ich seryjny morderca. Między nią, a Klausem nie ma żadnej dziwacznej zależności, której jeszcze nie odkryła. Po prostu, jest Klaus i Caroline, którzy idą do opery, aby się dobrze bawić. Po chwili, wspięli się po monumentalnych schodach, po drodze chwytając po kieliszku szampana. Razem z innymi gośćmi udali się do sali na rozpoczynające się przedstawienie. Klaus i Caroline mieli miejsce na samej górze, w loży. Dziewczyna, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg sali, z podziwem spojrzała na wystrój, którego najpiękniejszym elementem był wystawny, kryształowy żyrandol. Reakcja wampirzycy nie umknęła Pierwotnemu. Klaus z zadowoleniem godnym architekta Sali usiadł tuż obok towarzyszki, miękko zapadając się w antyczny fotel. Nagle pomieszczenie wypełnił mrok. Mimo doskonałego wzroku, dziewczyna skupiła całą uwagę na rytmie ludzkich, bijących serc. Ta melodia była dla niej jak preludium do opery. Do jej uszu dobiegł inny, magnetyczny dźwięk. Znajdował się bardzo blisko niej i był dziwnie znajomy. Odwróciła wzrok, zatrzymując go na Klausie. To on był źródłem jej nagłego zainteresowania. Pierwotny również ją obserwował, posyłając zamyślone spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Jednak Caroline nie rozmyślała już nad tym, co może pochłaniać myśli mężczyzny. Obserwowała miękko poruszające się zagłębienie na jego szyi. Na jej język powrócił smak krwi Klausa. Nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na wspomnienie woni słodkiej cieczy, lecz teraz nie mogła się powstrzymać. Pragnęła znów poczuć gęsty płyn, kojąco przepływający przez jej gardło. Im dłużej się wpatrywała, tym jej kły stawały się bardziej pobudzone do życia. Oczy wampirzycy zaczęły ciemnieć, jak wtedy, gdy szykowała się do ataku. _Co ja wyrabiam? Dlaczego tak się zachowuję? To nie jest normalne, abym chciała pić krew Klausa? _Nagle światło znów powróciło do sali, oprzytomniając Caroline. Niestety, Pierwotny zdążył zauważyć dziwne zachowanie kobiety. Wpatrywał się w nią z na wpół zszokowaną i zahipnotyzowaną miną. _Tak jak wtedy w kuchni… _Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła wzrok, pragnąc zapomnieć o tym, co właśnie chciała zrobić. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_ Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swojej. Nie rozumiała do końca gestu wampira, ale odwzajemniła uścisk. Chwilę później jej nerwy opadły, a opera się rozpoczęła, pozwalając dziewczynie zapomnieć o martwiących ją problemach. Zerknęła jeszcze raz do broszurki, chcąc zapoznać się z planem przedstawienia. Tytułowa Carmen to cyganka, kobieta, o której względy zabiega większość mężczyzn, jednak bez skutku. W wyniku licznych perypetii miłosnych i zwrotów losu, Carmen umiera. Caroline zaczarowana dźwiękami muzyki i elegancką atmosferą, zatraciła się w operze. Podziwiała kostiumy, scenografię, kunszt muzyczny oraz aktorski wykonawców. Słysząc wysokie głosy śpiewaków, po jej plecach przechodził dreszcz. Z magicznego świata sztuki wyrwał ją Klaus i bacznie obserwujący ją wzrok.

- Przyszliśmy tu oglądać operę – wyszeptała, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

- Najwidoczniej nie wszyscy – odparł, zerkając na resztę zgromadzonych gości. Ta grupa była wyraźnie podzielona: na tych przejętych sztuką oraz tych, niedoceniających jej atutów. Wampirzyca rzuciła mężczyźnie pytający wyraz twarzy.

- Uwierz mi, jest to norma od zarania dziejów – wymruczał, kiedy w tle zaczęła się słynna Habanera. – Opera, mimo swoich licznych atutów, miała zdecydowanie bardziej… społeczne cele. Obserwacja kto gdzie bywa, z kim się spotyka, na kogo zwraca uwagę. Z resztą, jest to często dużo bardziej interesujące niż to, co się dzieje na scenie – dodał, mając iskierki w oczach. Dziewczyna znów nie rozumiała wyraźnej ekscytacji wampira, mimo iż sama również zaczęła się jej udzielać. Pierwotny podał jej malutką lornetkę, taką, jakiej używano na starych filmach. Ostrożnie przejęła urządzenie, patrząc przez jej soczewki. Mężczyzna delikatnie ujął jej dłoń, nakierowując na lożę znajdującą się po drugiej stronie sali. W ciemnościach pomieszczenia siedziała para młodych ludzi, wyraźnie zbyt zajętych odkrywaniem własnej fizyczności. _Chłopcy… Zawsze tacy sami. _Wampirzyca popatrzyła na Klausa błagalnym wzrokiem. Pierwotny nie przejął się karcącą postawą dziewczyny i posłał jej jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmieszków. Mimo iż uważała to za głupotę, powróciła do obserwacji sali. W niektórych rzędach znajdowały się bardzo zabawne pary. Wystrojona do granic możliwości kobieta, ogromnie wzruszona przedstawieniem, a tuż obok, za pewne jej mąż, z gęstym, siwym wąsem, aktualnie ucinający sobie drzemkę „na popielniczkę". Nagle, na wystającym spod materiału sukni kolanie, Caroline poczuła dłoń Klausa. Był to drobny gest, jednak spowodował, że przez skórę kobiety przeszła fala iskierek. Teoretycznie powinna tę dłoń strzepnąć, lecz postanowiła ignorować gest ze strony Pierwotnego.

- _Miłość jest drapieżnym ptakiem_ – wyszeptał w rytm dźwięków opery, tłumacząc śpiewany tekst do jej ucha. – Bizet nie mógł znaleźć lepszej definicji tego słowa. – Dłoń Klausa delikatnie zmieniła swoje położenie, idąc w górę uda wampirzycy.

- Widzę, że potrafisz również mówić płynnie po francusku. Mogłam się tego spodziewać – wymruczała, w dalszym ciągu ignorując rękę mężczyzny na swojej nodze, spoglądając na scenę przez lornetkę. Wampir roześmiał się cicho, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

- Bystra jak zawsze. Muszę jednak przyznać, że jest to jedna z wielu moich zalet. Reszty jeszcze nie poznałaś, lecz chętnie cię kiedyś wtajemniczę.

- Śmiała teoria z tymi zaletami. Jestem pewna, że skromność do nich nie należy – zachichotała starając się za wszelką cenę nie odrywając wzroku od spektaklu, tym samym nie skupiać się na dłoni Klausa goszczącej na jej nodze, która w tym momencie zataczała drobne kółeczka końcem jego palca. Uczucie, które po sobie pozostawiał, rozlewało falę przyjemności na skórze. – Z resztą, kto powiedział, że jestem zainteresowana w głębsze ich poznawanie – dodała, chcąc się odgryźć.

- Przypomnę twoje słowa, kiedy nadarzy się taka okazja. A ja, Caroline – zawiesił głos, miękko wymawiając jej imię. – jestem słowną osobą.

- A ja, jestem konsekwentna i kiedy raz coś postanowię, to tak ma być. – Słowa dziewczyny zabrzmiały bardziej zalotnie niżby tego chciała.

- Nie nazwałbym tego konsekwencją, lecz obsesyjną próbą kontrolowania wszystkiego dookoła.

- I kto to mówi? – wysyczała, odczuwając narastające rozdrażnienie. Wampirzyca nie lubiła, gdy ktoś wytykał jej tę cechę, mimo iż była ona jak najbardziej zgodna z rzeczywistością. Miała ochotę uderzyć Klausa lornetką w głowę, ale po pierwsze, nie zadałoby mu to żadnego bólu, po drugie, oznaczałoby to koniec pieszczot jej uda, które konsekwentnie zamierzała ignorować.

- Racja, punkt dla ciebie – zaśmiał się, kończąc rozmowę na temat ich pokrywających się cech charakteru. – Teraz jest mój ulubiony moment – odparł, nawiązując do opery. – _Jestem płaczem i jestem westchnieniem_. – Twarda dłoń wampira kontynuowała eksplorację kończyny Caroline coraz bardziej prowokując ją do podjęcia pewnych kroków. Tymczasem dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej odgarnęła materiał sukni, odsłaniając kolejne partie uda. _Brawo Caroline, zaprzeczasz sama sobie. _– _Płonie we mnie ślepy skwar_ – Nie tylko dotyk mężczyzny wpływał rozpalająco na dziewczynę. Tekst opery w jego ustach był wypowiadany w taki sposób, że po jej plecach przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. – _Bądź mą wodą i zbawieniem_ – Palce Pierwotnego wędrowały wyżej i wyżej, powoli natrafiając na koronkę, stykającą się z pasem od pończoch. Na chwilę zamarł, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. – _I ratunkiem dla mych warg… _- Caroline liczyła na to, że wampir się wycofa, lecz jego palce tylko delikatnie zaczepiły o tasiemkę pończoch. Nie mogąc się już powstrzymać, oderwała od siebie lornetkę skupiając uwagę na Klausie. Nie spodziewała się, że ich oblicza będzie dzielić tylko kilka milimetrów. Mogła wyczuć zapach jego wody kolońskiej, który ostatnio stał się jej ulubioną wonią. Dostrzegła również tańczące iskierki w jego oczach przybierających barwę ciemnego nieba. Zwróciła również uwagę na usta. Usta, które przyciągały ją jak magnes swoim pełnym kształtem i ciemnomalinowym kolorem. Nawet teraz miała wrażenie, że pamięta ich dotyk na swoich. Lecz to wspomnienie było tylko wspomnieniem. Nie mogło się w żaden sposób równać z rzeczywistością, dlatego pragnęła zrobić to jeszcze raz. Atmosfera zdawała się być ciężka i gęsta, nie wspomagając racjonalnego wyboru kobiety. A krok należał do niej. Klaus tylko czekał na jej decyzję, triumfalnie prowokując do działania. Jego palce wędrowały po malutkim fragmencie jej nagiej skóry, co chwilę zawadzając o drobną koronkę. _Dlaczego to nie on może mnie pocałować? Przynajmniej byłabym zła na niego, a nie siebie. _Niewidzialna siła popchnęła Caroline ku wampirowi na tyle blisko, by mogła wyczuć jego ciepły oddech. Pierwotny ani ruszył, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego warg. Wyglądał tak, jakby sytuacja, w jakiej postawił kobietę, sprawiała mu przyjemność. Dalej, wytrwale, czekał na jej ruch. Oboje chcieli tego samego, lecz żadne nie zamierzało się poddać. _Ja nie będę tą przegraną. _Gwałtownie chwyciła jego dłoń, z żalem zrzucając ją z nogi. Szybko odskoczyła od wampira, wracając do wyprostowanej pozycji i dalszej obserwacji przedstawienia przez lornetkę. Nawet nie patrząc na Klausa, widziała jego zaskoczoną reakcję. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w duchu żałując, iż nie może jej w pełni zobaczyć. _Jeszcze żadna się panu nie postawiła, nieprawdaż? _Wracając do świata opery, Caroline recytowała w głowie ostatnie, jej ulubione słowa. Nie powiedziała tego Klausowi, lecz jako fanka _Carmen _znała teksty jej ulubionych utworów.

_Gdy gardzisz kocham cię_

_gdy gardzisz kocham cię nad życie_

_Lecz gdy pokocham_

_lecz gdy pokocham to się strzeż_

* * *

Woda uderzała niespokojnie w spód łodzi. Caroline i Klausa otaczały ciemności miasta rozświetlone przez blask księżyca.

- Nie wiem czemu, ale chciałabym zobaczyć, jak wpadasz do wody – zawołała do wampira, wyginającego się wraz z wiosłem.

- To ja wolałbym zobaczyć panią mokrą – odpowiedział, wyglądając jakby nie wkładał żadnego wysiłku w wiosłowanie. – Poza tym, jeżeli ja wpadnę, ty również, chyba że tego właśnie pragniesz – odparł opuszczając wiosła. Caroline zachichotała. I tak wiedziała, że prawdopodobieństwo wpadnięcia któregoś z nich do wody jest niewielkie. Będąc wampirem, brak koordynacji ruchowej jest najmniejszym problemem.

Tuż po zakończonym spektaklu, Klaus i Caroline uznali, że powinni wykorzystać jeszcze wczesną porę i popodziwiać uroki Wiednia. Z tego powodu, delektowali się atmosferą miasta płynąc Dunajem. Pierwotny sięgnął po butelkę czerwonego wina, wlewając odrobinę do każdego z dwóch kieliszków. Gdy skończył, podał lampkę Caroline stukając się z nią kieliszkami w ramach toastu. Słodki płyn przelał się przez gardło dziewczyny rozgrzewając jego ścianki. Chwilę ciszy przerwał mężczyzna.

- Znałem kiedyś taką kobietę jak Carmen – wyszeptał zamyślony. Jego oczy błyszczały pośród mroku nocy.

- Opowiedz mi o niej. – Zachęciła do dalszych zwierzeń Caroline, wygodniej rozkładając się na pokładzie małej łodzi.

- Zbyt długa historia – odpowiedział, wpatrzony w taflę wody. Ciemna rzeka odbijała światła budynków, tworząc zupełnie nowy obraz.

- Mamy czas. – Wzięła kolejny łyk wina. Klaus roześmiał się cicho, również przybierając wygodniejszą pozę.

- Miała na imię Gabrielle. Była czarownicą – wyszeptał, wyglądając jakby zagłębiał się w otchłań myśli. – Poznałem ją w połowie XVII wieku, we Francji. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, uwielbiam Paryż tamtego okresu. Gabrielle zupełnie tak jak Carmen, miała niesamowitą władzę nad mężczyznami. Nie dość, że była piękna, to na dodatek sprytna i inteligenta. Potrafiła zgrabnie manipulować każdym człowiekiem.

- Tobą również? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, delikatnie opierając swoją nogę o nogę Klausa.

- Nie – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Ale czasem było blisko – dodał.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć.

- Już jesteś tego świadkiem. Owinęłaś mnie wokół własnego palca – odparł, patrząc prosto w oczy dziewczyny.

- Nie wiem, kto tu kogo trzyma w garści – wymruczała cicho, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Między wampirami znów wytworzyła się niewidzialna nić porozumienia, przewodząca miliony ładunków elektrycznych. Delikatnie owinęła swoją stopę wokół kostki Klausa wysuwając ją z sandałka.

- Porównując Gabrielle do Carmen, ona miała każdego w garści, była tylko bardziej wyrachowana. – Mówiąc to, wyglądał jakby sam był jedną z jej ofiar.

- Co się z nią później stało?

- Skończyła podobnie jak Carmen. Tragicznie – dodał, a rysy twarzy Klausa stwardniały, zastępując czarujący uśmiech. Podsumowanie historii Gabrielle, zabrzmiało tak, jakby Pierwotny nie zamierzał kontynuować historii. – Kolejną lampkę? – zapytał, wracając do wesołego nastroju.

- Z chęcią – odpowiedziała wampirzyca, nadstawiając kieliszek. Delektując się kolejną porcją napoju, dryfowali pośród wód Dunaju. Ich nogi były delikatnie splecione ze sobą. Ich oczy nie odrywały się od siebie, a ich serca biły podobnym, przyśpieszonym rytmem.

* * *

Zbliżając się do murów starego domu Caroline żałowała, że ich wieczór już się musi kończyć. Wędrując uliczkami starego Wiednia miała wrażenie, jakby żyła w innym świecie. Jakby każdy jej problem zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Teraz oboje powracali do rzeczywistości. W lesie czekał niebezpieczny zakładnik, a w domu Elijah, Rebekah oraz zbiór książek dotyczących zależności krwi, w które dziewczyna zamierzała się zagłębić. Poza tym, przekraczając progi domu wampirzyca wiedziała, że zniknie magiczna bańka wieczoru otaczająca ją i Klausa. Znów będzie musiała zachować odrobinę dystansu. Nie chciała być chłodna i obojętna, lecz nie mogła od razu ulegać Klausowi. Pociągał ją jak diabli, ale nie mogła nad tym stracić kontroli. Było jeszcze wiele kwestii, w jakich nie mogła mu do końca ufać.

Gdy Pierwotny zgasił silnik auta, w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy drzwiach Caroline, aby je przed nią otworzyć. Klaus podał jej swoje ramię i odprowadził pod wejście wiktoriańskiej posiadłości. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało dotknąć klamki drzwi. Oznaczałoby to koniec wieczoru, a ani Klaus, ani Caroline nie miało jeszcze tego w planach.

- Dziękuję za miły wieczór – wymamrotała dziewczyna, chcąc wypełnić ciszę pełną napięcia.

- To ja dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że będę miał więcej okazji do takich wyjść – odparł wykrzywiając usta w enigmatycznym uśmiechu. W jego oczach czaiły się drobne płomyczki, palące swoim ogniem Caroline. Jej serce łomotało jak oszalałe. Patrząc na scenariusz każdej komedii romantycznej, w tym momencie powinni zapieczętować randkę pocałunkiem. Wampirzyca niczego innego bardziej nie pragnęła. Jednak ustaliła już to wcześniej, nie będzie tą, która zacznie. To by tylko oznaczało, że przegrała. Caroline Forbes nigdy nie przegrywa.

- To ja już się będę zbierać – wybełkotała, pragnąc jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca. Czuła, że jeżeli nie wyparuje z werandy, ulegnie. Pociągając za klamkę, poczuła opór. Odwróciła się. Tuż za nią stał Klaus przytrzymujący dłonią drewniane wrota. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, popchnął ją na drzwi ręką przytrzymując w talii.

- Nie uciekniesz mi tak szybko – wymruczał, przekraczając wszelkie bariery prywatnej przestrzeni. – _Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chcę, żebyś mnie zatrzymał. _Powoli rozwiązał pelerynkę Caroline, odsłaniając jej nagie ramiona. Kuse ubranko spadło na ziemię, wydając stłumiony dźwięk. Gdy tylko palce mężczyzny dotknęły alabastrowej skóry wampirzycy, kobieta westchnęła. Nagle jego usta znalazły się na nagim obojczyku. Dziewczyna poczuła jak jej całe ciało przeszywa dreszcz, stawiający na nogi każdy włosek. Pierwotny nie śpiesząc się, składał lekkie pocałunki, prowadząc elektryczną ścieżkę wzdłuż szyi Caroline. _Skąd u licha wie, jak bardzo wrażliwą mam tutaj skórę? _Westchnęła głośno powstrzymując się od wydania jęku. Klaus objął kobietę jeszcze mocniej w talii, przysuwając w swoją stronę.

- A nawiązując do twoich pończoch… Często chowasz je pod ubraniem? – zapytał, mrucząc każde słowo między pocałunkami. Stały się one mniej śpieszne, wydłużające czas tortury.

- Powiedzmy, że jest to moja tajemnica. Może kiedyś się dowiesz – odparła gardłowym głosem. Słysząc odpowiedź dziewczyny, Klaus zaśmiał się chicho. Caroline czuła rozpalający ją żar. Z każdym ruchem warg wampira, zagłębiała się w otchłań przyjemności. Pragnęła ją odkrywać, dalej i dalej. Przeczuwając, że jej silna wola ulega zniszczeniu, wplotła palce w miękkie włosy Klausa. Miała ochotę zrobić to przez cały wieczór. Przysunęła twarz wampira ku własnej czekając, aż złoży pocałunek na jej wargach. Zsunęła palce, zaczepiając nimi o klapy marynarki mężczyzny, po czym gwałtownie szarpnęła nim w swoją stronę, jeszcze wyraźniej sugerując, czego pragnie. Jego zapach wypełniał jej nozdrza, oszałamiając znajomą wonią. Klaus odgarnął złocisty kosmyk za jej ucho, doprowadzając każdy dotknięty skrawek jej skóry do drżenia. Spokojnie oparł swoje czoło o czoło kobiety. Ona czekała, zamykając powieki. Usłyszała chrapliwy chichot wampira.

- Błagaj mnie. Pocałuję cię, tylko jeżeli mnie o to poprosisz – wyszeptał gardłowym głosem. Caroline ze złością otworzyła oczy, mając ochotę spiorunować wzrokiem Pierwotnego. _Nie będę się zniżać do błagania. Masz mnie w tym momencie pocałować. _Jeszcze pewniej przyciągnęła go do siebie, o ile to było możliwe. Ich ciała przylegały do siebie, przesyłając między sobą miliony ładunków elektrycznych. Nachyliła się ku jego ustom, już mając je w swoim zasięgu. Wampir lekko się odchylił, lecz to nie zniechęciło dziewczyny. Ich wargi dzielił już tylko milimetr.

- Dobranoc – wyszeptał, a na jego ustach zawitał triumfalny uśmiech. W Caroline wściekłość sięgnęła zenitu.

- Nie mam zamiaru ciebie o nic prosić – warknęła, odwracając się gwałtownie. Szarpnęła za drzwi, po czym mocno nimi trzasnęła zostawiając Klausa samego na werandzie. Pobiegła do pokoju zdziwiona kompletną ciemnością panującą w domu. Gdy dostała się do pokoju, zrzuciła suknię, znów zdziwiona swoją zręcznością przy niemożliwych do wykonania ruchach. Będąc w samej bieliźnie i pończochach, wsunęła na siebie jedwabny szlafrok jeszcze nie wiedząc, co planuje zrobić. Na zegarze było piętnaście po dwunastej. Miała poprzeglądać skradzione książki, lecz nie widziała Rebeki ani Elijah. Chciała dowiedzieć się, czy są pewne nowości w sprawie prześladowcy. Zaglądnęła do sypialni Rebeki, lecz nikogo w niej nie było. Sprawdziła inne pokoje na górze, lecz wszystkie zdawały się puste. Zbiegła na dół, dostrzegając zapalone światło na tarasie. Gdy zbliżyła się do okien, rozpoznała trzy sylwetki.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, przekraczając próg tarasu. Klaus, Elijah i Rebekah siedzieli przy drewnianym stole, w blasku kilku świec. Ich twarze miały poważny, skupiony wyraz.

- Tak, nie ma się czym martwić – odpowiedział Klaus, jednak Caroline widziała, że jest to stek bzdur.

- Niklaus, nie możemy jej okłamywać. Sprawa również dotyczy Caroline – odparł cicho Elijah. – Proszę, zajmij miejsce – wskazał na krzesło obok siebie. Pierwotny. Caroline przyjęła propozycję, z gracją siadając na miejscu.

- W takim razie, co się dzieje? – zadając pytanie, czuła narastającą kulę strachu w jej żołądku. Przewidywała złe wieści.

- Nasz więzień nie może być zauroczony. W jakiś sposób odpiera zauroczenie, już nie za pomocą werbeny – odpowiedziała Rebekah, podpierając brodę o wierzch dłoni.

- Dlatego zostają nam tylko tradycyjne metody, ale on jest dość wytrzymały. Zajmie to więcej czasu niż myśleliśmy – dodał Elijah. Klaus siedział cicho, a wyraz jego oblicza był chłodny. Tak jak myślała, po przekroczeniu progu domu, oboje powrócą do swoich ról.

- To na co czekamy? – zapytała Caroline, unosząc się z krzesła.

* * *

Pięć minut później, wampirzyca czekała na werandzie domu ubrana w wygodne, podkreślające sylwetkę dżinsy i miękki, kaszmirowy sweter w beżowym kolorze. Na nogach miała cieliste baletki z noskiem w metalicznych barwach. Włosy spięła w wysoką kitkę, aby nie utrudniały jej żadnych ruchów. Nie czekając długo, rodzeństwo Pierwotnych znalazło się tuż przy dziewczynie. Klaus również zdążył się przebrać wkładając luźne, szare, przetarte dżinsy oraz białą koszulkę, z rozpinanymi guzikami na torsie. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną ciemną, treningową torbę. Jego miedziane włosy znów zaczęły żyć własnym życiem, z pewnością przez pośpiech, jaki towarzyszył zmianie ubrania.

Wampiry przemknęły przez las, dostając się do spróchniałej szopy. Całą czwórką weszli do środa, odgradzając się od lasu kilkoma starymi deskami. Ich zakładnik siedział sponiewierany na krześle. Z jego wargi i nosa ciekła krew, chociaż większość z niej była już zaschnięta. Gdy mężczyzna tylko zauważył towarzyszy, na jego twarzy pojawił się bezczelny uśmiech.

- Widzę, że teraz jesteście całą paczką. Jak miło. – Kończąc zdanie dostał kopniaka w brzuch od Rebeki.

- Zamknij się, jeszcze będziesz miał czas, aby być rozmownym – odparła niby od niechcenia.

- Słyszałem, że nie da się ciebie zauroczyć – odezwał się dawno nie słyszany Klaus. – Co za pech, teraz będziesz się musiał bardziej męczyć – dodał, wyciągając z tajemniczej torby małe pudełko. Z kąta pokoju, bez wysiłku uniósł rozpadający się stolik i zakurzone krzesło, po czym postawił jedno i drugie przed zakładnikiem, sam zajmując nowe miejsce. Elijah i Rebekah krzątali się z boku pomagając w drobnych czynnościach bratu. Caroline stała sparaliżowana w kącie, przyglądając się przedstawieniu. Pragnęła jakoś przyłączyć się do przesłuchania, ale nie wiedziała jak. Przeczuwała za to, że będą planowali zrobić zakładnikowi krzywdę. Ta myśl napawała ją przerażeniem. Owszem, jest niebezpieczny i zranił ją nie raz, lecz zadanie bólu bezbronnemu człowiekowi nie specjalnie jej się podobało.

- Dobrze, zaczniemy od bardziej humanitarnych sposobów – zaczął Klaus, przybierając dawno nie widzianą minę bezwzględnego mordercy-szaleńca. – Jak masz na imię? – W pokoju zapadła cisza. Porwany mężczyzna wpatrywał się tępo w blat stołu.

- No dobrze, sam dokonałeś wyboru – odparł Klaus, który zdawał się świetnie bawić. – Widzisz to pudełko? – zapytał prześladowcę. Mężczyzna rzucił na nie okiem, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. – Niepozorne, nieprawdaż? – Zadając kolejne pytanie, otworzył paczuszkę. W środku znajdowała się para ogromnych, metalowych cążek. – Często używano ich na wojnie, kiedy ktoś nie zamierzał współpracować. Możesz uniknąć spotkania z nimi, jeżeli tylko będziesz odpowiadał na moje pytania. Powtarzam, jak masz na imię? – Zadał spokojnie pytanie. W pomieszczeniu przesiąkniętym stęchlizną znów zapadła cisza pełna napięcia. Caroline w duchu kibicowała prześladowcy, aby się odezwał i uniknął bólu. Niestety z każdą sekundą zdawała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie zamierza mówić.

- Widzisz, dałem ci szansę. Zmarnowałeś ją. Szkoda – powiedział tonem, jakby rozmawiał z nieposłusznym zwierzakiem. Chwycił w swoje długie palce ciężkie cążki, po czym szarpnął za dłoń zakładnika tak, aby uwolniły się z kajdan. Caroline pamiętała, że tylko Klaus mógł go z nich oswobodzić. Z tego względu wystarczyło, że tylko nimi potrząsnął.

- Paznokieć ma chronić opuszek palca przed uszkodzeniami. Brak paznokcia jest wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Taki mały wytwór naskórka, a taki istotny… - Klaus nagle przerwał, chwytając końcem cążek za paznokieć mężczyzny. W ułamku sekundy pociągnął je do siebie, urywając całą płytkę. Zakładnik syknął z bólu, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w upiorny grymas. Ze zmasakrowanego palca trysnęła krew. Zapach płynu uderzył Caroline w nozdrza, jednak była zbyt przejęta, aby myśleć o pragnieniu.

- No dobrze, skoro już wiesz, co ciebie czeka za nieposłuszeństwo, mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się lepiej współpracować – powiedział twardo Klaus, zdając się dobrze bawić. – Jeżeli nie chcesz zdradzić swojej tożsamości, to może powiesz, kto ciebie tutaj przysłał? – Pokój znów wypełniła cisza. – Kto ciebie przysłał? – Ponowił pytanie wampir. Zakładnik spojrzał mu w oczy, rzucając wyzwanie. Nie zamierzał się poddać. Jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, po czym Klaus znów wyrwał kolejny paznokieć. Tym razem mężczyzna wrzasnął, zaskoczony kolejnym ruchem Pierwotnego.

- Ja mam czas. Dokładnie całą wieczność. Mam również miliony innych pomysłów na tortury. Równie dobrze możemy też poczekać aż twoje paznokcie odrosną, a wtedy znów je wyrwę. Naprawdę chcesz się tak męczyć? – zapytał Klaus, rozmawiając z mężczyzną niczym z małym dzieckiem. Zakładnik jeszcze przez chwilę wił się z bólu. Kiedy skończył, w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, którą przerwało głośne splunięcie na twarz Pierwotnego. Klaus lekko zszokowany, starł ślinę ze swojego policzka w pozornie opanowanym ruchu. Następnie z zaskoczenia wyrwał kolejne dwa paznokcie mężczyzny doprowadzając do serii niekontrolowanego wrzasku.

- Nie rozumiem. To tylko kilka pytań i po kłopocie. Może nawet puścilibyśmy cię wolno, a tak? – Klaus zawiesił głos, dając chwilę mężczyźnie na uspokojenie z konwulsji bólu. Po chwili, tajemniczy człowiek wybełkotał coś pod nosem.

- Nagle postanowiłeś mówić? Powtórz – odparł Pierwotny spokojnym głosem.

- Co tam u twojej słodkiej dziewczyny? Jeszcze ci się nie znudziła? – wymamrotał słabym głosem, pod koniec zdania wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu. Swoje niebieskie oczy wbił w Caroline, znajdującą się w kącie pokoju. W pomieszczeniu wzrosło napięcie, a wszyscy czekali na ruch Klausa. Wziął kilka wdechów, z opanowaniem patrząc na zakładnika. Nagle wstał z rykiem przewracając krzesło i stół, po czym z impetem kopnął siedzącego mężczyznę, wywracając go na ziemię. Chwycił stół, przełamał go na pół i jedną z części mocno grzmotnął prześladowcę.

- Kto cię nasłał?! Jaki masz w tym wszystkim cel?! – wrzasnął, ostatecznie odpinając mężczyznę z kajdan. Rzucił nim w przeciwległy kąt pokoju, omal nie rozwalając ściany chatki. Jeszcze raz wymierzył kilka mocnych kopniaków, sprawiając że mężczyzna głośno zawył. Caroline obserwowała całą scenę wściekła, że nie może się ruszyć z przerażenia. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

- Klaus! Stop! Przestań! – wrzasnęła, jednak wampir nie zamierzał ulec.

- Nik, zabijesz go, a wtedy nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku – dodała spokojnym tonem Rebekah, kontrastując z furią Klausa.

- Klaus! – Jeszcze raz wrzasnęła Caroline, tym razem rzucając się na Pierwotnego. Odepchnęła go od zakładnika, przytwierdzając jego ciało do ściany.

- Caroline, lepiej nie wchodź mi teraz w drogę – warknął, a jego oczy przybrały barwę ciemnego, wzburzonego oceanu.

- Przestań go ranić! Nie jesteś takim potworem, jak on! – krzyknęła, przytrzymując wampira za ramiona.

- Chciał ciebie zranić. W dalszym ciągu ma na to ochotę. Nie pozwolę, aby stała ci się krzywda, nie mogę ciebie stracić – wyznał Klaus, a na jego twarzy oprócz skrajnej wściekłości malowało się inne uczucie. Strach.

- Hej, Klaus. Spokojnie. Jestem tutaj. Nie stracisz mnie. Mam ciebie, a wiem, że ty mnie obronisz. Ale nie w taki sposób – wyszeptała, nie przejmując się obecnością osób trzecich.

- Mogę rozmawiać, ale tylko z nią – wybełkotał słabo zakładnik, wskazując palcem na Caroline.

- Ty szujo, masz tupet – wrzasnął Klaus, na nowo rzucając się do ataku.

- Klaus! – krzyknęły razem Caroline i Rebekah.

- Niklaus, spokojnie – odparł niezwykle opanowany Elijah, stanowczo łapiąc Klausa za ramiona, odciągając brata od prześladowcy. – Pozwól mu zostać z Caroline – dodał sprawiając, że Pierwotny jeszcze bardziej wił się ze złości.

- Oszalałeś?! Nie zostawię tego psychopaty z Caroline!

- W porządku, zostanę – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytała Rebekah, patrząc z troską na wampirzycę.

- Jeżeli to jest jedyny sposób – odparła słabo, czując jak w jej brzuchu znów rośnie kula strachu.

- Caroline – powiedział twardo Klaus, wyrywając się z objęć Elijah.

- Klaus, zaufaj mi. Dam radę – odparła cicho dziewczyna, gładząc wampira lekko po ramieniu.

- Jeżeli coś by się działo, krzycz. Jesteśmy tuż za drzwiami – powiedziała Rebekah. Na jej twarzy malowała się troska.

- Liczę na to, że nic się nie stanie – wyszeptała, a tuż po tym drzwi się zamknęły zostawiając Caroline i zakładnika w samotności. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, starając się uspokoić zszargane nerwy. _Teraz, albo nigdy._

* * *

**Playlista XIII**

_**Rolling Stone -**_** The Weeknd**

_**Wicked Game - **_**Gemma Hayes**

**_Sparks - _Coldplay  
**

_**Kiss Me -**_** Ed Sheeran**

_**Undisclosed Desires -**_** Muse**

_**Burning Desire -**_** Lana Del Rey**

_**When The Light Dies Out -**_** Christel Alsos**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

_So don't think that I'm pushing you away_  
_When you're the one that I've kept closest_

Mężczyzna leżał skulony na ziemi. Wampirzyca podeszła do niego, drżącymi dłońmi podnosząc go z podłogi. _Weź się w garść. Nie możesz być miękka. Jesteś jedyną nadzieją. Tylko ty możesz się czegoś dowiedzieć. _Podniosła niepołamane krzesło i posadziła na nim zakładnika.

- Wiem, że jesteś tak zmaltretowany, że jesteś praktycznie niegroźny, ale jednak. Nie próbuj mi zrobić krzywdy. Wiesz, kto czeka za drzwiami – odparła, starając się uspokoić swój głos. Chwyciła drugie krzesło, wbiła w nie połamaną nogę tak, aby mogła usiąść naprzeciw mężczyzny.

- Od jak dawna jesteś wampirem? – zapytał słabo.

- Myślałam, że wiesz o mnie wszystko – odpowiedziała zaskoczona własnym opanowaniem. Mówiąc to, przypatrzyła się bardziej zakładnikowi. Jego posiniaczona twarz z pewnością deformowała pewne cechy. Mimo to mogła dostrzec duże, wyłupiaste, niebieskie oczy, orli, w tym momencie połamany, nos oraz wąskie usta. Na jego głowie gościły jasne, trochę siwe włosy, w niektórych miejscach odsłaniające łysinkę.

- Niestety, data, kiedy się przemieniłaś w wampira nie jest nigdzie zawarta. Wiem, gdzie się urodziłaś, kiedy się urodziłaś, kim są twoi rodzice, jednak to informacje dotyczące ludzkiego życia.

- Zostałam przemieniona, kiedy miałam siedemnaście lat. Teraz miałabym dziewiętnaście lat.

- Moja córka jest w twoim wieku – wyszeptał.

- Jak ma na imię? – zapytała, zmiękczając ton swojego głosu.

- Alex. Alexandra – odparł, zapatrzony w ścianę.

- A zdradzisz mi swoje imię? Nawet nie wiem, jak mam się do ciebie zwracać. – Mężczyzna zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku Caroline, chwilę ją bacznie obserwując.

- Richard – odpowiedział niepewnie.

- No dobrze, Richard – zaczęła dziewczyna. Była zaskoczona i jednocześnie zadowolona, że w taki bezproblemowy sposób udało jej się uzyskać informację, której nawet Klaus, najstarszy wampir na świecie, nie potrafił zdobyć. – W takim razie, mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć trochę więcej o sobie? Co tutaj robisz? Dlaczego nas obserwowałeś? Dlaczego zaatakowałeś Rebekę na balu?

- Nie – odpowiedział po dłuższej ciszy. Caroline w głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że sprawy potoczą się odrobinę prościej.

- To dlaczego chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytała z drobną irytacją, przeczesując włosy palcami.

- Wydajesz się być miłą osobą. – Wyraz twarzy Richarda był zagadkowy. Z jednej strony, wyglądał zupełnie niegroźnie. Z drugiej, wampirzyca patrząc na mężczyznę odczuwała pewien niepokój i nieufność. Jakby w każdej chwili mógł magicznie ozdrowieć i zabić Caroline w mgnieniu oka.

- Nie uda ci się mnie sprowokować – powiedziała twardym głosem.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jeżeli mnie urządzisz tak, jak twój narwany chłopak, to wolę nie ryzykować – odpowiedział siedząc spokojnie na krześle. Po chwili przyjrzał się swoim zmasakrowanym paznokciom, później wycierając je o brzeg niegdyś białej koszuli. Na ubraniu zostały krwawe smugi.

- On nie jest moim chłopakiem – wycedziła, nie wiedząc czemu tak bardzo zdenerwowało ją to stwierdzenie. – Poza tym, sam się o to prosiłeś. Wystarczyło tylko współpracować – zakończyła, zachowując rzeczową intonację.

- Być może. Obserwowałem was na tyle długo, by mieć pewne podejrzenia, że coś was łączy. – Richard zawiesił głos, starannie obserwując reakcję dziewczyny. Ta starała się zachować kamienną twarz. - Chociaż mnie nic do tego. Odpowiadając na twoje drugie pytanie, nie ważne, czego nie zrobię i tak już po mnie.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – Caroline była zdziwiona obojętnością, jaką wyrażał mężczyzna. Mówił o śmierci, jakby była dla niego codziennością.

- Albo wy mnie zabijecie, albo kto inny to zrobi. Tak czy tak, już jestem martwy – Richard wzruszył ramionami, delikatnie masując połamany nos.

- Kto inny, czyli twój zleceniodawca? – Po jej pytaniu w pomieszczeniu zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Richard wyglądał tak, jakby dokładnie ważył słowa. Rozważał każdą opcję. Caroline za to liczyła na wartościową odpowiedź.

- Cóż… Można to tak nazwać – odparł.

- Skoro mówisz, że twój los i tak jest przesądzony, dlaczego teraz nam nie pomożesz?

- A kto powiedział, że chcę wam pomagać? – odpowiedział pytaniem, odchylając się na krześle. – Poza tym, zawsze czekają mnie jakieś konsekwencje. Jeżeli naprowadzę was na jakikolwiek trop, nie tylko mnie stanie się krzywda. Jak już mówiłem, mam córkę, a nie chcę, by to ona płaciła za moje błędy. – Caroline wstała z krzesła, nie mogąc opanować nerwów. To, co ją najbardziej denerwowało to fakt, że Richard zachowywał niebiański spokój. Nie doskwierały mu żadne uszczerbki na zdrowiu. Co więcej, wyglądał jakby się świetnie bawił w zaistniałej sytuacji. Jakby to on miał ich wszystkich w garści.

- No dobrze – Głośno wypuściła powietrze, chodząc po pokoju w tę i we w tę. Wiedziała, że wrzaski i przemoc w żaden sposób nie zadziałają na Richarda. – Nie uważasz jednak, że jest to trochę niesprawiedliwe? Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, a ja o tobie nic. Chciałabym trochę lepiej poznać osobę, która zniszczyła połowę moich rzeczy oraz zakończyła włoskie wakacje. – Słysząc pretensję w głosie wampirzycy, Richard zaśmiał się gorzko. Nic nie mówiąc, kobieta uznała tę reakcję za potwierdzenie demolki w pokoju hotelowym.

- Być może masz rację – wymamrotał. – Co chciałabyś o mnie wiedzieć?

- Gdzie mieszkasz? – Było to pierwsze pytanie, jakie nasunęło się jej na myśl.

- Nie mam stałego miejsca zamieszkania – odparł przekrzywiając się na krześle.

- Dlaczego?

- Tego wymaga moja praca.

- Czym w takim razie się zajmujesz? – Po serii szybkich pytań znów nastała cisza.

- Skomplikowany zawód. Można powiedzieć, że jestem detektywem.

- Nie nazwałabym tego skomplikowanym zajęciem. – Caroline wróciła na krzesło obracając je tak, aby jego przód był tyłem.

- Po pierwsze, nie była to moja pierwotna praca. Po drugie, nie dotyczy typowych problemów.

- To jaka była twoja pierwotna praca? – zapytała, głęboko mierząc wzrokiem prześladowcę. Richard zdawał się być zirytowany nadmierną dociekliwością Caroline. Zmarszczył brwi, delikatnie zwężając usta.

- Przez piętnaście lat byłem policjantem. Niestety, kiedy moi przełożeni dowiedzieli się o moich kilku występkach, musiałem zmienić zawód.

- Występkach? Z chęcią się dowiem o nich czegoś nowego – zachęciła, zahaczając brodą o oparcie krzesła.

- Policjant nie powinien bratać się z nadnaturalnymi istotami. Głownie dlatego, że to one są sprawcami wielu zbrodni. Ja miałem kilka układów, często wybierając ich stronę. Z tego powodu robię to, co robię.

- Czyli? – zapytała zirytowana tajemniczymi odpowiedziami Richarda. _Założę się, że robi to specjalnie._

- Pracuję na zlecenia, obracając się głównie w towarzystwie likantropów, dzieci Hellewise oraz dzieci nocy.

- Dzieci czego? – zapytała, załamana własną niewiedzą. Braki w edukacji wyraźnie rozbawiły zakładnika.

- Inna nazwa dla czarownic i wampirów. Widzę, że jeszcze sporo nie wiesz na temat świata, w którym żyjesz. Kończąc temat mojej pracy, obserwuję, podaję przesyłki, wiadomości i tak dalej.

- Ale dlaczego akurat pracujesz dla nadnaturalnych istot?

- Po pierwsze, więcej płacą – zaczął, wyraźnie zadowolony z własnego żartu. – Po drugie, mam z tego więcej korzyści. Po trzecie… Ten świat jest stanowczo bardziej interesujący niż świat ludzi. Niebezpieczny, szybki, potężny. Z resztą, sama coś powinnaś wiedzieć na ten temat – Caroline dokładnie wiedziała o czym mówi. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale dopiero kiedy umarła poczuła, że zaczęła żyć.

- To dlaczego sam nie chciałeś stać się jego częścią?

- Wolę trzymać się z boku. Widzisz, to jest najbardziej ekscytujące w mojej pracy, nie mieszam się.

- Cóż, ale i tak trafiłeś tutaj. Najwyraźniej twoje niemieszanie się, trochę mija się z prawdą.

- Może masz rację – odpowiedział zaskakując Caroline. Z reguły na wszystko miał jakąś odzywkę, a teraz bezproblemowo zgodził się z wampirzycą.

- No dobrze, a to zlecenie? Dla kogo tym razem pracujesz? – zapytała licząc, że w końcu dowie się czegoś pożytecznego.

- Nie tak szybko, panienko – zaczął krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Mnie również się miło rozmawia, ale jak już mówiłem, tego nie mogę ci zdradzić. Zbyt wiele by mnie to kosztowało. – Dziewczyna wplotła palce we włosy, załamując głowę w dłoniach. Czuła narastającą bezradność i wściekłość. _Jak mam dowiedzieć się czegoś pożytecznego, jeżeli on nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać?_

- Jaki masz w tym wszystkim interes? I tak mówisz, że jesteś tylko obserwatorem. Wiesz, jakie to jest uczucie, kiedy ktoś na ciebie poluje? Bo ja wiem, jak to jest polować i naprawdę boję się, co może siedzieć w głowie tej drugiej osoby – łowcy. Dlaczego nie możesz nam chociaż trochę pomóc? –Gdy skończyła, w pomieszczeniu znów zapadła cisza. Caroline liczyła na odzew ze strony Richarda, ale ten znów spoglądał tępo w podłogę. Najwyraźniej ponownie postanowił zamilknąć.

- Mówisz, że twoja córka jest w moim wieku. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji. Obie mamy przed sobą całe życie, jednak komuś to bardzo przeszkadza. Jej również byś nie pomógł? – Caroline miała wrażenie, że mówi do ściany. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był nieodgadnięty. Jego rysy stężały, a niebieskie, posiniaczone oczy pozostały w bezruchu. – Proszę. Pomóż nam – dokończyła licząc na jakąś reakcję. Niestety nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Wstała uznając ich rozmowę za skończoną.

- Czy mógłbym wstać, aby napić się wody? – zapytał spokojnym głosem.

- Poczekaj, sama ci ją przyniosę – odpowiedziała mając odrobinę nadziei na więcej informacji. _Może to jest drobny znak. _Niedaleko spostrzegła mały talerzyk z piętką suchego chleba oraz butelkę wody. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę Richarda, jego krzesło było puste. Następne wydarzenia potoczyły się w zwolnionym tempie. Będąc już przygotowaną na atak, zauważyła mężczyznę grzebiącego w tajemniczej torbie Klausa. Wyciągnął z niej błyszczący sztylet, po czym wbił go sobie prosto w serce.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła, odruchowo rzucając się na ratunek. Nim zdążył upaść, Caroline złapała mężczyznę w locie, razem z nim lądując na ziemi. Poczuła jak materiał jej dżinsów nasiąka krwią. W tym samym momencie drzwi szopy otwarły się z hukiem, a do środka dostała się trójka Pierwotnych.

- Caroline, nic ci… - zapytała Rebekah zawieszając głos, kiedy ujrzała toczącą się przed jej oczami scenę. Klaus i Elijah byli przygotowani do pomocy, jednak oni również się zatrzymali, rejestrując dramatyczne wydarzenia. Wampirzyca postanowiła szybko reagować. Nie mogła usunąć sztyletu, ponieważ to by powodowało jeszcze większe krwawienie. Była pewna, że trafił prosto w serce, patrząc na jego słabnącą siłę. Ostatnim wyjściem, jakie znalazła, było to najprostsze. Ugryzła się w nadgarstek, podając go Richardowi, lecz ten stanowczo zacisnął usta.

- Chcę się trzymać z boku. – Jego głos był chrapliwy. Zakaszlał krwią.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała, czując ścisk w gardle.

- Bo już prawie mnie miałaś, a ja nie mogę tego zrobić. – Wypowiadając ostatnie słowo, jego głos osłabł. Ponownie zakaszlał, wypluwając krwawą wydzielinę. – On jest zbyt potężny, nie daruje mi tego…

- Kto?! Kto jest zbyt potężny?! Czego tak bardzo się boisz? – Na jej usta cisnęło się mnóstwo pytań, a wiedziała, że czasu jest coraz mniej.

- Tu nie jest bezpiecznie, musicie wyjechać. On wie… - Kolejne słowa przerwał kaszel. – On ma tylu sprzymierzeńców, ilu wy wrogów…Rex Tenebrarum nadchodzi, skończyły się czasy światła. – Richard wydał z siebie ostry charkot, po czym zupełnie zamilkł. Jego niebieskie oczy schowały się pod powiekami, a usta wykrzywiły w grymasie. Świat Caroline zatrzymał się. Jedyne, co mogła słyszeć to słabnące bicie serce. W momencie, kiedy kompletnie ustało, czuła się jak w próżni.

- Caroline – Usłyszała za swoimi plecami znajomy głos Klausa. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że przez ten cały czas obserwowała ją trójka Pierwotnych. Ich twarze były równie przerażone, co jej własna.

- To koniec – wyszeptała, czując gorącą łzę na policzku. – Odszedł.

* * *

Zapadła się w miękki fotel. Miała ochotę jeszcze bardziej się w niego zatopić, przytłoczona ostatnimi wydarzeniami. W kominku tlił się wesoły ogień kontrastujący ze stanem ducha Caroline. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego śmierć Richarda tak bardzo ją przygnębiła. Wiedziała, że gdyby miała go na oku, do niczego by nie doszło. Jego serce biłoby w dalszym ciągu biło. Gdyby nie miała szansy choć trochę go poznać, z pewnością jego zgon nie zrobiłby na niej wrażenia. Możliwe nawet, że czułaby ulgę wiedząc, że ten człowiek jest groźnym prześladowcą. Jednak mając okazję z nim porozmawiać, zakładnik przestał być zakładnikiem, a stał się Richardem. Człowiekiem z rodziną i własnym życiem. Poznając szczegóły dotyczące jego pracy i charakteru Caroline wiedziała, że ma do czynienia ze złym człowiekiem. Lecz to, czego nauczyła się w ostatnim czasie to fakt, że punkt widzenia, zależy od punktu siedzenia. Każdy ma jakieś motywy, a w oczach Richarda, równie dobrze ona sama mogła być wrogiem.

- Słyszałem, że pomaga na wiele problemów. – Klaus stanął nad Caroline, trzymając w ręku kubek z gorącym mlekiem. Dziewczynę rozczulił ten gest, przypominając sobie noc, kiedy ona również zaoferowała mu szklankę napoju.

- Dzięki – wymamrotała, biorąc łyk gorącego płynu. Pierwotny w dalszym ciągu stał tuż obok, spoglądając na dziewczynę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

- Kochanie, ten facet prędzej czy później i tak by tak skończył. To nie jest twoja wina. – Głos wampira przybrał ciepły i miękki ton. Lubiła, gdy Klaus się tak do niej zwracał. Zauważyła, że jest to rzadkie z jego strony, co więcej dość niespotykane. Wyglądało na to, że Caroline była jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał w ten sposób. Chcąc nie chcąc, wpływało to budująco na jej ego.

- Ja wiem… Wszystko w porządku, po prostu… Gdybym tylko nie sięgnęła po tę głupią wodę… - Jej głos się załamał, przypominając sobie drastyczne obrazy. – Poza tym, nie przejmuje się tym. Tylko… Sam wiesz. – Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Klaus kucnął naprzeciw, chwytając dziewczynę za dłonie. Delikatnie je ścisnął, jakby w ten sposób chciał jej przesłać pocieszenie. Gdy do pokoju weszli Elijah z Rebeką, Klaus zerwał się na równe nogi, przechadzając się tuż koło kominka.

- No dobrze – Elijah przysiadł z gracją na kanapie. W ręce trzymał szklankę, wypełnioną whisky. – To teraz powiedz, co się wydarzyło.

Po godzinie rozmowy, Pierwotni byli już wtajemniczeni w wydarzenia z szopy. Każdy z nich słuchał uważnie Caroline, nie przerywając, dopóki nie skończyła.

- Dobra robota, Caroline. W niespełna pół godziny ustaliłaś to, czego my nie mogliśmy od dwóch dni – pochwalił ją Elijah rzeczowym tonem. _Nie nazwałabym tego dobrą robotą. Nie, kiedy ktoś umiera. _

- Czyli tak, jak myśleliśmy, on był tylko pomocnikiem. – Ustaliła Rebekah siedząca w takim samym fotelu, co Caroline, tuż obok dziewczyny. – Jest ktoś wyżej, komu bardzo zaszedłeś za skórę, Nik.

- Już dawno się tego domyślałem, kochana siostro. Jest dużo osób na tym świecie, z którymi mi się nie układa, ale dziękuję za przypomnienie – powiedział sarkastycznym tonem Klaus. Jego sylwetka przewijała się po pokoju w nerwowym chodzie.

- Do usług – odparła Rebekah, schylając rękę w teatralnym geście.

- Czyli to tylko tyle? Ktoś z nadnaturalnego świata, potężny oraz nienawidzący Niklausa. Cóż, niespecjalnie zawęża nam to grono podejrzanych – stwierdził Elijah, przeczesując jak zawsze idealnie ułożone włosy.

- A co z tym rextanumbarerum? – zapytała Caroline, przypominając o swojej obecności.

- Rex Tenebrarum… – wyszeptała Rebekah. – Gdzie słyszałaś to słowo? – Pierwotna przybrała zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

- Richard o nim wspominał, kiedy umierał. Powiedział, że czasy światła się skończyły i rex coś tam nadchodzi. Coś jest specjalnego w tej nazwie? – zapytała, czując pod skórą, że natknęli się na coś ważnego.

- Król Mroku. Rex Tenebrarum – odezwał się Klaus. – Nic z tego nie rozumiem. To jest niemożliwe – kontynuował zagubiony we własnych myślach.

- Co oznacza, ten cały Król Mroku? – Caroline czuła rosnącą irytację. Nienawidziła, gdy czegoś nie wiedziała, a w towarzystwie najpotężniejszych istot na ziemi czuła, że jej niewiedza tylko wzrasta.

- Król Mroku to osoba, która przybiera cechy każdej, nadnaturalnej istoty na świecie. Wampira, wilkołaka i czarownicy. Dziedzicząc je, staje się zupełnie nowym gatunkiem oraz najpotężniejszym stworzeniem, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Mówi się również, że to mityczny Król Mroku stał się pierwszym źródłem mocy dzieci Hellewise – odpowiedział Elijah. Caroline czasem miała wrażenie, że wampir jest chodzącą encyklopedią.

- Przepraszam, możecie mi jeszcze wytłumaczyć, skąd nazwa dzieci Hellewise? Richard również jej dzisiaj użył i chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego dopiero teraz spotykam się z tą nazwą. – Caroline czuła frustrację i wstyd przyznając się że tak niewiele wie o własnym świecie.

- To dość stara nazwa, nic dziwnego, że jej nie słyszałaś. Nawiązuje do legend i początków czarownic, które moim zdaniem są fascynujące. Niklaus, nie pokazałeś Caroline jeszcze biblioteki? Tutaj mamy dość spore zasoby, z pewnością znalazłoby się coś z pierwszych legend – odparł Elijah, pod koniec zwracając się do Klausa z pretensją w głosie. _Sama już rozgościłam się w bibliotece, jeżeli ktoś tego nie zauważył. _Caroline poczuła zakłopotanie, wspominając skradzione książki.

- Obiecuję, że zaznajomię cię z moją biblioteką lepiej, niż ci się wydaje – powiedział Klaus, kierując swoje słowa w stronę Caroline. Wypowiedź Pierwotnego w uszach wampirzycy zabrzmiała dość dwuznacznie. Znając mężczyznę, domyślała się, że był to zamierzony efekt. – Ale nie tutaj. Monako będzie odpowiednim miejscem.

- Monako? Jeżeli chcesz zrobić wrażenie na dziewczynie, są prostsze sposoby niż ponad tysiąc kilometrów podróży – odparła Rebekah, przybierając oburzony wyraz twarzy.

- Wydaje mi się, że gdybym chciał zrobić wrażenie na Caroline, wybrałbym bardziej wyjątkowe miejsce. Jedziemy do Francji, ponieważ tam znajdziemy więcej informacji na temat Króla Mroku. Poza zapierającymi dech w piersiach widokami, jest tam kilka osób, które z pewnością nam pomogą – odpowiedział Klaus. Na jego napiętym obliczu pojawiła się nutka ekscytacji. Caroline również po części udzieli się ten humor z racji, że uwielbiała riwierę francuską.

- Wyjeżdżamy… - zaczął Elijah, dopijając drinka.

- Teraz. Po pierwsze, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Po drugie, nasz zakładnik proponował nam szybką deportację. O ile jego wcześniejsze słowa były prawdą, zakładam, że te również. – Klaus odbił się od kominka, energicznie kierując się ku wyjściu z salonu. – Wykonam tylko kilka telefonów i możemy się zbierać. Elijah, mam nadzieję, że nasz samolot jest już dostępny? – zapytał brata, zatrzymując się w przejściu.

- Do twoich usług – odparł Elijah, również wstając z kanapy.

- Caroline – Rebekah stanęła przed fotelem dziewczyny wyciągając dłoń. – Chodź, musisz się spakować i… Umyć. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść – powiedziała, odgarniając idealnie proste włosy. Pierwotna nie musiała jej tego mówić. Jeżeli wyglądała chociaż w połowie tak, jak się czuła, to musiało być naprawdę źle. Skorzystała z ręki Rebeki, aby wstać, lecz po chwili się zawahała.

- Poczekaj, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Muszę coś załatwić – wyszeptała, po czym pobiegła do gabinetu Klausa. Pierwotny siedział przy biurku, zajęty pracą na komputerze.

- Klaus, mogę ci przerwać na moment? – zapytała, niepewnie wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Ty zawsze możesz, skarbie – odpowiedział, natychmiast odrywając się od laptopa.

- Tak sobie myślałam… - zaczęła, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciała powiedzieć. – Trzeba pochować Richarda.

- Richarda… Mówisz o tym szpiegu? – zapytał, wyraźnie zdziwiony propozycją dziewczyny.

- Ja wiem, że to głupie, ale czuję, że tak trzeba… - wymamrotała wiedząc, jak bardzo niedorzecznie musi brzmieć jej prośba.

- Jeżeli to da spokój twojemu sumieniu, a na twojej ślicznej buzi pojawi się chociaż cień ulgi, to mogę nawet wykopać dziurę w ziemi własnymi rękami. – Pierwotny podszedł do wampirzycy, obdarzając ją czułym spojrzeniem. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Caroline roześmiała się.

- Ile potrzebujesz czasu? – zapytał, odgarniając wysunięty z kucyka dziewczyny złocisty kosmyk włosów.

- Daj mi się spakować.

* * *

Cała czwórka stała na werandzie tak, jak kilka godzin temu, kiedy szli przesłuchać zakładnika. Z tą różnicą, że teraz każdy z nich miał w ręku walizkę, a w głowach świadomość, że w najbliższym czasie nie wrócą do tego domu. Z pomocą Rebeki, Caroline spakowała cały swój dobytek oraz zmieniła strój i umyła się. Pierwotna wybrała jej dziewczęcy zestaw składający się z poszarpanych, idealnie przylegających dżinsów, luźnej, białej koszuli i prostej, granatowej, podkreślającej talię, marynarki. Na nogach miała czarne, skórzane baletki z kokardką. Włosy rozpuściła, pozwalając im ułożyć się w naturalne fale. Rebekah, jak zwykle, wybrała klasyczny zestaw składający się z beżowych cygaretek, koronkowego, białego swetra i kremowych botków. Wysoki koczek, upięty z jasnych, prostych włosów, nadawał całości eleganckiego charakteru. Elijah, podpierający ścianę domu, miał na sobie jeden z wielu, ciemnych garniturów, w których zawsze przypominał aktora z filmów akcji. Klaus, chowający walizkę do bagażnika, miał na sobie ciemne, zwisające luźno z bioder spodnie, czarny T-shirt oraz casualową marynarkę w tym samym kolorze, podkreślającą dobrze zbudowane ciało.

- Zanim wyjedziemy, muszę załatwić z Caroline pewną sprawę – zaczął Klaus, głośno zamykając bagażnik samochodu. – Jedźcie na lotnisko, spotkamy się na miejscu.

Elijah i Rebekah nie pytali się o powód opóźnienia. Krótko się pożegnali, po czym wsiedli do eleganckiego Volvo i odjechali na lotnisko.

Caroline siedziała pod szopą, nerwowo stukając palcami w podłoże. Niebo przybrało barwę jedyną w swoim rodzaju, zwiastującą wschód słońca. Klaus stał nieopodal, kończąc wykopywać dziurę w ziemi.

- Caroline, już czas – wyrwał ją z nawału myśli Pierwotny. Wstała z lekko trzęsącymi się nogami. – Ja wezmę ciało – Caroline nawet nie miała zamiaru się z nim kłócić. Wiedziała, że nie da rady nieść zimnego ciała Richarda. Weszła razem z wampirem do chatki, przyglądając się całemu procesowi. Klaus przerzucił martwe ciało przez ramię, niczym worek ziemniaków. Nim zdążyli wyjść, Caroline dostrzegła obok talerzyka i nieszczęsnej butelki wody, marynarkę Richarda z balu maskowego. Nie kontrolując własnych czynności, chwyciła ubranie i pobiegła za Klausem. Podążając za wampirem, przeszukała marynarkę. Znalazła w niej paczkę papierosów, dwa drewniane kołki oraz złożone na pół zdjęcie. Była na nim atrakcyjna, młoda dziewczyna z burzą ciemnych, kręconych włosów i ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami, do złudzenia przypominające te Richarda. _To musi być Alexandra. _Schowała wszystko z powrotem do kieszeni.

- Myślę, że powinien to włożyć – wymamrotała, podając Klausowi marynarkę. Bez słowa ją przejął, jednak Caroline w ostatniej chwili wyrwała ją wraz ze zwłokami.

- Caroline…

- Daj mi coś zrobić, proszę – powiedziała, z trudem ubierając Richarda. Nie wiedzieć czemu, myślała wtedy o własnym ojcu, którego już z nią nie było. _Ja również odebrałam komuś ojca. Alexandrze. _Cała sytuacja do złudzenia przypominała jej historię z jej ojcem, ponieważ znowu nie miała okazji go uratować. Tak, jak Bill Forbes, Richard odmówił przyjęcia wampirze krwi, w ten sposób zostawiając swoją córkę samotną. Może i nigdy nie rozmawiała z Alex, ale w tym momencie czuła się bliżej niej, niż kogokolwiek innego. Gdy Caroline skończyła ubierać Richarda, delikatnie złożyła jego ciało do grobu. Jego twarz była rozluźniona i spokojna. Gdyby nie krwawe smugi pod nosem i na ustach, wyglądałby jakby spał. Kiedy dziewczyna powróciła do pionu, poczuła, że jej policzki są mokre od łez.

- Gotowa? – zapytał Pierwotny. W jego szarych oczach kryła się troska.

- Gotowa – odparła Caroline czując, że trzeba to już zakończyć. Gdy pierwsza grudka ziemi spadła na twarz Richarda, z dziewczyny wydobył się głośny szloch. Pod gruzami już nie znajdował się Richard, lecz Bill Forbes. _Tato, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię._

Wracali do domu w ciszy. Caroline tego teraz potrzebowała. Nie tylko z powodu pogrzebu, ale również braku powrotu do tego miejsca. Wiedeńskie lasy do złudzenia przypominały jej te z Mystic Falls. Ich zapach i ich szum przywracał wspomnienia domu.

- Myślałaś o ojcu? – zapytał Klaus, przerywając wszechogarniającą ciszę. _Czasem mam wrażenie, że on siedzi w mojej głowie._

- Tak – wymamrotała, nie siląc się na dłuższą odpowiedź. – Nie chcę o tym gadać – warknęła. Po oschłym komunikacie znów przez chwilę szli bez słowa, jednak atmosfera była pełna napięcia.

- Jeżeli chciałabyś o tym porozmawiać… - zaczął Klaus, zachowując troskliwy ton.

- Nie rozumiesz, że nie mam na to ochoty?! – zareagowała zbyt gwałtownie, niż to planowała. Mimo, iż mówiła, że nie chce kontynuować tematu, z jej ust wylał się potok słów. – To wszystko moja wina! Powinnam wmusić w niego tę krew! – do jej oczu znów napłynęły łzy. Pierwotny przystanął na chwilę, pokornie wysłuchując, co Caroline ma do powiedzenia. – Może dla siebie nie widział sensu życia, jednak powinien to zrobić dla własnej córki! Obrzydliwy egoista! – W tym momencie dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy mówi o własnym ojcu, czy Richardzie. – Zostawił ją samą, a mnie z wyrzutami sumienia… A ona będzie go jeszcze potrzebować, wiem coś o tym! - Caroline nie była już w stanie nic powiedzieć z powodu przyśpieszonego oddechu. Klaus podszedł w stronę dziewczyny, stopniowo zmniejszając dystans. Skradał się ostrożnie, jak do dzikiego zwierzęcia.

- Co, teraz już nic nie powiesz?! – Dziewczyna nie chciała krzyczeć na mężczyznę, lecz jakaś jej część potrzebowała dać upust emocjom. – Przed chwilą byłeś jeszcze taki rozmowny! No dalej, nie masz mi już nic do powiedzenia?! – Serię wrzasków przerwał delikatnie obejmując dziewczynę. Był przygotowany na to, że może go jeszcze odepchnąć. Tymczasem Caroline wtuliła się w jego ramiona nie wiedząc, że jest to rzecz, której potrzebuje najbardziej na świecie. Jej głowa idealnie dopasowana do ramienia Klausa, schowała się w jego rejonach. Pierwotny zamknął dziewczynę w uścisku, spokojnie głaszcząc ją po głowie. Z jego ust, co chwilę, wydobywało się „wszystko będzie dobrze", powtarzane niczym mantra. Caroline po chwili poczuła, jak jej ciało się rozluźnia, a łzy powoli przestają wypływać z oczu. Znajomy zapach Klausa, ciepło jego ciała oraz miękki ton jego głosu działały na nią uspokajająco. Po chwili odwzajemniła jego uścisk, bez słów chcąc mu podziękować. Za akceptowanie jej dziwnych zachcianek, znoszenie jej humorów oraz umiejętność kojenia jej nerwów, gdy tylko tego potrzebowała. W kolejnych minutach, Caroline wsłuchała się w bicie serca mężczyzny, które również pozytywnie na nią wpływało. Czuła, że dzięki temu jej puls również powraca do normalnego tempa. Po chwili usta Klausa zaczęły swobodnie błądzić po szyi dziewczyny. Jego uścisk stał się stanowczo zbyt opiekuńczy. Instynkt podpowiadał Caroline, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo, lecz już było za późno. Nagle poczuła kły, przebijające się przez jej skórę. Chciała się wyrwać, lecz dłonie Klausa skutecznie trzymały jej głowę przy swoich jego wargach. W pierwszym momencie miała ochotę krzyczeć, gdy strach opuścił jej myśli, niepokój zastąpiła przyjemność. Krew ulatywała z jej ciała, pozostawiając je zrelaksowane i lekkie. Czuła jak kręci jej się w głowie, a jej kolana miękną. Nim zdążyła mu się wyślizgnąć, Klaus przytrzymał wampirzycę podpierając ją o pobliskie drzewo. Kobieta nigdy nie odczuwała nic podobnego. Miała wrażenie, że wampir rozlewa przyjemność po całym jej ciele dzięki piciu jej krwi. Płyn nie był w tej chwili istotny. Pragnęła, by Klaus brał więcej. Umysł podpowiadał jej, że w ten sposób daje mu szczęście, a to stało się dla niej najważniejsze. Czuła się jak posłuszna poddana, zależna tylko od poziomu szczęścia wampira. Jako, że dziewczyna była kompletnie zdana na mężczyznę, Klaus uniósł ją w górę, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jej szyi. Caroline jak małpka, owinęła swoje nogi wokół jego bioder, grzecznie oddając mu krew. Wampir z jękiem przyssał się jeszcze bardziej powodując, że dziewczyna również westchnęła. Chwila przyjemności została przerwana, gdy Klaus odsunął od siebie dziewczynę stawiając ją na podłożu. Po kilku sekundach oboje doszli do siebie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Ich stan idealnie oddawały zszokowane miny oraz krew ściekająca z ust Klausa.

- Ugryzłeś mnie?! – wykrzyknęła, mimo iż czuła, że opuściły ją wszelkie siły.

- Ja też tego nie rozumiem… Ja nie chciałem. – Pierwszy raz w życiu, Caroline widziała Klausa, który nie mógł się wysłowić.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

- Rozumiem z tego wszystkiego tyle samo, ile ty – wyszeptał, wierzchem dłoni ścierając smugi krwi z warg. Caroline czuła, że znów dostaje spazmów zdając sobie sprawę, co oznacza ugryzienie hybrydy. Nie była zła, ponieważ się na niej pożywił. Już raz przechodziła przez ranę zadaną przez wilkołaka i nie ma zamiaru przechodzić tego po raz kolejny. Pierwotny dopiero później zrozumiał histerię dziewczyny.

- Kochanie, spokojnie – powiedział, w tej chwili przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją. Chwycił Caroline za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. – Nie ma o co panikować. Dam ci mojej krwi, więc nawet nie poczujesz bólu związanego z ugryzieniem wilkołaka. – Caroline słysząc kojące słowa Klausa, próbowała się uspokoić. _Przecież nie zrobił tego celowo. Zaraz się na nim pożywię i wszystko wróci do normy. Normy? Jakiej normy? Skoro on się na mnie pożywił, to oznacza tylko jedno – ma takie same myśli, jak ja. Nie może się powstrzymać przed piciem mojej krwi. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności._

- Poczekaj – wyszeptała czując, że coś jeszcze nie gra. Dotknęła miejsca wbicia kłów. Mogła przysiądź, że rana przed minutą była dwa razy większa. _O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!_

- Caroline, co się dzieje? – zapytał, nie mogąc już znieść nieodgadniętego wyrazu twarzy wampirzycy. Spojrzał na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się jego usta, po czym przybrał podobny wyraz twarzy co Caroline. _Nie wierzę. Klaus po raz pierwszy czegoś nie wie. Bezcenny moment._

- Czy rana właśnie sama się zagoiła? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

- Najwyraźniej – wymamrotała Caroline, znów dotykając rany. Była jeszcze mniejsza, niż kiedy ostatnio sprawdzała.

* * *

Mając zamknięte oczy, wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk silnika samolotu. Kiedy całą czwórką weszli na pokład, Caroline zwinęła się w kulkę w fotelu pasażera i poszła spać. Nie tylko zmęczenie wdawało jej się w znaki. Od wydarzeń w lesie, nie zamieniła z Klausem słowa. Nie byli skłóceni, lecz oboje musieli przetrawić to, co się wydarzyło. Caroline miała wrażenie, jakby przeżyła najdłuższy dzień w jej życiu. A wszystko zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Trening z Rebeką, opera, miło spędzony wieczór z Klausem. Później wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. Rozmowa z więźniem. Śmierć Richarda. Pogrzeb Richarda. Dzielenie się krwią w parku, a teraz podróż do Monako. _Naprawdę czuję się, jakbym śniła._ Tym, co teraz najbardziej ją trapiło, był problem krwi. Nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiała. Po pierwsze, dlaczego przynosiło to tyle przyjemności? Dziewczyna wiedziała, że ogólnie dzielenie krwią jest uważane za dość intymne przeżycie, ale żeby na tyle, by nie móc się kontrolować? Po drugie, dlaczego rana po ugryzieniu sama się zagoiła? Minęło kilka dobrych godzin, a ona czuła się świetnie. W torbie podręcznej tkwiło kilka nieprzeczytanych książek dotyczących tej tematyki, lecz była zbyt zmęczona, by teraz się nimi zajmować. Poza tym nie chciała, by Klaus zobaczył, że ukradła jego książki. _Nie ukradłam jego książek, po prostu je wypożyczyłam. _Do tego wszystkiego dochodził problem z prześladowcą, który cały czas gdzieś się czai i tylko czeka na ich moment nieuwagi. Jedyne, co o nim wiadomo to fakt, że nienawidzi Klausa i z jakiegoś powodu chce mu zrobić krzywdę. Caroline miała wrażenie, że mieli prawie wszystkie elementy układanki, ale brak obrazka, aby te puzzle złożyć. _Dlatego lecimy do Francji. W celu otrzymania odpowiedzi. Klaus ma już jakiś plan. Jak zwykle tylko, powiadomi o nim wszystkich dopiero podczas jego realizacji. _Zagłębiając się w nawał myśli, Caroline oddaliła się do krainy snów. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu zapomni o otaczających ją problemach, a najlepiej, że same znikną. Niestety, dziewczyna jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy, iż te problemy mają się zaraz pomnożyć.


	15. Chapter 15

**Przepraszam za kolejną długą nieobecność. Mój złośliwy komputer postanowił przetestować moją cierpliwość (albo pamięć krótkotrwałą) i skasował cały rozdział, więc musiałam wszystko napisać od początku. Chciałabym również uprzedzić, że nastąpi kolejna długa przerwa, ponieważ postanowiłam, że jest to ostatni rozdział przed moimi maturami. Z chęcią zajęłabym się pisaniem, ale niestety czekają mnie najpierw mniej przyjemne sprawy. Nie będę Was już dłużej przetrzymywać, życzę miłego czytania :)**

**P.S: Niczego nie obiecuję, ale może uda mi się dodać XVI rozdział przed długą przerwą :)**

* * *

XV

_With this love like a hole_  
_Swallow my soul_  
_Draggin me down_  
_And there's blood on the covers_  
_From the curses we uttered_  
_To each other_  
_You played your part in this_

-Co dalej zamierzasz? – Usłyszał kobiecy głos za swoimi plecami.

- Co masz na myśli, złotko? – odparł, rozsiadając się na skórzanej kanapie. Mężczyzna obserwował wesoło palący się ogień w kominku.

- Przestań się ze mną bawić w te durne gierki – warknęła, przechadzając się zamaszystym krokiem z jednego kąta pokoju w drugi. Jej lśniące, długie włosy falowały wraz z jej ruchami.

- Każdy ruch trzeba planować z precyzją stratega. Nie chcę już nigdy popełnić tego samego błędu – odparł spokojnie, sięgając po smukły kieliszek stojący na ciężkim drewnianym stoliczku. Nalał odrobinę wytrawnego, czerwonego wina do naczynia.

- Richard najprawdopodobniej nie żyje, a Mikelsonowie wyparowali. Nasi ludzie tylko uzgodnili, że kierowali się w stronę lotniska, po czym słuch o nich zaginął – wydukała, przemawiając jakby do małego dziecka. – Poza tym, Richard z pewnością coś im wypaplał, to by tłumaczyło ucieczkę.

- Moja droga, Richard był jednym z naszych najbardziej zaufanych obserwatorów. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zdradził nasz plan. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dużo ma do stracenia. – Wziął kolejny łyk trunku, delektując się jego aromatem i uczuciem, jakie zostawiał w gardle.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nasz plan runął, a ty siedzisz sobie jakby nigdy nic i sączysz winko! – Tym razem już nie powstrzymała budującego się w jej krtani krzyku. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią rozbawiony, jeszcze bardziej doprowadzając ją do szału. Jej piękne, regularne rysy nie mogły być zaburzone przez jakiekolwiek oznaki zdenerwowania.

- Ja zawsze mam plan – zwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę kominka. Ogień w ciemnych czeluściach cegieł ledwo się tlił.

- A czy możesz mi go zdradzić? Bo jakbyś nie zauważył nie siedzę w twojej stukniętej głowie! – Jej głos znalazł się już na najwyższej skali.

- Spokojnie, kochana, po co tyle nerwów – wymruczał, zduszając śmiech. – Jedziemy do Monako – dokończył kieliszek wina. Ogień w kominku już zgasł.

* * *

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Przed Caroline rozciągało się bezkresne, w lazurowym odcieniu, Morze Śródziemne. Jego basen otaczały luksusowe wille, kryjące się w zagłębiach gór. Wampirzyca stała na tarasie jednego z nich.

- Pięknie, nieprawdaż? – Za jej plecami rozbrzmiał zbyt znajomy męski głos.

- Niezwykle – wymamrotała z sarkazmem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie, zostawiając Klausa i oszałamiający widok w samotności. Od wczorajszych wydarzeń stosunki między Klausem i Caroline były napięte. Dziewczyna liczyła, że otrzyma jakiekolwiek wyjaśniania związane z ich specyficznym dzieleniem się krwią. Ku jej zdziwieniu, mężczyzna nie zapewnił jej żadnych odpowiedzi i zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. W głębi serca czuła, że to głupie i dziecinne, ale postanowiła, że przynajmniej ona nie zamierza o wszystkim tak po prostu zapomnieć. Coś jej podpowiadało, że Klaus może coś przed nią ukrywać.

Przekraczając próg przeszklonych drzwi, weszła do głębi domu. Willa Klausa prezentowała się zupełnie inaczej niż wiedeńska posiadłość. Była niespodziewanie nowoczesna, lecz mimo to urządzona z ogromnym smakiem i elegancją. Wszystkie podłogi zostały wykonane z białego lub czarnego marmuru. Ściany również były monochromatyczne, a ich powierzchnię pokrywały postmodernistyczne obrazy oraz wysokie okna wpuszczające do środka promienie monakijskiego słońca. Przechadzając się korytarzami apartamentu, z jednej strony miała wrażenie, że Pierwotny nie przyłożył ręki do wykonania wnętrza. Z drugiej, nawet bez wiedzy, kto jest właścicielem domu, bez zastanowienia udzieliłaby prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Kończąc podróż po przestronnej willi, doszła do wyznaczonego jej pokoju gościnnego. Tutaj z kolei marmur został zastąpiony miękkim, puchatym dywanem w odcieniach bieli. W centrum pomieszczenia znajdowało się ogromne łóżko bez ramy, spowite pościelą w kolorze écru. Tuż za posłaniem rozciągała się panorama Monako. Caroline usiadła przy smukłym, szklanym biurku, po czym wyciągnęła MacBooka i zbiór ukradzionych książek Klausa. _Czas rozpocząć prywatne dochodzenie. _Po ponad dwóch godzinach skrupulatnego przeglądania cienkich stronnic, słońce za oknem już powoli zachodziło otulając swoim pomarańczowym światłem całe miasto. Caroline westchnęła, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Czuła, że jej cała czaszka pulsuje od nadmiaru bezużytecznych informacji. Gdy już traciła nadzieję i powoli zamykała tom obity w skórę, dostrzegła rozdział zatytułowany _Zależności między wampirami. _Nagle w jej myślach pojawiła się iskierka zacierająca poczucie beznadziei. Już miała zacząć czytanie, kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju zostały uchylone. Granicę między sypialnią, a korytarzem przekroczyła blondwłosa głowa Rebeki.

- Zbieraj się, idziemy odkrywać uroki miasta – odparła wkraczając na prywatny teren Caroline. Wampirzyca szybko zamknęła książkę, nieroztropnie zaginając jej delikatny róg. _Trudno, przynajmniej będę wiedzieć__,__ gdzie skończyłam._

Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem.

Caroline stała przed wejściem do Hotelu de Paris Monte Carlo, gdzie Elijah postanowił zarezerwować stolik na dzisiejszy wieczór. Ciało wampirzycy otulała beżowo-złota sukienka o kroju stroju baletnicy, odcinana w tali ogromną kokardą. Jej kostki oplatały delikatne sandałki ze złotym obcasem, a twarz okalały wymykające się z luźnego koka loki. Rebekah przyciągała wzrok każdego przechodnia. Jej sukienka o nieregularnej długości i kroju w stylu lat dwudziestych, była udekorowana drobnymi, pomarańczowymi piórkami. Włosy zakręciła w retro loki, jeszcze bardziej przypominając swoją wersję sprzed lat. Na stopach miała zgrabne, srebrne sandałki idealnie pasujące do kreacji. Z bólem serca Caroline przyznała, że Klaus prezentuje się wyjątkowo dobrze. Ciemnogranatowy, idealnie skrojony garnitur i śnieżnobiała koszula podkreślały szaro-niebieski kolor oczu. Włosy ułożył w ulubiony przez Caroline sposób– były rozwichrzone, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka, a delikatny zarost, dekorujący jego szczękę, tylko dopełniał tego wyglądu. Nie umknęło to tylko uwadze wampirzycy, gdyż co druga dziewczyna obdarzała Klausa pożądliwym wzrokiem, co doprowadzało kobietę na skraj wściekłości.

- Mikaelson – odparł Elijah do kelnera stojącego przy wejściu. Pierwotny brat był ubrany w typowy dla siebie czarny garnitur oraz cienki, ciemny krawat.

- Stolik już czeka – odpowiedział po angielsku kelner, po czym cała czwórka weszła do środka. Sala, w której mieli zarezerwowane miejsce, była urządzona w stylu Ludwika XV. Dominowały w niej pastelowe i złote kolory, a przygaszone światło dopełniało romantyczną atmosferę. Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, przy stoliku zapadła krępująca cisza. Napięcie między Klausem i Caroline było wręcz namacalne.

- Tak… - wymamrotała Rebekah. - Elijah, opowiedz, kiedy byliśmy na otwarciu hotelu. Kiedy to było? 1860?

- 1863 – odparł Pierwotny siedzący naprzeciwko Rebeki. – Na szczęście miejsce nie straciło swojego uroku. – Elijah zaczął swoją opowieść, jednak Caroline nie mogła się na niej skupić. Cały czas jej uwagę odwracało baczne spojrzenie Klausa z drugiej strony okrągłego stolika. Kiedy kelner powrócił, aby zebrać zamówienie, Elijah wybrał wszystko z karty tak, aby każdy mógł spróbować każdej potrawy. Zanim wszystkie danie wjechały na salę, wampiry zostały poczęstowane czerwonym winem. Caroline wzięła mały łyk, od razu czując znajomy smak na języku.

- Czy w tym winie jest… krew? – zapytała niepewna swojego osądu.

- Nie inaczej. Jak już mówiłem, właściciel hotelu jest wampirem. Udostępnia takie specjały dla specjalnych gości. Czyżbyś mnie nie słuchała? – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

- Nie – wybełkotała. – Przepraszam, jestem tylko zmęczona. – Klaus również wyglądał na zadowolonego. W końcu to z jego powodu Caroline była rozkojarzona. – Kontynuuj.

Historię Elijah znów przerwał kelner, wpierw przynoszący przystawki, a w następnej kolejności dania główne. Jedzenie wyglądało przepysznie, lecz żołądek wampirzycy skurczył się do rozmiarów orzeszka. Swoim widelcem dziobała w talerzu, goniąc zielony groszek z sałatki po jego powierzchni.

- Caroline, kochanie, dlaczego nie jesz? Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał Klaus, rzucając kobiecie prowokujące spojrzenie. Caroline posłała mu najbardziej jadowitą minę, jaką potrafiła.

- Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie – odparła słodkim głosem, wracając do dłubania widelcem w talerzu. Kiedy Elijah zaczął opowiadać o swoich relacjach z księżną Grace Kelly, zasłuchana wampirzyca poczuła dotyk na swojej łydce. Nie będąc pewna, co jest jego źródłem, odruchowo spojrzała na hybrydę. Klaus szeroko się uśmiechnął, a w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki. Orientując się, kto jest sprawcą dotyku, trochę zbyt gwałtownie odsunęła nogę z całej siły uderzając w blat stołu kolanem. Wszystko, co znajdowało się na jego powierzchni zatrzęsło się, powodując szczęk sztućców i szklanek.

- Caroline, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Rebekah.

- Tak, nie przejmujcie się mną – burknęła, masując obolałe kolano i w głębi duszy gładząc zdeptaną dumę. Kiedy przyszedł czas na desery, cała czwórka została poczęstowana słodkim, deserowym winem. Caroline przegryzając wyśmienite, kremowe tiramisu schyliła się nad stołem w poszukiwaniu serwetki. Wyciągając miękki kawałek papieru, jej dłoń mijała kieliszek Klausa. W tym samym momencie, w jej głowie pojawił się złośliwy i dziecinny pomysł. _Przecież muszę się mu jakoś odwdzięczyć za dzisiejszy wieczór… Nie. To głupie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. _Jednak dłoń wampirzycy już wykonała ten delikatny, aczkolwiek spektakularny w skutkach ruch. Wracając na swoje miejsce, Caroline trąciła lekko ręką kieliszek Pierwotnego, wylewając całą jego zawartość na spodnie i koszulę wampira. W tej samej chwili czas sprawił wrażenie, jakby się zatrzymał. Przez twarz mężczyzny przewinął się wachlarz emocji, od zaskoczenia po wściekłość. Napiętą atmosferę przy stoliku przerwało parsknięcie śmiechem reszty Pierwotnego rodzeństwa. Caroline nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się chichotać wraz z nimi.

- Przepraszam, to było przez przypadek – odparła, zwijając się w konwulsjach śmiechu. Klausa najwyraźniej nie rozbawił żart Caroline.

- Musimy pogadać – wysyczał przez zęby, gwałtownie szarpiąc wampirzycę za nadgarstek prowadzając ją w kierunku toalety.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o co ci chodzi?! – wrzasnął, głośno trzaskając drzwiami toalety. _To był zły pomysł. Bardzo zły pomysł. Jestem taka głupia…_

- Dokładnie wiesz, o co mi chodzi – wymamrotała, spuszczając głowę w dół. W tym momencie bardzo żałowała swojego infantylnego zachowania.

- Kobiety! – ryknął chaotycznie rozpinając koszulę, po czym wrzucił ją do umywalki, aby ją zaprać. – Kochanie, niestety, nie czytam w myślach, więc może mnie oświecisz? – zapytał, starając się ostudzić własne emocje.

- Chcę odpowiedzi – wyszeptała, przytłoczona wyrzutami sumienia. O ile kilka godzin wcześniej jej boczenie się na Klausa miało sens, teraz zdawało się być zupełnie bezcelowe. – Mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz w sprawie… Dzielenia się krwią. Przyznasz, że to nie jest normalne – wymamrotała stojąc potulnie w kącie łazienki. Pierwotny wyciągnął zaprany materiał z głębi umywalki i gwałtownie narzucił ją na swój nagi tors. Nawet w atmosferze kłótni, Caroline nie mogła oderwać wzroku od umięśnionego ciała wampira.

- Na miłość boską, już mówiłem, że sam nie wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – warknął, zapinając koszulę. _Chyba naprawdę musiałam go_ _rozzłościć_.

- Klaus, masz ponad tysiąc lat. Jak to jest możliwe, że czegoś nie wiesz? – Wampirzyca sięgnęła po jeden z ręczników i zamoczyła go w wodzie. _Nie gap się na jego klatę. Nie gap się na jego klatę. _

- Nie pozjadałem jeszcze wszystkich rozumów w porównaniu do ciebie – wymamrotał przez zęby. Caroline rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie, po czym podeszła do niego i zaczęła przecierać mokre ślady po szampanie na jego spodniach.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi zaufać? – Jego ton się odrobinę uspokoił. Słysząc zadane pytanie, Caroline zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego rzeczywiście nie chce mu zaufać. _Może to tylko coś__,__ co siedzi w mojej głowie. W ostatnim czasie nie dał mi żadnych powodów, aby mu nie ufać_. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła ogromny wstyd. _Zachowuję się jak małe dziecko. Wylałam na niego szampana, ignoruję go. Chyba najwyższy czas to zakończyć._ Pierwotny w dalszym ciągu siłował się z guzikami, zapinając je niezdarnie.

- Daj, pomogę ci – odparła, odrzucając ręcznik na umywalkę. Klaus bez protestów poddał się dłoniom Caroline. Dół koszuli był zupełnie mokry. Jej materiał opinał mięśnie Klausa co sprawiało, że dziewczynie drżały dłonie. Musiała wytężyć swoją silną wolę, aby nie rozerwać ubrania mężczyzny i dotknąć jego torsu. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowuję. To było bardzo głupie i niedojrzałe.

- Przyznaj, że zrobiłaś to celowo – wymruczał, w jednym momencie zmieniając swój nastrój. Już złagodniał, ton jego głosu przybrał barwę jedyną w swoim rodzaju. W taki sposób zwracał się tylko do Caroline.

- Owszem, chciałam cię zezłościć i udało mi się – wymamrotała, poprawiając źle układający się materiał.

- Nie o tym mówię, panno Forbes. – Chwycił ją za nadgarstki, zatrzymując jakiekolwiek ruchy kobiety. Dokładnie wiedziała, co Pierwotny ma na myśli. Jednak wylewając szampana na jego ubranie nie spodziewała się, że będą razem siedzieć w toalecie, doprowadzając wampira do porządku. Przez moment starała się wyrwać, lecz wszystkie jej działania były skazane na klęskę. O ile jej racjonalna część karciła dziewczynę, jej podświadomość, a zarazem jej ciało, lgnęło do wampira. Pierwotny przyciągnął do siebie Caroline zmuszając ją do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Nienawidziła, kiedy tak robił. Zaglądając w bezkresną głębię jego szaro-niebieskich oczu wiedziała, że jest już zgubiona. Tonęła i nie mogła złapać oddechu. Skoncentrowała wzrok na jego ustach. Idealnie wyrzeźbionych, pełnych ustach o ciemnomalinowym odcieniu. Już raz ich spróbowała i miała nadzieję, że nie po raz ostatni. Jej oddech przyśpieszył na tyle, że głośno dyszała.

- Klaus, nie będę cię o nic błagać.

- To ja powinienem błagać – wyszeptał, po czym ich usta spotkały się ze sobą. Gdy tylko poczuli swój smak, w duszach wampirów zapłonął ogień. Oboje łapczywie pochłaniali swoje wargi, nie mogąc nacieszyć się ich dotykiem. Jak wędrowiec przemierzający pustynie, byli spragnieni siebie nawzajem. Dziewczyna wplotła palce we włosy Klausa, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ostatnio było to jej ulubione zajęcie. Gdy ich języki tańczyły w dzikim tańcu, Caroline delektowała się chropowatością zarostu Pierwotnego i narkotycznym zapachem mężczyzny. Mogła przysiąc, że ta woń doprowadzała ją do zawrotów głowy. Wampir objął kobietę w tali, po czym uniósł ją do góry i posadził na blacie umywalki. Teraz, gdy niewielka różnica wzrostu została wyrównana, jeszcze bardziej mogli cieszyć się swoimi ciałami. Caroline powędrowała placami do ramion wampira, wbijając w nie ich koniuszki pod wpływem rosnącego w niej pożądania. Klaus na chwilę oderwał się od ust kobiety prowadząc delikatny pochód wzdłuż jej delikatnej, mlecznobiałej szyi. Wampirzyca odchyliła się do tyłu, nie powstrzymując gromadzącego się wewnątrz jej gardła jęku. Skóra, starannie wycałowana przez wargi Klausa, mrowiła i błagała o więcej. Praktycznie leżąc na marmurowym blacie, szarpnęła wampirem w swoją stronę, naprowadzając jego pełne usta na swoje własne. Pod ich naciskiem wampirzyca wyczuwała uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy mężczyzny. Sama również nie mogła powstrzymać radości i emanującego z niej szczęścia. Dłonie Pierwotnego błądziły po jej ciele, zatrzymując się w końcu na zewnętrznej stronie jej ud. On również, odkrywając jej krągłości, wbijał w nie swoje palce pragnąc posiąść każdy kawałek drobnego ciała Caroline. Delikatnie zaczepiając stopami o nogi wampira, przycisnęła go do siebie. Odczuwała gorejące ciepło jego ciała, przebijające się przez częściowo mokrą koszulę. Każda powłoka jej duszy krzyczała o więcej. Nagle usłyszeli stukanie do drzwi. Kiedy stało się bardziej natarczywe, na chwilę się od siebie oderwali wdychając własne oddechy przez zamknięte oczy.

- Nik? Caroline? Wszystko w porządku? – odparła Rebekah po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- Tak, jak najbardziej – odpowiedział Klaus, po czym oboje parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.

- To świetnie, czekamy przy wyjściu! – Po czym odeszła.

- Chyba musimy się już zbierać – wyszeptała Caroline żałując, że ich chwila namiętności trwała tak krótko.

- Na to wygląda – wymruczał, a w jego oczach kryły się tańczące iskierki. Jeszcze raz złożył pocałunek na jej ustach, delikatnie przygryzając dolną wargę Caroline. – Te usta… - wyszeptał, nie wypuszczając kobiety ze swoich objęć. Dziewczyna czekała, aż wampir dokończy zdanie, jednak nigdy nie było jej to dane. Wyczekując w napięciu, nagle mężczyzna ściągnął Caroline z blatu, delikatnie odkładając ją na ziemię. – Musimy już iść.

* * *

To, co wydarzyło się w łazience, już tam pozostało. Po opuszczeniu czterech ścian toalety, Klaus i Caroline powrócili do swoich neutralnych stosunków, będąc w towarzystwie Rebeki i Elijah. _Przynajmniej nie muszę już go ignorować, a momentami było to bardzo ciężkie. _Po skończeniu kolacji, cała czwórka powróciła do apartamentu i każdy zaszył się we własnym pokoju. Wszyscy zgodnie ustalili, że należy odpocząć po męczącej podróży i dniu pełnym wrażeń. Caroline, dostając się do gościnnej sypialni myślała, że odetchnie z ulgą. Niestety, nieustannie nachodziły ją nowe wątpliwoś wiedziała, jak miała interpretować sytuację z łazienki. _Czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? Czy było to raczej zwykłe rozładowanie złości? Jak to wpłynie na nasze relacje? _Od mętliku, gromadzącego się w głowie, wampirzyca czuła pulsowanie czaszki. _Teraz mam inne zmartwienia na głowie. _Ubrana w wygodną, jedwabną piżamę usiadła po turecku na krześle i powróciła do studiowania zaznaczonej strony w książce.

_**Zależności między wampirami**_

_**Przywiązanie**_

_Podstawową, jednakże rzadką zależnością między wampirami, jest Przywiązanie. Zachodzi ono między nowonarodzonym wampirem, a jego stwórcą. _

_Od momentu przemiany, wartością priorytetową dla nowonarodzonego jest zaspokojenie potrzeb i uszczęśliwienie swojego stwórcy._

_Każde słowo stwórcy jest rozkazem dla nowonarodzonego. Nawet bez użycia zauroczenia, nowonarodzony podświadomie będzie wykonywał zadania powierzone przez stwórcę uważając je za swoje własne pomysły._

_Tę zależność można zerwać w dwojaki sposób. Najprostszym z nich jest śmierć jednego z wampirów. Drugi polega na wyłączeniu uczuć nowonarodzonego. Jako, że owa więź opiera się głównie na emocjonalnej sferze, w przypadku zatraceniu człowieczeństwa, zostaje ona zerwana._

_**Skojarzenie**_

_Skojarzenie__to druga podstawowa więź między wampirami. Zachodzi w przypadku, gdy oboje z krwiopijców są zaangażowani w romantyczny sposób w swoje relacje. _

_Proces zawiązania Skojarzenia jest bardziej skomplikowany niż Przywiązanie, ponieważ wymaga zgody obu stron. _

_Podstawowym warunkiem do spełnienia skojarzenia jest obustronna wymiana krwi między obojgiem wampirów._

_Kolejnym z nich, jest wypicie przez obie strony księżycowego eliksiru._

_Po spełnieniu obu warunków, między dwójką wampirów może dość do Skojarzenia. Należy nadmienić, iż nie można skojarzyć każdego wampira. Tylko w przypadku, gdy między obojgiem wampirów występuje emocjonalne przywiązanie, owe skojarzenie może zajść._

_Po dopełnieniu rytuału, każda ze stron wynosi pewne korzyści. Jedną z nich jest wzmocnienie właściwości krwi. Jedna dla drugiej staje się lekiem na wiele dolegliwości, na przykład ugryzienie wilkołaka. Jak wiadomo, jad wilkołaka jest śmiertelny dla wampira. W przypadku, gdy ugryziony krwiopijca jest skojarzony, druga strona związku może go uleczyć._

_Następną korzyścią wynikającą ze skojarzenia jest wzmocnienie więzi emocjonalnej między obojgiem. Zacieśnienie relacji wpływa na wyraźniejszy odbiór uczuciowy jednej i drugiej strony. _

_Inną korzyścią wynikającą ze Skojarzenia, jest wzmocnienie więzi fizycznej i doznań z picia krwi między wampirami. Picie krwi w czasie, gdy obie dusze są skojarzone, przez wielu jest porównywane do stosunków seksualnych._

_Skojarzenie jest to więź, którą można stosunkowo łatwo zerwać. Mimo to, moment zerwania jest dość bolesny dla jednej i drugiej strony. W celu przerwania Skojarzenia, należy pożywić się na innym wampirze. Od tego momentu dusze zawiązanych stron są wolne, a jakiekolwiek korzyści płynące ze Skojarzenia również zostają rozerwane._

_Skojarzenie jest również podstawą do dokonania rytuału Zawiązania Dusz, które trwale wiąże oboje wampirów._

Caroline, czytając każde kolejne słowo dotyczące Skojarzenia, miała złe przeczucia. Opisane symptomy zależności idealnie pasowały do relacji Klausa i Caroline. Tłumaczyłyby również odczucia związane z piciem krwią. Mimo poczucia, że wampirzyca jest coraz bliżej rozwiązania, jedno nasuwało się jej na myśl. _Skoro więź nie zachodzi przypadkowo, jak to możliwe, że jest ona między mną i Klausem?_ Dziewczyna patrzyła tępo w książkę, dopuszczając do swojego umysłu nowe wątpliwości. _Co za przebiegły spryciarz! Skojarzył nas! Wykorzystał mnie! _Gwałtownie odsunęła krzesło i sięgnęła po książkę. _Jest to niemożliwe, że o niczym nie wiedział, skoro ta książka znajdowała się w jego domu. Okłamał mnie! _Kobieta popatrzyła na zegarek. Zbliżała się trzecia nad ranem. _Nie będę z tym czekać do rana. I nie obchodzi mnie to, że z pewnością teraz śpi! _Wściekła wampirzyca wybiegła z pokoju, po czym pewnie wkroczyła do sypialni Pierwotnego. Niestety jego łóżko w dalszym ciągu było idealnie posłane. _Gdzie on jest? _Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie znalazła w salonie. Wampir siedział na nowoczesnej kanapie obitej czarną skórą. W jego dłoniach spoczywał stos małych książeczek przypominających dzienniki. Gdy ujrzał Caroline, zerwał się z miejsca. Rysy jego twarzy przybrały miękki wyraz, jak zawsze, gdy widział blondwłosą kobietę.

- Kochanie, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Coś się stało? – zapytał, nie spodziewając się ataku burzy, jaki ma jeszcze nastąpić.

- Co się stało? – warknęła, czując jak jej głos podniósł się o kilka oktaw w górę. – Ty już wiesz, co się stało! – Z impetem rzuciła w niego książką. Mężczyzna z niezwykłą zręcznością złapał latający przedmiot. – Ty kłamco! Wiedziałam, że coś przede mną ukrywasz, ale nie domyślałam się, że możesz skrywać coś takiego!

- Caroline, niestety… - zaczął zaniepokojonym głosem, jednak nie było dane mu skończyć.

- Tak, tak, wiem. Ty nic nie wiesz! Niestety, nie jestem taka głupia, na jaką wyglądam. Skojarzyłeś nas! – wrzasnęła. Ton jej głosu z pewnością mógł wybudzić już całe Monako. Klaus słysząc zarzuty, z trudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchu śmiechu. Po jego twarzy błąkał się głupawy uśmiech.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że mógłbym to zrobić? – zapytał, starając się uspokoić wesoły nastrój.

- Nie wiem, jakie mogą być twoje chore motywy, ale wiem, że to zrobiłeś! Wszystko pasuje jak ulał! Tylko nie mów mi, że tak nie jest, bo wiem, że jest!

- No dobrze, może masz rację. Miałem pewne podejrzenia, ale jest to niedorzeczne, ponieważ nie skojarzyłbym nas. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić, bo…

- Bo co?! Wykorzystałeś mnie! Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Zawsze czułam, że możesz coś takiego zrobić tylko po to… - zawiesiła głos, nie pewna jak dobrać słowa.

- Po to, aby co? – zapytał, w jego głosie kryła się niepewność.

- Po to, aby mnie mieć! Wcześniej nie mogłeś znaleźć sposobu, aby mnie sobie przywłaszczyć, ale teraz nadarzyła się ku temu idealna okazja! Spędzamy razem mnóstwo czasu, pomagamy sobie… A ja nawet zaczęłam ci ufać! – Z kolejnym wrzaskiem do jej oczu dostały się łzy, a w gardle powstała kula niepozwalająca wykrztusić kolejnych słów.

- Caroline… - wyszeptał, tym razem już nie był rozbawiony, lecz szczerze zmartwiony. Widział, że zarzuty pod jego adresem są poważne. – Nigdy nie mógłbym czegoś takiego zrobić. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Gdybym postanowił nas skojarzyć bez twojej wiedzy, wiem, że w tym samym momencie bym cię stracił – odparł spokojnie, zbliżając się do Caroline. Delikatnie chwycił jej dłonie, jednak kobieta szybko wyślizgnęła z jego objęć.

- Masz to przerwać – warknęła, odsuwając się od wampira.

- Chciałbym, ale nawet nie wiem jak, ponieważ nie jesteśmy skojarzeni.

- Ależ jesteśmy!

- Caroline, do rytuału Skojarzenia mieliśmy spełniony tylko jeden warunek. To, że dzieliliśmy się krwią, nie wpędza od razu wampirów w Skojarzenie. Najważniejszym punktem jest wypicie księżycowego eliksiru, w którego posiadaniu nie jestem, a gdybym nawet był, to bym ci go nie podał.

- Przecież miałeś ku temu tyle możliwości! Wystarczyłoby wlać kilka kropel do jakiegoś innego napoju i problem z głowy – syknęła ironicznie.

- Caroline, na miłość boską! Nie podałem ci żadnego eliksiru i nie skojarzyłem nas ze sobą! Dlaczego miałbym kłamać?! – Pierwotny został wytrącony z równowagi i przyłączył się wrzasków wampirzycy.

- Bo ty, to ty! Masz na imię Klaus. Jesteś Pierwotnym wampirem, zdolnym do najgorszych czynów. Nie uśpisz mojej czujności czarującym zachowaniem, pięknymi willami i nienagannymi manierami. Jesteś po prostu złym człowiekiem i szkoda, że na chwilę o tym zapomniałam!

- A więc takie masz o mnie zdanie?! Szkoda, że nie zauważasz jednej rzeczy – wszyscy jesteśmy zdolni do najgorszych czynów. Ty również, Caroline. – Wampir zmniejszył między nimi dystans, gwałtownie łapiąc wampirzycę za nadgarstek tak, aby nigdzie mu nie uciekła. – Nie zaprzeczysz, prawda? – zapytał, szukając jej wzroku, jednak kobieta robiła wszystko, aby nie skrzyżować ich spojrzeń. Wiedziała, że gdy tylko zerknie w bezkresną toń szarych oczu, zmięknie i nie będzie się chciała więcej kłócić, a celem całej awantury było wyjaśnienie trapiących ją problemów. Klaus wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł mieć z dziewczyną kontaktu wzrokowego, szarpnął nią w swoim kierunku zawijając w objęciu swojego ramienia jak ślimaczka.

- Przyznaj, Caroline. Lubisz w sobie tę stronę. Ciemną stronę – szeptał do jej ucha. – Nie ważne, jak bardzo będziesz z tym walczyć, twoje wampirze cechy zawsze nad tobą przeważą.

- Nie. Nie ma nic wabiącego w złu i ciemności – syknęła, starając się wyrwać z silnych objęć wampira.

- Naprawdę? Czyli nigdy nie czułaś przyciągania względem osoby, która jest w stanie dokonać strasznych czynów, lecz z jakiegoś względu dba tylko o ciebie? – mimo szeptu, w głosie Klausa można było wyczuć desperację i złość.

- Nie mówię, że nigdy. Raz nawet myślałam, że warto wystąpić na przód ku takiej osobie. Lecz okazuje się, że niektórzy ludzie nie mogą być naprawieni – wymamrotała, patrząc się w podłogę. – Ludzie, którzy popełniają straszne czyny, są po prostu strasznymi ludźmi – wymawiając te słowa wiedziała, że rani Klausa. Jednak w tym momencie czuła, że musi dać upust wszelkim, zgromadzonym emocjom. _Całe szczęście, że nie patrzę mu w oczy, bo inaczej bym kompletnie zmiękła._

- Oczywiście – odparł, po długiej chwili milczenia. Będąc przylepiona do wampira czuła przyśpieszone bicie jego serca oraz wahanie w jego głosie. Dziewczyna znów zaczęła żałować swoich słów. W głębi duszy wcale nie uważała Klausa za złego do szpiku kości. Widziała nieraz, że jest zdolny do niesamowitych czynów. Potrafi poświęcić się dla swojej rodziny lub… Dla niej. Jednak uprzedzenia z Mystic Falls czasem brały nad nią górę. Nagle poczuła, że chce przeprosić Klausa. Wrócić do stanu, w którym nie musi go ignorować, złościć się na niego. Móc się śmiać i normalnie rozmawiać. W momencie, w którym chciała się do niego odwrócić i wypowiedzieć słowa skruchy, usłyszeli trzask drzwi. Rebekah przekroczyła próg domu z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy odnalazła Klausa i Caroline w objęciach po środku salonu, jej wyraz twarzy wyrażał zaskoczenie. Pierwotny i wampirzyca odsunęli się od siebie, niczym poparzeni ogniem.

- A ty gdzie się włóczysz po nocy? Z tego, co wiem poszłaś spać. – W głosie Klausa kryła się złość i smutek.

- Wyszłam się przewietrzyć – wymamrotała zmieszana. Jakby właśnie w tym momencie wymyślała wymówkę. – Poza tym, nic ci do tego, Nik. Dobranoc – dokończyła hardo, po czym wspięła się po schodach, znikając za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Oboje, Klaus i Caroline, nie mieli pojęcia, co właśnie zaszło na dole.

- Napraw to – wyburczała, również zbliżając się ku schodom. – Nie chcę być z tobą skojarzona.

- Caroline, nie jesteśmy skojarzeni – warknął, powracając do wojowniczego nastroju.

- Nie interesuje mnie to, co myślisz. Masz to naprawić – wydukała ostatnie słowo.

- Dobrze. I tak mieliśmy rano udać się do pewnych czarownic o pomoc. Z tym wyimaginowanym problemem również sobie poradzą. –warknął, patrząc twardo na Caroline.

- Fantastycznie – syknęła, unosząc brwi.

- Fantastycznie – zawtórował Klaus. Uciekając na górę, Caroline jeszcze raz została zatrzymana przez Pierwotnego.

- Caroline?

- Tak? – zapytała ze znudzeniem w głosie.

- Jeżeli chodzi o książkę, wystarczyło zapytać. Nie trzeba było jej wykradać z mojej biblioteki – odparł, zamurowując wampirzycę. _Zapomniałam, że Klaus nie wiedział o mojej małej pożyczce. _Gdyby Caroline była człowiekiem, z pewnością jej policzki przybrałyby szkarłatny odcień.

- Zapamiętam sobie na przyszłość – odpowiedziała ze słodką złośliwością, starając się ukryć poczucie winy i niepewność.

Kładąc się w łóżku kobieta wiedziała, że w jej głowie nagromadziło się jeszcze więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Co więcej, znów jej stosunki z Klausem były, delikatnie mówiąc, napięte. Martwiła się, czy wampir wybaczy jej tak ostre słowa. Jednak póki co, musiała się wcielić w rolę obrażonej. W końcu on również ją okłamał. Może nie skojarzył ich celowo, ale, mimo wszystko, wiedział o tym, czym jest Skojarzenie i nic jej o tym nie powiedział. _Sama tworzę sobie nowe problemy… _Będąc w tym samym domu, teraz czuła się tak daleko od Klausa jak nigdy wcześniej. Leżąc owinięta w miękką pościel, otulona poświatą nieba przed wschodem słońca, przywoływała do swojej pamięci sceny z łazienki. Jego usta na jej szyi. Jego usta na jej ustach. Jego dłonie na jej skórze. Jego zapach. Jego dotyk. Jego chropowaty zarost. Jego głęboki głos, kiedy wypowiadał jej imię. Tak bardzo jej tego brakowało. W tym momencie pragnęła wstać z łóżka i rzucić się w ramiona Pierwotnego, ale widziała że jest to niemożliwe. Nie po tym, co mu powiedziała. Po policzku Caroline spłynęła gorąca łza. Łza, która kręciła się w jej oku już od dłuższego czasu. _Dlaczego jestem taka głupia?_

* * *

Odpływając w krainę snów Caroline czuła, jak powoli traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jej mięśnie się rozluźniały, powieki stawały się ciężkie. Kontury pokoju stawały się niewyraźnie, aż zapadła kompletna ciemność. Do momentu, gdy do głowy wampirzycy wkradły się inne obrazy. Słyszała huk szklanek, skoczną muzykę i głośne rozmowy. Wokół niej roznosił się zapach alkoholu i papierosów. Ona sama, siedząc przy stoliku otulonego blaskiem przyćmionych świec, paliła jednego z nich. Jej ciało spowiła obcisła czerwona sukienka z frędzelkami. Jej głowę otaczała czarna opaska z kryształkami, przytrzymująca włosy zakręcone w ciasne loczki. Delikatnie dryfowała w rytm swingującej muzyki.

- Panno Forbes – usłyszała głęboki głos za swoimi plecami, doprowadzający jej ciało do drżenia.

- Zapraszam, panie Mikaelson.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wedle mojej (nie)obietnicy, XVI rozdział. Tym razem już naprawdę ostatni przed przerwą. Dziękuję za wszystkie słowa otuchy związane z maturą i życzę miłego czytania :)./Przepraszam za późne dodanie linii oddzielających części rozdziału, nie zauważyłam że ich nie dodałam.**

**P.S: A propos The Originals - Hayley w ciąży? Seriously?!**

* * *

XVI

_Ty nie trać z oczu jej_  
_Twój głos złamany_  
_powiedz że to ją i z nią_  
_że nie zmarnujesz żadnej z chwil_

Klaus nachylił się nad Caroline wędrując delikatnie dłonią po jej ramieniu, dostając się do miejsca, w którym trzymała papierosa.

- Tak młodej kobiecie nie wypada palić, panno Forbes – wymruczał, zaciągając się ukradzionym papierosem.

- Dziękuję za troskę – odparła nonszalancko, zapalając kolejnego papierosa wyciągniętego z eleganckiej papierośnicy. Rzuciła Pierwotnemu wyzywający uśmiech, wydychając dym prosto w twarz wampira.

- Kobiety i lata 20'. Trzeba przyznać, było wam wtedy z nimi do twarzy. – Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle, wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu.

- Skąd wiesz, że jesteśmy w latach 20'? – zapytała, nie kontrolując wydobywających się z niej słów. Caroline czuła, jakby z jednej strony była uczestnikiem wydarzeń, z drugiej, tylko obserwatorem.

- Bo to ty do mnie przyszłaś. To jest mój świat – wyszeptał, zamyślony. Wyglądał niesamowicie pociągająco. Jego włosy, gładko zaczesane do tyłu, tylko prosiły się o ich rozczochranie. Biała koszula i czarna kamizelka wołały wręcz o rozpięcie. Dziewczyna poczuła nagle, że musi wypróbować te czyny w praktyce. Niczym marionetka, znalazła się tuż obok Klausa. Po chwili, usiadła mu na kolanach delikatnie muskając jego wargi. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Pierwotny pochłonął namiętnie jej usta nie mając żadnych zahamowań. Wszystkie reakcje i odczucia Caroline wydawały się być rzeczywiste, jednak cała otoczka wydarzeń była zupełnie odrealniona. Postacie dookoła nie miały znaczenia. Muzyka i zapachy były tylko tłem dla Klausa i Caroline. Klaus był jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą znajdującą się w polu zasięgu wampirzycy. Dziewczyna przerwała namiętne pocałunki przedostając się na parkiet. Ciągnąc mężczyznę tuż za sobą, zakręciła się w jego ramionach wyginając swe ciało w rytm dzikiej muzyki. Kobieta miała poczucie, jakby nic jej nie ograniczało. Robiła to, na co miała ochotę. Po zakręceniu kilku piruetów, znów wpadła w objęcia Pierwotnego. Ten trzymał ją kurczowo przy sobie, stopniowo zwalniając jej ruchy. Nagle jego usta znalazły się na szyi Caroline. Dziewczyna dokładnie wiedziała, czego pragnie wampir. Odchyliła głowę w bok, aby ułatwić dostęp do łuku jej szyi. Klaus bez wahania zatopił kły w jej zagłębieniu, jakby była to najprostsza czynność na świecie. W chwili, gdy jego zęby dotknęły skóry Caroline, kobieta poczuła falę rozkoszy. Jej krew wzburzyła się w żyłach błagając, aby Pierwotny spróbował nawet odrobiny. Uwalniając płyn z organizmu dziewczyny, jednocześnie przynosił jej lekkość i uczucie rozluźnienia. W miejscu, gdzie usta Klausa stykały się z krwawiącą raną, do skóry Caroline przedostawały się miliony ładunków elektrycznych, przyjemnie parząc jej skórę. Nagle coś zaniepokoiło wampirzycę. _To wszystko wydaje się być zbyt prawdziwe. Tak nie może być w śnie. Czy ja śnię? Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Nie mogę tutaj być. To jest niebezpieczne. Nie mogę tutaj być. Nie mogę… Obudź się! Caroline, obudź się!_

* * *

Caroline gwałtownie podniosła się z łóżka. Przetarła oczy, spoglądając na cyfrowy zegarek znajdujący się na szafce nocnej. _10:30. _Jednak godzina nie była największym zmartwieniem. _Spokojnie, to był tylko sen. To był tylko sen. W takim razie, dlaczego __wydawał się być taki prawdziwy? _Leżąc w łóżku, odgarnęła włosy z czoła przesuwając dłonią po szyi. Pod palcami poczuła drobne wypustki. _Nie! To jest niemożliwe! _Podbiegła do lustra, aby upewnić się czy aby na pewno na jej szyi gości ugryzienie wampira. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy jej alabastrowa skóra była bez skazy. _Dziwne. Mogłabym przysiąc, że coś wyczułam. _Po piętnastu minutach, ubrana w kwiecistą sukienkę siedziała w kuchni pijąc na śniadanie krew B rh +. W tym samym momencie Klaus pojawił się na dole.

- Dzień dobry – bąknął przechadzając się do lodówki. Wyciągnął woreczek z krwią, po czym zatopił w nim kły wypijając całą zawartość do ostatniej kropelki. W czasie całego procesu, Caroline nie mogła wygonić z głowy wydarzeń ze snu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale instynkt cały czas jej podpowiadał, że to nie jest normalne.

- Dobrze spałeś? – zapytała starając się wyczuć, czy Klaus ma podobne obiekcje.

- Nigdy lepiej – odburknął, wyrzucając puste opakowanie do kosza. _Dobra, czyli to musi być moja wyobraźnia, skoro Klaus nie ma żadnych spostrzeżeń. _– Wychodzimy – odparł nie czekając na Caroline. Dziewczyna szybko wstała z krzesła i pobiegła za Pierwotnym. _Ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą…_

Kiedy dojechali na przystań, wsiedli do małej, luksusowej motorówki, która z pewnością należała do wampira. Mężczyzna głośno odpalił silnik i z całą prędkością odbił się od przystani.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jedziemy? – zapytała, przekrzykując wiatr szarpiący jej rozpuszczone włosy.

- Dokładnie wiesz, gdzie jedziemy. Złamać twoje wyimaginowane Skojarzenie – warknął, nie patrząc na Caroline.

- Po pierwsze, nic sobie nie zmyśliłam. Po drugie, pytam się, gdzie dokładnie jedziemy.

- Na małą wysepkę oddaloną stąd o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, do czarownicy, Aurelii – odparł trochę spokojniejszym tonem.

- Dlaczego akurat do niej?

- Znamy się od dłuższego czasu. Jest bardzo potężna i może nam pomóc nie tylko z twoim Skojarzeniem.

- Masz na myśli prześladowcę? – zapytała ciesząc się, że mogą opuścić temat Skojarzenia.

- Nie inaczej – odpowiedział, kończąc rozmowę. Dalsza podróż minęła w odgłosach świszczącego wiatru i uderzeń fal morskich.

Kiedy oczom wampirów ukazała się mała wysepka z rozklekotaną chatką, Pierwotny zwolnił łódź. Dobijając do prehistorycznego pomostu, Klaus pomógł wysiąść Caroline z pojazdu. Idąc przez suchą ziemię z wyschniętymi roślinami, dotarli do miejsca zamieszkania czarownicy. W progu już czekała właścicielka szałasu.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, dużo czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania – odparł ciepły, kobiecy głos z perfekcyjnym, angielskim akcentem.

- Miło mi ciebie widzieć, Aurelio. – Powitał czarownicę, stosując jeden ze swoich czarujących trików. Wymieniając uściski Caroline miała wrażenie, że więź między wampirem i wiedźmą jest dość zażyła.

- O, co ja widzę, siwy włos? – zapytała matczynym tonem, przeczesując włosy Pierwotnego. Oboje się zaśmiali.

- Ty również się nie zmieniłaś. Świetnie się trzymasz.

- A to jest… - zaczęła kobieta, zwracając uwagę na Caroline.

- Caroline Forbes – odpowiedziała pewnym głosem. Kobiety podały sobie dłonie.

- Aurelia Danceny.

Aurelia była ciemnoskórą kobietą o ogromnych, kocich, czekoladowych oczach. Jej włosy były ciemne jak heban, sięgające do połowy pleców i poskręcane w drobne loczki. Jej pełne usta układały się w przyjacielski uśmiech, a mały, zadarty nosek nadawał całości twarzy dziewczęcy i młodzieńczy charakter. Caroline zastanawiało, ile Aurelia ma lat skoro Klaus mówi, że znają się od dłuższego czasu. Jej skóra nie wykazywała żadnych oznak starzenia, co nie dziwiło wampirzycy, skoro czarownice mogą w magiczny sposób zatrzymać dla swojego ciała czas. Styl Aurelii był co najmniej ekscentryczny. Wokół głowy miała owiniętą kolorową chustkę. Całe płatki uszów były udekorowane drobnymi kolczykami, a całość dopełniały ogromne, złote koła. Jej szyja i dłonie również były ozdobione różnoraką biżuterią. Ciało kobiety było spowite długą, letnią sukienką w beżowym kolorze. Dookoła bioder miała owinięty kolejny szal razem z ciężkim, miedzianym łańcuchem. Oryginalny wygląd podkreślały tatuaże goszczące wzdłuż całej długości ramion, kończąc na paliczkach palców. Wzory układały się w skomplikowane zawijasy, z pewnością oznaczające magiczne talizmany. Odznaczający się styl oraz miękki głos Aurelii sprawiły, że Caroline od razu polubiła kobietę.

- Zapraszam do środka – odparła gospodyni pozwalając gościom wejść pierwszym do chatki. Dom, tak jak ubiór Aurelii, był niespotykany. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak opuszczony szałas, wewnątrz był stanowczo bardziej przyjazny. Wchodząc do domu, Klaus i Caroline znaleźli się w małym pokoju dziennym służącym za kuchnię i pokój do pracy. Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w całkowitym mroku. Jedynym źródłem światła było malutkie okienko oraz świeczki rozmieszone w każdym wolnym miejscu. Obite kafelkami szafki kuchenne były zawalone stertą papierów, książek i różnorakich fiolek. Po środku stał ogromny, jak na tak mały pokój, ciemny, drewniany stół, również przytłoczony notatkami i księgami. Ściany podpierały regały zawalone książkami, małe obrazki oraz kolejne, chaotyczne notatki.

- Może przejdziemy na taras – zaproponowała wskazując dłonią na stare drzwi.

Taras był z pewnością magicznym miejscem. Znajdując się pośród gąszcza kolorowych, kwitnących kwiatów, Caroline miała wrażenie, że nie znajduje się na wyjałowionej wyspie na środku morza. Taras był szczelnie zamknięty na ocean dzięki niepozornemu ogrodzeniu zasłoniętego zielonymi krzakami. Mimo to, siedząc przy małym, antycznym stoliku, wampirzyca czuła morskie powietrze i delikatną bryzę. Aurelia, po krótkiej nieobecności, przyniosła wielki dzban lemoniady i gliniany dzbanek, w którym parzyły się zioła.

- Dobrze, w takim razie co was do mnie sprowadza? – zapytała, dołączając do gości. – Mówiłeś, Niklausie, że to pilna sprawa – dokończyła, nalewając każdemu po filiżance wywaru z aromatycznie pachnących ziół.

- Rex Tenebrarum. Brzmi znajomo, nieprawdaż? – zaczął Klaus przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Aurelii również zrzedła mina, kiedy tylko usłyszała słowa wypowiedziane przez Pierwotnego.

- Król Mroku… Dawno nie spotkałam się z tą nazwą. Ostatni raz…

- W 1782, nieprawdaż? – Dokończył wampir za Aurelię. Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że powrócił? Nie masz go na myśli… - odparła, wyraźnie zmartwiona.

- Niestety. To nie musi być on… Z resztą, to by nie było możliwe. Zastanawiam się, czy może jakiś inny, chory człowiek wpadł na pomysł dopełnienia klątwy.

- Na świecie jest wielu wariatów. Jeżeli to prawda, należy powiadomić Radę. To jest zbyt poważna sprawa… - wyszeptała, popijając wywar z roślin.

- Przepraszam, może mnie ktoś oświecić, o kim mówimy? Kto jest niemożliwy? Jaka Rada? – zapytała Caroline, czując się wyłączona z rozmowy. Znów czuła się jak głupia i niedouczona smarkula.

- Nie, nie, to my ciebie przepraszamy, moja droga – odpowiedziała na pytanie miłym głosem Aurelia. – Rada, to po prostu Rada Czarownic. Składa się z pięciu najpotężniejszych i najstarszych wiedźm. Mają one za zadanie trzymać rękę nad nadnaturalnym światem. A jeżeli chodzi o ten drugi temat to myślę, że powinniśmy się napić czegoś mocniejszego. – Aurelia wstała z krzesła i zniknęła za progiem domu. Caroline westchnęła, popijając odrobinę wywaru z ziół. Płyn był gorzkawy w smaku, dlatego dziewczyna musiała się powstrzymać przed wypluciem napoju z powrotem do małej filiżanki.

- Wszystko opóźniam tą moją niewiedzą, przepraszam – wybełkotała, garbiąc się na krześle.

- Caroline, jesteś młodym wampirem. Co więcej, jesteś młodą kobietą. To nie twoja wina – odparł Klaus zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. _Znowu huśtawka nastroju. Przynajmniej już nie jest dla mnie opryskliwy._

- Wiem, ale denerwuje mnie fakt, że jest tyle rzeczy, o których istnieniu nawet nie mam pojęcia.

- Od tego masz mnie. – Wampir rzucił Caroline przyjazne spojrzenie. _Czy to jest znak, że już się na __mnie nie złości? _Nagle dziewczyna poczuła lekkie muśnięcie na swojej łydce. Spodziewała się, że to znowu Klaus, jednak schylając się ku ziemi ujrzała czarną, włochatą kulę futra. Po głębokim miauknięciu uznała, że zwierzę musi być kotem.

- Widzę, że poznaliście już Charles'a – powiedziała Aurelia, wchodząc do ogródka.

- A więc masz na imię Charles – szepnęła pieszczotliwym głosem Caroline, po czym pogłaskała kotka. Zwierzę głośno zamruczało wskakując dziewczynie na kolana.

- Koty to wyjątkowe zwierzęta. Jako jedne z niewielu lubią wampiry. To rzadkość. – Aurelia postawiła przed gośćmi butelkę z nalewką i małe kieliszki. Ostrożnie nalała każdemu odrobinę.

- No dobrze, na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytała czarownica, odgarniając niesfornego loka z twarzy. Z każdym ruchem, jej biżuteria wydawała falę brzęczących dźwięków. – Proszę, pijcie. Domowa nalewka z malin – zachęciła gości. Caroline i Klaus jednym haustem wypili zawartość kieliszka. Nalewka była słodka i rozpalała przełyk wampirzycy.

- Rok 1782, Paryż – zaczęła historię, odchylając się na krześle. – Razem z Niklausem przebywaliśmy wtedy w stolicy, ciesząc się urokami życia. Towarzyszyli mu wtedy Henryk i Gaby.

- Poczekaj, Gaby? Ta Gaby? – zapytała Klausa, odwołując się do historii o kobiecie, którą opowiedział jej w Wiedniu. Podobno niegdyś byli bardzo blisko, ale ich związek skończył się tragicznie.

- Tak, to ta Gaby. Gabrielle – wyszeptał, patrząc się w stronę morza. Jego wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony.

- Piękna Gaby – zabrała głos Aurelia. – O jej urodzie krążyły w tym czasie legendy w całej Francji. Nic dziwnego, że owinęła sobie wokół małego palca Klausa i Henryka. Ale nie mówmy już o Gaby, porozmawiajmy o Henryku, bo to on jest gwiazdą całego opowiadania. Otóż, cała nasza czwórka była dość zżyta. Balowaliśmy do samego rana królując na salonach. Nic jeszcze nie wskazywało na to, że Henryk ma ważniejsze cele na głowie.

- Skontaktował się z Aurelią tylko w jednym celu, aby zdobyć informacje dotyczące klątwy Rex Tenebrarum – wtrącił Pierwotny.

- Księga zawierająca wszelkie informacje dotyczące Rex Tenebrarum należała do mojej rodziny. Tylko ja i moi przodkowie mieliśmy wszystkie elementy potrzebne do spełnienia klątwy.

- A Henryk sprytnie to wyśledził – dodał Klaus.

- W czasie naszej przyjaźni, bardzo szybko zdobył moje zaufanie. Dlatego w czasie z jednych naszych zabaw, powiedziałam o jedno słowo za dużo – Aurelia zawiesiła głos, spoglądając na Klausa. – O jedno za dużo do złamania klątwy.

- To nie twoja wina, Aurelio – powiedział Klaus. – Wszyscy zawiniliśmy. Od samego początku miałem złe przeczucie względem tej szui.

- Właśnie, że moja. Henryk od dawna interesował się tym tematem, zbierając wszelkie potrzebne informacje. A ja się dałam oszukać.

- Jak oszukać? Co się stało? – zapytała Caroline, ciekawa reszty historii.

- Pewnego razu zauważyłam, że pewna ważna księga zniknęła z mojej biblioteczki. Były tylko dwie osoby, które wiedziały o jej istnieniu – Klaus i Henryk. Z początku podejrzewałam Niklausa, jako że cieszył się już wtedy bardzo złą reputacją.

- A w czasie naszej zażartej kłótni, Henryk już obmyślał kolejne plany – odparł wampir, nalewając kolejny kieliszek nalewki.

- On już od dawna miał jeden plan – zostać najpotężniejszą istotą na Ziemi, czyli Królem Mroku. – Aurelia również nalała sobie porcję, dolewając solidną porcję do kieliszka Caroline.

- Do rytuału należy poświęcić po jednej z Pierwotnych istot – Pierwotną czarownicę, Pierwotnego wampira i Pierwotnego wilkołaka. Póki co, tyle wiemy – wtrącił mężczyzna, przypominając zasady klątwy.

- Tylko tyle było zawarte w księdze, którą mi ukradł. Reszta, i to dość spora reszta, jest zawarta w innych źródłach. Czarownice były bardzo sprytne przygotowując tak silne zaklęcie, rozmieszczając elementy klątwy, spisały je w różnych księgach tak, aby utrudnić zadanie.

- Powracając do Henryka, on już miał jedno do wykonania klątwy – mnie.

- Chciał ciebie zabić? – zapytała Caroline, popijając kolejną porcję nalewki. Charles cały czas wygrzewał jej kolana, dlatego zaczęła drapać go za uszami.

- Nie tylko on jeden, ale w celu złamania klątwy – tak. Na szczęście, szybko go przejrzałem i pozbyłem, razem z pomocą Aurelii.

- Henryk był Pierwotnym wilkołakiem. Nie mogliśmy go zabić. Jedyna rzecz, jaka może zabić Pierwotnego wilkołaka to miecz pokryty specjalnym rodzajem srebra, który został już dawno zniszczony. Zapewne przez samego Henryka.

- Dlatego Aurelia rzuciła na niego klątwę.

- Postanowiłam, że będzie niegroźny tylko pod jedną postacią – wilka. Pewnej nocy, zastawiliśmy na niego pułapkę w postaci Klausa. Nabrał się, a ja go zamieniłam. W ten sposób, niegroźnie biega po świecie od ponad dwustu lat.

- Albo biegał – dodał Klaus.

- Tylko ja mogę ściągnąć klątwę, dlatego to, że powrócił jest niemożliwe.

- To w takim razie ktoś o podobnych, chorych ambicjach postanowił mnie ścigać, przy okazji zamieniając się w Rex Tenebrarum? Jak dla mnie jest to zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności.

- Niklaus, masz wielu wrogów i wielu o chorych ambicjach. Wiedza o Królu Mroku jest powszechna, więc każdy mógł postawić sobie za cel złamanie klątwy.

- Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem. – Aurelia zmieniła temat. – Czego ode mnie oczekujecie?

- Chcę poznać kolejny element układanki – odparł stanowczo mężczyzna.

- Niklaus, wiesz, że jest to niemożliwe – odpowiedziała stanowczo wiedźma.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie zrobię z tego prywatnego użytku.

- Już raz popełniłam ten błąd. Poza tym, w jakim innym celu chciałbyś poznać kolejny element układanki?

- Chcę go wyprzedzić. On jest zawsze o jeden krok do przodu. Tym razem go ubiegnę.

- Ale beze mnie również nie będzie miał tej wiedzy.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Twoje zbiory zostały rozgrabione przez czarownice, a uwierz mi, nie każda jest tak stanowcza w swoich przekonaniach, jak ty.

- Poczekaj, jak to zostały rozgrabione? – Przerwała burzliwą dyskusję Caroline. – Razem z tymi cennymi księgami dotyczącymi Rex Tenebrarum?

- Niestety. To jest moja życiowa porażka. Kiedy Rada Czarownic dowiedziała się o Henryku i tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, zostałam jakby to powiedzieć… Wykluczona. Czarownice nie powinny się bratać z wilkołakami, tym bardziej wampirami. Ja jestem innego zdania, z tego powodu zabrano mi wszystko, co miałam. Zostałam zmuszona do wyjazdu. Postanowiłam wybrać miejsce jak najdalsze od tych starych zołz i uznałam tę wyspę za idealną. Na szczęście nie zablokowały mi mocy. Bez niej życie każdej czarownicy traci sens.

- Aurelio, nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki. Zdradzisz mi kolejny element układani? – przerwał zniecierpliwiony Klaus.

- Daj mi jeszcze czas. Muszę się nad tym zastanowić – wyszeptała Aurelia, spoglądając na Charlesa wylegującego się na kolanach Caroline. – Odkopując stare wspomnienia nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś myślałam, iż Henryk jest twoim przyjacielem.

- Bo był. Henryk nim był. Lucian, to już inna sprawa.

- Jaki Lucian? – zapytała Caroline czując, że już kiedyś słyszała to imię.

- Henryk, myśląc, że zostanie Rex Tenebrarum, postanowił zmienić imię na bardziej mroczne i spektakularne. Nazwał siebie Lucianem – odpowiedziała na pytanie dziewczyny wiedźma. _Lucian…Lucian…Lucian. Gdzieś już słyszałam to imię. _Nowe imię Henryka odbijało się w głowie Caroline echem, przywołując wspomnienia z balu maskowego w Wiedniu. _Nie.. To musi być zbieg okoliczności. _

- Poczekajcie, ja go znam. Luciana – wyszeptała Caroline nie mogąc uwierzyć, że w końcu widzi jakiś sens w tej sprawie.

* * *

- Caroline, moja droga, to jest niemożliwe. Może jakiegoś innego Luciana, ale na pewno nie tego, o którym mówimy – zaprzeczyła czarownica.

- Lucian to mężczyzna, którego spotkałam na balu maskowym. Znał moje imię. Nikt mnie na nim nie znał oprócz niego. Pojawił się znikąd i również zniknął bez śladu. Nie wierzę w zbieg okoliczności – powiedziała pewnym głosem Caroline.

- Caroline, jesteś pewna, że to był Lucian? – zapytał Klaus. W jego tonie czaiła się śmiertelna powaga.

- Jasne, blond włosy. Ciemne oczy. Wilkołak. Reszty nie pamiętam, bo miał na sobie maskę.

- Aurelio, to musi być on – wyszeptał Klaus. Caroline zerknęła na Pierwotnego. W jego oczach malowała się nuta, której już dawno nie widziała. Strach.

- Chciałabym w to nie wierzyć. Ale wszystko, niestety, logicznie się układa. Jedno mi tylko nie pasuje, kto zdjął z niego klątwę? – zapytała Aurelia.

- W waszym świecie czarownic jest pełno luk i niedomówień. Wszystko się może zdarzyć – odpowiedział Klaus.

- Nie wiem. Może masz rację. Sama już mam mętlik w głowie – odparła przecierając swoje brązowe oczy. – Mam pomysł, może zostaniecie na obiad?

Cała trójka siedziała przy zagraconym stole w kuchni. Aurelia może i była potężną czarownicą, lecz do świetnej kucharki jeszcze wiele jej brakowało. Jej zapiekanka z pomidorami i mieszanką ziół z ogródka nie była zbyt zjadliwa. Brak zdolności kulinarnych sprawił, iż Caroline jeszcze bardziej polubiła Aurelię. Jej serdeczność i dobre serce wynagradzały jakiekolwiek wpadki dotyczące gotowania. Po zjedzonym obiedzie, Klaus opuścił panie pod pretekstem wykonania kilku ważnych telefonów. Caroline korzystając z okazji samotności z Aurelią, postanowiła zapytać ją o kilka ważnych spraw.

- Aurelio, czy mogę mieć do ciebie pytanie? – odparła dziewczyna, zmywając brudne talerze w zlewie.

- Pytaj o co chcesz, złotko – odpowiedziała wiedźma, składając notatki ze stołu.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, co z Gabrielle? Co się z nią stało? Klaus powiedział, że ich relacja, cytuję „zakończyła się tragicznie".

Aurelia westchnęła, wrzucając pozbierane kartki na półkę biblioteczki.

- Umarła. Klaus ją zabił.

Caroline zamarła.

- Ale dlaczego, skoro coś do niej czuł? – zapytała, nie mogąc opanować drżenia głosu.

- Ich relacje były skomplikowane – zaczęła, siadając przy stole. – Gaby była związana z Lucianem. Mimo to, na boku interesowała się Klausem z wzajemnością. Jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to w braniu czynnego udziału w planie Henryka, czy też Luciana. – Przerwała na chwilę, popijając łyk herbaty z dużego, glinianego kubka. - Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem, czy to ona nie miała nawet dużego wkładu w przekonaniu Henryka do złamania klątwy Króla Mroku. Z zewnątrz była słodką kobietką, lecz w środku… - Aurelia pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – Zimna, bezwzględna interesantka.

- A czy ona nie była przypadkiem człowiekiem? Czemu trzymała się akurat z wami? – Caroline zapytała, dosiadając się do Aurelii po skończeniu zmywania naczyń.

- Henryk był w niej szaleńczo zakochany. Nie wiem, jak to wyglądało z jej strony, ale miałam wrażenie, że ona również żywiła do niego uczucia. Miała w sobie coś takiego, że mimo delikatnej i kruchej postury, biła od niej niesamowita siła wymuszająca respekt. Nawet Pierwotnego wampira, Niklausa.

- I tak po prostu ją zabił? – powtórzyła pytanie, czując w głębi serca rosnące rozczarowanie.

- Niestety. Nie wiem, czy jedynym powodem Niklausa do zamordowania Gabrielle była tylko zdrada i próba złamania klątwy Króla Mroku. Jak sama wiesz, Niklaus jest bardzo skryty w swoich emocjach. Nigdy mi nie powiedział, czy mu to łatwo przyszło, czy miał wyrzuty sumienia.

Caroline zapadła się w krzesło nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego zaczyna znów powątpiewać w zaufanie Klausa.

- Nie martw się, skarbie. Gabrielle naprawdę nie zasługiwała na nic innego – pocieszyła ją wiedźma, łapiąc w matczynym geście dłoń wampirzycy. – Poza tym, niech to nie przysłoni twojego zaufania do Niklausa – _Jak ona to robi? Potrafi czytać w myślach? _– W głębi duszy, Klaus potrafi być dobry. A ty z pewnością nie jesteś mu obojętna. Co więcej, widać, że bardzo mu na tobie zależy. A kiedy Niklausowi na czymś zależy, będzie tego bronił do końca – dokończyła, zaglądając w niebieskie oczy Caroline. Głos czarownicy oraz jej czekoladowe spojrzenie sprawiały, że dziewczyna bardzo chciała uwierzyć w jej słowa.

- Bardzo bym chciała w to wierzyć – wyszeptała. Nie wiedząc czemu, do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.

- Zapewniam cię, że tak jest. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Niklaus patrzył na kogoś tak, jak patrzy na ciebie – dodała, cały czas trzymając dłoń wampirzycy, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem jej grzbiet. Chwilę pojednania przerwało wejście Klausa do pomieszczenia.

- Aurelio, bardzo dobrze nam się spędza z tobą czas, ale będziemy musieli się już zbierać. Zaraz zajdzie słońce.

- Poczekaj – odparła Caroline, wstając z krzesła. – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – dokończyła, zerkając na Klausa. Mogłaby przysiąc, że mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. Dziewczyna wytłumaczyła czarownicy swoje wątpliwości a propos Skojarzenia. Aurelia uważnie słuchała, nie bagatelizując żadnych słów wampirzycy. Klaus siedział z boku, przeglądając stare księgi Aurelii, udając, że w ogóle nie jest zainteresowany sprawą.

- To wszystko brzmi bardzo… ciekawie – odparła Aurelia, podpierając szczupły podbródek o dłonie. – Mówisz, że dzieliliście się krwią, jednak nie wypełniliście rytuału Skojarzenia. Mimo to, odczuwacie wszelkie korzyści płynące ze Skojarzenia. Bardzo ciekawe – westchnęła, po czym podeszła do biblioteczki, przegrzebując jej niepoukładaną zawartość. Caroline zerknęła na Klausa, rzucając mu pytający wzrok. On odwzajemnił spojrzenie, na moment interesując się tematem.

- Po prostu chcę to zerwać i tyle. To znaczy chcemy, prawda? – Poprawiła się dziewczyna, znów spoglądając na Pierwotnego. Klaus po raz kolejny udawał, że nic nie słyszy.

- To nie będzie takie proste – odpowiedziała Aurelia, przeglądając jedną z ksiąg.

- Podobno wystarczy, że któreś z nas pożywi się na innym wampirze i wszystko powraca do normy – dodała Caroline.

- Tak, ale najprawdopodobniej to nie jest Skojarzenie. Albo jest, ale nie do końca – odpowiedziała szybko Aurelia, będąc zaczytana w księdze. – Dobrze, Niklaus, podaj mi swoją dłoń – poprosiła, wyciągając rękę w stronę Klausa.

- Aurelio, to naprawdę nie będzie konieczne… - bronił się Pierwotny.

- Bez gadania – uciszyła go wiedźma. – Proszę bardzo. – Jeszcze raz wyciągnęła dłoń, obdarzając Klausa ostrzegawczym wzrokiem. Pierwotny niczym małe dziecko, ociągając się, wstał z fotela i wypełnił prośbę Aurelii. – Caroline, twoja kolej.

Caroline bez zastanowienia podbiegła do Aureli, podając jej rękę. Dziewczyna liczyła na dziwny przepływ energii oraz spektakularne widoki. Tymczasem, Aurelia tylko stała między wampirami, mając zamknięte oczy.

- Fascynujące… - wyszeptała, nie puszczając dłoni Klausa i Caroline. – Niezwykłe… - dodała, wprowadzając wampiry w stan konsternacji.

- Aurelio, czy możemy już… - zaczął Klaus, będąc wyraźnie skrępowany.

- Tak, tak. Już możecie puścić. Fascynujące – powtórzyła, lustrując Klausa i Caroline badawczym wzrokiem.

- Co jest takie fascynujące? – Ponagliła ją Caroline, której również zaczęło udzielać się skrępowanie.

- Ach, nic. Takie moje czarodziejskie zboczenia. Wybaczcie – przeprosiła Aurelia, znów sięgając po jakąś księgę. Była wyraźnie zagubiona we własnych myślach.

- To wiesz w końcu, co nam dolega? – zapytał Klaus, zaskakując Caroline zaangażowaniem w sprawę. _Cóż za zmiana nastroju, panie Mikaelson._

- Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Dawno się nie spotkałam z czymś podobnym… Po prostu, czasem niektórzy ludzie, wampiry czy inne istoty do siebie pasują. Ich dusze, bądź ciała są… Jakby to powiedzieć naukowym językiem… - przerwała, spoglądając w różne kąty pokoju, poszukując odpowiedzi w myślach. – Kompatybilne. Z tego powodu, łamiecie pewne zasady magicznego świata.

- No dobrze, ale jest jakiś sposób, żeby to przerwać, tak? – zapytała Caroline z nadzieją w głosie.

- No i z tym raczej będzie problem – odparła czarownica z zakłopotaniem na twarzy. – Po prostu, tacy jesteście i chyba już nic na to nie poradzę.

Kiedy gwiazdy już zagościły na niebie, Klaus i Caroline opuścili dom Aurelii. Po ich krótkiej rozmowie o Skojarzeniu, Pierwotny uznał, że już się muszą zbierać. Było to dobre rozwiązanie, jako że atmosfera stała się dość skomplikowana. Każdy był pogrążony we własnym świecie, wszyscy zajęci tematem Skojarzenia. Zanim wampiry weszły na pokład łódki, Aurelia pożegnała się z nimi wylewnie, przytrzymując chwilę dłużej przy sobie Klausa. Szeptała mu coś do ucha, jednak Caroline nie była w stanie wychwycić jej słów. Mknąc przez bezkres oceanu, pogrążeni w szeleście wiatru i blasku okrągłego niczym piłka księżyca, Pierwotny nagle zwolnił łódź.

- Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na miejscu – odparła Caroline.

- Wiem, chciałbym ci coś pokazać – odpowiedział Klaus, w końcu będący w lepszym nastroju. _Powrócił mój Klaus. Klaus, którego głos i rysy twarzy miękną, gdy na mnie spogląda. _Po chwili, wampir zupełnie zatrzymał łódź. Znajdowali się w okolicach malowniczej zatoczki spowitej blaskiem świateł z domów znajdujących się przy brzegu.

- To chciałeś mi pokazać? – zaczęła dziewczyna. – To znaczy, jest pięknie, ale nie uważasz, że już powinniśmy się zbierać?

- To było ulubione miejsce Gaby – odparł szybko Klaus, spoglądając w stronę wyspy. – Co prawda, jeszcze wtedy nie było tutaj tylu domów, lecz miejsce nie straciło swojego uroku.

Caroline zaskoczyło, że Klaus poruszył temat Gabrielle. W końcu nie był zbyt wylewny, chwile zwierzeń zdarzały się bardzo rzadko.

- To było wtedy – powiedziała wampirzyca delikatnym głosem. – W 1782?

- Tak. Wybrzeże jest dość daleko od Paryża, ale lubiłem zabierać ją tutaj w wolnym czasie. Czy Aurelia… - głos Pierwotnego przybrał niepewną barwę. – Powiedziała ci, co zrobiłem Gaby?

- Tak – wymamrotała Caroline, odczuwając kolejną falę rozczarowania.

- Musisz wiedzieć… Nie zrobiłem tego tylko dlatego, że mnie oszukała i chciała zabić. To by było o wiele za proste. – Klaus zwrócił wzrok w stronę Caroline.

- Czyli jak było naprawdę? – zapytała, chcąc usłyszeć inną wersję wydarzeń. Pragnęła uwierzyć, że jest jeszcze drugie dno całej sytuacji.

- Myślałem, że Lucian nie był dla nas przeszkodą. Myślałem… - zawiesił głos, patrząc prosto na dziewczynę. Wyglądał jakby w odbiciu jej oczu poszukiwał odpowiedzi na trapiące go pytania. – Myślałem, że ona mnie rozumie. Ta drobna, ludzka dziewczyna o zniewalającej urodzie i charakterze niejednego potężnego władcy, może mnie zrozumieć. Dałem się zwieść tej całej pięknej otoczce. Byłem głupi… - Klaus znowu przerwał. Caroline patrzyła uważnie na jego utrapioną twarz, starając się przesłać odrobinę otuchy i zrozumienia.

- Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że zabiłem ją nie ze względu na to, że mnie oszukała. Zrobiła ze mnie głupca. Ona po prostu wybrała Luciana. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że będę musiał się dzielić. Uznałem, że skoro ja nie mogę jej mieć, to nikt nie będzie w jej posiadaniu. Przez lata nie chciałem tego do siebie dopuścić, ale ty mi to uświadomiłaś.

- Ja? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

- Tak. Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś mi, że nigdy nie będziesz moją własnością? – Caroline kiwnęła głową, słysząc pytanie Klausa. – No i cóż… Właśnie wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Już nigdy nie chcę popełnić takiego samego błędu. Nigdy.

- Ale dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytała, podświadomie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Klaus znów się przed nią zupełnie otworzył.

- Ponieważ nie chcę, żebyś myślała tak, jak myślisz. To, co powiedziałaś mi wczoraj. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale twoja opinia jest dla mnie niezwykle istotna – wyszeptał. Patrząc w szaro-niebieskie oczy Klausa, Caroline czuła, że wampir nie ma już nic do ukrycia. Wszystkie karty położył na stół. Teraz jej reakcja będzie kluczowa.

- To nie jest tak. Powiedziałam wczoraj o jedno słowo za dużo – odgarnęła kosmyk włosów zawiany przez morską bryzę, po czym usiadła na burcie łódki. – Czasem wracają do mnie stare uprzedzenia. Wybacz, jeżeli nie doceniam tego, co dla mnie robisz – mówiąc to, w jej głowie echem odbijały się słowa Aurelii. _Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Niklaus patrzył na kogoś tak, jak patrzy na ciebie. W głębi duszy, Klaus potrafi być dobry._

Klaus zajął miejsce tuż obok Caroline.

- Czyli to, co mówiłaś wczoraj, jest nieprawdą? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Jeżeli mam być szczera, to czasem mam wątpliwości. Nie chcę ich mieć, ale cały czas powracają do mojej głowy. – Mina wampira znowu zrzedła. _Mój Boże, wygląda niczym skarcony szczeniak. _– Ale nie chcę w nie wierzyć. – Słowa mimowolnie wypływały z jej ust. – Jeszcze nie do końca rozszyfrowałam twoją zwariowaną duszę, ale próbuję. I wierzę, że gdzieś tam w głębi potrafisz być dobry.

Z ostatnim słowem dziewczyny, oblicze Klausa się rozjaśniło.

- Dziękuję, Caroline – wypowiedział jej imię swoim głęboki głosem, tak pieszczotliwie, że wampirzycy zmiękły nogi. – Dziękuję, że dajesz mi szansę. Nie zmarnuję jej. – Nagle atmosfera wokół wampirów stała się gęsta. Takie emocje dziewczyna dzieliła tylko z Pierwotnym.

- Co Aurelia wyszeptała ci na ucho? – zapytała Caroline, starając się przerwać poczucie intymności.

- Zdradziła kolejny element układanki.

- Czy co dokładnie ci powiedziała? – Ciągnęła temat Caroline.

- Niestety, obiecałem dyskrecję. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – rzucił dziewczynie czarujący uśmiech. – Caroline, jeszcze a propos Skojarzenia. Czy bardzo ci to przeszkadza? Że jesteśmy w jakiś sposób związani? – Caroline zastanowiła się nad pytaniem Klausa. Jej racjonalna część wyrywała się, żeby odpowiedzieć _Jak najbardziej, _lecz serce mówiło co innego.

- Wydaje mi się, że mogę z tym żyć – odpowiedziała wampirzyca, siląc się na neutralny ton. Nawet taka lakoniczna odpowiedź wystarczyła, aby Klaus w stu procentach powrócił do szczęśliwej wersji siebie. W jego oczach tańczyły zawadiackie iskierki, a włosy lśniły ciemnomiedzianą barwą. _Moje potargane włosy. _Kobieta, nie wiedząc, co planuje jej ciało zamknęła oczy, delikatnie przechylając się w stronę wampira. Rytm jej serca mimowolnie przyśpieszył wydając głośne dźwięki. Pogrążona w zupełnej ciemności, czuła oszałamiający zapach wampira. Piżmo zmieszane z zapachem słońca i wody morskiej. Nie musiała długo czekać na jego odpowiedź. Po kilku sekundach poczuła jego czoło. Jego chropowaty zarost. Jego miękkie usta. Złożył ostrożny pocałunek na jej wargach pragnąc powiedzieć to, czego nie potrafi słowami. Caroline szybko odwzajemniła pocałunek dając się ponieść swojej szalonej stronie. Prawie wypadła za burtę, lecz Klaus ją od tego uchronił. Jedna jego ręka była wpleciona w jej jasne fale, druga błądziła po jej smukłej talii. Kobieta oderwała się od malinowych warg mężczyzny przeciągając dłońmi po jego twarzy. Po dniu pełnym stresu czuła, jak promienieje od wewnątrz. Jedyne czego potrzebowała, to Klaus. Nagle do jej głowy wpadł niecodzienny pomysł.

- Masz ochotę na kąpiel w blasku księżyca?

* * *

Aurelia patrzyła jak łódka Niklausa odpływa, po chwili znikając za horyzontem. Czując, jak przepełnia ją fala smutku, powróciła do domu. Na szczęście nie była samotna. Tuż w progu drzwi czekał jej ukochany kot, Charles.

- No i co, Charles, znowu jesteśmy sami – odparła, starając się zachować wesoły ton głosu. Kot miauknął w odpowiedzi, ocierając się o nogę właścicielki. Aurelia weszła do domu, jednak kot nie zamierzał zmienić miejsca.

- Ja też będę za nimi tęsknić, ale teraz idziemy do domu. – Charles gniewnie zarzucił ogonem, po czym wszedł za Aurelią do domu. Kot pokręcił się po pokoju, po czym położył się na książce.

- Charles, wiesz, jak nie lubię, kiedy niszczysz mi książki – burknęła gniewie czarownica. Kot najwidoczniej już rozgościł się na kruchych stronach księgi. – Charles, pozaginasz mi strony – powtórzyła ostrzeżenie, patrząc się na kulę czarnego futra. Wiedząc, że słowami nic nie wskóra, podeszła do kota i zrzuciła go z książki, przenosząc na fotel stojący nieopodal. Księga, na której drzemkę postanowił sobie uciąć Charles, dotyczyła Skojarzenia. Do Aurelii znów powróciły obrazy, kiedy badała dłonie Klausa i Caroline. Tak naprawdę nie musiała przeprowadzać tego testu. Miała przeczucie, kiedy tylko wampiry przekroczyły próg jej domu. Odłożyła księgę na miejsce, po czym usiadła obok śpiącego kota, głaszcząc go po łebku.

- Dawno już nie spotkaliśmy bratnich dusz, prawda Charles?


End file.
